Water Falls
by buloy
Summary: 1/12/2012 UNDER REVISION! Five years after college, The Host Club had decided to spread their manly charms. Unfortunately one other member had 'turned' into a sexy woman. Jealousy abounds as all members tried to keep Haruhi from...
1. Water Falls: Prologue

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first Ouran fic. So pls. be nice and review, criticism or suggestions are great! And I just wanted to play with this a little, and I know there in high school, but I'll connect a version in which they're a little older…say…about in their early 20's.

Pairings are not yet decided, but like I said, I'll play with them, and several fluffs here and there. **It's either: Haruhi/Kyoya; Haruhi/Tamaki; Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru**. I'd like to keep Mori, and Hunny as Haruhi's friends, though.

Summary: Almost five years after college, the Ouran Host Club had established a facility, a facility that would 'conquer' the world with its manly charms. Needless to say, one member had 'turned' into a beautiful woman…jealousy abounds when she starts to attract other men.

Prologue:

**Water Falls**

Tokyo.

Out of all places, one of the most crowded cities in Japan, not only is it the capital of the country, but home of the largest and famous buildings. Bright lights abound everywhere, students roam freely, adults submerged in their own busy world.

Haruhi lost in the sea of flesh and machines.

'_Crap…ahh? Where is the third district?'_

About five years after high school, the infamous Ouran High school Host Club had broken up into their own ways. It was sad, in a way, that everyone pursued their own dreams. Although they still kept in touch, it wasn't the same…_'And here I thought I'd have my solitude…'_

Four years in getting her Master's degree as a lawyer was a swift breeze for Haruhi. Being the top student and having most of the teachers presenting her to all possible interns, it was a hassle, but it paid off. She attended college in America at Yale, it was a tough experience to learn English.

As for the rest of the gang, Tamaki had been fortunately been forgiven by his grandmother and he quickly attended a college in France to be in touch with his mother. Kyouya's father had promised him their company, but in conditions of taking college in Ivy League. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed in Japan, and attended Tokyo University, because they wanted to be 'traditional.' _'Whatever that means…' _Hunny-senpai was offered a military secret operation to help train the soldiers of the UN army, Mori-senpai, followed his cousin's footsteps, and joined with him.

Haruhi was in a whirl.

She didn't know her own destination. First of all, the generous person who funded her college fees to Yale had suddenly had 'the urge' to call her in the middle of her case back in New York. Then, when she got home, she found a letter and a ready plane ticket to go. It was all confusing and frustrating. _'Arghhh!! Even though I wanted to meet him or her a long time ago…but noo!! It always had to be a secret/privacy thing! By gods, all I want to say is a thank you, it's not like I'm gonna robbed them!' _

Haruhi sighed dejectedly and frowned as she stared at the letter and directions in hand. '_This all feels so…familiar…'_

_**O**_

_Haruhi Fujioka, _

_I had been aware of your studies in Yale, and I am very pleased that you had done your very best. I wish to speak to you in private. I am aware that you wanted to see me for sometime, but I deeply apologize I could not. Come to Tokyo in the Third District, I hope that you would enjoy your stay._

_See you soon,_

_Your Provider_

_**O**_

'Your Provider…'

_'Somehow that just really insults me…'_ Haruhi sighed again as she stared up around the buildings. She had never been much in Tokyo, and it was only one time when the Hitachiin brothers asked to help her get around the 'The Commoners Tokyo Campus.' Haruhi smiled, she missed them all very much. The first two years they had all kept in touch but it began to dwindle after the third, and the fourth year-there were no contacts at all. It pained her to see that they had all forgotten each other, but she consoled herself that they were all very busy.

College was a tough nut to crack.

_'Oh well…it's not like they mean it, besides I was busy t—'_

"Quick!! There she is!! Get her!"

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Yes, I'm sure!! Grab her before she gets away!"

Haruhi turned around to see the commotion, but quickly regretted it as two burly men in black cloaks were headed for her.

"E-eh?"

WWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOW

So what do you guys think!? Please review! I know that was quick, but I'll put in long chapters later on! Thanks!


	2. Water Falls: Hell Breaks

Awww… I feel so loved!! Thank you reviewers for your heart-warming reviews, it set me to be more determined in writing more. Again, thank you so much!! And please enjoy chapter two!

**

* * *

**

**Water Falls: Hell Breaks**

* * *

'_Wh-where am I?'_

"Really, I don't think that's necessary…"

"It's a surprise, besides, His majesty gave strict directions!"

"I just don't see why you have to put her on a body bag…"

'_Body bag!'_ Haruhi screamed in her mind. This was not what she pictured of how to die! She's only twenty-four, dammit! She's too young, and a virgin. Okay, scratch that, but she's still young, and at the prime of her job. She doesn't want to get raped, then dumped on a bridge!

'_Alright, alright, calm down Haruhi. As the saying goes: Expect the unexpected. Now this is truly unexpected and in situations like this you have to think of the most unexpectedly way out.'_ Haruhi breathed deeply, she was sure that whoever were her kidnappers were pretty close by. If she moved 'clumsily' they might hit her head with something blunt to render her unconscious and lose any possible of escape, same thing goes if she screamed.

Haruhi listened carefully; there was complete silence and occasional shifting but nonetheless. _'Body bags usually have their zips up near the head…'_ She slowly moved her right hand inch by inch up over her head. She frowned, not finding the little piece of metal, _'Of course, dead people wouldn't unzip themselves from the inside…'_

She sighed again, the Provider be damned, this was the worst trip she ever made by herself. Her father had insisted that he'd go with her, but of course, like the good-little-independent-girl she was, refused the idea and strictly told her father to stay back in New York.

And so, Haruhi remained enclosed in the insufferable body bag, mentally viewing her options of escape in the most calm of manners. Besides, this sorely reminds her of high school days, not that she was ever successful in escaping _them_, but nevertheless, it was a comfort in times of misery.

And it's not like she hadn't had an inkling.

Their mode of transportation suddenly stopped forcefully, as Haruhi tried to keep herself from rolling, but to no avail. _'Amateur kidnappers…'_

"Oi, you're damaging her!"

"She just rolled!"

Haruhi slanted her eyes in irritation. _'What am I? A tool?'_

She was then hauled, quite gently might she add, in a bridal style manner and stifled a sigh of relief, _'At least I know they aren't brutes.'_

BONK!

"Geez, watch out for the door will ya!"

"It's fine she might not have felt that anyways."

Haruhi mentally rubbed her bruised head. _'Nevermind…they are brutes. _

It seemed like an eternity for Haruhi, but to pass time, she mentally assessed her kidnappers. _'Hmmm…obviously male, works out a lot,'_

"Hey! Where's that room anyways!" _'…And quite loud.'_

"I think it's this way!" Haruhi wasn't so sure, but the voices were like a broken recorder. She had felt like she'd heard the voices before, but couldn't exactly pinpoint where, and who was it coming from. All she knew was that they sounded identical, but their voices had…changed?

There was a long paused as they stopped to what Haruhi assumed as the door to their boss or the torture chamber, (she hopes for the former, lesser evil?) as she held her breath in anticipation.

There was the long creak of the door, and Haruhi momentarily felt a sense of déjà vu. _'Mother in heaven, whatever comes my way…help me now.'_

"Irasshaimase."

Haruhi became far more froze than she already did. She did not just hear what she just heard she thought she heard. _'Play dead, play dead, play dead, play dead!'_

"Ehhh!! But what's with the bag Kao-chan, Hika-chan? Takashi? Is that normal?" _'That's what I thought…'_ A knife had quickly stabbed through Haruhi, anytime now would be a good time to faint. Something was clicking, but her curiosity kept her conscious.

"Now, now, this _is_ a normal procedure! Now! Hand over my precious—"

Unfortunately her 'captors' had settled her down and began to unzip her bag, the room grew silent. Haruhi shut her eyes close and consoled herself mentally. As much as everything was piecing together, she just doesn't want to believe it right now.

Bright lights quickly assaulted her as the sound of the zip being pulled down became fainter as it traveled down her feet. She covered her eyes with both hands and tried to adjust at the sudden brightness and slowly but surely brought her hand down.

Six pairs of eyes were stunned in silence.

"Daughter…?"

* * *

Yes again another short chapter, I apologize for dropping a 'bomb' (cliffie) but I'm just really pumped in writing this story and your reviews really touched me to write more. No worries I shall put in longer chapters!! Believe me, my other stories are not this short, they're usually 7-12 pages longer, but I'm trying to build up plot.

…I love reviews… -.-


	3. Water Falls: All Over Again

**Hah! I'm on a roll!! Again, thanks for your reviews, this chapter would be longer! As promised! And er…I think I might put Mori or Hunny in for the ballot-er hand for Haruhi also, I think they're sweet. BUT. I only want to choose one of them so please vote whether I should put Mori OR Hunny as Haru's admirer. Tell me what you think. i am still easily persuaded... (if you know what i mean o.-)**

**_Note: they are older here, so expect them to be a little OOC but I don't plan on straying too far from their real character, my goal is to keep them matured, but at the same time keep their original personalities close by._ **

**Any suggestions or criticism are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: woops, I haven't put this up, but yeah it's mine—er not. **

**Water Falls: All Over Again**

**daugh·ter: a female child or person in relation to her parents. 2. Any female descendant, a person related as if by the ties binding daughter to parents. **

**Last time…**

_She covered her eyes with both hands and tried to adjust at the sudden brightness and slowly but surely brought her hand down._

_Six pairs of eyes were stunned in silence._

"_Daughter…?" _

_**O**_

It was improbable, dubious, unbelievable, highly unlikely…_no_. It was _impossible._

In all five years, Tamaki Suoh, heir to the largest companies in the world had never been so shock in his lifetime. Even when he figured Haruhi was a girl back then, did not compare to this…this—_imposter._

As a father, Tamaki had always pictured Haruhi to be the same. With cute boyish cut hair, large caramel eyes, adorably-tight-hugging-petite-form, but this was not in the picture…Tamaki couldn't keep his jaw from dislocating from his mouth, and his eyes bugging out of proportions.

Kyouya Ootori was rendered speechless, as his glasses absently drooped down his nose, and his usually thin lip mouth was faintly open in shock. _Never_ was he this…This was _not_ Haruhi. He adjusted his glasses, and the image was still there. The picture did her no justice.

Takashi Mori's typical blank eyes lit with confused and bewildered recognition. He remembered the young woman-no, girl- back then. He had always visualized her as this little girl who kept her mature façade easily and independently. Her memory as a cute cross dressing boy was obliterated immediately at the sight before him.

The twins took a sharp intake of breath and simply held in. Without their masks, everything was seemingly in crystal clear. They must have taken the wrong girl, or maybe Kyouya printed a different picture, but that didn't stop them from gaping at the girl before them with rock-hard faces.

Hunny had been in many places, had trained and fought hard and remembered everything. Although this was not expected, he wasn't also ready in seeing the last member of the Host Club to grow…

Into a tall, sexy, beautiful vixen.

She was no longer the 'hug-me-I'm-cute-Haruhi,' anymore. Her normally short-hair-boy looks had been replaced with curly, shiny chestnut hair that ended at the small of her back. She was at a considerable height of 5'8, her normally plain figure had grew into a delicate curves and can no longer be distinguished as a 'man.' Her pitiful A-cup, had vanished into respectable C's, but modestly covered with a baggy sweatshirt. Her hip-hugging jeans defined her long legs, and a few flesh shown from fashionable tears in her pant legs, confirmed her tanned complexion and shapely legs. Her eyes, her eyes though had not change their naivety look, but there was definitely something new swirling in those caramel depths, she _is_ a lawyer after all.

All males had seen many beautiful women, but not when a friend, and a woman of inconceivable wisdom and 'nonchalant in gender' attitude, had now completely turned into someone that could fuel their desires.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes absently trying to clear the white spots from the sudden lights. This was not her day, she's on a terrible jet-lagged, then she was kidnapped, and now the lights are assaulting her.

Not good at all.

Tamaki was the first to recover, taking back his usual inside organ to his mouth and sockets. "My daughter!" Haruhi felt the usual stab in her insides, refusing the puzzle to form. She snapped her eyes at the source and mentally heaved a gasp. _'They sure grew…quite…nicely. Of course, with medical and pampering help…Rich bastards.'_

Tamaki was no longer the drama king (AN: or is he? lol), in looks, per se, he had grown mature and gorgeous. He had evolved from a dramatic homo-sapien to a sleek-looking man. _'Thank god, there're no tears this time.' _His blonde hair had been delicately combed back from it's usual rowdy look, his eyes were the same vibrant violet hue, but he had been definitely been working in his upper body. His black Armani suit defined his well -toned body. He certainly wasn't the old King, but he could still charm the women, even more so.

Haruhi cringed as Tamaki got closer, she doesn't want to get hugged to death. "My cherished, beloved daughter!!!! It's been ages, centuries," his eyes grew misty, "Millenniums! Since I behold your beauty! Oh my daughter! I hope no other man had defiled you!! I would be gravely wounded! I will **never **allow it!!"

Silence engulfed them. The others were still trying to shake away from their trance.

Tamaki stood hesitantly, unsure to approach his own daughter who seemingly had her eyes fixated on him, like a deer caught in the headlights. His mind suddenly grew numb as Haruhi recoiled from him out of lost recognition.

Thunder struck.

Tamaki turned away to his 'Wall of Gloom,' and continued to silently sob. Mumbling the occasional, "My daughter, my precious, charming daughter…"sob"…doesn't re-re-remember…"

Things seemed to snap from there, as Hunny quickly bounded towards her. Haruhi stood stock-still, Hunny was an epitome of…completeness. He grew as tall as Tamaki, his boyish looks were still intact, but there was certainly an underlying calculated look in them. He held a lollipop between his fingers as he winked and offered Haruhi in his usual cute, but entrancing manner. (AN: for better imagery, think of momiji 'grow' in the manga in Fruits Basket)

"Ne! Ne! Haru-chan! Would you like some loweepop!? We also have tons of cake!"

"My, my, my… Hey, Kaoru, looks like we got a good hook today." The twins slung their arms around Haruhi's, intimately rubbing their faces against hers.

"Indeed Hikaru, makes me quite hungry. Care to share?" the twins grinned simultaneously. Their usual red hair distinctively stand out in sexy spikes as their golden eyes narrowed in mischief. Their black cloaks made them more dangerously evil and roguish-looking in a good way.

It's official, Haruhi had gone of to la-la land along with Alice…and the provider must be—

"You were a little late, but that could be easily added to your debt by seconds." Haruhi new she was going to die, and to face the Shadow King again was undeniably suicidal. His onyx eyes gleamed triumphantly as he met her disbelieving caramel orbs. He grew out his hair and had it in a secured high-tail, (AN: Kyouya with long hair! -drool- tell me if you like or no, I could cut it! But I like it…-pouts-), obsidian bangs slightly parted to reveal the same cryptic look behind his glasses. Haruhi was sure that every women fainted on their way when they saw him.

"_You're_ 'The Provider?'" Haruhi asked in a deadpan tone.

Tamaki quickly perked up to life. "My daughter!!! We had all contributed! I would never! Daddy and mommy would never let you suffer in a 'community college'!! They are for lowly _commoners_!! But for my daughter, I shall grant the very best!!" Roses and artificial gleams started to glow in the background. "I shall travel miles of rivers and mountains for you! Spin the moon and bring the heavens and the stars!! I will weave all the flowers and endow you everything I could ever offer! Daddy would never let you down!"

As Tamaki continued his one-sided, poetical soliloquy, the twins gave an irritated roll of their eyes. "He's been like that for the past few weeks." _'Wasn't he ever?'_

Haruhi tried to wiggle out of the twins' grasp, but they held her in a lock-hug. "Uh… Why?"

Kyouya came up to them, "He had been quite excited lately. Although I assume, from his usual idiocy, he's planning something _irrevocable_." Haruhi shivered, when Tamaki's onto something, it's hard to sway him off.

Tamaki broke out of his dramatic trance and gave them a determined gleam. Haruhi gulped, the twins grinned, Kyouya adjusted his glasses, Hunny blinked-sucking his lollipop, Mori stared.

"Yes, mother! I had come with the most brilliant plan!" The violet mad gleam in Tamaki's eyes, didn't assure Haruhi of the so-called 'brilliant' plan. _'More like a funeral plan…'_ Drums were rolled, violins strung in the background, lights flashed everywhere.

"**I am establishing _The_ Host Club!!!!!!!" **

Complete silence followed the declaration. The little fireworks began to sizzle away, the extra rose petals fell in a melancholic fashion, nearby, the crickets began to chirp, a ball of hay rolled by.

"Again?" Kaoru sighed in boredom, "So?" Hikaru second the motion.

Tamaki quickly faced his 'Emo Corner' and sulked while sobbing away in a flood of tears and biting his lip. "So cruel…"

"Don't you mean _re_-establishing?" Haruhi stabbed Tamaki with her words.

"Not much _originality_ tono." Kaoru jibed with a sword.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Hikaru added his two cents.

"Besides," Kyouya adjusted his glass, "I don't think I would—"

Tamaki quickly faced him with big puppy-eyes, "Pw-pwe-pwease…Mommy…" It was a bait, Kyouya knew this, but he would never break. _Not on this lifetime_.

"But, but!!' Hunny bounced over, his green eyes lit in excitement, his bun-bun still tucked under his arm. _'Some things would never change.' _"It would be fun to do it again, ne? Just like back then! I really like dressing up, and talking to the pretty ladies! Ne? Ne? Didn't you guys liked it? You liked it, didn't you Takashi?" his eyes glittered with hope and excitement that Mori couldn't say no, even though he didn't like the attention as much as before.

"Hai."

"See, see!! Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai loved it!! Why can't _we_ do it!?" Tamaki expressed gravely to Kyouya, imploring him with his eyes. Haruhi swerved her eyes away from Tamaki's puppy-scene. Mori-senpai didn't change much, but he did grew his hair past his eyes that are slightly slanted over to one eye still giving him the wild-look. Mori caught Haruhi's gaze and nodded with a light smile.

"Haruhiiiii!!!!" Tamaki quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell mommy that he's so mean!!! He can't let daddy have fun!!!" he sobbed dramatically on her shoulder bending his head down her neck, since she's not so short anymore.

"Now, now, tono. Haruhi's not a Kleenex." Kaoru pried Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp. This was all very confusing, now that the whole gang is here…especially Haruhi. The boys were also quite conscious of how to act around her. She grew…a lot, fully developed, and she's in a room of hot-blooded males was not something anyone wanted to question.

Kyouya coughed, events had stirred away from the real matter at hand. "Tamaki. I do not see your purpose of this meeting." Onyx eyes met a befuddled violet gaze, it continued for sometime until Kyouya sighed and mentally strangled his 'Tamaki voodoo doll.' _'**This is** the purpose of the meeting…Of course'_ Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, _'What more could you expect from him?'_

Tamaki cocked his head, the seriousness and compassion in his eyes was shown evidently." Well, I just thought that since everyone seemed busy, and we barely had anytime while we attend college—I thought it would be fun to at least spend time with my best friends." He smiled affably, as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Everyone's gazes turned to him, as they remembered the good 'ol days when Tamaki had dragged them into a demented friendship through a club, that they were all thankful for.

The twins lightly sniffed, and patted the former and would-be-renown King of the Host Club. "Tono, our loyalties are with you!" they both exclaimed, and Tamaki squealed in delight, hugging both twins and ruffling their hair.

_'Traitors.'_

It was now down to two, but the scales can still tip off in balance. The Shadow King massaged his temples. This was not going good in his favor, he could easily pull out the under rug of finances and stop everything from going on all out of proportions. He knew they're counting on him, and the Host Club would be bankrupt even before Tamaki could switch to different mood swings or make swirls in his 'Wall of Gloom.'

Kyouya eyed Haruhi. She's problematic enough. Kyouya wasn't dumb, he knew that everyone felt something for Haruhi, including himself. He knew that everyone went to college just to try and forget her-he recognized that none of them really needs to go to college because of their prestige, and with their intelligence-college was just an option. _'If she cracks, everything would—'_

"Tamaki." All eyes set on the chestnut-haired beauty. _'—break.'_

Haruhi heaved a sigh, everyone held their breath. The twins, Tamaki and Hunny was glued like watching a suspenseful opera. Mori stood by, faintly intrigued, Kyouya pushed his glasses and watched, clearly amused.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Tamaki, Hunny and the twins fell over themselves, Mori sighed, Kyouya inwardly rolled his eyes. _'Could she get anymore suspenseful than the last…?'_

When the twins ushered Haruhi to the bathroom, Tamaki resumed his puppy eyes on Kyouya. _'Why me?'_ "Mother, this is matter of emergency and urgency. You _have to be_ in our club!"

Kyouya gave him a bland look, "I _was_."

Tamaki sighed, _'Still stubborn, eh? Kyouya?'_ (AN: lol look who's talking?) "Mou… but that's different!! This is a new generation, a new era, a new millennium where the damsels in distress needs to be rescued by her knight in shining armor!" rose petals flew in the background, Kyouya adjusted his glasses, _'So, chivalry isn't dead…of course, that would only count on his world.'_

"I still do not see your purpose of re-establishing the Host Club." Tamaki gave him a bemused stare with 'eh?' etched on his features, they continued that way for sometime. Kyouya sighed, _'Note to Self: do not befriend blondes, ever again.'_ (AN: no offense to blonds.) He didn't know whether it was Tamaki's natural idiocy, or he had a more evil and deeper motive than anyone in their club. He just seemed to take the flow and lead them away to some world or another.

Tamaki thrust his fist upwards as Kyouya gave a sigh of defeat. He quickly turned around and spotted Haruhi returning from her bathroom break. "Haruhiiii! My daughter!? Guess what!? Guess what? Guess what!?"

"I can go home now?" her eagerness, sent Tamaki to his a melancholy stupor in the corner. The twins quickly wrapped their arms around her and winked. "No! But welcome back to the club!!!"

"Yay!! Haru-chan's in!!!" Hunny jumped excitedly, while Mori nodded in welcome.

The phrase seemed to echo relentlessly…it took four years of all her high school life to be chained down with a debt, and now…_this._

Kyouya, seeing her mood of protest, smiled. "Even if you do have passport, our airport does not allow anyone piled in debt to leave the country. Yale tuition fees costs about $124,000, also with your apartment owned by our company adding to $5,000 yearly and your trip back here of $1,400. I suggest you should start looking for a job. I only accept them in yen, though."

Haruhi's soul was gone. Kyouya seemed to always have a way in reaping the life out of her with money.

'_This club will be the death of me. Mother…I'm almost there.'_

Cheering in the background ensued.

The Host Club was _reborn._

WOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW

Yeah, they all seemed like back then in high school, but don't judge the book by it's cover, especially my fic. Muwhahahahahahahah!! Anyways, I know that seemed all out of ooc especially Haruhi, but I tried to put her in the nonchalant, blunt but independent type and 'I don't care about genders' attitude but it's hard, especially since Haruhi doesn't have a flexible character. I hope everyone enjoyed it though…

Review Responses:

**Sesshoukagome4ever**: yah! I'm typing as fast as I can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**-'FATE'-107**: I know! I was hooked watching it in youtube too, though I'm a little disappointed in the ending…it didn't satisfy me! -.-

**Hopeless Romantic**: awww… thanks a lot, I thought my summary kinda sucks but thanks for the compliment I'll try the best as I can to make this fic great!

**crashX**: thank you! For liking it!! Haha I guesss it just fits Haruhi to be calm in the most craziest situations, that's why her character fits the anime! lol

**patback409**: haha, yeah I was thinking that it shouldn't be them, but the first chapter kind of hinted the hitachiin brothers so I was like…meh, I don't want to make plot twists right now.

**rikuu**: thank you! And yeah It'll get funnier later on, trusts me, I already feel crazy writing this lol

**midnight killer02:** no woories I shall put on next chapter very soon, unless I catch the horrible writer's block disease!! -gasp- hopefully not!

**Xniight of hate**: yah, but I might stumped you guys on the outcome, but I write to please…hopefully you'll like my ending…but I'm still not so sure bout it -.-

**Kusabi:** thank goodness a tama/haru fan, at least I need someone to compete for other pairings, I think they're a cute couple. But yeah don't keep ur hopes up, a lot of ppol are rooting for kyo/haru.

**Missyblue:** hehe, I just thought that a body bag sounds better, and it adds for the suspense, but yeah I think I got a little screw out writing this lol but I also think that I would be more 'ouran' character-like ya know. -.o

**cherrygirl6**: awww…I know.

**xonliimex:** no worries I will realy, really, really update as fast as I realy really can!! lol

**Crystal**: yes maam! -salutes-

**Incomparable:** awww…thank you! I'll update and start typing right away!

**no body…nophysical body**: you might be my best reviewer ever! Yeah I really suck at grammar since its not my first language…but (faints) to go as far to be a writer!!! Oh gosh, don't make my head look big, I'm so flattered (blushes)!! Thank you so very much!!!

**Toosweet4words:** waiii!! well now you have your favorite character mori/haru for the ballot-er vote! and yes i'll be sure to put in kyo/haru fluffs in!

**cherriesontop:** aww...it's okay, i'm sure ur a great writer (I'll read ur fic right away) and i hardly am a good writer, just a starving senior with no time in their hands that had had enuff of dramas and currently crazy lol, and i suck at grammar, pls point out anything that's wrong, i 'll appreciate it! thanks again!

Again I apologize if I didn't respond to any reviews. Next chapter will be up! soon...

...I love reviews... -.-


	4. Water Falls: In Different Directions

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 4!! Wooohoo! Thank you for all the reviews! Gosh, I feel so…(blushes) loved! lol**

**Water Falls: In Different Directions**

It was typical, but abnormally bizarre.

Kyouya always prided himself in controlling people with one stare or hidden smiles, but this goes beyond his imagination. He was convinced that everyone would behave differently from their usual rowdiness, but it seems like none of them had change neither for better or worse.

Tamaki was currently making his sixth swirl on his 'Wall of Gloom,' with a rose pen. The twins were prancing around with dangerous scissors and singing some pop mumbo-jumbo that Kyouya had no interest in knowing. Hunny was on his third battalion of cake, while Mori silently counted the dust accumulating in a certain part of the room.

Kyouya sighed. This all happened this early morning, pertaining to a specific member of the re-established club.

**Flashback**:

Riiiing! Riiiing! Riing!

Kyouya glared at the phone through half-lidded eyes, the neon alarm clock blared offensively, _'Ten o'clock…on a Sunday.'_ Someone was stupid enough to ask for a morning suicidal from the Shadow King, and there's only on person who had enough guts to.

He remembered his father's words, in keeping friendship with the idiot-er Suoh heir and grumbled. With lethargic ease, Kyouya answered the phone as un-threateningly as he could, "What is it?" he heard a gulp on the other line before it's momentarily fear disappeared.

"Kyouya!!!! Mother! Where is Haruhiii!?!She's not answering me! She's been kidnapped! Raped! Or worse—tortured! Oh my poor daughter! Lost in the luxurious sea of Tokyo!! We have to find her! Mother, gather your army, quick! We have to rescue my daughter!!" You could imagine how the phone was securely placed a foot away from Kyouya's ear… what a morning call. It was a creepy déjà vu. _'Does he even think…?'_

Hearing Tamaki's laborious breathing, or hyperventilation, Kyouya doesn't care--languorously proceeded in answering his friends' questions. "Tamaki. I am sure that she's fine—"

"Fine!? But where could she be!? What commoners accommodation is she living in!? "

Kyouya blanked. He gave the airport passes, but hotel reservations had zipped past him. This had never happened before, but everyone's excitement in seeing Haruhi again had…distracted him. "I'll see to it. Try to calm yourself Tamaki."

With a swift click, Kyouya quickly got up and readied himself for the day, tying his hair in its usual high-tail and rummaging through his clothes. _'That woman is far more problematic than ever.'_

**O**

Six pairs of eyes stared at the 'dingy" (in their standards) hotel. So they thought, the blinking 'Open' sign of the Inn blared out. Passerby's' whispered excitedly at the rich trio…of cars and handsome men.

"Mother! Why do you have to bring the doppelgangers!?" Tamaki whined as he clutched Kyouya's sleeve and suspiciously eyed the twins. "They came in their own accord. Possibly searching for Haruhi too." Kyouya pointed out nonchalantly.

"Ne? We want to see where Haru-chan's living!" Hunny supplied, bouncing around with glee. Mori stood patiently, carefully watching his cousin.

The twins' grinned, golden eyes danced in mischief. "Yes, that's true." Kaoru remarked.

"But, you should be aware," Hikaru added, "Haruhi is no longer able to," the twins looked at each other, "_Dress _like a man."

Thunder struck, a second one answered in echo.

Tamaki stood shell-shocked, Kyouya raised his brows, Hunny stopped in mid-bounce, Mori stared. The twins' grins broadened in an evil smirk, as they rounded on their King. "You know, I don't think we are able to 'assimilate' Haruhi in being a boy." Hikaru pondered.

"Yeah, now that you think about it. The Host club might not be 're-established' after all. Now that Haruhi's 'irreplaceable' of a manly specie." Kaoru added, rubbing his temples.

While everything was being said and done, Tamaki's inner mind theater rolled. Haruhi being all girly, like he wanted to, was suddenly not so appealing. Other men were hovering around her, as they flirted and touched his daughter. One, even went so far to bend down and—

"No!!!!! I will never let my daughter _look_ like a **girl**!" the loud outburst caught the attention of the others, as Tamaki quickly stormed in the Inn. His usual goal of 'Turn Haruhi into a Girl,' was quickly replaced with, 'Maintain Haruhi as a Man.'

Loud footsteps echoing in determination, but gained a soft pattern as he accosted the Inn's lady host. Putting his best charming face, "Madam, by your charming beauty, I surmise that you attract your customers like moths to a flame!" Roses glittered in the background, the lady hosts blushed heavily as her large glasses gleamed with hearts, her hands clasped amorously in her chest.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Even old women never gets pass him, huh?" Hikaru leaned to his brother, "Does he create poems for this?" Kyouya followed, sarcasm flowing evidently. "That should be clear by now." It's true, Tamaki never really cares as to who he charms-which would be the death of him… someday.

"I shall travel days and miles and centuries," the Inn's guests piled in to see the 'handsome' commotion, women eyed the twin, Kyouya, Mori and Hunny hungrily.

"Senpai?"

All eyes swerved to the source of the voice. Haruhi cocked her head bemusedly; the front of her curly hair was clipped back with a flowery pin. Her green tank top showed off her delicate curves as her stylish boy shorts hung low, but securely held by a matching glittered belt. She held her food shop in one hand, of ten instant 'Commoners'' ramen, since she didn't have time to go shop for more.

All boys thought that she couldn't get any hotter.

The host lady quickly greeted Haruhi. "Oh my! Young lady, do you know these men? Oh, goodness! Well, you didn't tell me that you have other guests! Hold on, I'll get these guys the suite room! Oh gosh!"

Haruhi's brow twitched in vexation, as she caught their horror and disgust reflected in the members' eyes. "Er-uh, no, t-that wouldn't be necessary." Haruhi quickly pushed the six men out of the way. "It's okay, really you don't have to go through all that trouble."

"Are you sure?" the host lady queried, her eyes alight with hearts, while other women sighed in the background watching the six fine men leave.

"Hahaha…Yes." Haruhi turned narrowed eyes back at the six men, "_I'm sure_."

Haruhi slammed the door forcefully in her own room, and faced six shocked men. They had never seen Haruhi so threatening, but of course her anger serves her to be more beautiful, so they really didn't think of the consequences in which this slip of a girl could do harm to them.

"What are you all doing here?" Haruhi hissed.

"M-my daughter," Tamaki approached tearily, "Ar-are you mad?"

Haruhi stomped passed them and took out the ramens one by one, ignoring their questioned looks. Tamaki quickly faced his 'Emotional Corner.' "Yes and no. But that doesn't answer my first question."

Hunny approached her first with an apologetic look. "Haru-chan, we're so sorry. Tama-chan was just worried about you, and me too." His green eyes melted Haruhi in the same way he uses to get sweets—but only him.

"Mou…" the twins slung their arm around her, "Change of subjects. We're here to," Kaoru nudged his brother, Hikaru winked, "Solve the issue of your _gender_!" Kyouya adjusted his glasses, Mori inwardly smiled.

"I am a _girl."_

"No! You're not!" Tamaki pushed the twins off of Haruhi and clutched her shoulders. "I will never let any man touch you!"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows, "Ex-excuse me?"

"I shall protect you my dear daughter! You shall be honed like Joan of the Arc! You will mask your true beauty with manly beauty." Tamaki touched his forehead back, "Even if it pains me to see you in a manly fashion! I shall sacrifice everything in your honor!"

Haruhi gave him a bland look, _'Where does he sacrifice my honor, when I'm the one doing the sacrificing?'_ Seeing her confused look, Kyouya interpreted the events, "There is a problem with the fact that you're a _girl_."

Haruhi slanted her eyes in irritation, as Tamaki continued his one-sided colloquy. "I got the gist of that." _'What is with these people and genders? **I am a female**.'_

The twins slinked their arms around her. "Of course we could always remedy _that_ problem."

Tamaki shot his head up, "Yes! We will cut your hair!" Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Kaoru! Hikaru! Scissors!"

Haruhi looked aghast, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!"

"Kyouya call our best make up artists!"

"Hold it!"

"Mori-senpai please contact our clothing department, we need size L-40, 34, 39!"

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! How about me!?"

"Hunny-senpai! Order the best of cakes for you to eat!"

"Roger! Tama-chan!"

"STOP!!!"

Everyone froze in mid-activity. Haruhi's aura emitted darkly, red and black flames could be distinguished in the background. "**Don't. Touch. Me**."

Tamaki cowered, the twins hid behind him, Kyouya, in a rare display, smiled, Mori assessed her foreboding aura and confirmed that she could whip some serious ass with her look right now.

Hikaru peeked from Tamaki's shoulder, "Just a little snip?"

Caramel eyes darkened, "No."

"But, but, it would look good on you. Besides, you never really cared much about your hair. Why start now?" Kaoru queried curiously.

"Yes! That's right! Don't worry Haruhi, you have daddy's permission!" Tamaki quickly agreed.

Hikaru sighed, and resumed putting back the ramen in the drawer top. "Well my dad," Tamaki got up close and personal, pointing to himself. Hikaru gave him an irritated look, "My _real_ dad, would bitch about it."

Tamaki gasped, "Haruhi! Dear daughter, watch your language!"

"And what is the connection to that?" Kyouya interrupted, pushing his glasses up his nose. Event though he and Ranka didn't get to talk much, there was still a few connections (regarding Haruhi of course) that bind them.

"I'm getting to that," Haruhi sighed, "Dad, thinks that I looked more like an "Asian," (AN: I'm asian, pacific islander, so no biggie lol.) and wanted to _blend_ in with the Americans." Kyouya raised an eyebrow, while the others stifled a laugh. " I know it's a stupid anecdote, but he promised that we would someday," her eyes briefly flashed with melancholy, "we would visit mom. And the fact that she looks just like me, I guess."

The twins smiled, Tamaki grinned, "Well then! If we can't cut your hair, then you could tie it up like Kyouya!!"

Haruhi looked at him like he grew a seventh head. _'Was he even listening to me? Or is he making up possible excuses while I talked?'_

"Tono, I don't think that would work either." Kaoru remarked.

"Yeah, you still have to worry about the feminine looks." Hikaru blushed.

Haruhi ignored them, while she carefully stacked the ramens up the drawer top.

"Ne? I don't think Haru-chan would look as before since she grew so tall, ne? ne? Takashi?"

Mori nodded, as much as he thought that Haruhi could be 'turned' into a boy, it was highly impossible right now. "Hai."

"Kyouya! Mother! You have to convince Haruhi that she could still pass up for a boy!" Tamaki obstinately whined. Haruhi continued to ignore them as she tip-toed to put the ramens in a neat stack. This was not her problem, gender-wise- that is.

Kyouya gave Tamaki a blanked look, "That is not my decision." Everyone turned to Haruhi. Though the destined question went dry up in their mouths. It was one thing for her appearance to change, but _that_ was testing their desires.

Haruhi's tank top was hiked up her hips to her mid stomach. With her back to them, in her lower left hip, was a little, black scorpion tattoo. (AN: I wanted to get a tattoo like that!)

Haruhi cursed underneath her breath, '_What's with these high drawer tops?' _But the silence did caught her attention. _'Huh? Why so quiet?'_ She looked over her shoulder, black waves of hair flowing in motion. "Is something wrong?"

"T-ch-ta-cchh-oo…" Tamaki stuttered, his jaw was not locating back to his mouth.

Kaoru and Hikaru gaped like a fish out of water, that tattoo was something completely sexy. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, finding the tattoo and 'the tattooed' very _fascinating _than before. Mori faintly blushed. Hunny cocked his head in confusion, he doesn't like scorpions that much, but it did look good on Haruhi.

"Uwahh! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You got a tattoo!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly, deciding to break the horrendous silence.

"Oh?" Haruhi faintly scratched her head. "Yeah, it's nothing big, really."

"Nothing Big!!!!" Tamaki shook off his stupor, father protectiveness (if you call it that) quickly kicked in. "This!" he took hold of Haruhi's tank top and lifted it, a red blush spread over his face as the scorpion tattoo innocently blared back at him.

"Um. Tamaki-senpai, could you please get your hands off my shirt."

The twins quickly bounded over, 'analyzing' the artwork and 'asset' of the colors. Kyouya and Mori, out of curiosity, peeked at the 'commotion.'

"This is what those sniveling, pigsty Americans did to you!!! Oh! My daughter! A victim of body vandalism!"

"It's a tattoo, tono!" the twins explained.

"Hopefully, that doesn't cost you much on your budget.' Kyouya pointed out.

"Where'd you get one!?" Hunny asked excitedly.

Haruhi felt like an extinct fish as they poked and caress her tattoo, as she tried to get a hold of her mantra. _'They're interested about the tattoo, They're interested about the tattoo, They're interested about the tattoo, They're interested about the tattoo…I want my shirt intact!!'_

"_Could all of you, **please**_." Everyone stopped their observation. "Is there anything that you guys came here for **specifically**?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Haruhi gave her new threatening glare, and made a beeline for the bathroom and locked it with a click. She was getting too frustrated and one more minute with them would send her to the edge.

"Everyone blinked out, until their brains kicked in, not registering the fact that Haruhi left the room already.

"Ah! Yes! You're going to be a _man_ host!"

"Yeah, we should get your statistics now and double it for men's size!" the twins agreed.

"The sooner the better." Kyouya took out his cell phone making arrangements and memos.

Mori stood out amongst them. "That would be impossible."

Tamaki blinked, "Why not? Mori-senpai?

"But, ne, Tama-chan, it would be hard for Haru-chan to be a male." _'Obviously…'_ "And I think that we should just let Haru-chan the way she is. She'd be like our little princess! Ne? Haru…chan?"

"…"

"Oh no!! My daughter disappeared!!!"

"Haruhi's gone!"

"She is in the bathroom." Mori concluded.

"Is she sick! PMS? Diarrhea? Mother, call the ambulance!"

**End Flashback:**

And this is how Kyouya found himself in the midst of _typicality_ of boredom.

Hunny-senpai ordered gateau a la mode from a 'nearby' cake seller, while Mori-senpai counted the dust and multiplied by how many Hunny could eat in an hour. The twins, arranging new clothing lines for Haruhi in their art book, occasionally arguing which 'side' of the cloth should be male or female. Tamaki sulked in the corner, (after being calmed) Haruhi's anger effectively sending him in his enclosed shell, mumbling and sniffing as usual.

The door in the bathroom creaked.

Tamaki looked up, the twins paused in their doodling, Hunny was in mid-glomp of his chocolate cake and Mori lost count.

"Haru-chan?"

"Haruhi…"

Her bangs covered her eyes, "What Hunny-senpai said I think is," everyone held their breath.

"A good idea."

She flashed them a grin, the twins hugged her with the congratulation of: "It's a girl!" Hunny jumped excitedly and Mori nodded. Tamaki sobbed dramatically and hugged Haruhi to his chest, "I knew you'd come out of it! My daughter!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. Tonight would be a long night of planning. The problem now would be to get Haruhi out of 'attractions' way. Kyouya knew that their club would be the talk of the country, and there would be a lot of people that would want to see them. Now the problem only rests solely on her.

No doubt, she will attract many customers…and they would be _men._

The members frowned inwardly at this.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW

Muwahahahahahahaha! I'm a genius! lol you guys made me feel so (sob) loved! This chapter's a little chaotic…but eh…I'm currently crazy so bare with it lol, and now for the **review responses:**

**crashx**: thanks for trying to adjust! I just thought that Kyouya with long hair is… 'refreshing…' lol and yeah I totally agree with you, cuz hunny's just darn toothin' cute! It's hard to see him as lovey-dovey to haruhi…it's just ugh…I put it up since I'd like to get feedbacks if anyone wanted him as an admirer, but yeah I don't think so now. Unless…-.-

**Liz**; me and you are on the same spot, yeah I agree that for a change haruhi's got to be a girl, and I can't wait to write her new suitor! (drool) I'll make them smoking hot! And yes lots of fluffs and comedy sprinkles all around!

**Artemis**: yay! Minor grammatical errors, but please point out anything so horribly and blindly ridiculous! Much appreciate it! And yeah kyoya with long hair is to die for!lol

**LadyJynjr**: aww…thank you, ur a sport! Yeah French blondes and french ppol are crazy I visited Nantes last December and it was crazy! And yeah I hope this chapter answers ur haruhi how dress up as guy question. It's a little chaotic for me…but oh well. -.-

**oztan:** oh my! A mori/haru fun yay! But I need pointers, I can't seem to get mori more 'lively' but I'll try my best for the mori/haru fans! Hope it's not to ooc though…

**CinveXrtedO**: haha! No worries I will keep this story alive, wouldn't want my precious-er bisco's characters dead now.lol aww… thank you for ur active image and glad you liked their styles, definetly a good change, and yeah hunny is a little 'murghf' for me cuz I see him more like a brother for haruhi too!

**WarriorofMoonlightLove:** oohhh mouses' are expensive be careful lol! And yeah I need to put more humor in there I hope there not so corny though…

**So:** I will!!

**Cherriesontop**: ur welcome, and yeah, I was 'relapsing' on myself—I'm a senior, but _you_ girl, had it easy, but it'll get tougher, though senior year is not that hard, as you can see I have time in my hands lol

**xonliimex: **aww…I'm sorry, I'll remedy that by not talking much about his hair, or maybe you could picture him with just a clean cut and ignore my description, but I'll avoid talking much about his hair for a full paragraph…that would be uber weird…and too psychotic of me lol

**Angelgreen65**: haha! I'm the express update only if my brain goes into hyper mode, and yeah kyoya with long hair is hot! But could you please elaborate by what you mean in haruhi betraying them…I kind got confuzzled o.O lol

**XNight of hate:** thanks I'll keep it on the typical not typical line.lol

**Toosweet4words:** I knew you'd like mori/haru fan and yeah I think they are cute together! But it would be so hard to put them, though I'll try the best I can! For mori/haru fans!

**nighttenjo**: ya! Kyoya with long hair is da bomb! Next chapter comes up…soon.

**midnite-silver:** hehe. I just thought that with six hot guys (maybe minus hunny tho) and equally hot chick…sizzling lol and yeah the twins are funny, that's also base on my own experience, but too bad no hot guys' carrying me, I just ran into walls randomly lol.

**Hopeless Romantic**: I completely agree, lucky little girl! All we could do is watch from the sidelines, which sucks lol -.-

**Renjay**: oh my gosh I was like o.O and then I was like 'Oh!' got it! lol and yeah kyouya with long hair is divine! Thanks for agreeing wit me!

**Von Von**: interesting name and yes thank you! It'll probably get funnier but hopefully not too corny.

**sophie:** wow, everyone's rooting for the hot, wild, silent types…hmmm wonder why? lol but yeah I'll be sure to put in lots of mori/haru and kyo/haru fluffs in! (equal to others to)

**cutiececile**: a twin kaoru fan! I was worried that no one liked them, but no worries I'll be sure to put a moment with them, and definitely some kyo/haru fluffs!

**coOkieTheif:** I love cookies! lol, and yeah pls. bare with me with kyo's long hair…-.- got hooked on inuyasha a little…(sesshomaru's hot) and yay I made a laugh! Sexy vixen …yeah it's kinda gigglish…

Thanks again for the reviews, if I miss anyone don't hesitate to complain to me lol.

…I love reviews…-.-


	5. Water Falls: In Hotels?

**Yay! We're on chapter five! How time flies…**

**Disclaimer: it's too high class, but I could take them on any time…xb xb xb**

**This is dedicated to to my "admirer"/friend lol no body…no physical body, for ur love for me—er my story lol**

**Beta'd by: oxonliimex (thanks!)**

**Oh for everyone to enjoy, fluffs with the twins and Haruhi, next would be Kyouya or Tamaki, or Mori -.- can't decide.**

**Review Responses below:**

**Note: Oh and umm…just want to confirm: any hunny/haru fans? **

**Going once…going twice…going once and twice…going three once and twice…going—**

**shut up! get on the fic! Dammit! **

**Water Falls: In Hotels?**

It's nice to know that sometimes you can have anything you wanted in the world, even beanies are a nice possession…yes, beanies. But what Haruhi found herself in was complete and utter…luxury. Sure she'd been pampered during their years at Ouran, and tortured at the same time with new debts and new drags-er dresses. But, this, _this_ was over the top.

'_Rich bastards…'_

She found herself in the middle of a tug-of-war as to which 'Hotel' should she live in. It was a stupid argument that involved _certain_ stupid people.

**Quickie Flashback: (Inn Site) **

"Haruhiiii! As my daughter, I order you to pack your stuff! You're coming to stay in my house as a guest!" Tamaki declared confidently. The twins perked up at this.

"No, No, tono. You _can't_ do that." Hikaru interjected, carefully covering his bitter tone. "That's right!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"And why not?" Tamaki pouted, quickly latching onto Haruhi's arm, less the twins try to kidnap her from him.

"She'd be safer with us. With a grown man like you, who knows what you might do to poor little Haruhi." The twins winked. "In our case, we'd have more protection against _duplicity_."

"Eh?"

"No. I'll pass." Haruhi shrugged Tamaki off and moved back to re-arranging her ramen.

"Ne, ne! Haru-chan would you like to live in our main house? We have lots of cake! And you'll like our gardens! Right Takashi?"

Mori nodded, "Hai."

"Forget gardens, Haruhi would be better off with a Persian silk bed!" Hikaru recommended, followed by Kaoru. "Breakfast entrée with anything you want. Of course, that's just included if you room with _us_."

"Nuh-uh." Hunny shook his head.

"How dare you all to decide for _my_ daughter!" Tamaki shot his head up. "This is _her _decision and her _decision_ is, of course, to stay with her father. _Me!"_

Haruhi inwardly rolled her eyes, _'What happened to free speech?'_

"She could always stay at a hotel." Kyouya suggested to solve the growing problem.

"Hmmm…good idea. She's staying at _our_ hotel." Hikaru quickly concluded.

"Wah? No way! My hotel's better!" Tamaki argued.

"Yours is too far away from the Host Club's facility, tono. It's virtually impossible to fly her off to Granada Hotel." Kaoru reasoned. The bickering continued as Haruhi sighed, Kyouya standing right next to her.

"Why do I feel like _that _was your intention?"

"Hn?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"_That_. Making them fight over the smallest things."

Kyouya eyed the disputing members. _'She has no idea at all…' _"That's because big things come in small packages." He muttered cryptically as Haruhi cocked her head. "It would be better to choose the least expensive hotel now. It would be problematic for your finances later on."

Haruhi's brows twitched, _'Obviously…'_

Kyouya sighed as the bantering continued, _'Might as well get it over with.'_ "Your hotels are too far away, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru. She'd be better off in Tokyo Palace." Kyouya gave Haruhi a side-glance, "Start packing now, we will escort you there."

Haruhi gaped. _'I knew he had a secret motive…' _Tokyo Palace was _the_ place of the rich and famous—the _uber_ rich and famous. And for Kyouya to say that she'd be 'better off' in there, was counting down her life debt times fifty.

"Uh-I think I'll stay he—"

"Nonsense! Tokyo Palace is a great idea! Come, come Haruhi! I will show you a life that no other commoner had ever seen before! Come, my daughter! Bask yourself in luxury, for your beauty alone is nonpareil to any of the stars that light the night sky!" Tamaki took a hold of Haruhi while spouting flowery poems. The twins trailing behind them with dangerous grins, Hunny bounce off giddily, with bun-bun mysteriously tucked under his arm, and Mori followed in a casual pace.

Kyouya smiled, and muttered out loud for Haruhi to hear. "It's the same 'routine,' Haruhi. I surmise that you could do the math, get use to the negatives."

It's certified…Haruhi was beyond the saying 'knee-deep in debt.' It's not a saying, per se, but it was definitely going to her 'little black book of evil phrases.'

**End Quickie Flashback:**

Haruhi stared around her room, _a room, _was complete understatement. This was the size of her whole apartment! Combined! Her bed could fit twenty people easily! Massive silk comforters ranging from light beige to dark maroons were spread gloriously, shimmering in the sunlight. Her carpet was a plush blood red color, marbled furniture and closet stood in the far right corner along with a queen-size mirror with an attached mahogany dresser. To her left were two huge French doors leading out to a balcony. Her bathroom had a glimmering white marbled floor with a Jacuzzi in the middle, and a shower on the left corner, the gigantic bathroom mirror was complete with the necessary amenities, and a separate toilet.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes cutely, her ducky logo tank top slid off her shoulders, and underneath the covers were her favorite bunny pajamas. She grabbed her cell phone below the top of the lush pile of pillows, as eleven o'clock blared back. _'I hate jet-lag…'_

Haruhi continued to stare at her phone as she heard a few thumps and some shuffling, _'What is that?'_

Looking up Haruhi almost couldn't believe her eyes. _Almost._

The twins were walking around with basketball shorts on, and no top—_in her room_.

Their were several things that make all women swoon. One: two hot men walking in your room—accidentally or not. Two: They have the hottest six packs and fine-looking biceps. Three: Their hair are mussed up in a natural way with a few sweats trickling here and there from work out. Four: last but not the least, would be the famous 'Abercrombie and Fitch' pose, left hands on hips while drinking bottle in right hand. (AN; god, I could really see that lol)

There were virtually no words to describe them, since women already fainted.

Too bad, Haruhi's contacts were not in.

After re-rubbing her eyes and squinting a few times, Haruhi gave up. Her vision was all a blur it looked like a sack of potatoes, which looked like potatoes with half of their body peeled. And there were two of them, that's it.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Of course even in blurry form their bright red hair stood out. _'Where did I put my contacts?'_

"Surprise, Haruhi?" Kaoru purred as him and his brother winked, and went to opposite directions of the bed. The two blurs had suddenly split up and moved to different directions to Haruhi's vision, and the weight added to her bed made her lightly roll her eyes. _'Great…taking advantage without my vision. How original.' _

Although with close proximity, Haruhi could see well enough, but two gorgeous twins, with no top in her bed was like looking in a mirror in a two-sided dream. Hikaru was on her right and Kaoru was on her left, grinning too dangerously for Haruhi.

"Can you see us now, Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice turned deep as he carefully eyed Haruhi golden orbs twinkling with unknown purpose.

Haruhi turned to him with an eyebrow raised, not perturbed by their closeness nor the body everyone women swoons for—she crossed the football field all the time in college. "I'm not blind."

"Of course," Kaoru continued, "But let's see if you could still figure out the," He looked at his twin, "'Which one is Hikaru Game!"

Haruhi sighed, she saw that coming…but after five years? _'God, did any of them grow up?'_ Both twins' eyes flashed seriously. In all their college years they never got close to any female, be it elite or commoners, no one lived up to their standards as Haruhi did. And if she forgot their own individuality…would not be good for either of them. Their life would be forever trapped in a world of similarity.

That dangerous smirk made Haruhi shiver as they advanced on her with an unusual predatory gleam, clearly impatient of Haruhi's answer and loomed over her as she was trapped on her back onto the soft lush of the bed.

Kaoru and Hikaru crossed down their arms over her waist, trapping her in an 'X' position while their other hands cut off any escape routes and their legs brushing near hers.

Haruhi raised her other brow _'Hmmm… déjà vu …'_

"Which one," Hikaru started, "Is Hikaru?' Kaoru finished.

Haruhi eyed them circumspectly, adorably squinting and shifting her eyes. It was hard now to tell them apart after five years of not seeing them, but there were still some visible aspects that made both twins uniquely parallel.

"Hmmm…" Haruhi pinned Kaoru a skeptic look as he gulped, his mind taking on a 'different' flight. "Kaoru." She pointed to the real Kaoru and turned to Hikaru having the same scale of mind to his twin, as Haruhi smiled and bit her lip. "Hikaru."

"Did I win? It's a pretty rough guess but I remember Hikaru having a scar after he fell on the stairs on our Kyoto 'vacation.'" Haruhi cocked her head in question. Remembering their junior days and Tamaki's ridiculous plan of vacation in Kyoto. Haruhi got into an accident when she almost fell of the stairs because she tried to avoid Tamaki's 'fatherly hug,' but bumped into Hikaru instead. Fortunately he got a hold of the railing, but he cut himself from his sweater zipper because of the sudden impact. (AN: go figure. It happened to me lol)

The twins grew silently somber, ignoring her reason, unbeknownst to their too-close proximity to Haruhi's face.

WHAM!!

"Haruhiiii!!" the twins cringed, Haruhi peeked over them.

Tamaki grew aghast at the horrific incest scene before him. The brotherly love twins he allowed, but brotherly-twins-_sister_ love was a huge **no-no**. Haruhi was _his _daughter and these children are experimenting with themselves with such, such…!!

The twins slid of their positions, but stayed in bed and winked to Haruhi. "Bad timing tono. You see, Haruhi wanted _company_." Hikaru yawned and smiled, reveling their King Host's horrified expression.

"The two of you came to my room unexpectedly. I don't need anyone's company." Haruhi defended nonchalantly.

Tamaki snapped out of his angered reverie and sent the twins a brief glare—he wasn't that stupid. College had brought about new knowledge to him.

"My dear daughter!" Tamaki jumped up on the bed and turned to Haruhi. Up close he was even more striking with vibrant violet eyes. His hair mussed up slightly, wearing a white shirt but his body was defined nicely, and sporting a sweatpants ride low with his boxers underneath.

"I fear for your welfare with these evil gnomes!" _'Gnomes?'_ "Are they harassing you?! Did they touched you?" Tamaki fired questions at her with concerned eyes, while he cupped her face and turned it from side to side.

"I'm fine sempai. What are you all doing here anyways?" Haruhi queried curiously. And here she thought she wouldn't be bothered by any of their presence, but again…maybe not.

Tamaki stood on her bed with a determined gleam in his eyes, as he stared off with a far away look. "I am here to protect you my dearest daughter from these—" he pointed at the twins, "Devil incarnations!"

"Uh…" Haruhi and the twins looked on

"I'll be there, I swear like the shadow that's by your side." He elaborately flung his hands in the sky as if to emphasize his ability to stalk her.

'_That sounded kind of familiar…'_ Haruhi thought. (AN: Can anyone guess that song? lol)

He flashed her a charming smile and bent down to take Haruhi's hands. "I'll be there for better or worse, till death do us part!"

"I'd like to die by myself." Haruhi commented on the last part. Tamaki quickly faced his 'Wall of Gloom,' while the twins snickered. Kaoru turned his eyes from their lord and faced a confused Haruhi, "If you want you can share a coffin with me."

Hikaru turned to her, "Ne? Would you like it in gold or platinum?"

"No! She is my daughter! It is by law that she shares the coffin with me!" Tamaki quickly abided, "Haruhi and I shall rest in peace together!"

'_Where did the conversations of coffin come from?'_

The twins grinned again. "Fine then. We'll share her bed here."

"Yeah since you'll share the coffin with her it'll only be fair if we share her bed now." Kaoru explained like it was the most reasonable solution in the world.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny bounced in out of nowhere in her room and jiggled her bed with his weight. "If you like usa-chan, Takashi and I could have a sleep over!" Hunny thrusts usa-chan to Haruhi's face and snuggling it back to his arm. He was wearing cute matching silk pajamas and buttoned up shirt with long sleeves. Mori was at the door with a black shirt and shorts on, as he nodded his greeting towards Haruhi.

"Definitely not!! If that happens then I shall protect my own daughter with my body from the two of you!" Tamaki pointed to the twins, while Hunny was busy offering usa-chan to Haruhi in his cutely fashioned way. "I will sleep here to ensure my daughter of her safety and her purity!" Tamaki obstinately declared dragging his own pillows and sheets on the bed.

Haruhi sighed dejectedly, _'One more and I'll be sent down to the depths of hell…if this isn't already…'_

"It's not much of a hell, really." Haruhi perked up, whoever was reading her mind, was the devil himself in velvet robes. _'Don't tell me he owns this hotel…'_ Kyouya's lips quirked a bit, "The Ootori family 'co-owns' Tokyo Palace." Of course, speaking of co-owning, it meant that they were the boss of the owner of Tokyo Palace, so basically it was one of their corporate spawn in the hotel world.

Haruhi could now attest that telepathy _did_ exist, she absently wondered if Kyouya was experimented on at birth, but shrugged it off as absurd and totally ridiculous.

"Mother!! These hell spawns are corrupting Haruhi's innocence!" Tamaki tugged on Kyouya's sleeve. 'They were doing god knows what to my poor daughter this morning!" Tamaki sobbed dramatically and made a cheap replay of what happened twisting a few events here and there.

Hunny and the twins ignored them as they arranged the bed for proper accommodations to sleep, while Haruhi scratched her head, totally at lost for everything.

Kyouya shook his head, this was not how everything should progress. He was starting to doubt their ability to keep this Club upright and he worried at the same time of the expenses. He already had everything planned, down to the new Host Club facility --at the heart of Tokyo-- to their clients, advertisements, clothes and props.

Mori beside him, was watching the scene with recognition and eyed Hunny carefully while also keeping his gaze to their female host. The twins were already in their fifth layer of decorating the board of the bed, while Tamaki joined in by puffing the pillows in their place.

Haruhi wondered if they grew up at all.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. _'This would not do…'_ "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-sempai, there is a lot more to do today. We should move on, now."

"Where are we going?" Haruhi questioned, as she flung the sheets off her and opened her baggage.

"Ah! My dear daughter we are to present you our new Host Club facility!!!"

"That's right! Starting tomorrow we're going to be accepting guests!" the twins and Tamaki chorused while Hunny bobbed his head enthusiastically. Mori nodded, Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Eh?"

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOW

Well that was chaotic… I would like to apologize for the late update caught a small flu and my eyes hated brightness (namely my computer) and I'm sorry if I put the fluffs in for the twins first…I just thought that it would be more fitting, but no worries kyo/tama/mori fans I will put in moments of fluffs with them with Haruhi soon!

**Review responses:**

**Toosweet4words:** I know, but I got an idea in my mind…hehe, hope you enjoy it but it won't probably be posted until hmmm…8th or so chappie…but it will mori/haru fluffs will definitely be in :D :b

**Von von:** true, true, hunnny is just too cute, I think I should put him as a little cupid here or a brother for Haruhi…hmmm…

**crashx:** aww…thank you, thank you, thank you! As you can see the twins already couldn't keep their hands off her lol and yeah I think I'm keeping Kyouya's long hair…I sorta lost my idea of how he cuts it…-.- eep.

**CinveXrtedO**: ah yes the tattoo! XD I love it and yes a tattoo on left shoulder blades' quite nice, I love scorpions! Makes me look rebellious :-.-: lol

**oztan**: thanks so much! I was wondering if he's too stoic and if he talks too much it would be a horrible ooc! Gosh I can't picture mori that way! It's too disturbing if he talks like hunny, thank goodness he didn't rub off him:b:b

**animeluver1412**: I know! I'm excited! To put hot new bishies as competitor or flirter for Haruhi…hehe of course the rivals should also be familiar between the OHC characters as well…hehe (rubs hands evilly)

**kagsfan**: yesh, yesh! I was wondering what asayc meant but I figured it out, thanks for giving me no pressure:D:D:D

**cherriesontop:** yes I know! Haha! And haruhi getting a tattoo would prove that she did change, I'll explain in more detail as to how and why hehehehe…

**bullterrierlove**: interesting name, thanks so much! And yes kyouya with long hair is sooo hot! –gasp- a tama/haru fan yay! I'll be sure to put in fluffy moments for those two, and I hope your happy in the moments with the twins…so hot ;D;D XD XD XD

**sveta89**: thanks! I'll update frequently

**Maiden-Chan**: thanks! Club reforming—they're so chaotic xD xD xD and okay I'll try not to talk about her hair much or the tattoo but I put it in their since I'd like them to change, not to mention they were in different countries and their culture's altered a little, so it was a building plot.

**patback409**: yes I know! I suddenly remembered it from the anime about Tamaki reprimanding about haru's language lol and I thought I'd put it in there for old time's sake hehe! And yeah a lot of things will happen, now that haru's a girl—er a real girl host.

**Lady Jynjr**: haha! Everyone's wondering about the new boys after haru—hehe I'll make sure to keep it in a _very _interesting level…kasanoda…hmm maybe I should put him there, is he bisexual or sumpthin? I don't know, but his blonde guard seemed to like him…he's cool though xbxb

**CoOkieTheif:** haha yeah I steal a lot of cookies—but it's not like its forbidden in our house…hehe I keep them to myself xbxbxb lol and yesh! Everyone's so surprise at Haruhi's tattoo…maybe I should add another surprise…(goes off cackling)

**crystal lilith**: yesh, yesh! Very true! And thanks for the compliment (I'm so touched T-T) and yes I was wondering if I could insert the Lobelia girls in there…it will certainly be a sight to see…ooohh and of course Haruhi's friends in America…gosh so many possibilities…and jealousy a lot of them…heheheheheheheh

**xAnimeBabyx:** Thank you! I'll write right away!

**Liz:** thanks for pointing my mistake! Gosh I hate verb tenses I'll have to fix that asap, but I got a beta now so yay! And of course for Tamaki to just ignore Haruhi and plow on is a total character! xb xb xb, I re-watched it too! It still makes me crack up xDxDxD

**Konnichiwa Minna:** waiiii! Don't cry! And I'll make sure to put a tama/haru fluff, though I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the twins xb xb xb and I'm also a tama/haru fan—heck I'm all pairings fan! So that's a problem in itself since I can't decide…-.- don't definitely give up there's still a chance!

**xNight of Hate**; thanksh!!

**midnightloon**: awww…thanks but sadly my head's in a whirl last time I wanted kyouya then the twins then tamaki then mori then cakes then argh!!! Basically put…I don't know, and if I do…it's a secret ;b ;b ;b

**xonliimex**; thanks for being my beta again! And ur the first person who get to read my fics/chapter lol lucky!

**Hopeless Romantic:** indeed! Thanks so much, and I hope this one is good enough…and yah I can't wait for the real hosting to start! Drama, craziness, jokes, hot guys…the possibilities (dreamy faraway look)

**silver mist cloud**: thank you, thank you! (bows and wipes tears) gosh tamaki's rubbing off of me! and yesh! Everyone's wondering about the new male customers hahahaha it would come out as a surprise and yesh rivalry and jealousy is a definite plus on this! But kyouya wouldn't be bothered—except by the customers wanting Haruhi…goodness I could see clearly lol (walks away planning mischievously)

**Chios:** yay!!! A twin-haru-twin fan! I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the fluff! And yesh! It was really my first motive to put Haruhi as a girl it would be problematic if she's a guy…again. xDxDxD

**LCAR:** thanks! I hope it keeps ur interest! xbxbxb

**no body…no physical body:** I swear, me and you have to meet lol! Ma chere! To be or not to be shan't we meet under the twilight stars! My heart pains, for a thousand words cannot describe your beauty, neither sun nor moon can compare to your glimmering kind heart! lol hahaha maybe me and you should be the hitachiin version of female twins!! Tamaki shall be our third musketeer! (okay I'm too hyper, bad tamaki influence, bad! lol) XDxD and yesh we're friends! But you are my sunshine my lovely sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey…lol no worries everyone's a friend and ur the best! You're a friend if you reviewed! lol I'm kidding! I appreciate your support! Though I'm serious about being the female hitachiin twin versions tho' lol.

**LeSinner**: yesh! That will probably be it, I won't go overboard with her beauty…thanks for the advice!

**Seshire**: kyahhh! Hope you enjoyed this chappie with the twin fluff!

**thechickenlittle**: love ur name! And thank you, I just thought I'd try something unique ya know ;b ;b lol

I deeply apologize if a miss responding to anyone.

…I love reviews…-.-


	6. Water Falls: The First Day

**On to Chapter six!**

**Beta'd by: xonliimex -erm this chapter isn't beta'd so pls bear w/ my horrible grammar, i'm just excited to put this up!**

**Review Responses below:**

**Disclaimer: legally—no mine**

**Water Falls: The First Day**

Yesterday was hectic enough, but today was complete and utter chaos. Haruhi couldn't figure out how the hell Kyouya pulled everything out so perfectly. Yesterday they were all busy with fitting costumes, putting new stuff on their facility, which, in Haruhi's opinion, was huge and costs trillions of money. The Host Club was a hotel only for people who can _afford._ Note: 'who can '_afford_,' only the selected few. It was mainly a hotel, but in the midst of the Hotel was a large ballroom, specifically designed to be entertained by six gorgeous men and one leading lady.

Well of course, the 'leading lady' wasn't too enthusiastic nor was she a 'willing volunteer.'

Haruhi had many experiences in life, mainly crazy things or ridiculously absurd. Like her cross-dressing father, her demented college friends, her gay marriage cases, (AN: no offense) and of course her rich high school colleagues that topped the crème.

If someone would've come up to Haruhi and told her that her life would revolve around a club, she would've called 911 and send the person to a nearest mental hospital, or simply do the 'point and laugh' session. Unfortunately, that would be a crime in itself. Being a lawyer had made Haruhi to analyze every sort of possibilities, but in this case…nothing could ever prove the positive.

"Haruhiiii!!! Are you ready? Nervous? Thirsty? Oh, you have something over here." Tamaki fussed over Haruhi like a mother hen as he wiped a few misplaced powder in Haruhi's face with his 'wet-saliva napkin.' (AN: tell me that at least happened to you with your mother…lol) "And there, and there and—"

"I'm fine, get that thing off me." Haruhi snapped. The unnecessary, and not to mention unsanitary, object hovering around her face. It was enough that she didn't like being pampered like a spoiled prima-Madonna, but to have Tamaki firing questions every thirty seconds was putting a strain on her as much as her father does when he bothers her in the kitchen, throwing legumes, lettuce and ketchup for his dinner all over the pan.

Tamaki sobbed in his corner, biting the napkin to choke his crying noises. The twins pounced out of nowhere.

"We got it!!" Kaoru flashed a gold kimono and whipped it across Haruhi's figure for measure. They decided to have the traditional Japanese theme today, which Haruhi was at least grateful for. _'This way we wouldn't scare anyone for the first day…'_

Tamaki was currently wearing a deep purple kimono with two symmetrical cranes in the sleeves. The twins were wearing matching gold kimono with a phoenix flying across their shoulder and tied it with a deep amber color for a silk belt.

Hikaru bobbed his head in approval, "Yep! Now we're a match!"

"Hikaru…don't say such things…" Kaoru interjected with artificial misty eyes.

Hikaru faced his twin and cupped his face lovingly. "Kaoru…I would never. What I meant was that you are the only one for me…Haruhi will be shared between us." The twins grinned together and gave thumbs up.

Haruhi gave them a deadpanned look, _'Figures…they'd sell their 'moe-ishness' through their forbidden twin love…It would've been better if they'd stop using me though.'_

"This color does not suit Haruhi at all!" Tamaki exclaimed, horrified at the mismatch color of the kimono to Haruhi. The twins' heads swiveled back into their creation as Tamaki plucked the silk gold kimono and whisked a dark violet kimono with pink sakura flowers in its stead.

The twins' jaw dropped. As sons to the great fashion corporates of the world, _that_ was hideous! "No, no, no tono. Haruhi can't possible wear such 'blah' colors!" Kaoru threw the exquisitely expensive kimono and pinned the gold one back to Haruhi.

"Yeah, gold brings out neutrality in Haruhi's skin color." Hikaru added.

"Impossible!" Tamaki pinned back the violet kimono on Haruhi who was feeling the needles a little to deep for her liking. "My daughter would look like clown! An obvious commoner! This," he presented the kimono-model-Haruhi with a flourished of hands and sparkles in the background, "Will perfectly suit her into royalty!"

"Ne, I think Haru-chan should wear this!" Hunny quickly joined in, pinning a green kimono with little bunnies and splashes of tiny cranes under Tamaki's chosen violet kimono. Everyone gawked at the childish design with mortification.

'_It's like a sleeping pajama fashioned in a kimono…'_

"Mitsukuni-kun." Mori stared blandly at the scene, handing the _right_ kimono to Hunny. A striking black kimono with a dark green obi and colorful koi designs on the bottom.

The twins and Tamaki eyed the kimono in distaste. Sure, it looks good and all…but they wanted Haruhi to put on what they picked! And as much as they wanted to tear and bawl the thing to pieces it won't really matter since Haruhi would surely pick—

"Um…Hunny-senpai, this is too big for me…" Haruhi struggled as the kimonos were piled up on her and finally realized that all of them doesn't seem to fit.

'_Yes!'_

"Well then, Haruhi will wear the gold—"

"This is too short." The twins gaped in surprise.

Tamaki was quickly sent to heaven. His perfectly done, and glamorous kimono (also money-wise) shall be worn by his daughter! An exquisite piece of masterpiece in which royalty can only execute with such finesse, grace, beauty, reverence, magnificence—

"Uh. Tamaki-senpai, this kimono is too tight."

Alas, such fate was shattered. Tamaki reverted back to his 'Wall of Gloom,' making light swirl dresses with his fingers.

Haruhi scratched her head absently as if everyone had whacked them something blunt, the twins and Tamaki that is. Hunny and Mori seemed too preoccupied in their own world as they prepared for the coming festivities. Hunny was wearing a forest green kimono with designed butterflies in the bottom and Mori was in his usual black attire with red dragons running over his pants.

_'Is someone missing…'_

"Tamaki." Kyouya entered the scene, dressed to kill, with a dark blue bordering a black color of silk kimono. "The guests are waiting outside—"

"They're here already!?" Tamaki exclaimed enthusiastically, making a beeline for the door followed by the grinning twins and a bouncing Hunny with Mori in a languid pace, leaving Haruhi in a pile of clothes.

"Gone like the wind…" Haruhi muttered as she took the kimonos off her. Now that she was out of their business, she might as well keep it quiet, that way she could possibly ditch—

"Ahem." Haruhi froze and inwardly flinched. She forgot the Shadow King was still in the room, and for Kyouya alone in a room with her, was something she wasn't looking forward to. _'I should fold the kimono gently…less he adds it to my debt by wrinkles.'_

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyouya asked, hiding his amusement at the way she folded the kimonos with extra care.

Haruhi leveled her with an obvious stare. "None of the kimonos fit me."

"Is than an excuse?" Kyouya challenged.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "It's good enough."

Kyouya went onto the back room with large velvet curtains and pulled it back to reveal a plethora of dresses in racks assigned by color and design. Haruhi's jaw dropped. _'He could've said that earlier.'_

"You may choose whatever you want." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

_'I don't think it would fit—'_

"They are custom made just for you." Again Haruhi wondered if telepathy exists. "The twins had forgotten about your changed in size." _'And how did **you** know?'_ "Your father is still in contact with me and gave me reports of your progress."

_'Why do I feel like a guinea pig?'_

"I see." Haruhi deadpanned. She was going to kill her father when she gets back home. _If _she did get back home. Haruhi roamed through the racks and quickly chose a simple yet elegant kimono of midnight blue with a silver crescent moon in the left chest and wild yellow orchids splashed around it, her obi was black in color.

Kyouya eyed Haruhi as she held up the kimono. Most women would quickly take advantage of the given opportunity and wear the most expensive and gaudy clothing just to seduce or to portray their status in the society. They were fakes. He hated women like that, but Haruhi was simple, and she had a simple eye for other things, which made her real and sophisticated than any other higer borne women.

"Senpai?" Kyouya broke out of his reverie and turned his eyes to Haruhi. "Would this one do?" Kyouya raised his eyebrow at her chosen kimono and wondered if she absently picked it out so that they would match. He inwardly smiled and shrugged it off.

"The quality is pure silk," he touched the sleeves and weighed its texture. "But your standards in choosing are a commoner's taste."

"I'll take that as an advice." Haruhi bit back with veiled sarcasm and moved to corner with velvet curtains, presumably their 'fitting room.'

Kyouya shook his head, his lips quirked in a tiny smile. Even though she'd look good in any clothes, there are still times that she could wear something far more glamorous. Although he did have to wonder where were the others…but he had to wait for Haruhi.

Ten minutes passed, Kyouya heard a few rustling. Two minutes gone, the rustling continued. Kyouya was losing his patience, and he never liked people who were late. "Haruhi if you don't come out now I will add seconds by your debt starting no—"

"Kyouya-senpai…um…I need a little help." Haruhi's voice came out muffled and confused. Kyouya raised his eyebrows, wondering what could 'independent-scholarship-student-Haruhi' could possibly need help with.

Kyouya hesitated pulling the curtains back…it was usually Tamaki's or the twins job to spy on her 'accidentally' with only her tops on or that fortunate time when Kasanoda saw her on her bra only. _'Fortunate?'_ Kyouya shook his head, without his sister in the house, he had been _too occupied_ with himself. He needs to fix that…soon.

Although that was definitely not the case, since Haruhi asked for help in the dressing room. It was an excuse. It was 'allowed.'

Right?

Kyouya mentally scolded himself and stomped down any feelings that he might regret. Besides, half of his brain was curious but the other kept whispering, 'You know you want to…'

He scoffed.

Haruhi had never wore a kimono before, well technically she did, with the help of her father and male kimono was easier to put on, but a female's kimono was a different story. The screech of the curtains being pulled back assured Haruhi of Kyouya's arrival, as she saw him from the huge mirror in front of her.

The kimono was fully on her. _'At least she's dressed…'_ Kyouya felt a little disappointed, but mentally smacked himself into character. "What is the problem?"

"Er—well," Haruhi rubbed her neck absently. "I can't tie my obi."

Kyouya sighed and shook his head, trying not to raised his eyebrow superciliously at her ridiculous attempt. "That is because you are tying it up in the front, they're supposed to be on the back."

Haruhi made a little 'oh.' That's weird she remembered when she was seven that her father used to tied it in front. She scrunched her face for memory, but pretty much nothing came up…that was the last time she wore a female's kimono anyways.

Kyouya settled behind her, his hands wrapped down at her waist and carefully taking Haruhi's attempted tie and watching it on the mirror, while Haruhi was rapt in how he skillfully untied the kimono. "You're kimono is backwards too." Haruhi felt her ears warmed from his voice and swiveled her head to look at Kyouya, but came nose-to-nose with him.

Kyouya was surprised at her bold/accident action, his hand lax from the hold of her obi. "Sorry. I just thought it weird how you know these things." Haruhi mumbled and clipped her hair back to her ear, a habit she got in America when confused.

If it wasn't for her quick interruption, Kyouya knew that he could've 'swoop' down a little more. He quickly gave her space to take off the first layer of the kimono and helped her put it on the right way. "My sister took traditional classes." Kyouya quickly smoothed the fabric and took a hold of the obi.

Haruhi watched in fascination at Kyouya's concentrated face. "You learned from her?"

Kyouya sighed, pulling the other end of the obi, "Obviously, no. She just likes to show what she learned."

Of course that meant having his sister Fuyumi distracting him form his school work and constantly asking for attention. Not to mention, after that, she would 're-arrange' his drawer and make a big mess out of it.

"It must be nice to have a sister." Haruhi remarked.

"It has its benefits." Kyouya gave her a side-glance through the mirror.

"That's true, but I know you'll miss her." Haruhi looked at the mirror, catching on what Kyouya meant by 'benefits.' "Maybe someday you'd regret how you viewed everyone as just benefits."

Kyouya pulled the obi the last time and succeeded in making a nice butterfly bow and looked at the mirror. Haruhi looked entrancing, just like a perfect host should be. And noted that Haruhi was still as blunt as ever. _'She'd have to fix that keen intellect of hers…' _Kyouya smoothed her silk kimono from her shoulders down to her arms, while leaning to Haruhi's ear.

"There are a few exceptions to that."

"Haru—" Tamaki pulled back the curtains just when Kyouya pulled back and presented Haruhi, whirling her by her shoulders. "-Hi." Tamaki was slightly tempted to keep Haruhi in this room, never to be seen by others.

"Hey, Haruhi—" Hikaru stopped and blushed.

"My daughter!! Such fine exquisiteness! An exuberance of youth! A rose in a—"

"Ne! Haru-chan looks so pretty! Ne? Ne? Takashi?" Hunny wriggled his way in dragging Mori with him. Mori nodded, "Hai."

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai, the guests…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Are they all in there?" Haruhi queried snapping the boys out of their trance.

"Yes, yes come my daughter! I shall introduce you at your finest! You shall mingle with the beautiful family of the bourgeois lineages! And you, a commoner fitted to a bourgeois' clothing! Such elegance will only be presented at its excellence! A bred of proletarian flocking amongst— "

"Wait," Kaoru and Hikaru quickly advanced to Haruhi who started to back away, watching the twitch of their hands with—

"That hair won't do." The twins grinned evilly. Tamaki looked her over.

"Ah! Yes, that hair is too unrefined to be presented in such beauty. Hikaru! Kaoru!" he snapped his fingers for effect. And the twins lunged at her with hair pins, blowers and golden hair sticks with matching floral designed back comb. They pinned her hair in an up do with a few hanging bangs at the side, but they were cleanly put up and knotted down in an intricate style.

Kyouya kept his eyes on her and flashed his memo book in hand. The twins gave her space and nodded their approval, while Tamaki exclaimed his fervor with a blithe grin, and started for the door, leading to their guests—with a befuddled Haruhi. The twins trailing behind and Hunny talking to Mori about the cakes he saw in the grand kitchen.

Haruhi shook her head, as she got out of Tamaki's grasps and held the door to look back at the Shadow King.

"Kyouya-senpai." Kyouya looked up from his memos, "Thanks. For the clothes."

Kyouya started for the door and stopped in front of Haruhi tilting his head down to her level, his long hair slid down to tickle her in her cheeks. "Like I said, there are a few exceptions in my benefits." And just as quickly pulled away and adjusted his glasses, light reflecting from it, giving him a mysterious air.

"Just be careful with that ¥50,000 kimono." Haruhi inwardly rolled her eyes as Kyouya walked past her. _'He's more concerned of the kimono…'_

Kyouya adjusted his glasses again as he felt her walking beside him. He had given enough hints, but of course Haruhi was, well, Haruhi. _'Still oblivious as ever.'_

Haruhi heaved a deep breath as they reached the end of the hall going down the stairs. The hotel was 'established' by all of them, (excluding her) they had all pitched in for the re-making of the Host Club, which was saying a lot, but not for them.

The first hall was a huge marble dome with a colossal crystal chandelier and five semi-huge crystal chandeliers surrounding it. There were two velvet-carpeted stairs in each side after the 'chandelier dome,' the stairs were mahogany polished and they were connected upstairs for the rooms and elevators for the upper rooms. In the center of the stairs was a large black door carved in willow designs. The door to the huge solarium with a mother ivory fountain in the middle and tropical birds flocked the surrounding area as it widened across as an open garden. And in the midst of all the 'finery' was the Host Club itself.

Beautiful double doors in pure platinum with side tinted red flowery designs. Besides this doors were two fierce guarding phoenixes. Tamaki specifically asked for this design because it was the: 'Host Club reborn! Like a phoenix gliding over with all of its fiery glory!' In which, behind those doors were where the most wealthiest and famous reside in all their rich grandeur.

Haruhi sighed as she gazed upon the massive doors that had costs probably a lot more than all of her money in her life, combined. Haruhi hesitated, wondering how Tamaki and everyone had been there so fast.

"There was a connecting room from the room we just came from." Kyouya supplied as Haruhi gave him a blank stare. No questions were needed to be voiced with this man.

Kyouya's lip flitted into a small smile, "Your expression is too obvious."

"Your accuracy is too frightening." Haruhi stated bluntly.

Kyouya smirked, "It's a habit."

Haruhi gave him a skeptical look. "I was hoping you'd get over it."

"Hn." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, he could see as to why she's a lawyer. Kyouya placed his hand on the door, but clashed with hers instead.He noted that her hand was soft yet firm with hard work, her hands were petite. Haruhi pulled back and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Eager?"

Kyouya put pressure on the handle. "I wouldn't ask that if I were you." The hidden quirk of his lips was a surprise for Haruhi as she looked back at the opening door.

Kyouya was hinting something. An importance in which he made sure not to inform Haruhi.

Starting today, she was to host for the men guests. Oh, and of course, just for bonus benefits...

WOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW

Muwahahahahahahahaha!!! What was Kyouya doing/thinking?! What was the surprise!? Who are the cute hot new guys?! All will be on the next chapter!! hehehehe Anyways did you guys liked the Kyouya/Haruhi fluff? Was it horrible? OOC? Stupid? (hopefully not -.-) it was quite hard to put them in together, but I thought they would have 'smart-ass' conversations. I mean Haruhi is a lawyer and Kyoya's a sexy hot evil calculating sexy—er dude. And so! maybe a few pointers next time…I'll try harder! Next would be mori or tamaki and we'll go from there in a cycle.

**Cybridolmink**: Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter with kyo/haru fluff!

**xNight of Hate**: I know! I was watching Ripley's believe it or not and they were talking about coffins and then I was like 'coffins sounds fun…' okay, a little morbid, but yeah it did goes in character with Tamaki. xbxbxb

**No body…no physical body:** hahaha! Glad you accept my heartfelt proposal my beautiful queen! lol and so I was wondering if we could put drabbles in before the fic. you know, like talk to the OHC 'characters' lol though maybe we should come up with a twin name…hmmm…I'll see about that! but we shall outwit the real hitachiin twins! lol I shall await thy response my resplendent beauty of the night! Hehehe…hope you like this chapter and yeah…about nekozawa…hmmm…I'll try to insert him somewhere for this story, gosh I never knew he had lots of fans -.- I thought _I_ was your idol. lol kidding!

**Maiden-Chan**: glad you loved it! and yeah I kinda went crazy with the brotherly-twin-love thing…hehe seeing as they were all crazy lol.

**LadyJynjr:** yeah! That's right! I was listening to my ipod and 'I swear' was in it so I was like (with the lines) that is so, so, Tamaki! And my hyper brain just started going over the stupid possibilities lol xDxD

**Xxxbitchyhanyouxxx:** oohh definitely I'd have some tama/haru fluff in! and thanks for liking my story, hope it interests you more with this chapter.

**Enigma-Nemesis:** yes I know, I'd like her all paired up with the members, but sadly…and yeah hunny is definitely not going to be in for Haruhi, I don't see him in a relationship with her either ya know? Lol too cute! XD XD

**crystal lilith:** hehehe just wait for the next chapter lol and yeah the lobelia girls would be a definite plus and the coming of haruhi's American boys—er ahem, friends. It would be totally disastrous and not to mention their different settings! Oohhh! I can't wait! lol

**Hopeless Romantic:** of yeah! Thanks for the advice I'll try not too put too much an's anymore…those (points above) would be the last ones…I should put in footnotes but I doubt that ff would be 'generous' enough lol. And yeah I still got the horrible flu, but thank you, this chapter is for all you guys keeping me alive! –sniffles- lol

**CinveXrtedO**: thank you so muches! Yeah they were still pretty chaotic and gosh there would be lot more to all of it…I hope I'm still sane after this…and yes the twins are da bomb! If only they were real…they are so mine lol, but we could share haha. I'm serious. lol –wink-wink- hehe. But the hot new guys, just wait…(goes away with a demented smile lol)

**Toosweet4words:** yesh! I'd have them probably next chapter or the next one after…but here's some Kyo/haru fluff to drool over…hehe xbxbxbxb

**ungstar:** Oh la la! Est-ce tu parles francais? (lol do you speak french?) I take french classes! And yay! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fluff with the twins earlier on…I'll put more and for tamaki/haru fluff too!

**animeluver1412:** ehehe well yeah I sort of put it in there for recognition and to link it with the real story. I love kyouya with 'telepathy!' so hot lol, and yes arai-kun…may appear…well now that I think about it…hmmm I probably will, if my plot would allow, but definitely anything to add for OHC character tortures…(OHC boy Characters: hell no!!) eeep! (goes of running)

**sveta89;** I hope you enjoyed this fluff with kyouya and haruhi…next would probably be mori so stay tune!

**Shadow Kitsune67**: I definitely will keep updating! Thanks!

**c0rin**: no! he's mine! (glomps back kyoya) lol we could share…and yesh I'd put in as much male capacity as I could for this fic! Haha and definitely a beary scene! Ooohhh I love that cute angry-looking bear! And yesh no worries I shall put tama/haru fluff soon!

Thanks everyone! Sorry if I miss a response to anyone.

…I love reviews…-.-


	7. Water Falls: With First Impressions

**Important AN: **Someone pointed out to me in unanimous that I should cut down on my review responses, and I would like to thank that person for an honest remark. I've been thinking about it…and so I deeply apologize, but I would not have my review responses as frequent or as long as before, since it cut backs on the real story -.- quel dommage, (I'm sorry!) You guy's reviews mean so much to me! and I get too distracted so I feel like I have to talk back, (oohh cookies! glomp! Argh!) as you can see I'm a person that gets attracted and distracted easily…but to make this a/n short ---to continue this story efficiently-- sacrifices will be made and I will put CAQ (commonly asked questions) for responses only, and huge thank you's to everyone! I deeply apologize again, but I hope you guy's understand…-sniffles-

**none beta'd...xxonlimex where are you? -sniffles- i need a beta...(sob)**

**_Sorry for the wait, and i'd be gone all week, next week... until wednesday or thursday...so, see you guys for the next chappie next week!_**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC characters are not mine, but the new fine men are…hehehe -.-**

**Water Falls: With First Impressions**

Haruhi always prided in herself by being independent, smart and honest. And in all honesty, she was wishing for her normal sized bed, normal clothes, normal food, normal job and a normal company of people. Unfortunately such 'normal' wishes were not in the list of her fates when the gods decided to throw a few balls of fire, an earthquake and a deluge in her life.

She knew that when those rose spirals came into her vision when Kyouya opened the door—it was a prodigious opportunity to run. Of course she'd abide by such instincts if it weren't for Kyouya's threats…

She loves Japan, thank you very much.

The 'ballroom was a size of two football fields that were divided by another room. And for lack of better 'rich' knowledge, Haruhi knew it was big, elegant, expensive, classy, big and…and—expensive. But of course her jaw-dropping awe was always distracted.

"Haruhiiiiii!!! My daughter!" Tamaki accosted her quickly and gently held her by her elbows stirring her to a group of ladies and a few men. A motley of young men and women, who, obviously, had a large amount of time and money in their hands. Although for some reason, Haruhi seemed to remember the faces of the women.

"Haruhi?" a young woman with a bobbed cut hair cocked her head questioningly.

"Y-you mean…" another one trailed off as she dropped her teacup with a great clang. The other women also gasped and whispered giddily and suspiciously amongst themselves.

"So it is true then, Tamaki-senpai?" a curly haired brunette queried hopefully, with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes my dearly beloved. I would never lie to a pure soul, as your heart is forever untainted as I am blinded by its beauty." The close up view and rose sparkles glittered in the background as Tamaki gave his award-winning charm while the young ladies swooned.

Haruhi's mind was muddled. _'Too much déjà vu's…'_

"Oh my…Haruhi…I'-I-I'm crushed…" A red-haired girl came up to her with misty eyes and touched Haruhi's face, seeing if she was tangible. "To sacrifice your gender to honor your father…"

Now, she was _really_ confused. "Eh?"

"Oh yes!! Haruhi's noble acts of love for her father had made me proud!" _'Where the hell is he getting at?'_ "For Haruhi to forfeit her individuality and personality in order to secure the health of her father's deteriorating health—" the girls in the background wiped their eyes with silk napkins as Tamaki continued his heroic anecdote.

"She had gone through—"

"Please don't say it Tamaki-senpai! It hurts so much!" one girl wailed.

"Oh! Such love, such pain! Not to see my dear, beloved Haruhi!" the red-haired one moaned.

"No! I can't take it!" a blue-eyed woman fainted as the other women held her gently, gasping in surprise.

"I must declare fair ladies," Tamaki clutched his heart as he flipped his bangs to look at them with poise. "Such admirable acts should be defined for all the humanities to preserve their love for each other." Tamaki's eyes glittered brilliantly; dark lashes caressing his skin as violet misty eyes framed by golden bangs made all the women keel over.

"Haruhi had walked a thousands miles in 'someone's footsteps' to fulfill her father's dream! A dream that someday men and women, rich or poor, _male or female_ shall live together in harmony!!" There were clashes of waves in the background. Haruhi gave Tamaki a deadpanned stare and was about to escape the scene—

"She had gone through—"

"A sex change!"

"Wot?!"

The twins exclaimed loudly, whisking a stone-shelled Haruhi back into view. She was hearing things. There was _sex _and a _change_—two vocabularies that doesn't seem to fit in Haruhi's perfectly 'connect the dots' chart of life, and this one was definitely a gigantic gap. It was like evolution of how ancient ape-men resorted to talking in 'Guh-gah-gugagghag guga guh! And pointing sticks to painted walls to emphasize their point…and then for Haruhi's biology teacher to tell her that she came from _those_. She had enough _sense_ to distinguish herself from Tamaki and the others...

It was inconceivable.

"Yes! A sex change!" Tamaki repeated proudly, Haruhi flinched at the foreign words- inching her way back to reality. She'd heard of being a tomboy, clueless romantic and coincidentally blunt…but sex change, was beyond her own imagination.

"Haruhi had fulfilled her father's wish to become a woman!"

The declaration seemed to ring in Haruhi's ears. _'When did they come up with this?'_

"Such honor…" the women began to wipe their tear-stained faces gently, and clasping their hands together.

"And so my ladies! Haruhi Fujioka, as you can see—" Tamaki waved his hand, while the twins made a better effect by fanning peacock fans on her face. "Had immerse herself in complete and natural _femininity_!!!"

"Yah! Haru-chan's so girly! Ne? Ne?" Hunny added, attaching himself in Haruhi's arm, tugging lightly to make sure that Haruhi's soul stay 'in grounds.' Haruhi was losing focus, by gods she can't tell if she's dreaming or she was seeing the apocalypse up close.

Either way, it was not as promising as she thought it would be.

"It really doesn't make much of a difference."

A smooth velvety voice broke the commotion. Dark blue hair was combed in a neat-sleek fashion with piercing sapphire eyes. His black (and expensive) suit defined a set of a true model body. His left ear was pierced with a matching blue diamond. His eyebrows were finely shaped, high cheekbones with a straight nose and the most alluringly seductive lips quirked in an inviting smile. His left hand was poised inside his pocket pants while he held a 1787 Château Lafite glass wine, swirling the glass with precise grace.

"Corelli." Kyouya narrowed his eyes, as said man began to advance towards Haruhi. Of all the people to be here…it had to be _him._

"Ah, Ootori," the young man smiled languidly, and began to speak in Italian. "It is nice to see you again. You're sister is fairing well, but my brother seems to keep her in a leash."

Kyouya clenched his jaw as he adjusted his glasses. The Corelli's were a huge wine-maker in Italy and owned half of all the vineyards in Tuscany and part of Southern France. They were not only a huge benefit for their corporation, but also a stepping-stone in status as well. Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi and heir of the Corelli Empire were fortunately in love, and by rights became united through marriage. Although Kyouya never really cared about his sister's love life he was a bit suspicious of his sister's husband's possessiveness. Not to mention the fact that the 'family get to know each other' was not as promising when rivalry was born.

The youngest son of the Corelli's was as devious as Kyouya and as roguishly handsome. He may not be the heir of their company, but he makes his own money by being a professional soccer player and a model to boot.

The club members were watching the scene with unveiled interests, even though they didn't now squat about Italian, it seemed pretty intense enough for someone to fearlessly, or stupidly challenged the Shadow King.

Kyouya's onyx eyes darkened as he tipped his head, his glasses reflecting mysteriously, and answered the young man with imperturbable aloofness. "Indeed. Although it is not the matter at hand, I believe that my sister keeps you in her own leash as well. Living with your brother can give you doubts to get your own house," that smile made everyone shudder as Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Isn't it?"

There was a tense silence and it was a stare-down between two powerful sons of corporate empires. Haruhi silently wondered that this would be the good time to break the silence, but it seems that no one was inclined to. Either out of fear, or the members 'only' exercise in breaking 'bad timings'—Haruhi felt compelled to intervene. _'What harm could be done?'_

Unfortunately silence was often a virtue.

"Um. Kyouya-senpai, do you know each other?" Haruhi secretly wished that she were wearing boy's clothes. Two pairs of intense eyes by two beautiful men was not her intention of being the center of attention. _'Any noises are welcome…now.'_

The blue-haired man quirked his brows, his smile flitted in his lips as he accosted Haruhi with a regal air. This move quickly alarmed the members.

And of course _he_ had his own ways of charm.

He tilted Haruhi's head, cupping her chin in which a position any woman would faint for. Haruhi stared at the blue orbs not sure what the man was trying to do and found it irritating that he was tilting her head to tight. "Uh. Sir—"

"Call me Antonio, _mio caro_." He seductively added as he moved his hand to caress Haruhi's face and gently brushed the side of her hair, in hopes of making Haruhi swoon and declare his love for him. After all, every women was as captivated by him.

Haruhi's mind was not turning into a puddle of goo, she never heard of the saying 'butterflies in your stomach,' (she thought it was something scientifical), nor did she experience certain 'heats' in any part of her body, hell, she doesn't even know that woman could alight their eyes with hearts…she thought it was all artificial.

'_Was that a Tamaki line or a—'_

"Release my pure daughter from your filthy hands! You scum!" Tamaki had seen enough. It was his inner-mind-theater nightmare personified! He knew Haruhi as a girl would bring bad performance, and that, that, that—_man_ was poisoning his daughter with his toxic hands with his poisonous alcohol breath!

Antonio raised his brows. Haruhi gave a sigh of relief and crack her neck from left to right. The twins quickly latched themselves to the rescue and gave the foreign man a leveled stare. "There are rules to the Host Club." Kaoru started.

"And that would include not touching the female host, Haruhi." Hikaru added with a slight bitter tone as his eyes grew in frigid gold.

"Ne! That means you can't do any touchy stuff to Haru-chan!" Hunny added, and his voice mellowed down frighteningly as Mori stood near him with a somber look. "Or else…"

Antonio gave them a nonchalant stare and gave his full attention to Haruhi not noting the twins around her, but kept Hunny and Mori's foreboding aura in his peripheral vision. "Ah, and so the beautiful maiden's name is Horehi…"

"That's Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki launched himself in front of the man. "Your accent is not fit to call my daughter's name! And so Mr. Ukulele—"

"Corelli."

"Yes! Mr. Corndeli, her name is Haruhi!" the twins chorused, grinning widely.

"Ooohhh! Corndelis! That sounded like cakes!" Hunny exclaimed, bouncing back in his usual enthusiasm, while the commotion commenced as the girls swooned, finally registering the fact of gorgeous men in the room—especially Antonio.

Antonio brushed them off, he had been in worst situations and besides, nothing could stop him if he set his sights on someone.

He took Haruhi's hands and kissed her knuckles tenderly, keeping intense blue eyes on Haruhi's confused ones. "A female Host, Haruhi."

His lips lingered in her knuckles while the other members bristled inwardly in silent contempt. Kyouya reminded himself to 'arrange' Antonio's passport for a different _destination._

"I look forward in your attendance with me." Antonio winked and swiftly brushed the strands of her hair, but the effect was not as effective as it should be.

"My daughter is in strict regulations not to mingle with _other _men." Tamaki took Haruhi in his arms with precise agility giving Antonio with stern violet eyes.

"Come now Suoh, she _is_ a female host—a beauty to be shared." A soft baritone voice came from a man seated grandly on the lush lion designed, golden chairs of the Club. The man was wearing a white suit; his hair was long raven-colored simply tied in a ponytail.

Haruhi could feel Tamaki's tight grip on her arms as he held her firmly. The man rose, as a few women in the room started fainting. Haruhi didn't know if it was a new fad to start fainting when they see a beautiful man, presumably a deity from heaven with dark long lashes, ivory skin, toned body and unusual silver eyes.

Okay, maybe it was a _good_ reason to faint. But to Haruhi it was another customer to be used to tone down her debt. Although, what she didn't notice was the strange tenseness and seriousness of the other members.

"De Lorraine." Tamaki gritted his teeth uncharacteristically, as he eyed the approaching man warily. The De Lorraine's were a descent of French Royalty, a noble and viewed as Kings and Princes themselves in France. Unfortunately, the man was Tamaki's grade school classmate. And at such rates, chivalry was reborn through rivalry.

The man flourished his hands and presented a bemused Haruhi with a lovely blue rose, a rarity in itself. "Comment-allez vous madamoiselle. Tu es tres, tres belle." The man gave his down side look, which gave Haruhi another wave of déjà vu.

"Escusez-moi De Lorraine," Tamaki started in French. "I would appreciate if you do not accost my daughter with such dishonorable confidence."

"Oui, oui, oui, Suoh, mais elle est une Host," the man gave Tamaki a conniving stare. "It would only be fair game. Such beauty! Such elegance and grandeur of a common Japanese woman amidst the beauty of all life!" and just as quickly revealed itself into a different level.

Haruhi and the other members were shocked in stupor. _'He could pass for Tamaki's twin…personality-wise that is.'_

"No! My daughter is more than beauty of life itself!" Tamaki declared, raising himself for the challenge. "She is the sunshine! The glorious moon! A shining star amidst the dullness of the night sky!"

"How dreary! To compare such a magnitude of beauty in such non-living cosmos! She is an entity amongst heavens upon heavens! An angel perfected by the gods of Olympus, of Zeus, given strength by Athena and beauty by Aphrodite…"

The other members watched the scene with a bored 'commonly-done' expression as the effective lightning and roses spiraling, focused on the two men. Haruhi stood beside the twins and Antonio, while Kyouya gave him a side-glare.

"What are your businesses in here Corelli." Kyouya demanded the question as he eyed his rival with great disdain. He didn't expect the man to be here in Japan, but next time…it would not go _unnoticed_.

"Hn. Your women had captivated me, as they are quite…" Antonio turned to Haruhi who was rapt in watching the 'fight,' (if you call it that). "Ravishing—

"How could you call such beauty as _your_ daughter!" The silver-eyed man whisked in out of nowhere and cupped Haruhi's face his other hand placed on her waist. The man gave that down-sided glance again, his nose almost touching Haruhi's.

Haruhi was getting quite vexed with the up closeness and, _'What's with men cupping women's faces…?' _

"Her beauty is not nearly closed to your level Suoh! Such hair," he brushed a few strands of Haruhi's hair, "Such face," he caressed her cheeks and down her neck, "Such eyes," he peered so close that Haruhi could feel his own lashes from her cheeks. "And such lips…" the silver-haired man was bending too low as Haruhi tried to evade the sudden closeness by twisting away.

Tamaki had seen enough. His usual aura had turned to a deep purple and his blonde locks floating with a vengeful aura. The twins were two raging pools of fire. Kyouya was in his silent 'inner-murder-planning' mode. Hunny and Mori watched the commotion with alertness.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and before any of the members try to commence their own way of 'extricating' her from the strange man—she solved it on her own. Placing two fingers to the man's lips, Haruhi pushed him off with a glare.

"Stop it. That's unsanitary."

By that comment alone, hell, literally- _froze_.

The silver-eyed man looked like he had been stabbed in the back with an axe and another plunged at his heart, severing all forms of life. Even Tamaki was silently stoned agape. It was one thing that Harui called him 'annoying' from their first meeting, but to bluntly reject the most sought after prince of modern French society was…was…_unbelievable._

In the most highest levels

Kyouya was the first to emerge out of the frozen confines of the situation as he smirked and adjusted his glasses. Haruhi's solution was better than his usual 'ship-foreign-man-to-islands-full-of-mutated-animals,' and she directly and honestly struck the man's ego with precision.

The twins began to laugh and point at the man as they bawled at the ballroom floor, supporting each other by the shoulders. Hunny and Mori went about their usual way as they stirred some of the woman out of their trance. Tamaki was bursting with joy as he went up to Haruhi, arms wide for a hug.

"My daughter! Such candid conduct is very well practiced! Daddy is so proud!" and then he gasped pulling Haruhi back and looked at her up and down. "You must be sanitize, less that man had rubbed his filth upon you!"

"Erm—senpai-with hugging-me, I think I should –er-be sanitize from y-you." Haruhi's voice came out muffled as Tamaki continued a tight hug with Haruhi.

The stone-shocked man was left alone in the corner as dark petals swirled around him. A spotlight was 'reserved' as the silver-eyed man sighed, replaced with a devious smirk. "No matter!" the man bounced back and took Haruhi from Tamaki's grasps.

"Forgive me, petite fleur," he began with a flourish of gestures as he took Haruhi's right hand and bend down on one knee. "Je mapelle Leonardo De Lorraine," the man bowed his head ceremoniously. "Mais, you can call me Leo." The man named Leo winked again as the previously fainted women fainted again with a thud.

Antonio took her left hand and kissed it tenderly keeping his own blue eyes on Haruhi's confused ones. "From this day forward I designate you to myself, mio caro." He added seductively, although the last part terribly sounded wrong to Haruhi for unknown measures of 'designation.'

And with that, the remaining members of the Host Club seethed inwardly. Come sky high or hell low, no other man would ever take Haruhi from them…

Little did they know that it _will _get worse.

Neither man nor _woman_ could really distinguish the fact that Haruhi's a girl…

What's the difference?

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWO

Yeah! So what you guys think of the new boys? Like it? hate it? Hot? Ugly? And like I said, there are more coming…heheheheheheheheh (grows a cape and a fang! Muwahaha!) BEWARE!

Translations French/Italian:

Mais: But

Je mappelle: my name is…

Petite fleur: little flower

Comment-allez vous madamoiselle. Tu es tres, tres belle: How are you Ms.? You are very, very, beautiful.

Mio caro: my dear (in Italian)

xxonlimex where are you?? -sniffles-

...I love reviews...-.-


	8. Water Falls: During Training

Chapter woah! Seven or eight? Uh…okay, anyways, on to the story, as promised! Thanks a lot for your reviews and understanding, it helped me so muches! And a little note that I'm making up a 'few' things here…especially on the subject of swords. If anyone knows anything about swords/history of swords please point out anything wrong…this is all made up. -.-

_No body…no physical body_: I swear I did not know you were a Filipino! My love you wound me so with such secret schemes! lol yah! Calderetang baka is good but kumakain ka ba ng Calderetang kambing…-drool- so good. pinapaitan, tiyaka kilawen na kambing or dinakdakan…masasarap na pulutan lol. I wanna go home…-.-

And please pardon the slight ooc, (and the grammar) this chapter was my hardest one. -.-

CAQ's at end of chapter.

**I am in dire need of a beta.** xonliimex where are you?

Disclaimer: alas! Such beauties are not mine! lol

* * *

Water Falls: During Training 

Now everyone would agree that after a long, tiring, and not to mention the most bizarre events of your entire lifetime happening in one day-you'd already be asleep like a rock. Of course, given the time that you also had a terrible jet-lag, and an unidentified source of energy—also called the case of USE, Haruhi was widely awake.

Sure the events of the day had taken a toll on her, with Tamaki's incessant hovering, the twins' constant interruption, and Kyouya's relentless jotting of notes in his record book (which was very alarming). Haruhi didn't have the time to sort everything as forwardly as she could.

To say that the new 'designators' were uncannily in rivalry with Tamaki and Kyouya was a prodigious understatement. In Tamaki and Leonardo's case was a battlefield between canon roses and the best-conjured epithets derived from Shakespeare (how cliché). Kyouya and Antonio, however had a much more intense issue…well if you consider the side taunts like:

"Ah, Ootori I heard that your brother is to take over the company. I surmised that you would want a new place to live in. A little village in Tuscany might suit you, and for your budget as well."

"Such rumors are false Corelli, although I am more concerned of your soccer career. It seems that you'd been playing your worse. Maybe I could help you with financial status some day ne?"

A normal conversation not meant for earthlings.

Haruhi was sure that the way they smirked after conversing in such nonchalant manner was a way to seal a death wish—in a richly manner of course. There was a dark cold wind blowing every time it occured, and the way their smiles seem to bring a malicious intent was complete 'scaredom' at its prime.

She was unsure as to how any man could possibly talk to Kyouya without doubting their lifespan.

The twins, on the other hand, had gotten quite vigilant in her hosting for some indefinite reasons. They were like bodyguards that stood over her whenever a man (except for Antonio and Leonardo being kept in 'bay' by Kyouya and Tamaki) asks Haruhi for her time. Their eyes would turn to icy gold, and play their 'Which one is Hikaru Game!' Of course the unofficial 'reward' was Haruhi—even other ladies who had formerly fainted wanted her company…Even though she had been declared to had gone through a 'sex change.'

And the twins wouldn't relent her company to them, even though Haruhi counted at least five _lucky_ times they were sighted correctly. She silently wondered if other rich people were _that_ stupid not to know that both twins didn't move an inch from their perch beside her, and they _still_ got it wrong…

As they say, ignorance is bliss…Haruhi thought that their brains would weigh along with their money, unfortunately not.

In the present occurrence, since sleep seems out of the question, Haruhi roamed the halls of the huge Tokyo Palace at two o'clock in the morning. Wearing only a dark blue Nike t-shirt, gray sweatpants, a bunny slipper (given by Hunny), her hair in a loose, low tail, and a bottle of water in one hand.

The Hotel was a _golden _five-star hotel, the halls itself were fit to be Haruhi's room and a few others as well.

'_Rich ass bastards…'_ Every door room at least had a plated gold number and thick, oak double doors and for each hall were seven rooms. Meaning in those rooms were the people who made up the Host Club. _'Why are **they** all in the hotel?'_

Haruhi sighed, as she turned left towards the elevators. She needed some air, and for some reason she had a strange feeling that being so close with Tamaki and the twins could bring a 'disastrous' night.

She wanted to feel _securely_ by herself, but with Tamaki and the twins…were impossible.

Haruhi hopped into the elevator and nearly tripped. _'Do the elevators have to be platinum?'_ She had no idea of the rich life, but if she were rich—it would be reasonable enough not to spend too much on _unnecessary _materials (cough elevators cough)…

Right?

Haruhi took a swig from her bottled water and pushed the button for the top rooms—specifically the outside top of the building. _'I'd bet they'd have swimming pools…or hidden gardens.'_ Her eyes slanted in irritation, it was one thing to know what Kyouya's family businesses do. But another thing to think them of as 'normal.'

Haruhi hopped off the elevator and spotted an exit door at the end of the hall and opened through a staircase. _'At least something's normal…'_ Haruhi came to the last door and turned the handle.

Spoke too soon.

The 'top of the building' was encased in a glass dome. The floorings were pure obsidian tiles, but what confuses Haruhi was the bareness of the room and some sort of 'fresh' ventilation on the inside in a supposed enclosed dome. She ventured further, keeping her eyes at the dome, trying to figure out the direction of the wind.

Although, her attention in looking for the ventilation was interrupted by constant '_swishing' _sounds as she veered her eyes away from the dome to be met by a spectacular scene.

The glass dome was only a 'decoration,' per se, but the sides encircling the dome were in open spaces at least twelve feet over the dome and clearly depicting the starlight's of Tokyo. But that was _not_ Haruhi's current interest of vision.

Mori stood calmly, his eyes closed as he held a katana with both hands. He was wearing the traditional haori and pants. The wind playing with his hair, as a few stray leaves came along—with swift precision, in a blink of an eye the leaves were slashed down to tiny pieces in perfect minced form.

Haruhi stood in awe. She had never seen Mori in action, and even though he had kendo tournaments in Ouran almost every month-she had never attended each one. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like it, and truthfully the Host Club had kept her extremely busy during their high school years, not to mention that Mori had graduated two years before her. Haruhi slightly regretted not attending any of his tournaments.

"That was really awesome, senpai." Mori whirled around mildly surprised as he nodded his head, while Haruhi continued forward.

"Thank you." His deep baritone voice was soothing like a steady flow of a river, firm but relaxing. Haruhi eyed his katana, a beautiful black hilt and a henna-like insignia curving along the sword.

"A black hilted scorpion katana. A Morinozuka heirloom from the sixteenth century, I presume." Haruhi cocked her head questioningly as Mori veiled his astonishment, blinking twice.

"Yes, it is."

Haruhi smiled, noting Mori's confusion in his answer. "My friend back in America was obsessed with swords. Specifically, ancient ones."

Mori faintly wondered what kind of friends she had…

"Ah."

There was a comfortable silence between them as the wind blew in their direction whipping their hair gently in different directions. Haruhi faced the direction of the wind, closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air with recognition. It had been only five years and so much had change…

"It must've been nice doing something you truly like." Haruhi started, and her eyes glazed as she stared at the blinking lights of the city. "Must've been nice to be able to defend yourself."

"Have you handled swords before?"

Mori broke the silence as Haruhi turned to face him with a confused look. He had caught on to her troubled expression and can't help but feel protective over her. Haruhi had change, and she was very different from other women he had met. Mori knew that the other members (excluding Hunny) had a much more deeper feeling for her than just friends. He always told himself that they were friends…but he never understood the meaning of the slight twisting of his stomach whenever she was around Tamaki, the twins, Kyouya or other men. Nor did he comprehend the fact of his more relaxed posture whenever she was around.

It was completely puzzling to him.

"Eh?"

Mori gestured with his swords with a light smile as Haruhi inhaled deeper. It was a rare sight to see Mori smile—and a teasing smile at that. Okay, she wasn't one by playing swords, but she got a few _street_ tricks, and she may not have like physical challenges-long ago, but that was the _past_.

"Uh. I don't want to get cut, but—"

Mori flashed two wooden katanas and sheathed back his sword. _'Where'd those come from?'_ Mori handed Haruhi the other one and gave her a questioning look. Haruhi weighed the wooden katana and turned to Mori. "I think I've handled them before." She went to the other side and placed the bottled water on the floor, and faced Mori.

"Ever took defensive classes?" Haruhi arched an eyebrow at the question.

"No, but—"

In a blink of an eye Mori was in a blur, as he quickly pointed the wooden sword to Haruhi's neck. She went rigid as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Defend yourself."

"Huh?"

Again, Mori whirled out of sights way. Haruhi was brought back to alarm as she started to swing the katana around to what she assumed was Mori's position. Wood met wood. But the pressure was quickly elevated when Mori side-swipe the katana and pressed it on Haruhi's neck.

Mori was faintly smiling at Haruhi's expression. "Always have your eyes open." Haruhi blinked and frowned quickly as the rough texture of the katana was pressed again at her neck.

Haruhi nodded, "It's not easy as a first-timer." Mori took on his usual stance and settled his katana down. Haruhi frowned at this, her brows creased in a 'v' as she suspiciously eyed Mori's kendo stance.

"It would only be fair if you have a sword." she was slightly insulted by this. Mori thought that Haruhi hadn't gotten much in physical forte, but underestimating her was a mistake in itself.

Haruhi gripped the hilt tightly as Mori nodded in assent. Haruhi slashed through nothing, and twirled back missing the black blur to her left as she quickly moved her wooden katana and ducked it down for a right swipe.

Mori saw her move and quickly stopped the wooden katana with his bare hands before it hits his head. He twirled the katana away from Haruhi and backed her up in his chest with the sword horizontal to her neck.

'_Damn.'_

Mori bent his head towards Haruhi's ear gently caressing her neck with his bangs. "You must protect your back also."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, as Mori released his hold on the katana and quickly gave her space. She faintly recognized what her _friend_ had told her in parallel to what Mori had said.

_'In rough situations there are two things you can work with. One: if you play, try to look serious. Two: always watch your back. They're chemistry, just the way thongs and chains work in bed…'_

Haruhi shook her head after that statement. '_The first part was useful…I should really get more **girl** friends…'_

Haruhi's knuckles turned white from gripping the hilt tightly, the winds caressing her face as she inhaled deeply and sensed Mori's presence to her right. She swung the katana rapidly and watched the black blur moved to her left and she quickly followed along with the katana, but not before spotting the black blur passed to her right. She pivoted, with eyes closed, swiveled and turned back—her katana gained with full force.

THWACK!!

The sound echoed through the room, enhanced by the silence. Haruhi felt her sword hit something solid and slowly opened her eyes, lashes peering out in the darkness.

"Oh shit!"

Haruhi cursed 'uncharacteristically' loud, but quickly clamped her mouth with both hands as the scene before her was something she'd never—in her lifetime, ever, expected. Her wooden katana was forgotten with a loud clang as she quickly stooped down to a knee bended Mori clutching his head... with a slightly bleeding ear.

"I'm so sorry Mori-senpai!" Haruhi became fretful, but quickly calmed down when Mori shook his head. It was unbelievable; she could almost see it now:

_'Young commoner woman thought she could handle a sword, had sent the black belt champion Takashi Morinozuka of Japan, in a coma. The woman is currently being investigated by the Police Forces instructed by the Ootori family with strict regulations.'_

Haruhi paled, as she worked silently and rapidly took her bottled water from the floor and uncapped it. She wasn't a doctor, but she had enough sense to use the first-aid kit…she got practiced with her father-burning his fingers from the stove all the time. But this one was crucial.

Haruhi tore her shirt mercilessly into long pieces starting at the hem and began a makeshift of bandages, since there's not time to go down levels of floors to find a damn fist aid kit, and she sure as hell knew that it would be a great embarrassment (for her and Mori's part) if they called for a hospital/doctor.

She'll never live it down.

She peered through the distraught Mori and inwardly winced. _'I smashed his ear pretty bad…'_

"That was good." Haruhi was startled and looked back at him with a brow raised.

"I blasted your ear." Haruhi stated and began on her work, as she faced Mori and took his hands away from his ear.

"Ah." Mori moved back a little from the contact and shook his head.

"Mori-senpai, I understand that you're mad at me, but please let me at least clean your wounds." Haruhi sighed. If it weren't for her being a girl, she knew that Mori could've easily kicked her ass long before she could get a good blow at him.

Mori shook his head again. No, he wasn't mad. In opposite, he was quite impressed. He had never anticipated that she could hit that hard, and to do it without any experiences and eyes closed was entirely new…even though he could feel his manly ego cringing thereafter, it was worth it.

"Iie. I am not mad." Mori relaxed as Haruhi took his expression in affirmative and resumed patching up Mori's wounds with her makeshift bandages and adding water to wipe away the blood.

They were in comfortable silence as Mori watched Haruhi's concentrated face at the corner of his eyes. Her bangs were lightly swaying with the winds and he noticed that she shivered slightly, as he looked down at her state of half-torn shirt, showing her midriff.

"Were you training for something?" Haruhi broke the silence as she gently rolled the bandages around Mori's head and connecting it with another, snapping Mori from his observation.

"Ah."

Haruhi briefly turned her gaze on him and went back to her work. "I've never seen you in a match before."

Mori closed his eyes. "Next week in the Third District."

"Eh?" Haruhi paused in her work and gave Mori a confused look, long hair cascading down her shoulders.

"I have a match." Mori inhaled her soothing scent of apples with a hint of orchids, it was soothing and unusual, he never remembered her scent before, but this one will be imprinted on his mind.

Haruhi finished patching Mori's wounds and tied it securely. She smiled at her work and brushed Mori's bangs just when he opened his eyes. "I'd love to see your match. Mori-senpai." Haruhi grinned as she sat next to Mori who simply nodded. A strong gush of wind began to play with their hair as Haruhi wrapped her arms around her for comfort, Mori noticed.

With a shuffling of clothes, Haruhi felt a weight in her shoulders and turned to her companion. "Ah Mori-sen—"

"You need it more than I do." He shrugged off his haori leaving taut muscles, biceps and six pack in view. He looked straight ahead, bangs parted from the cause of the winds.

Haruhi stared at him for a while and shook her head, as she also looked straight at the red lights flocking the city of Tokyo a spectacle rivaling that of fireflies in the wild.

They stayed in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Mori was analyzing everything that happened and connecting them in his past, the feelings, the events and actions in present. Being the silent type in their group had made him extremely analytical. He doesn't say much, but he knew from people's expressions when they're troubled or happy.

But Haruhi was a wholly a different matter.

He tried everything to find quirks and sparks that are predictable enough that could make her act in anyway, but she was a whirl, erratic, unusual, yet she was independent, smart and compassionate. Even though she never really realized it, her bluntness was often her way of being honest…and he liked that.

"I'm sorry."

Mori swiveled his head towards the voice, her hair was freed from the confines of her ponytail and it was now swaying freely with the winds. Caramel orbs met obsidian ones.

"Mori-senpai, your reputation is safe with me. I know that being a martial artist it must've been…_wrong_ of me to hit you." Haruhi gave him a serious-look, in which 'cute,' became a passing phrase in Mori's mind before he stomped it down and listened to what she said.

He sweat-dropped.

Mori grinned as he shook his head as he stood up, " You have nothing to worry about, Haruhi." He offered his hand to her, as she stared at him, blinking confusedly. His rough hand came in contact with her petite, yet firm hands, an identity that she's a strong workingwoman. He hauled her up and steadied as she came lightly crushing near him. Mori faintly blushed, and thanked the darkness for cover.

Haruhi looked up at Mori. There was a dragon tattoo on his collar snaking down his arm, she raised a brow and glanced at Mori with a questioning look, as he too watched her traced the tattoo.

"Ah."

"The blue and black are a nice neutral color." Haruhi commented as she traced lightly up his collar, a she eyed the tattoo with interest. She didn't noticed it earlier.

Mori shivered…not from the cold.

She spotted a written kanji at the tip of the dragon's tail, slightly above Mori's collarbone. _'Now, I know why he's the 'wild' type.'_ Haruhi mused, while she stepped off, and gave Mori a smile. "Was it a dare?"

She knew it had to be in his college years, since she didn't spot any tattoo on him since her—_their_ vacation trip during high school—about the 'refreshing' contest. Haruhi cringed in memory.

Mori was vaguely surprised, but shook his head. "Iie. You?"

Haruhi swept passed him as she stretch her arms over her head as she yawned. The haori was ridiculously big on her as Mori followed and shook his head again, touching his own bandages.

Haruhi pondered over her tattoo. And concluded to Mori. "It was…a college prank." Her eyes slanted in memory out of vexation. "_They_ cheated."

**_

* * *

_**

_**O**_

They came to at the door of her room as Haruhi faced her companion, scratching the back of her head. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

Mori nodded, and suppressed the heat coming up to his face. "Ah. If you want we could practice again."

She smiled, "Next time I'll keep my eyes open." Haruhi joked and took out her card to get in, and bid Mori a goodnight.

He stood by her door for a few seconds, and found his hand tracing his bandages, as his lips quirked in a small smile. Now he knew what Kyouya meant about, 'big things come in small packages.' _'She has no idea at all…'_

Mori glanced one more time at her door…and distantly remembered her shirt, and nodded to himself.

He was finally able to conclude his feelings towards the commoner…and it was firmly tipping towards more than just friends.

**O**

Wednesday Morning at Tokyo Palace Breakfast Table 9:00 o'clock AM: (Host Club commences in an hour.)

"How dare you! That's my daughter's dish! You doppelgangers, stay away from that fish!" Tamaki screeched as he chased the twins around the table. Kyouya was sitting down regally, mildly seeping his tea as he looked over his notes. Hunny was eating his third layer of his fourth cake.

"Haruhi likes shrimp better, tono!" Kaoru stuck out his tongue and placed a shrimp on Haruhi's plate, while Hikaru took the fish in the trash and added more shrimp.

"She does not!"

At that time, Haruhi came into the room carrying Mori's haori, and simultaneously he came from the other door clutching an identical t-shirt of a dark blue Nike.

"My daughter—"

"Good morning senpai," Haruhi smiled sheepishly and handed Mori's haori. "I'm sorry, I forgot to give it back last night."

Mori nodded, as he faintly blushed while he gave her the Nike shirt. "Ah."

Haruhi took the shirt and nodded gratefully. "You shouldn't have, but thanks."

The event was mortifying to the other members as they watched the 'exchange of clothes.' Mori's haori + Haruhi's shirt + last night +facial expressions...

The room grew cold silent.

Kyouya rose from his chair, his glasses obscuring the expression on his eyes. Hikaru flung a chair across the room while Kaoru cringed as he tried to control himself. Tamaki clenched and unclenched his fist.

Hunny watched with unveiled concern, he knew his cousin wouldn't do anything crass to Haruhi. He mentally sighed; it was just the members jumping to conclusions.

Mori and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Kyouya started adjusting his glasses, voice frigid. "Whatever happened between you two last night will not be spoken of –"

"Haruhi." Haruhi became startled when Tamaki used her name instead of the usual 'My daughter,' and the underlying hardness in his voice slightly pained her to hear. "What happened last night?"

Hikaru grabbed another chair, clenching it tightly while Kaoru tried to assuage him by taking his left hand and squeezing it tightly.

Haruhi didn't know what was going on and proceeded with little caution. "Well Mori-senpai was on top—"

"He was on top of you?" Tamaki's eyes blazed angrily.

"No, but he did liked to target my neck." She paused and cocked her head. "We're going for another round, and this time I'll keep my eyes open."

The members' jaws dropped openly. They were seeing and hearing completely different things. Mori smacked his head…physically. He could've find this amusing if he wasn't the _suspect_ of the 'crime.'

Tamaki grew cold. "Haruhi did y-you used…protection."

Haruhi gave Tamaki a confused stare and glanced at Mori who was shaking his head.

"No."

"What!?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Not what you perverts think. Mori-senpai was teaching me to handle a katana." With that said Haruhi plopped down her chair, besides a grinning Hunny.

_'She could've said that earlier…'_

Tamaki's eyes softened considerably, and just as quickly came back to his old self and hid in the shadows facing his 'Wall of Gloom.' The twins relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. Kyouya settled down his chair and continued to nonchalantly seep his tea, a hidden smile on his lips.

Haruhi turned to the twins, specifically Hikaru. "Why'd you threw the chair?"

He shrugged while Kaoru laughed nervously. "Ahahaha…there was a-a big scratch. Yes a scratch, it was a reject! Yes a reject!"

"Right…" Haruhi drawled.

"For causing a commotion for such an early morning. That chair cost about ¥10,000," Kyouya scribbled the cost in his notes. "Next time, don't cause so much trouble that you can't pay, ne?" He smiled, while Haruhi's brows twitched. But her ire was forgotten as she saw a pile of shrimps on her plate for breakfast.

Kyouya shook his head and took a side-glance at Mori, who was giving brief glances at Haruhi. _'Hn…so he had come to terms as well. We'll see how this turns out.'_

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOOWOOWOWOWO

Waiii!!! Such a hard chapter! –sniffles- I hope Mori wasn't too OOC…or talkative. (or boring…I thought it was boring) It was hard enough to get them in together and just them. It was fun writing it while it lasts. –sigh-

Now for CAQ's

Yes, it seems my last parting sentence on the last chapter was confusing about men or women couldn't tell the difference even though she went into a sex change: I was referring to the other people/OC's that they 'couldn't tell the difference,' but they were smart enough to know that Haruhi is a real girl—no artificials attached, and they were just confused by the twins and Tamaki…and that my OC's are…going to be 'unique' -.- lol, but it will tie down to what I said.

'Mary-sue like' problem: noooo!! Wouldn't want that to happen, and I'll make sure that it will not occur! My characters will be bonafide distinguishable (yes it's a word…lol my Microsoft didn't correct me!) from the OHSHC characters…and no I don't think I'll make any identical Hunny…but the twins and Mori…hmmm…

About Kyouya's hair: i like it. if anyone had problems then live with it, but for good measure i will avoid talking about it that much. i hope that clears up everything. :) :)

I need a beta, but…I love reviews…-.-


	9. Water Falls: Around Duplicate Forms

Thanks again for those who reviewed! Greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to my Filipino friends who reviewed and everyone else who supported me on this. And oh! I forgot last time since the rating needs to go up for language so now it's rated T for safety.

Beta'd by: xonliimex

**Warning:** reference to religion…pls. don't take offense. I would also like to apologize for the late update, my brain was just not getting enough ideas…it tends to shut off from time to time.

Also with help of the net, got a few infos. on rich stuff, if I'm wrong pls. tell me anything…I'm only a lowly middle class lol

**Disclaimer**: if OHSHC were mine…heh, fat chance of you seeing them.

Water Falls: Around Duplicate Forms 

It was one thing to wear male's clothing but another to wear females clothing…female's clothing in a Victorian dress…female's clothing in Victorian dress in the Host Club…female's clothing in Victorian dress in the Host Club surrounded with equally handsome hosts wearing tights from Victorian times.

How typical.

Haruhi dejectedly sighed, as she suppressed to scratch the itch in her shoulder. Really, she saw it coming but there was no foreboding 'presence' to warn her with it. The past two days, Wednesday and Thursday, were _normal_ in the usual hosting arrangements. With the twins in constant knavery, while Tamaki and Leonardo in constant battle in swooning the ladies, (which was disturbing in unknown levels…Leonardo wasn't even a host) and the all around case of STD (Swooning-Tendency-Disease, or the Suoh-Twins-De Lorraine Project, symptom signs are: hyperventilating, face over-flush, lightheadedness, dizziness, bloodshot heart-shaped eyes, jelly legs, and finally—fainting.)

Kyouya and Antonio (again with Antonio's presence) were in their own world of finances, budgets, accounting, etc, in which Haruhi would never dare intervene nor question in fear of her own 'common' wealth, -again. (For it always tend to have Antonio giving _subtle_ hints of their 'future together,' which in turn had Kyouya glaring at Antonio and jotting down notes on his black notebook—which was really distressing Haruhi.)

Hunny and Mori were simply, normally, and _thankfully,_ doing their job making the ladies comfortable. As much as watching Hunny eat cake and Mori looking out the window was exciting for the ladies…at least it kept them occupied.

Haruhi merely brushed her bangs as she carried a tray of 'Instant Commoners Coffee,' _'This is getting old…'_ Tamaki had insisted that they serve ICC (also known as _exhibit b_) to the customers to better acquaint them of the Commoner world. And Haruhi being as 'exhibit a' of the commoner world…Tamaki was really rubbing it in—without 'ill' intentions of course,...just plain ignorance.

Haruhi slowly trudged her way to her own table with a four ladies…really, she thought she'd have some men customers for a change, but she's not complaining. _'It's better to have girls rather than…'_ Haruhi shivered as she recalled Antonio and Leonardo's attempt in their 'designation,' thankfully they were not here today.

Quickie Flashback: Wednesday Afternoon 12:00 PM Host Club Tea Time 

"Mio caro, I would be very please if you would accompany me to drink today." Antonio accosted Haruhi with a regal air, blue eyes imploring brightly.

"Uh. Sure…"

Antonio bowed gratefully with an alluring smile as he took Haruhi's left hand in his own and led her with his other hand placed at the small of her back. The other members watched with vigilant eyes as they feigned sweetness in the face of their own clients.

They supposed that Haruhi can handle things on her own, since the 'incident' with Leonardo the first day, and also felt comfortable that she was know taking private martial arts lesson from Mori. (Obviously, also having the twins and Tamaki "joining" in on the lesson—there were more injuries than self-defense-ing.)

They came to their table and Haruhi was a bit surprise to see Leonardo sitting in one of the lush chairs comfortably sipping his tea. Although as soon as he spotted her, he quickly stood up and attacked her with a flourished of compliments, eyes glinting beautifully in their silver hue—that Haruhi was struck, again at his uncanny resemblance with Tamaki.

'Maybe they were separated in birth …' 

"Mon amour! How lovely to see you this fine early afternoon! Your beauty amazes me with their radiance during daylight!" He took her hands and kissed it tenderly keeping silver eyes on her uninterested brown ones. "I could only imagine you as a goddess at night."

"Hahaha…yeah," Haruhi merely took her hand back as she rubbed it carefully with a light smile.

"Come now, Leonardo, do not scare away our pretty sparrow. She is fragile as she is a beauty." Antonio interjected as he motioned Haruhi to sit down at the proffered chair. She silently wondered if all rich, beautiful men loved to give poor commoners' such pet names. First it was 'kitten' from Tamaki, now 'sparrow'…what's next? Gerbil?

As they all settled down Haruhi came face to face with two eager men. Leonardo propped his elbows on the table and looked at her intently with a charming smile, while Antonio had his arms crossed over his chest as he cocked his head at her direction.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What's your ideal wedding?"

Haruhi became affronted as she turned a raised an eyebrow to her left, faced with a grinning Leonardo. The silence was unnerving in itself, but the question seemed to border…awkwardness.

"Shouldn't that be, 'who's your ideal man or woman,' first?"

"Why go through to such unnecessary rigmarole, when you could go straight to weddings?" Antonio quipped sipping his tea.

Haruhi turned to him, "It's only a common cause in which two individuals become acquainted with each other before their intimacy in regards to their marriage."

"Yes indeed. Although, it is also a common cause in which women tend to be greedy in their own ways. That in 'meeting to their acquaintance' it would prove fruitless thereafter as they took advantage of what may come." Antonio continued.

Haruhi turned narrowed caramel orbs at the given insinuation; Leonardo watched the scene with unveiled interest. "If you think that way of women then there is no reason to pursue any relationships with them, therefore why go through weddings at all?"

"I agree." Antonio smiled. He had been thinking lately of an ideal partner and it seems that it had came at such an opportune time. Leonardo smirked as he eyed Antonio, then back at Haruhi who blew on her tea. He too had come in hopes of looking for a smart woman that can handle responsibility at their own time and hands—and Haruhi was the perfect candidate.

"Alors, then you wouldn't mind marrying me?"

"Yes."

Leonardo jumped in glee before Haruhi interjected him. "I meant _yes,_ I' _would mind_ marrying you."

"Ah my dear princess I asked you if you _wouldn't _mind marrying me if I didn't mind so in both sense we both didn't mind and we both agree and so you _didn't _mind.

"Eh?" Haruhi was baffled. She was already lost with the first phrase.

"So what it'll be? White horses or black stallions? Notre Dame or Strasbourg Cathedral?"

"Huh?" Haruhi never panics, but in a verge of 'casual' wedding ideas…the man made it seem like you were ordering from a diner.

"Now, now, I believe Miss Haruhi would prefer a backdrop of Italy's finest. A traditional Roman wedding perhaps in the Colosseum, or a sail through Venice's Grand Canal, or the Piazza Venezia is more for your tastes." Leonardo supplied with a light smile as he fingered Haruhi's hands gently.

'_These men…'_

"That's all very nice for wedding ideas, but I don't think it would be much appreciated."

The two men looked at her incredulously.

"So the rumors are true…" Antonio trailed while Leonardo nodded.

"Rumors?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"But nevertheless!! From this moment on, Haruhi Fujioka, shall become my fiancée!!!"

"What?!"

"Seven Hells No!!!"

"I will never give my daughter to the likes of you even with any amount of _dowry_!! I will never hand over my daughter's hand." the twins and Tamaki interjected as they heard the silver-eyed man giving his declaration from nowhere, and had evasively abandoned their clients in favor of beating the living daylights out of Leonardo.

'Since when did he had a say on my marriage? And what's with the dowry…?' 

Antonio sighed as he turned away from the bickering twins, Tamaki and Leonardo. "Such forwardness of marriage should not be taken lightly," Antonio continued and took Haruhi's hand to his own. "But it would be my pleasure if you consider my proposal as well, given the time, I could see us together in Doumo, Florence." He winked and gave her a red rose.

'_How was that **not** forward when he's already stating the cathedral…I'm not even Catholic… '_

**End Quickie Flashback:**

And so hail Friday in a frilly gold glittered Victorian dress. It was a long beautiful flowery designs trailing down her skirt in sequins and red laces for her bows. The twins wanted her to put on a corset, but she declined…_vehemently_…there was no way in her life would she ever die out of suffocation from a dress.

She'd had enough of humiliation, thank you very much.

Of course much occupied in her own thoughts, Haruhi tripped on her own dress (and a banana peel, which always came out of nowhere) as she could feel the light pressure of her tea tray at hand as it skyrocketed in the air. Haruhi closed her eyes waiting for the impact, silently praying, _'I hope those teacups aren't Missonis or Faberge, Kyouya-senpai would undoubtedly add that to last a debt until my death…'_

Instead of the loud clang and sounds of thousands of pieces shattered on the floor and the harmful impact of flesh meet ground…

There was silence…

"Haruhi-san!?"

"Haru-chan! Are you alright!"

"Oh gosh! That was perfect timing!

"Yes, and he caught the trays too! Soo kawaiii!!!

"They make such a cute couple!!!"

The squeals of the women filled around them as Haruhi analyzed her condition.

An arm around her waist and fresh mint breath down her neck, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. Caramel clashed with emerald orbs, short, dark wavy hair, straight nose, long lashes, peach-colored lips…it was a perfect disguise to label the stranger as a man. However…the changes were slight…but when 'he' had incased her from the impact Haruhi felt something in her chest—

"Yukino!! Oh my! Who is this young lady you saved? Ooohhh! she has a very fine hair and that skin!" A woman with straight black hair came to them in a petite yellow sundress. Her eyes were the same emerald color, same straight nose, long lashes but rose-colored lips.

Haruhi blinked as her savior settled her in a standing position, her tea tray on his other hand. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was eerily familiar with the two individuals. The other members scrambled to politely decline their clients in favor of seeing to her health.

"My daughter!! Are you hurt, scratched, stinging, burning, itching!?" Tamaki fussed as he checked all over Haruhi's face and arms. "Tell me!!! Is my daughter dying!?" Haruhi brushed him off. "I'm fine senpai. Stop touching me."

Banned from touching his own daughter, Tamaki quickly hugged himself in his 'Wall of Gloom.'

She turned towards her savior who had the woman in the sundress clinging to him fervently. "Thank you for—"

"_You're_ Haruhi Fujioka!" the girl in the sundress squealed, while the other man faintly blushed.

"Uh. Yes."

"Like, oh my gosh! Yukino! Isn't this great! I say she's much more cute in person and she'd be our perfect model!"

The twins perked up at the mention of Haruhi being as 'someone else's model/toy,' and quickly latched themselves to Haruhi. Eying the new individuals with aloofness.

"And who might you be?" Hikaru went straight to the point as he held his chin up arrogantly, his twin drilling holes into the other man.

"Oh! My, I never expected the Hitachiin twins in here," the girl narrowed her eyes as the other man squared his shoulders. "How quaint… Although it is a pleasure! My name is Keiiro Urinas, heir of Urinas' fashion design lineage. And this," the girl gestured to the other man,

"Is my _sister_, Yukino Urinas."

It took a moment for the twins to register the two strangers, as their hold lax on Haruhi, as she gave them a confused stare. _'Wait…did she just say 'sister?'_

Being mostly prepared out of the two, Kaoru raised a brow superciliously as he eyed the two guests while his brother kept on staring dumbfounded at their rival in fashion designs.

"I thought that the heir of the Urinas was a man…" Kaoru trailed off, Hikaru snorted, Haruhi looked at the pair of siblings back and forth. By this time Tamaki came in to see the commotion, Haruhi cocked her head to the side…it wasn't that puzzling given the chance that the—

"So, you're a—"

"Ah!! Goodness, such a lovely lady amongst these devil advocates! Come my dear, and do not fear us little kitten." Tamaki gracefully took Keiiro's hands (the 'woman') and kissed it tenderly as he gave his trademark downside-up look for extra charm as 'she' giggled and blushed…expectedly.

"Oh my! Charming aren't we. I like a man who can always make a woman feel so beautiful." She batted her eyelashes as she accepted Tamaki's up closeness, peering closer to him.

Unabashed, and with wholly increased ego, Tamaki continued, "Of course, all women are beautiful inside and out no one is an exception, but you my dear—" Tamaki's eyes glittered dramatically. "Had the eyes of an angel, a beauty of a goddess," he pulled her closer much to the other ladies' dismay and the members' dumbstruck faces.

"And a body any woman would die for."

A spotlight was clearly represented around the room, as both individuals were lost in their own fantasy, complete with the 'ultimate-lovers'-pose,' glittered roses and added misty eyes.

A silence permitted the air.

Haruhi rubbed her arms covered in frilly material. She had never thought that 'some people' were far more '_gender-confused'_ than her.

Hunny cocked his head. Mori shifted from his seat to get a better view of the new commotion. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, pausing to calculate from their budgets, a twitched upwards of his lips.

Déjà vu's were always unnoticeable, but they'd figured that it was just Tamaki's idiotic sense…, which never works.

"Bwah!!!!" the twins doubled over their laughter clutching their stomachs. They clutched Haruhi tightly with one arm over her shoulder as they pressed their other hands around their stomachs.

Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was _that_ dense...or gay. _'I guess he never learned from past occurrence.'_ She hoped for the former. A dense Tamaki was at least 'bearable,' but a gay one…_questionable_. There were so many hints that could distinguish both 'twins.' One, being that Keiiro stood at least a foot taller than Yukino.

Their posture were discernable, as Keiiro had broad shoulders and Yukino had a slim one. Although, what was really 'catching' were their looks. Keiiro could definitely pass up for a woman. She had convincing body (for a man/woman), her chest were…convincing too, nothing a Wonderbra could fix, and her voice were naturally low but soft, giving it a 'lady's voice' effect, _and_ thank god her legs were shaved.

Yukino, on the other hand, managed to look very manly despite the curvier assets that were covered by her Armani suit, and with intimidating emerald eyes covered by her curly bangs, and her voice, which were rich in thick accent. She gave out a cute impersonation, but her eyes would harden or turn a menacing stare and 'cute' was definitely out-ruled.

At any case, Haruhi's shoulders were getting heavier as the twins laughed harder, and shrugged them off carelessly. "If you two would laughed any harder, don't drag me in on the floor."

Haruhi returned to her clients and resumed conversation , but keeping an ear-shot on the on-goings of the others. Hunny and Mori pretty much ignored everyone and and so the twins were left in a puddle of laughing goo, before they realized their 'support pole' had escaped.

Clearing their faces with unveiled mischief the twins rounded on the 'lone sheep'—Yukino, as her brother was busy coddling with the ever-so-ignorant-Tamaki. Of course no one 'tried' to tell him that he's in _acquaintance_ with a cross-dresser. Kyouya smiled inwardly, 'willing' profits were hard to come by, _'Let's see how long this will last.'_

"So, the younger twin of the _Urines_ family." Kaoru started going around the short 'man' with a hand on his chin and scrutinizing her move, especially her clothes.

"_Urinas_." Yukino gritted through clenched teeth.

He was informed that the Hitachiin fashion designers were a great threat to their blooming company and needed to be exterminated to ensure their company's stability, but they needed booming models to boost up their popularity. And it was sheer luck to find a perfect one…unfortunately ensnared by their own rivals.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have to do better than having Armani on your side, _Urines_." Hikaru commented as he tugged at a loosed thread on her sleeves while Yukino glared.

"And I assume you had better allies." Yukino's eyes bore into Hikaru or Kaoru—right now she doesn't care, but it was insulting in the higher degree that they would degrade their capabilities. Not to mention they were talking about fashion designers like a platoon in a battlefield…it was creepy.

"No." Kaoru continued and gave her a baleful smile.

"Armani is _our_ pawn. We don't need indirect alliances through _your_ kind." Hikaru picked up harshly and brushed against her shoulders as both twins leaned in to whisper something that slightly made Yukino pale then redden in fury. As they stepped back like nothing happened, with a smile and a thumbs up, and went back to their customers.

Kyouya watched the interaction through his reflected glasses and inwardly clapped for the twins' protection over a certain interest of their rivals. There was no doubt, the Urinas were looking for a suitable model for their company, and if they persists in taking Haruhi…there would be a _few_ loose ends to cut-by _his_ command.

He sighed, though, as Tamaki continued to flirt with Keiiro…the name itself was manly, but it seems that Tamaki had the worse common sense of all—if he had one. On the other hand, it wasn't helping at all when he's on friendly terms with an assumed threat.

"Haruhiiii!!! My daughter! Oh, please do come in here, I would love to introduce you to a new friend," Tamaki smirked and cupped Keiiro's chin seductively, "And lover of mine." Keiiro blushed and giggled, Tamaki was a charmer and 'she' couldn't help but fall for him—unfortunately, unbeknownst to poor Tamaki.

"Come, come my daughter and let me introduce you to your mistress, although no worries, Kyouya is still our mother." Tamaki rung a bell as he continued to call for Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes twitched as she was in mid-pour of her designators' drinks, added with the bell, it was humiliating, and thoroughly grating on her nerves. She quickly feigned a smile at her designators and gracefully excused herself. With rigid steps, came in front of King of Host Club.

The man/girl clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. Not like Haruhi cared or felt jealousy, she inwardly snorted and concentrated on her steps, carefully avoiding the hem. _'I hate this dress.'_

"You belled?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"My daughter!! I'd like you to meet my mistress," Keiiro giggled, as Tamaki stood up and wrapped his hands around her waist. Haruhi was trying to remind herself that Tamaki thought Keiiro _is _a girl, but that never left the disturbing image they were presenting—right now.

"Ne? Tama-chan?"_ 'They're in pet name terms now?'_ "Do you mind if-if," Keiiro sniffled.

"Come my love there is nothing to be afraid of! I will grant every wish and every desire you need, and I will endow you everything I had to offer! Even the sun, the moon the skies…"

Haruhi's eyes gave off an irritated look as she slumped her shoulders tiredly. _'**Why** did he call me…?'_ She was about to turn away and go back to her clients when Keiiro spoke up, the other members in earshot.

"I would like it if the Host Club _models_ for our company. Especially your charming daughter, she's absolutely adorable!"

The members perked up at this, Tamaki stroked his chin _as if_ in some genius trance. Haruhi tried to master her steps for not tripping over her dress—completely oblivious.

"We could wear different types of clothing lines!" Keiiro persisted as Tamaki continued to stroke his chin.

"Hmmm…"

"We could do a _family_ shoot!"

That did it.

Thunder struck, the members swiveled their heads in slow-mo as Tamaki's smile widened enough to ruin everything he wasn't suppose to ruin. The twins tried to scramble to their tono to clamped his mouth shut, Kyouya adjusted his glasses, Hunny ceased lolling in one of their clients' laps, Mori stared at the scene. Haruhi…

'_51, sidestep, 52 sidestep, 53 sidestep, 54 sidestep, 55 sid—'_

"YES!!!" Tamaki squelead and clamped his hands onto Keirro's to seal the deal. "My beautiful mistress I would love a photo shoot of the Host club!!! And especially my beautiful, fragile daughter! I assure you my princess, the Host Club will support you on this event of your blooming company!!"

**Oh No.**

The twins froze in mid-pounce on their tono, their plans crumbling down to pieces. Haruhi finally registered the commotion and gave them a bored stare.

'_What did Tamaki sold us in now?'_

Keiiro smiled sweetly as his twin materialized out of nowhere beside him. "Great!!! Then on Friday morning all Host Club members would become officially our models! Oooh! This is so exciting isn't it Yukino!?" Yukino nodded, smirking at the twins.

"Yes!" Tamaki thrust his hands up in the air. "Exciting and adventurous indeed, the Host Club will be present at the kindness of our hear—"

"Forty percent of your profits shall then be given to us." Kyouya spoke as he continued to type on his laptop. "And that being, we have restrictions in which the Members of this Club are solely operated on a daily basis, if you are to 'rent' us, so to speak, then it will cost another ten percent." His typing increased in tempo as Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "The members are not allowed to host this event without proper adjustments, and we only arrange such proceedings _here_." Kyouya looked up, his glasses reflected light off, dangerously daring the Urinas to disagree.

"Agreed." Yukino spoke levelly, she was frightened, and it was better to step down in a presence of an Ootori, an Ootori _heir_ at that.

Kyouya smiled, never reaching his eyes. "Very well then."

"But, but!! Senpai!" Kaoru whined as they took comfort in latching themselves to a nearby Haruhi. "They can't do that!" Hikaru argued heatedly, clutching onto an irritated Haruhi.

Kyouya smirked again as he continued to type away, "It's all about our gains. You might as well have fun _pestering_ Tamaki with it."

Taking the hint, the twins scowls turned into dangerous grins, Haruhi shook her head, not wanting to know what just the Shadow King suggested.

'_Tamaki-senpai's digging his own grave…and he doesn't even know it…_

"Ne! Ne! But modeling should be fun!!! I'd have a picture with Haru-chan! Right Takashi?"

"Eh?"

Mori nodded, "Ah."

"My daughter!! You have nothing to worry about! I know that you always admire my heavenly body to your poor commoner taste, but fear not! Because my beauty always satisfy everyone, and with you by my side," Tamaki flipped his hair, violet eyes twinkling in the far-away light as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Family photo shoot!!" The other clients clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"Kyouya-senpai, is-is it possible if we could get pictures of all of you too?" a timid girl with shoulder-length hair asked as the bubbling presence of the coming event turned into a lively chatter of which member would be the most beautiful.

"Hn. Perhaps…" Kyouya drawled with a smile.

Another girl with huge black eyes clasped her hands imploringly. "Really? Oh please Kyouya-senpai! I'd pay anything to get an album of your pictures."

Kyouya merely bowed his head, "Yes, perhaps I will." The two girls squealed as the news spread around.

"We dibs on photos in bathing suits with Haruhi!!" the twins chorused, grinning widely in either side of Haruhi.

"You will not!! This is a _family_ photo shoot! I'm her _father_!" Tamaki shrieked as he tried to push away both twins from an irritated Haruhi.

"No you're not." Haruhi stated as she shook her head obstinately.

"Yeah. That's because you already have _Urines _over there." Kaoru gestured.

"That's not it either."

"Urinas!! You prick!" the elder Urinas screeched vehemently, latching himself to Tamaki and pried him away from Haruhi.

"My love," Keiiro started, as he cupped Tamaki's chin, forcefully bringing him to eyelevel. "We could have our own shoot together…me and you, you and I. It could be a lovely tryst scene in which I, your mistress—we _procured together_ our lovely child, Haruhi."

The twins and Haruhi raised their brows in unison and each on the same file of thoughts. _'That was so wrong…in so many different levels…and **forms**.'_

"Of course my love," Tamaki took Keiiro's chin as both were lost in their own worlds.

"How long do you think this will last?" Hikaru asked his twin, as Haruhi shrugged.

"Instincts are guiding him. I'm surprised he's not kissing 'her' yet." Kaoru supplied.

"Let's not get to that." Haruhi interjected. The image of Tamaki kissing someone is…okay, but Tamaki kissing a man in drags…that's a whole different story. It was such a horrible, bad image that might traumatize Haruhi—added to her astraphobia. And the fact that it just sends her own father into the image of kissing Tamaki…was freakishly weird, and something that could bring about the apocalypse.

"Are you jealous?" Kaoru sing-song-ed, snapping Haruhi from her apocalyptic scenario.

"Would you be if your brother kissed a man?" Haruhi retorted calmly.

"Oi! I think_ I_ could distinguish a man from a woman." Hikaru added heatedly.

"No."

"I don't think so."

"Ah, but it is a possible prospect." Kyouya stood beside them, scaring the trio.

The twins brows raised in sync as Kyouya gave them an understanding look. "It just needs a little _creativity_."

The group stared back at the scene with Tamaki and Keiiro.

The twins grinned; Kyouya adjusted his glasses, Haruhi blinked.

Déjà vu's are easy to come by…especially a particular incident in their Ouran Host Club-ing during the Christmas festival.

That was priceless.

And Tamaki's the bid.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I hope you guys bare with me with all the chaos its hard to keep track of everyone. At any rate there goes my original Urinas fraternal twins in rival with the Hitachiins. And I'd like to clarify their characters before your guys' think that they're absolutely Mary-sue or whatever.

I apologize but Tamaki/Haruhi fluff won't come until three or more (or less) chapter, but I tell you—it's going to be _worth_ your wait!

Keiiro Urinas: Bubbly, drama-queen, a little on the perverted side, obsessed with anything cute, tends to be slow in action (like not noticing his own twin being harassed by the Hitachiins) SAS (short-attention-span) likes to wear sundresses and scares off girls from his sister by trying to look like 'she's' 'his' girlfriend. More mature (even though she doesn't look like it) and less aggressive than his twin. Discovered wearing dress looks good on him and so forced his twin 'sister' to "exchange genders." Sly, but not knowing that she is being sly.

Yukino Urinas: intimidating (but trying too hard), more silent and resilient, often deals with the company. Used to wearing boy clothes (because she was forced when her 'brother' came up with cross-dressing idea) and totally boyish in so many sense (also works out a lot.) she's also adorable when she's around girls and tends be self-conscious. There is also another side of her that doesn't like her twin 'brother's' way of _gender_ and tends to blow off at him sometimes. But she could also be on the bit childish side and can't keep her whole 'cool' façade too long.

And that's pretty much it!!! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and added my story in their alerts or fav. Stories!! Greatly appreciate it!

…I love reviews…-.-


	10. Water Falls: Ties with the Devil

I know that y'all curious as to how Haruhi still manages her lawyer position (of course with the members _tinkering, _cough Kyouya cough) this chapter answers that question. BTW it seems that there's a little "malfunction" as I accidentally sent my story as 'updated' but not really…sorry! I was editing and doing some stuff and sending them back in and then I realized chap. 10 wasn't beta'd then, POOF! I was like, oh shit…er, my bad?

**Disclaimer: **well…you can never have **MY** imagination hehe -.- (back off! They're mine! lol)

Beta'd by: Javchan (thank you! xonliimex, don't worry ur still my beta...well the 2 of you are...that is if you don't mind...)

no body no physical body: it's okay m'love meron din akung telephone konection noon, pero ngayon we got cable! high-speed yeah! and yesh although i have one qquestion ako ay ilocana, but you said ur ilokano...does that mean that ur a boy? O.o i miss yah so muches lol (P.S. i believe our acts for being hitachiin-sister rivals are 'overdue' -.- lol)

* * *

**Water Falls: Ties With the Devil**

* * *

The ceilings were…nice, polished, marbled with little dusty colored golds and silvers glittering in the dome-like enclosed ceilings of her room. The silk sheets felt cool in her skin. The bed was like a cloud of heaven, soft yet firm. Her pillows were feathered down and fluffy, piling up over her head and around her. The room was warm, and it had an automatic interchanging temperature suited for the person's taste.

It was perfect.

It was warm.

It was Saturday.

But something was nagging in the back of Haruhi's mind.

_'Saturday…Friday…Friday?'_

"Damn it!"

Haruhi uncharacteristically cursed, as she flung the warm sheets off of her.

Friday in American time…was her murder case on Smith's profile (her client). And she had taken leave for a week. A. Week. _Only_.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and she'd be damned if…

"My daughter!" Tamaki rushed into her room arms wide for—

"Move. I have no time for your squabbles." Haruhi brushed past him to her closet, packing up her bags hastily.

Tamaki sobbed in his corner, rocking back and forth. His daughter told him to 'move,' MOVE! And she ignored him, IGNORED! The twins came into the room, watching their 'toy' packing her bags.

"Ne? Where are you going?" Hikaru queried, poking Haruhi's stuff with a hanger, snorting at her fashion for clothes. They were all 'dull' colored and not branded at all. Kaoru nodded his head as he 'mentally' agreed with his twin with her choice of clothing.

"Home. I have a case." Haruhi's voice was muffled as she dug deeper through her closet, as if saying that she was going home thousands of miles for her job was a common thing to do…for someone without much money. And like hell she can, but it did not go unnoticed by Tamaki.

"Home!!? My daughter cannot go home!! This is her home! I'm your father!"

"No you're not."

"But-but-but—"

"Hey, you forgot this one." Kaoru supplied as he picked up a black lacy bra. Haruhi turned to him and glared.

"What are you doing helping my daughter leave!?" Tamaki pushed the twins out of his way and hovered near his 'daughter.'

"And this one too." Hikaru handed her a gold-laced baby doll that had a split on both sides. She glared at the 'not-supposed-to-be-on-her-baggage-outfit' before she snatched it out of Hikaru's who was slightly tinged with pink.

Damn her roommates, and damn her father.

"This one is—"

Haruhi turned to Tamaki who had his eyes wide and had innocently mistook a red 'thing' as a hand-string…but he was _very wrong_.

The thong that could barely cover any private part of her body, except for the beaded things in front, dangled from Tamaki's fingertips as the twins blinked, Haruhi's mouth gaped at the object never seeing it before in her entire lifetime...nor her closet or her drawer.

'_Father…you'll be reunited with mother sooner than you think…'_ Haruhi thought darkly as she snatched the 'stringy object' from Tamaki's lax hands as she stood up and chucked it at the nearest garbage can.

She knew letting her father and '_friends_' to pack her bags didn't come without a price.

Haruhi turned back on her task, pointedly ignoring the shock males at Haruhi's atypical behavior…and that thong.

The boys shook their head. Willing the image of such in the deepest, darkest corners of their mind, (read: for better illustration suited for their own time.)

Packing the last of her stuff, Haruhi silently wondered why the boys were abnormally quiet.

Perverts.

Fortunately, she knew how to get their minds of _such._

"They were my father's. Must've misplaced it on my luggage." Haruhi nonchalantly 'supp_lied_' and stood up, duffel bag over her shoulders as Tamaki and the twins snapped out of their fantasy and choked in their disgust. The image was horrifyingly placed with Haruhi's cross-dressing father in that- that-that…th-th-thing.

Sometimes, Haruhi loved her ability to lie with a straight face…but it doesn't mean she "overly" likes it. At times, it was necessary, and being a lawyer had helped her hone that skill.

Satisfied at their 'preoccupied thoughts,' Haruhi brushed past them as she adjusted the straps of her bag until she came in contact with a solid wall. Blinking, Haruhi frowned at the black clad wall, and came face to face with the Shadow King with a clean swept face and onyx eyes peering through cryptic glasses.

Unknowingly, Haruhi sighed, Kyouya's look was enough question to where she's going. "I have a case today, I'm leaving."

"Where to?" Kyouya's brow raised in curiosity.

"America." Haruhi dulled her tone as if to say 'duh.'

"Mother!! Tell her she can't go!! My lovely daughter will be prey to those pigsty American idiots! Oh! It pains me that she is nothing but a slave in their every beck and call!!" Tamaki dramatized, with a hand on his forehead as he clutched Haruhi's shoulders.

'_I'm more of a slave here than being a lawyer…'_

The twins wrapped themselves around her waist as they stuck their faces closely to her. Their actions speaking for their unwillingness to let Haruhi go…and also just for a bonus, to annoy her.

"You are aware that no matter, you are still going to miss your case."

"It's a three day hearing."

Kyouya's brow shot from his bangs staring at her with a mocking tone. "And pray tell how are you to buy your plane ticket?"

"Well my flight is supposedly—"

"You mean this?"

Kaoru fished out from his pocket, and placed in front of her faced as Hikaru fingered its edges. Haruhi scanned her plane ticket and silently cursed that she was two days late. The Host Club made a damn good job distracting her. Simultaneously, both twins pulled the ticket apart, leaving it shredded in half.

Tamaki quickly hugged Haruhi to his chest and cried silent tears. "For a moment in my lifetime I had a dream! A horrible dream that my daughter had been ripped away from my grasps into the hands of evil, never to come back agai—"

"I can still go." Haruhi stubbornly added, eyes hardening in resolve as she re-adjusted her duffle bag, freezing Tamaki at her decision.

"Ne? where's Haru-chan going?" Hunny bounded in the room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his left hand was dragging usa-chan. Mori waltzed in the room with a hazy look from sleep, but it quickly cleared as he eyed the only female member of the club seemingly determined to leave.

Haruhi turned neutral caramel orbs to Hunny and smiled. "I'm going home for a while, I have a case." As if that explained everything, hopping on a plane at 10:00 o'clock in the morning without any proper reservations.

Hunny cocked his head bemusedly, as he clutched usa-chan to his chest. "In your 'jammies?"

Everyone's eyes veered on Haruhi's current attire of a wrinkled yellow long sleeve shirt with cranes on it and gray sweatpants. Her hair was a tangled mess, but it didn't stop the word 'endearing' passing through everyone's thoughts.

_'Oh…the clothes…riiiight.' _

The twins leapt off her as if they were diseased. "You're a walking fashion disaster!" Kaoru snipped.

"More like, a sleeping fashion catastrophe!! I don't think they'd let you in the airport like that, would they?" Hikaru snorted arrogantly.

"Don't you dare talk down on my daughter like she was from a piece of filth! She is _already_ esteemed to higher society!" Tamaki glared at the twins and hugged Haruhi. "My daughter is very cute in such an attire!!"

Haruhi toned out the bickering around her as she turned bored caramel orbs at, dare she say it, savior, of her current, ahem—plane ticket dilemma.

"Kyouya-senpai,"

Kyouya pinned Haruhi with imperturbable onyx eyes. He knew _that _look, and he knew exactly what to do—but of course, for his amusement, he acted like he knew nothing.

Haruhi was sure Kyouya _can_ read minds. _'Why the hell isn't he doing it now? Do I need to repeat it to myself?'_ Haruhi frowned as the Shadow King stared back at her.

She waited.

He anticipated.

Haruhi repeated her silent 'telepathic' vow.

Kyouya looked as 'innocently' as possible (_if_ that was possible).

It was a war between silent prides. And Haruhi was losing it.

"Kyouya-senpai," it was the last straw, Haruhi gave her telepathic request with a prayer.

Stared. Bored. Nothing.

Haruhi heaved a sigh, "Is it possible to ha—"

"You may not leave." Kyouya finished, although he knew that she didn't asked for _that,_ since she already made it perfectly clear that she's going back, wholly ignoring her pleas…er…fees.

Haruhi clenched her hands around the strap of her bag. "I have to."

Kyouya cocked his head. "What's stopping you?"

Haruhi silently blew off her steam. The Shadow King was circling her in and out, testing her limits. _'Damn rich bastards…'_

"Very well then, I'll—"

"Go to the Carnival!!!!"

"Ne! A carnival! That would be so fun! Ne Mori?" Hunny jumped up and down, the twins grinned and nodded in agreement, Tamaki—was doing his perfect impersonation as a king, stroking his chin in silent acquiescence.

Haruhi scratched her head, _'What just happened?'_

"A carnival?"

"The carnival my daughter!" Tamaki caught Haruhi's shoulders and whirled her around the windows, emphasizing his declaration with a furnish of gestures and finished off with a far away look. "The carnival where commoner people squander their time in obvious delight! We shall all go see this spectacular event! And you, my dearest, youngest, most beautiful daughter, shall be—our guide!!" Haruhi squinted to where he was pointing at, and crossed her eyes in irritation at the huge billboard outside with a girl wearing a scandalously short nanny skirt petting a goat, and behind her were roller coasters and pony rides.

'_Great…My profession had been degraded into a tour guide.' _

The twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders babbling on about the different places they could go. "Ne? I think we could also dress you up with that nanny suit!" Kaoru offered.

"Yeah! I believe we have a stock for—"

"No."

"Kyah! Haru-chan and I are going to ride the Ferris wheel! Right Mori?" Hunny exclaimed as Mori nodded in assent.

"What? But, wait, I—"

"Haruhi-chan and I shall go in on the kissing booth." The twins chorused slinging both arms around her shoulders.

Tamaki shrieked his disagreement and pried the twins from Haruhi. "You cannot! Brothers and sisters don't kiss! You are defiling the code of this family, you evil—"

"Then why are you keeping Haruhi to yourself? Are you gonna kiss her too, 'the father'? That's lower than a brother kissing her. Incest. How degrading." Hikaru quipped.

Silence. What a hypocritical statement.

"Ne! I'd like to kiss Haru-chan too! Like this!" Hunny gave Haruhi a quick peck on her right cheek as he giggled and kissed usa-chan.

The other member's jaws dropped, Haruhi touched her cheek with a confused look.

"Hey! I'd like to kiss Haruhi too!" Kaoru claimed and pecked her right cheek a warm red line spreading over his cheeks.

"Nyahh!!!! That's not right!" Tamaki wailed, "Mother! Make them stop! They are raping our youngest daughter! By our _own_ children! This is horrible!"

"My turn!" Hikaru squealed as he cupped Haruhi's face, cheeks as red as his hair and gave Haruhi a small kiss in her temple.

Tamaki was long past out on the floor.

Haruhi shrugged them off and pinned the twins with a glare, who were sporting innocent grins. They were distracting her. Haruhi turned to the door and clutched her bag tightly and—

"My daughter!" Tamaki plucked himself off the floor as he barricaded the door with his slender arm and took Haruhi's left shoulder. "Please don't leave." If Tamaki's irritating persistence was a pain, his puppy-dog look was a plus, but it serves to irritate Haruhi more than his persistence or wailings-combined.

"Ne? Haru-chan, please don't leave." Hunny tripled the gesture as he scuffed his foot on the carpet with his usa-chan clasped behind his back as he bowed his head. Mori stood by his cousin as he gave Haruhi an intense look that was akin to something pleading. The twins grinned behind her back, Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

Her resolve was breaking apart. But her duty as a lawyer was at stake here, Haruhi looked down on her bag and _shook_ her head, clearing her thoughts as she gripped her bag tightly. She really had to—

"Yay! We're going!"

"Huh?"

"My daughter agreed! Come! Come!"

"Wait a minute, I have to go home—I can't—I"

"_That_ is already taken care of." Kyouya interjected, after shutting his phone. (Presumably ordering his minions to 'execute' Haruhi's case.)

"Eh? But—"

"Let's go!!" The twins screamed over her ear, shoving her to the bathroom with their 'especially picked out' clothes, and locking the bathroom, threatening her to suit up in less than fifteen minutes before they grab her out.

Kyouya inwardly smiled.

Those billboards were a good idea. Maybe he should put it next to Tamaki's window next time. _'Hmmm…a projector perhaps…'_

On the other side of the bathroom Haruhi slumped on the floor and glared at her clothes pondering over the ever famous line:

'_What just happened?' _

* * *

She hadn't been in one of these events for…well, since…she couldn't remember. It was already enough that they came in the carnival with 'an entrance' considering three limos and 'security' going around in front of them in motorcycles. 

It's like English monarchy or Princess Diana…except this people were just plain rich.

'_Rich bastards.'_

Really, Haruhi was a very patient girl, although right now—that patience was loosely slackening. The twins had dressed her into low riding jeans and a halter-top with a dangerous cleavage, (Haruhi: like hell!) And so she 'replaced' (cough threw cough) the top, and geared up with her _own_ yellow tank top, and put her black, baggy North Face over it.

The twins were displeased, but Haruhi shot them a glare. A glare that was unusually deadly for their little 'toy.' Then, there was the issue in which limo she'd ride into. It was chaotic for the fact that they were all going the same way…and that at least one limo was enough to take them all.

Finally, she got a ride with Kyouya and Tamaki (she reckoned because it was Kyouya's threat that was quite 'belying:') "We could argue of this all day, and maybe while you're at it, I think it best to let Haruhi leave for America. After all, it is a _Saturday_."

Haruhi felt an elation of hope.

The twins paled and (harshly) shoved Haruhi down Kyouya and Tamaki's limo as they quickly ran over theirs; Hunny gave a pout but ascended on his limo followed by his cousin, Tamaki clapped for joy.

"Oh I love you mother!" Tamaki was about to jump-hug Kyouya, but the Shadow King effectively stopped the unwanted affection.

"Or maybe you opted to escort Haruhi to the airport."

Tamaki detoured his hug to Haruhi.

'_Throw your burden on me would you?'_ Haruhi gave Kyouya an irritated side glare.

Annnd sooo…

"Ohhh!! Let's go over there! Or there! Ohhh and there!" Hunny bounced around cutely, pointing at the different rides and food stands scattered around the spacious festivity. People were looking at them with awed faces, whispering to themselves. Her companions were all males, males from a certain rich family, and males that were better off being models. (In fact they probably were, given that their pictures are all over business magazines and some fan girls' lockers.)

Hunny was wearing cute cargo shorts in military camouflage color, wallet chain dangling in his right pocket. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a large Lotz9 logo of Marvin the Martian, and black metal-button boots

It was cuteness at its prime.

"My daughter! Look! I got you this tuff of fluff! And it's pink!" Tamaki exclaimed as the other member's hovered around the 'tuff of fluff.'

"It is dyed pink. Hmmm…unusual." Kyouya commented.

"Nyah! It's sticky, but it's good!" Hunny sucked on his finger as Mori watched his cousin warily.

"Ugh…my chefs could make a better than this—weird aftertaste."

"Hey! It melted in my mouth!"

"Remove your crummy fingers from my daughter's gatêau à la rose!"

"This is not cake, tono."

"It isn't?"

"Cake? Ne? Ne? Ne? Tama-chan, where'd you bought it?"

"It seems that it is highly favorable for the _commoners_."

"Ah."

Haruhi was trying hard not to slap her forehead, people were gawking, murmuring, giggling. _'God…this is like a fieldtrip…except that they're worse than children.' _

"It's called cotton candy."

"Candy?" Hunny's eyes widened.

"So, this cot-on-dandy is the commoners' taste of candies? My daughter must like them!" Tamaki thrust the cotton candy on Haruhi's face.

"Mou…Is there anything other than that?" the twins sighed, sidling over Haruhi with an arm on both shoulders. It was a great contrast to see both twins wearing something that were not identical. Kaoru was wearing a red puffy vest over a black tank top showing of his toned biceps and sporting low ride pants. Hikaru wore a casual white polo t-shirt with three buttons undone and low down jean shorts.

They were a definitely plus with the giggling and blushing girls in the carnival.

"It's a carnival." Haruhi intoned, "It's bound to have the most un-healthiest foods around."

"Any other gourmet by chance?" Kyouya eyed the stands with disgusts while completely ignoring the admiring stares and winks thrown his way by a few—er, _many_ girls. He flicked an imaginary lint from his long sleeved all buttons down polo as he stared past them, fingering his cellphone and wallet from his black jeans. (In doubt because of...past mishaps.)

Haruhi shook her head 'no.'

"No worries my daughter! We can just dine later on. Although, if you're hungry just tell me, or if this foods are not suited to your taste," Tamaki cupped her chin. "You can always have me."

"I'd rather have raw coffee beans." Haruhi shrugged him off, as Tamaki opted for a pout, since his 'Wall of Gloom' was not _accessible._ Although it was certainly for fact that he caught quite many eyes as well, even though he's not acting as 'strange' as he should be in a public place. He donned on a dark blue sleeve shirt and causal khaki pants, his hair was swept back and dressed more for a 'sweet date,' the kind where mothers' feel like going on a date with instead of their daughters'.

"Haruhi." The most reserved of the member called after her. Mori stood amongst them in a leather coat and black pants as girls passed them fainting or giggling in their way. He silently gestured for the 'healthy' sweet stands in the corner that consists of ice creams, crepes, chocolates, etc…no doubt, something to appease his cousin with.

"Nyahh!! Sweets!! Let's go get one Haru-chan!" Hunny firmly gripped Haruhi hands and proceeded to drag her in the sweet booths, the others following curiously.

"Eh? but—"

Screaming was heard from the distance as all members' stopped their journey to the sweets as all eyes swerved upon…

'_Mother in heaven…_'

There, stood the most gigantic, swirliest, craziest, death dropping- one hell of a ride. And it only took one, _one_ child to get them riled up.

"Mommy I wanna go on that!"

"Oh, Taro, that is too big and scary. You wouldn't want to ride in on that. Besides, you're going to throw up all your food." The mother admonished as they passed by the seemingly entranced group of boys…and one silently praying, young lady.

"Twist-ed Roll-er-coast-er." Hunny squinted his eyes as the huge hunk of machine carried twenty or so screaming people in the little compartment. "Ne! That looks like fun!" Hunny beamed, the twins grinned as they slung their arms across an expressionless Haruhi …

Tamaki was…

(_Commencing 'Theater' Sequence_)

"Oh Tamaki-kun! I'm so scared! Please hold me!" A terrified Haruhi clung frantically to Tamaki's sleeve as she buried her face on his neck.

"Yes my lovely Haru-chan! I will protect you from this rickety journey of this hapless machine." Tamaki welcomed Haruhi's embrace, tilting her head to assure his protection over her.

"Oh! Tamaki-kun, hold me tighter, I want to—"

—

"Tamaki-senpai,"

"Tono!"

Two fingers snapping shattered Tamaki out of his 'reverie.'

"What?"

"Ne? What were you thinking, Your Majesty?" the twins drawled, circling Tamaki with nefarious intent.

"Nothing!" Tamaki defended, and quickly made an escape route latching himself to Haruhi. "My daughter! I shall protect you from this piece of horrifying machine!"

"It's just a roller coaster." Haruhi silently mumbled. She'd been in worse rides having most of her spring and summer breaks spent in Orlando, Florida, or Disney in California—since she never liked the 'beach' during spring breaks. She went once—and only once…she had never seen her friends act **so** _insane._

Shaking her head out of her morbeer—er, morbid thoughts, Haruhi was—

"Ne! Let's go ride on that one!"

"Yeah! Haruhi's going to ride with _us_!!!" the twins declared in sync.

"You cannot protect my daughter as better as I do! Unhand her to me this instant!"

"Well, you can't protect her as good as we do because we could have her securely between us."

"That is not possible! My daughter will be safer in my arms! And the two of you are going to jeopardize her life! What if she get squish?! Suffocate—"

"Ne Haru-chan! You're sitting with me aren't you?" Hunny intercepted, taking Haruhi's hands as he peered at her with watered down irises.

'_Better that these three.' _"Yes."

"Yay!!!"

The twins pouted and leaned onto Haruhi with fake sobs and whining, Tamaki, not able to take the pressure of his depression quickly turned to his invincible 'Wall of Gloom,' (which was situated near an ice-cream stand) and began his new form of calligraphic swirls.

Haruhi sighed and turned her eyes at the two silent spectators. "Are you two coming?"

Kyouya gave her a deadpanned stare, a disgusted 'As if…' clearly etched on his features. Fortunately he opted to be more polite, "No. I will see what these commoners' cuisine can offer."

Also blindly translated to: _'I'll put up with 'eating' commoner food, just to see you ride the coaster with them…(insert: inward grin). And the profits I might make…'_

"I see." Haruhi returned equally blanked.

Mori nodded her way, but not before giving her a concerned glance from his cousin to Haruhi and then he set off with Kyouya to one of the ice cream booths.

"Ne! Let's go!"

The twins perked up as Tamaki unfolded himself from his wall of gloom. "To the coaster!!"

'_To my dying day_.'

And thus the five members of the Host Club commenced upon a new journey. A journey that left one in desolation, and others in pure ignorant bliss.

* * *

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW 

Anyways…again another crazy chapter…grrr!! I want this to at least be a bit dramatic, but it keeps slipping to lots of humor! Damn it! please, If any of you guys have any suggestions to make a few scenes 'dramatic…' by all means, your suggestions would be very appreciated, although no promises that I could use it if it doesn't go to my plot.

Ahem, for CAQ'S:

All of you guys wanted a scene with Haruhi's friends and father, but please _be patient_. Time is everything and plots are the key, WATER FALLS IS **NOT** GOING TO BE A SHORT 'STORY' and I plan to go on slowly, but deliberately and everything will come into play :3 :3 I hope that clears up everything, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed ch. 10!

Oh and normally i don't do this... but...(rufrydas: say it -poking knives-) er my friend here is very shy...(rr: i am not!) and she have this great inuyasha fic story but she want it on my profile so um in behalf of her it would be nice if you check her new fic out and leave a review...that is if you think its good, personally i don't think she deserves it--(rr: elbows buloy, shut up...) JK. JK. You know that i'll delete it if it doesn't get more than ten reviews, agreed? (rr:...yesh) anyways...

…I love reviews…-.-


	11. Water Falls: Of Rides and Men

I'm alive!!!! Anyways, after watching Happy Feet (if anyone doesn't like that movie, come up here now and I'll bust your ass! I'm kidding! lol) and for some very odd reason my genius juices came back! Wooohoo! (and this was totally forgotten, it was really scheduled to put up, damn) and umm…remember this is fiction hehe -.- I love making up Japanese names lol. Again greatest apologies, and special thanks to people who reviewed and gave me suggestions…

This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I also made it extra long to satisfy you guys and a multi-pairing chapter! Wooohoo! There's one for everyone! (damn it, I just gave it away, oh well) ENJOY Hehe lol -.- ('cuz I've officially melted myself, with my own story…I'm a puddle of goo, is that even possible?!) Random shit, I'll shut up now.

Not beta'd please bare with me: i dunno but is it me, of f.f is going kaput, my e-mail won't send!! argh!!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, yes I know it's mine. What? I was talking about _my_ story, meanies!

* * *

**Water Falls: Of Rides and Men **

* * *

A cool steady breeze brushed the autumn leaves in a swirling fashion as nature dance with its rhythm. Lush, green forest surrounded a secluded and private main house at the south seashore of Japan. The main house were coupled with other houses that made it seem like a little village protected by the beauty of nature. It was a trip back in time as the houses were fashioned in a very medieval style of Japanese castles. 

Inside the spacious private land of the main house stood the largest house, towering over them in a high platform area. In one of the lavish rooms are two individuals that had the power of ancient arts and cultures and the money to buy everything in their will.

"You do know that you are to see him again?"

A wrinkled old man with a strict brown eyes and lips set in a grim line stared down at a young man seated across from the long low table. His eyes carefully scrutinizing and brows further burrowed making him look older than he is. Silence reigned, and peacefulness emanated from the room as an open door to the garden sent refreshing breeze through the room.

"That I do, father." A low yet firm, and almost mocking voice echoed in response. The young man fingered the rim of his tea and proceeded to gently blow on it, sending ripples and whirling pattern of the tea's aroma.

The old man glared at the youth in front of him. "Shiiro. I fully expect you to succeed in what I ask of you. If all else fails, you know your consequences."

The ripples and whirls of the tea stopped in its motion, magenta colored eyes peered from obsidian locks. "You underestimate me father?"

The old man gulped at the intensity directed to him by his eldest son. They were the last of the best samurai lineages in Japan, pure in bred and rich in culture as their ancestors. The head of Kizumaru family, Senaru Kizumaru, had a hard time keeping his eldest in line, not to mention Shiiro was the next heir of Kizumaru Arts and their billion-dollar alliance with the UN armies.

But the eldest seemed to have no interest in such except for his fighting skills, women and money. In short, Shirro was only good for his charm, his company, and a very precocious mind.

"I do not underestimate you, Shiiro." Senaru quickly rectified, averting his eyes from his son's blazing ones. His son may seem like a social failure in the business world, but he's anything but that in the dojo or any fighting platform.

Shiiro nodded his head, hiding the creeping smirk from the irate old man, and jubilantly placed on an excited grin. "So? When shall I leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, Yuiichi will drop you off in the Tokyo Palace."

Shiiro raised an inquisitive brow. "Tokyo Palace?"

The old man pinned his son with a stern glare, "There you shall find Morinozuka. I trust you will do well, Shiiro."

"That you know father." Shiiro retorted, a sly smirk formed in his lips as he stood up to leave and began to open one of the shoji doors until Senaru halted him with his parting statement.

"Or the consequences you'll pay will be sealed by a matrimony." Senaru watched in silent satisfaction as his cool and collected son visibly flinch at the promising 'consequence' of his failure.

Senaru silently sipped his tea as furious steps echoed away from the room, and his eyes softened a bit, as he shrugged and blew off his tea. "If he fails…no harm done in getting grandchildren."

* * *

"Ohhh! Such pain, such agony, such-such—! H-Haruhi, my dear d-d-daughter, hold me! H-hold me tight and never let go! This may only be my l-last breath" gasped, wheezed, dramatic cough, "I have to-to-to tell you that-that I-I-I l—I-lo-_lost_ our ticket!!!!" 

"That's not any reason to attached yourself on me." Haruhi deadpanned as Tamaki wailed around like a helpless child, as he fervently hug Haruhi close to him.

"How could you lose something in a span of five minutes?" Hikaru scolded.

"Now with all our tickets gone we might not be able to get any rides." Kaoru added, as Hunny's eyes watered down brimming with tears.

"Or food." Hikaru supplied.

"Or drinks."

"Candies."

"Rides."

"Thanks a lot, tono."

"Yeah, you made a real happy day. Woop-tee-doo."

Haruhi glared at the twins as they jibed the two seniors with each word, making Tamaki clung to her more tightly and Hunny to sniffle and rub his eyes.

"It's not like all is lost." Haruhi wiggled from Tamaki's grasp and smiled gently at Hunny. "Come on, we could buy more tickets."

"R-really?" Hunny's eyes beamed.

Tamaki snapped out of his melancholic dramatization and took hold of Haruhi's hands. "My wise daughter! Again you had proved yourself beauty in soul and in mind! Come, I promise to buy you all the tickets this carnival can offer! How much are they? A _mere _¥50,000?"

"You don't need the _whole_ ride."

"You can have it! As a father-to-daughter gift."

"No thanks." Tamaki sobbed and turned to his wall of gloom as his gift was nonchalantly rejected,

"Neee…" the twins sidled up to Haruhi with each arm on her waist and face implanting themselves on her cheeks, ignoring Tamaki's protest of: 'Release my daughter! You evil miscreants!'

"Before we get tickets," Kaoru purred.

"Could we get some food?" Hikaru finished.

"You told me you didn't like carnival-commoner's food. And there are no gourmets here, or any classy restaurants nearby. Besides, you said earlier that you're not hungry." Haruhi raised a curious eyebrow to the twin in her left. The twin on her right gripped her shoulders tightly as his knees began to buckle...

"Oh my stomach! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

"I-I- my stomach, I think I-I have ulcer! Please don't leave m-me!"

"I would never! I can't live without you Hikaru!"

"Hang in there Hika-chan!!"

"If you would live, I shall give my own stomach for you to continue on your life."

"Oh Kaoru…" Hikaru cupped Kaoru's twin, eyes glimmered with tears.

"H-Hikaru…"

The girls in the carnival began to squeal and giggle as they crowded around the 'tragic scenery of two _loving_ brothers.'

Haruhi sighed and restrained herself from doing what she does to her 'other' friends when they act…unnecessarily. Tamaki intensified the act as a half-mourner-half-consolation speaker and got winks, blushes and whistles from passing women.

"Alright, we'll eat."

"Yay! Could we have more of those cot-on-dandy, Haru-chan?"

"Sure."

"What's an elephant ear?"

"My dear daughter! I would like a clafoutis aux cerises ou pommes, crêpes, le chocolat mousse avec—"

"No gourmets, senpai."

"Can we eat some nac-ho, with cheese? Does that have any premium Belgium cheese on it?"

"No."

"Ne? Haru-chan, do they sell chocolate with strawberries cake?"

"I want Michel…Michel could cook anything."

"Then you could go home."

"What's on a cheeseburger?"

"Cheese, meat, and a bread bun." There's only so much patience in one person, that Haruhi tried to stifle her losing patience with her self-made mantra: _'Rich bastards, rich bastards, rich bastards, rich bastards…' _needles to say, such mantra did nothing to help her current predicament.

She turned on the four boys trailing behind her spouting their ignorant curiosity of their surroundings and leveled them with a 'you-have-thirty-seconds-to-answer-me' glare. "Do _any_ of you want to eat?"

Hunny nodded his head vigorously and beamed at her innocently.

"Yep!" the twins chorused, hiding their identical smirks.

"Yes, my daughter! I am parched and—"

"Good. Then you will eat what _I _will buy, because you certainly don't know—"

Tamaki's eyes caught sight on his left, "Crêpes!" and proceeded to walk through it.

"Kyah!! Cot-on-dandy!" Hunny split as he bounced on the cotton candy stands.

"Wait-hey-I!"

The twins grinned at their opportunity and slung their shoulders at an irritated Haruhi. "So? Are you buying us anything?"

Haruhi sighed, "No, you can by your own."

"Mou…but this is a date. You're supposed to cater to your date you know." Hikaru whined.

"We're not on a date, and more importantly, I'm not your date."

"Okay! Then we'll just _make_ you our date."

"Huh?"

"How 'bout we try some of those cheeseburgers, or nac-hos."

"Nachos."

"Whatever."

"Don't blame me if you don't like it."

After five minutes in line and after ten minutes pestering the poor vendors (courtesy of the rich bastards cough twins cough) the trio came upon an empty table bench to settle their food. Hunny and Tamaki nowhere in sight, or more likely, 'lost' in sight.

"Ugh! Do I have to eat these?"

"You ordered it." Haruhi pointedly ignored the whining twins as she started on her own food.

"Ewww! The cheese is sticking!"

"Is this burger cooked?"

Haruhi glared at the disgusted twins besides her, who were disturbing her peaceful haven of eating her seafood combo and potato wedges. "Can't you at least try eating it before you think it's bad?"

Kaoru looked skeptical at his cheeseburger and gazed back at Haruhi, then across his twin. "Fine!" Pinching his nose and took a dainty bite of his cheeseburger. Haruhi rolled her eyes and averted to the other. "Stop playing your food and eat it."

"Okay." Hikaru pouted and peered at his nachos and poked the cheese with his chips. After several munching and welcomed silence from the twins…Haruhi began to get worried, but continued to eat her own dish, willingly ignoring and savoring the only silence that was not insulting to—

"It's not that bad, I guess."

"A little spicier after taste would be good though."

"A use of olive oil and martini would be nicer than vegetable oil."

"Nothing you can expect from commoner food."

"Mhmmm."

_'The silence was 'suppose' to be comfortable…rich bastards.'_ After several minutes the twins were done with their own food and eyed Haruhi's potato wedges as they settled their elbows on the table and continued to stare at Haruhi.

She raised an eyebrow and proffered her plate to the two twins who grinned. Haruhi, oblivious as whatever the twins came up with their mystic smirks proceeded to devour a long wedge of potato.

The twin to her left responded by leaning over her, taking her hands from the floating piece suspended by her lips as another came contact with at the tip, and bit on the potato, a little too close near her lips.

Kaoru eyed her innocently as he moved a few centimeters away from Haruhi's face. "That's a huge piece, don't want you to choke, or I'll proceed in doing CPR. Not that I mind."

"That's not necessary." Haruhi leveled her gaze dully.

The twin to her right, feeling bold and left behind, bent over and quickly stole a chaste kiss near Haruhi's lips and continued to place a trail down her jaw line and slowly pulling away with an identical grin.

"There are things called napkins." Haruhi stated, fighting the creeping blush in her cheeks as she gave them her best 'I-don't-care-what-you-did-and-it-doesn't-affect-me' frown, but the twins with a pair of honey-colored eyes continued their intense 'playfulness' at the occasion.

"Yes, but I believe the 'natural' sense of wiping a mere crumb could save our ecology from killing more trees with the use of napkins."

Haruhi raised an inconspicuous eyebrow, _'Since when did they think about nature in general?'_

Mustering all her skilled professionalism, Haruhi heaved a huge sigh and gave the grinning twins a frustrated glare. "I'll go get us some napkins."

Watching her walk out of hearing range, the twins shared a knowing grin. "Do you think she'd ever _get_ our affections for her?"

"Hmm…maybe we should be… more _additional_ in showing that, ne?"

Hikaru faced his twin, "Let's make this more interesting," Kaoru raised an eyebrow, confusion written in his silent gesture. "This time, it's one on one. And I'll win her on this one, Kaoru."

During college years, the twins figured out the meaning of _individuality_. In such meanings, they made it into a game. It's quite simple, really, you win, and you keep everything. No sharing.

It's a 'keep-what-you-kill' situation, and the twins certainly were not going to share Haruhi in their own futures.

"Don't count on it." Kaoru huffed and hid the playful grin forming in his lips.

* * *

"May I have some nap—" 

"Haru-chan!"

"Hunny-senpai—"

"Ne? Haru-chan I missed you! I'm so scared that I got lost." Hunny sniffled as he rubbed his eyes with cotton candy-covered hands. _'Missed us, or 'missed' us while eating cotton candy_?'

"Hunny-senpai, it's okay, but do you know where Tamaki-senpai went to?"

"Tama-chan?" Hunny continued to rub his eyes as people began to coo and melt at the very sight of Hunny in his cutest crying form. "I-I d-dunno…Is Tama-chan missing too?"

"Hai."

Hunny stopped rubbing his eyes; determined green eyes glittered adorably as he took Haruhi's hands. "Then let's go find Tama-chan!"

"Eh-wait-but we have to get Kaoru and Hikaru—"

Too late, as Hunny stomped on with unusual speed, (either not hearing her or ignoring her) but gently cradling Haruhi's wrist as they went roundabout the food stands.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" Hunny continued to wail around as Haruhi stopped to breathe for air, leaving her to wonder how could Hunny find energy to run around and have enough space for his lung to call for that idiot-er Tamaki.

"Hun-ny—" wheezed, inhale, "Senpai, I-th-hink it be-st" gulp, gasped, exhale, "To wai-t fo- aw-hil—"

"Kyah!!! Pony rides!" Hunny yanked the oxygen-deprived Haruhi as they lined up amongst little children on the carousel ride.

"W-wait! We d-don't have any—"

"Tickets, please." The stout lady of the booth gestured her fake long red nails for the ticket.

"Oh umm…"

The lady gave an exasperated sigh, "Back of the line shorty, no tickets, no entrance."

"B-but…" Hunny's eyes worked its magic over the woman. Brimming with crystal tears, red blush, lip quivering and foot scuffling.

"It's okay Hunny-senpai, we'll get a ticket and ride next ti—"

"Awwww! I'm sorry cute, little, pooch. Alright, hop in!" The lady grinned, restraining herself from pinching the incredibly cute young man as he winked in Haruhi's direction, and failing to seductively whisper in her ear. "Cute butt, you got there. Don't let him fall now."

Haruhi raised a brow and shook her head at the lady's funny remark, closely following a gleeful Hunny as he rode on a blonde pony, and patted the red one for Haruhi to sit on. "Ne this is so fun! Isn't it Haru-chan!"

Haruhi nodded her head as the ride began its circling ascend, and their respectful ponies bobbing up and down. "Hai, it is."

Hunny smiled, and reveled his time with Haruhi. He knew his cousin had realized his feelings for her. And as one of the eldest in their group, it seemed that he was the only one who harbored brotherly-feelings to Haruhi. There was that one time when he wanted her for himself, but Hunny realized that she couldn't see pass who he really is, pass the person with a childish attitude and fetish affinity for cakes and alien-ish strength. And he remembered Tamaki's words that his strength comes from being true to himself. And he can't be himself if he sacrificed everything he is just to be with Haruhi. He doubts that she'd like that either, anyways. With that statement, he made leeway for the other members and Haruhi to be less burdened with the love of six men. In time he saw himself in a position in which no one can ever take away from him or rival him in pair with Haruhi…

Being her _brother. _

"Haru-chan,"

"Hmm…"

"Would you like to have a sibling?"

Haruhi turned confused caramel orbs as she cocked her head, "If given the chance…I would give anything to have one." A rueful smile touched her lips, as her thoughts went back to her _real_ father. "Although, I doubt that my father can conceive one by himself."

Hunny stifled his giggles, and reached forward to take Haruhi's hands to his own. "Haruhi," She looked up at Hunny, it was probably the first time she'd heard him say her name without the 'chan.' "If you'd like, can I be your brother?" his eyes took on a sincere glow, with a protective edge.

Haruhi locked eyes with him, she had never seen this approached coming, nor was it expected in such awkward levels—but this was Hunny, and it wasn't an unwelcome suggestion either. She had always wanted to have a sibling, but unfortunately, her mother's life was short-lived, and it made her, somewhat lonely. She squeezed his hands in her own. "Hai."

Hunny grinned wholeheartedly, and placed a cute peck on Haruhi's cheeks, "From now on, I'll call you Haru-onee-chan!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped, she was hoping to have a 'big' brother like figure…not the other way around. She shrugged, _'Who am I to complain?'_

* * *

After the carousel ride, Haruhi had lost sight of Hunny…it was quite simple really, last minute he was jumpy and all by her side, then he spotted some candies, then he began to run, then people crowded in and around them, then, then…poof. Haruhi, back to square one. 

Some new brother she had…

_Alright, alright, Fujioka. Calm down, it's not like you've never been lost before. Just find the others and proceed to make a thorough search and then from there—_

"Hey sweetie! Looking damn fine!" Haruhi ignored the whistles and hoots of the some boys crowding her way as she busily scanned the given map of the carnival, in a secluded corner behind the carousel. _'Food stands, food stands, restrooms, rides, bump cars, water slides—_

Her meager map was snatched from her hands as a group of five young men circled around her. Looking like those street 'gang-bangers,' pathetic, really. "May I help you?"

"Actually, it seems like you need much more help than we do." A guy with a nose ring advanced on her popping his gum and swaying his wallet chain from side to side.

"I have my own sources." Haruhi glared venomously.

"Really? Then what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

"All alone…"

"Oh so alone!" the others howled as they laughed in their own petty joke.

Haruhi sighed, she had no time for this and being a lawyer gave her confidence, although she had forgotten the fact that laws were not as the same here as in the U.S. She hated being harassed, especially when her cases involved people who were mistreated and abused. Haruhi Fujioka, never once failed any abuse cases, and this was her domain in cases. She's not taking things with actions, but she had the power with her voice.

Haruhi yanked the boy's wallet chain and brought him low to her eye level. "I have no time for any of you." her eyes burned with fire "So why not do you, and your friends a favor, and fuck off."

"Screw you, bitch!" the young man with the nose ring swung a punch. Haruhi dodged his clumsy blow and put all weight on her left foot and threw a right hook at the boy's nose. His minions began to advance on her, as a young man with shaved head was about to throw a second blow, but it was withheld in a tight grip.

Haruhi swung her head at her tall savior, easily twisting the boy's arm and gave a warning glare at his companions who—in their fright ran away.

Mori pushed the boy away who quickly ran after his friends. And turned concerned, yet stern obsidian eyes on Haruhi. The young woman huffed indignantly, her eyes still burning with ire, and absently rubbing her right knuckle._ 'That kind of hurts…'_

Mori brushed past her, hands in his pockets as he gestured for Haruhi to a nearby store and bought a bottle of cold water and a cup of ice from the vending machine. "Mori-senpai, where—"

Mori quickly settled her down outside the benches of the store, uncapping the bottle of water and pouring a sufficient amount over her scraped knuckles.

"Ah."

Haruhi eyed the rather swollen scrape of her middle knuckle, and silently hissed in pain at the contact of fresh wound and freezing water. Oddly enough, the aftereffects were not as bad, as Mori gently put an ice over the scraped wound. Haruhi had to wonder, though, as to how'd she got scraped in the first place. _'Did my skin got caught in his nose ring or something?' _

"You shouldn't have done that."

Haruhi snapped from her thoughts and peered at the unusual irritated glint in Mori's eyes and just as quickly, vanished into dull obsidian orbs.

"I know." Haruhi lowered her eyes, remembering certain event in her high school days in the beach, where everyone had been upset with her because she tried to put her own life in danger without thinking the consequences of her own.

"You could've gotten hurt." Mori stated silently.

"I did."

"Worse."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai."

Mori shook his head, and took out his personally made black, velvet handkerchief, and carefully tied it around her cleaned scrape. "You should be more careful." Mori cupped her chin gently with his left hand, his thumb caressing over her skin as he gave a chaste kiss on Haruhi's scrape knuckles.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded his head and pointedly looked away to hide his creeping blush and cleared his throat. "A nice right hook, but don't aim for the nose, especially someone who have nose rings."

Haruhi grinned and stretch her legs and arms. "I'll keep that in mind, Shishou." (AN: reference from Fruits Basket, isn't shishou stands for martial artist master? Please let me know. -.-)

"Ah."

Another comfortable silence reigned over the two as Mori faintly recalled his conversation with the ever-enigmatic Shadow King.

_They sat across from each other in a rather empty coffee shop as they languidly and albeit ('forced' in Kyouya's part) contently sip their (commoner's) iced teas. It was somewhat comfortable as the two most silent and analytical members of the group pondered in their silence. Mori with his arms crossed settled on the table, scanning around the big window of the café for any signs of the others, and Kyouya who had his legs crossed and lightly swirling his drink with a straw._

_"I see you've come to your own conclusion as well." Mori pulled his eyes away from the sea of delighted crowds and regarded the Shadow King in the corner of his eyes._

_"Ah." Mori knew that Kyouya always had the knack of talking in small words, with deeper meanings. In this case, he knew exactly what Kyouya was pointing to. _

_Kyouya adjusted his glasses, light reflected mysteriously as he drilled steel onyx eyes at the senior. "There are others."_

_Mori hid a smile. There was a slight frustration in Kyouya's voice that no one could ever detect unless someone knew what cryptic 'conversations' they were talking about. "You make it seem like you blame her, Kyouya."_

_Kyouya averted his eyes from Mori and surveying the throng of people before him, behind the sleek glass of the café, dividing them from the common world. Mori was one of the people he respected, and can follow his line of thoughts without revealing too much. "There are a few things to blame and many to consider." _

_"Ah."_

Mori shook his head from his reverie and took a glance from his companion. Her frown alerted him, and as if channeling her thoughts to him, their thoughts settled on one thing.

The others.

"We should find them."

"Hai." A tremor ran down Haruhi's spine as she frowned again as she stood up, "Ano, Mori-senpai can I go to the bathroom first."

"Ah."

Haruhi waved a smile and move towards the nearby restroom, as Mori stayed in the bench to wait for her. A flash of blond hair caught sight in his peripheral vision, and Mori was torn between two ways.

Hunny was walking in danger zone towards the 'Scream House.' Haruhi's a commoner, she knows her way out here (hopefully not running into strangers) she could take care of herself. Although Hunny, was a different matter, his innocent (but with freakish strength) and intellect no one had ever seen—he's totally afraid of the dark… not to mention he might get _carried away_ if he went through _that_ ride.

A quick decision was at hand. Another flash of bobbing red heads were headed towards the roller coaster to his right. Mori glanced at the restroom and back to the three individuals scattered around him.

Killing two birds with one stone…

No choice.

Mori heaved a sigh and prayed a small prayer that Haruhi should take longer than she needed, and he proceeded to track down the other members ahead, and be back as soon as possible.

* * *

Annoyed. 

Yes, that was the word, or maybe frustrated, and highly _displeased._ The Shadow King was left to his own devices, (at least he had his wallet and cell phone) but he was still terribly irked at the fact that everyone seem to have split their own ways—was not boding well with him. Especially when a gaggle of girls kept giggling at him for the fiftieth time. Two groups had been circling him like vultures, and it was annoying him to no end. His glares didn't work and even served them to giggle further and talk about god knows what to do about him in bed.

_Really_ frustrating.

He had been 'obligated' (by commoner populace and lack of gourmets) to drink commoner's drinks and he's stomach seems to be quite disgruntled at the low-grade nutrient and of course the lack of food for the whole day. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and there were no signs of the others. Usually by now, Kyouya would find them in a huge dramatic scene or he'd pinpoint it by how loud Tamaki could get and the population of people crowding them.

He sighed, and took out his cell phone, he had no time trying to find them, the least he could do was send his search patrol and he could go home and eat. That was that. Fumbling for his phone in his pockets, someone bumped into him just as he flipped open his phone and dropped it on the ground.

"Ah, gomen, I didn't know where I was—Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi turned startled orbs at the equally surprised Kyouya.

"Hn. Where are the others?" Kyouya quickly recovered and changed the topic gesturing for his phone.

"Ano…Tamaki-senpai I haven't seen since this morning in the roller coaster ride, Kaoru and Hikaru got separated when Hunny-senpai asked me to find Tamaki-senpai, but he got strayed from me as well." Haruhi paused as she edited the other part before she met Mori-senpai. She didn't want another 'lecture' from Kyouya. "And I just found Mori-senpai, but then he kinda…went somewhere, and the rest you know." Haruhi finished with a tired smile.

"I see." Kyouya adjusted his glasses and regarded his petite companion. "Would you like a drink?"

"Eh?"

"I believe you heard me the first time."

"Uh. They're 'commoner's' drinks—"

"I am aware." Kyouya leveled her with a stare. It was the only offer that was at least bearable to his health, and he could drink it without a problem in front of her. Haruhi sighed and gulped, she remembered since her lunch with the twins, she forgot to get some drinks, and she was rather parched from running around with Hunny.

"Alright."

Kyouya turned from her as she followed through beside him, and slightly reminded her of the time when he was lost in the mall. She secretly hoped that he had his wallet this time, though. Haruhi had enough with taking the twin with their lunch and buying tickets for the lost tickets, and the fact that she only brought a few dollars with her to be changed to yen— it's not going to last for another week or so. She was also still worried about her job.

"Kyouya-senpai, I know that with my missed cases my—"

"All your cases and upcoming ones are _taken care of,_ your money will be sent directly to your bank. You have nothing to worry about."

Haruhi clenched her fist by her side as they lined up at a quaint and quiet shop away from the bustling people outside. "I appreciate you concern, but this is my job. There is no reason for anyone to substitute for my job and still earn something. It's not right."

Kyouya observed her from the corner of his eyes; she was looking off the menu with slightly narrowed eyes. "They are paid by me." her eyes flashed at that statement.

"I don't need your interference to know how much money you have." That was a huge sting, Kyouya hid a smirk. It was a new twist to see Haruhi pissed and rightly tell him off that he's a rich bastard was very…refreshing (of course she didn't say it out loud, but Kyouya got the gist of it).

"I was assuming you'd be more grateful."

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest—

"Hi! How may I help you today?" a chirpy girl in the counter greeted as she blushed at the sight of Kyouya.

"Two lemon iced teas."

"Coming right up!" she shamelessly winked and giggled with her co-workers, "It's on the house." Kyouya raised an eyebrow as they gave him their drinks longer than necessary, as he contemplated on the meaning of 'it's-on-the-house' thing.

"It means it's free." Haruhi supplied as she led them to table in the corner.

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry senpai, I didn't mean it to sound like that." Haruhi sighed and played with the ice on her glass. "I just thought that I'm being a burden." Haruhi whispered. _'And adding this to my ever-growing debt…'_ she added to herself silently.

Kyouya gazed at her and shook his head, "It will not add to your debt. It was a favor from your father."

_'Why was my father always, always, talked to Kyouya-senpai?'_ Haruhi's brows twitched.

"Although your expenses for staying here will be added to your debt. Tamaki had also given you a bank account here." Kyouya stated nonchalantly. Actually it was his given idea to Tamaki, it was just the blonde's way of action that happened.

"Huh?"

"And for your disrespect, I'll pull back a few from your account."

"Of course." Haruhi drawled letting the Shadow King pulled whatever from under the rug.

They stayed in pleasant silence, sipping their drinks. "Kyouya-senpai,"

Kyouya turned dull orbs at the young woman in front of him, clipping a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not bothered by…this whole thing—"

"No."

The counter girl stole a glance at him just as Kyouya turned in their direction (not in particular) and Haruhi followed his eyes that had creased with a slight irritation and she chuckled lightly. "I take it you don't like fan girls."

"We've been in a very popular host club, rich girls have profits, and others do not."

Haruhi slanted her eyes, "I guess that includes me."

"No. You bring debts to yourself, but you pay back with profits by work. Permissible."

"Great to know I have tolerable assets."

Kyouya inwardly smirked, _'Very tolerable assets.'_

"I still have to wonder…why?"

"Hn?"

"You can very well manage the Host Club without me." Haruhi stared at him, curiosity-bordering suspiciousness. She had been very curious with the whole Host Club thing after five years and they were well in to their twenties, it was just…odd (and very suspicious) Besides, that notebook of his seemed to be filling with lots of odd numbers and notes lately, not to mention they could've continued on with their own lives rather than this 'catering business.'

It was unnecessary.

Kyouya regarded her with intense onyx eyes. She was always straight to the point. He was on his guard, it seems to him that Haruhi was trying to find a loophole to escape, but if it came down to that, Kyouya knew the perfect card to flash in. "Do you remember Tamaki's reason as to why he wanted to re-established the Host Club?"

"Because he wanted us to be together again," Haruhi answered hesitantly. "But _why_ the _Host Club_?"

His glasses flashed in light, "Why us? It may seem complicated to a commoner like you."

Jabbed. Haruhi inhaled.

"But besides the point," Kyouya pinned her with deep onyx eyes, "The Host Club is nothing without us, without _you_."

His statement and those eyes undid any of her doubts. This might've been the first time the Shadow King had ever said something in an honest and straight-to-the-point way. (And that was coming from the Shadow King, Kyouya.) It left a slightly stunned Haruhi. She was anticipating with a more blunt approach and a few stabs of money in her account…but…o-kay. That was scary, and strange. For some odd reason, Haruhi felt more comfortable if he said something degrading…it's more…_natural_.

Kyouya slipped of his chair and walked past her tilting her chin and leaning closely. "Don't be too surprise Haruhi." He tapped her nose gently and bent forward intimately in her ear, warmth spreading through her neck. "Your debts are not the only one keeping you here."

Haruhi opened her mouth to query the meaning of his statement. He said _'one_' instead of 'thing,' but Kyouya was quick to cover the little slip-up.

"Although, I do suggest you should be more focus in liquidating your $180,000 tuition debt."

The question in her mouth went dry as Haruhi calculated the massive amount of her tuition fee (and her apartment expenses). _'That would rob me off a proper grave…'_

Haruhi watched him walk back to the counter, it seemed like the Shadow King had favored the lemon iced tea drinks that he was willing to refill it with his 'admirers.' Haruhi shook her head and grinned, as Kyouya was kept longer than necessary.

Should she help him?

Nah…

Haruhi turned to the windows, pretending no to see Kyouya's dilemma. She caught sight of a blonde hair and instantly perked up. Tamaki was looking lost and clutching a huge brown bear. Haruhi settled her drinks down and looked back at Kyouya, who was very 'immersed' in buying his drinks, his best Host mode in action.

She frowned and stared back at Tamaki who was easily fading out of her sight. And in haste, Haruhi scribbled a note in her napkin paper and quickly ran after the blonde.

* * *

His nightmare was prophesied, and it was to its fulfillment that Tamaki realized that it was already too late. His daughter! His one and only daughter was gone! Vanished from his grasps, abducted from his loving arms! Taken from his haven as she took flight from his nest and explored the world beyond. Or worse! She was kidnapped by evil men who sought to conquer the world and use her innocence as a ransom for evilness! The world was too cruel! Too cruel for his precious, lovely daughter… 

"Senpai! Senpai!"

_Woe is me!!! Even my daughter's lovely voice echoes from the realm of the unknown!_ Her voice continued to ring in his ears, as Tamaki clutched his prized gift he was to give to his beloved daughter, but alas!

"Senpai!"

Tamaki shook his head dispelling the voice haunting his wakeful dreams. A forceful yank on his sleeve sent him down from his mourning stupor. Haruhi tried to regain her breathing as she gulped and held onto Tamaki's sleeve for support.

Of course her breathing session was cut off, yet again, with a bone-crushing hug. She was sandwiched between something fluffy and the unmistakable solid form of Tamaki.

"Oh my dear daughter! You had returned for me! All these years, my loneliness had made me into a hallow shell! Je suis tres malheureux! Ne jamais jamais me partir encore!"

"Sen-pai…ca…n't…bre-a-..the…"

"Eh? Is my dear daughter alright?" Tamaki pulled back and gently clutched Haruhi's shoulders. "Are you suffocating? What evil had wrought this upon you!?"

_'Look in the mirror…'_ "I'm…fine," inhale, exhale, "Senpai."

Tamaki heaved a sigh of relief and smiled tenderly, "I'm glad."

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up at him as he blushed, and mentally kicked his head as he searched for a change of subject.

"Ah! This is for you." Tamaki presented her the brown bear, which closely resembled his. "I had fished this from the depths of commoner playground! Is it not lovely?"

Haruhi blinked and took the bear gratefully, "Thank you, senpai." She fingered the fluffy material, stroking the tuffs of brown fur over the bear's ears and smiled. She had a bear similar to this one when she was younger, when she was with her whole family.

Tamaki took note of the far-away look in her eyes and shuffled his feet shyly. "My daughter doesn't like it?"

She averted her eyes from the bear's ears and shook her head and smiled at Tamaki. "It's fine." His eyes twinkled merrily as an idea formed in his head.

"Ne? We should go for a ride! Come my daughter! We must content ourselves of this fruitful festivity!" Tamaki dragged a confused Haruhi in a nearby Ferris wheel ride. It was the tallest of all rides, as they ascended the platform, the girl working on the booth winked at Tamaki and gave them passage without tickets.

Haruhi looked back, confused, as Tamaki grinned at her direction, "Commoners are very generous. My dear daughter, you never told me that everything was free in this carnival!"

"Eh?" Haruhi crunched her brows and caught on to what he said. _'Figures…they're selling their looks. Of course they'd have it free. Rich bastards.'_

The Ferris wheel started to soar up higher as both individuals were rapt in watching the scene below them. The magnificent sunset glimmered beautifully with red, yellow, purple, blue and pink tinting the horizon. Haruhi was surprised that they've spent their whole day in the carnival. What more, was that Tamaki was silently awed at the beauty of their view. He was so very silent that it worried—

"Haruhiii! Did you see that? That was Fuji Mountain!" Tamaki pointed at a random mountain.

"That's Mount Mitake, senpai." Haruhi hid her humor, and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed westward to larger and more visible mountain. "That's mount Fuji."

"Oh." Tamaki smiled sheepishly as they descended lower, repeating the cycle.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?" Tamaki focused vibrant violet eyes on his companion who regarded him with curious caramel orbs.

"Kyouya-senpai told me that you opened a bank account for me. Why?"

Tamaki lowered his eyelids and sighed trying to fight off his creeping blush. "Well, it-it's just that," He inhaled, "Idon'twantyoutoleavesothatwithabankaccountyoucouldstayforawhileandyoucanbuyyourownthings."

Haruhi blinked, brows furrowed in perplexity; cocking her head to the side, chestnut hair sliding in motion. She got the main point but…why?

"I don't see the point in it?"

"Haruhi." Tamaki's eyes glowed in the rays of sun, perfectly glinting his blond hair and lighting his effervescent violet eyes. He looked so much more…mature. His knees touched hers as Tamaki took her hands in his. "I-I just thought that we could all be closer together. You and I-ah—er…our family."

He almost slipped, Tamaki's heart pounded loudly through his ears. He could never have the courage to tell her. Her beaming smile told her enough from that, as his heart lurched forward.

"Thank you, senpai."

Of course, right on cue, their ride lurched on forward. As their compartment swung dangerously at the highest peak. Tamaki let out a small squeak and fortunately or unfortunately staggered forward on Haruhi.

Haruhi shifted her head to look over Tamaki, and to her greatest surprise.

Her lips touched his.

His arms trapped her, their limbs tangled together in a rather intimate mess. The ride continued to swing to and fro.

To say that it was the largest understatement in both of their lifetimes was…was…_stupid_. This was unsuspected. Tamaki's mind has two words. _'Warm, soft.'_ Haruhi also had two words, but not anywhere near passionate as Tamaki's.

_'Kill him.'_

* * *

"Haruhiiii!!!" Tamaki wailed as all the members (finally) walked together in mindless chatter. Shadows shifting as the light of the sun faded in the horizon leaving the last vestiges of its warmth in the air. 

"Don't talk to me." Haruhi intoned, walking beside the least dangerous of the group and her newly acquired brother, Hunny.

"But-but-but! Don't you want your bear back?" Tamaki continued to whine.

"You can have it."

"Ne? Tono, what did you do to ensue our toy's wrath?" A twin to his left queried curiously.

Out of innocence or ignorance Tamaki detailed his side of the story. "Well, we were in the Ferris wheel and then—"

"Senpai, I_ will_ leave Japan sooner than you think." She couldn't bare to live in agony, with the twins constant pestering...

"Oooohh! Is that a threat?" A twin in Tamaki's right snickered.

"I doubt that." Kyouya added, dull tone belying his real threat.

"I can try."

"Hah!"

"Is Haru-onee-chan really leaving Japan?" Hunny questioned, eyes edging with tears.

"Haru-onee-chan?!"

"I have a daughter! Not a son! Mother, when did we _procure_ a son?"

"…"

"That's beside the point! You can't leave!"(Hikaru)

"Ah."

"Why can't I leave?"

"Because you can't handle commoner life." (Kaoru)

"I _am_ a commoner."

"To which airport are you to travel?"

"…"

"My daughter will never leave!"

"Get off me."

And so another day, another discoveries. Little did they know that each day brings them closer in unraveling their secrets and their feelings. But the competition was far from over. Besides, many men outside the Host Club members were also vying for the ever oblivious Haruhi.

And Haruhi was not aware with..._everything_...

* * *

WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

Yes I died….it's my first attempt making a 15 page ohc plot. My brain needed the comeback! So how you guys like it:3 I told you tama-chan's got the goods! lol, but really I hope it wasn't too ooc. I was dying when I wrote this because I'm trying to fit in with their new mature behavior but still retain their original attitudes. It was a pain in the ass. At any given rate, questions are welcome. But I do hope that answers most of them. BTW if anyone (people who suggested plots) please let me know if you're idea was put in here, it really got me worked up (that's a good thing:)) thank you so much!!). There were so many of you who wanted haruhixkyouya,tamaki,twins,mori or hunny, that I was like: 'Screw it! I'll do everything! Muwahahahahahah!!' of course I didn't realize that it was a huge pain in the ass right after the end. I just mix and matched everything and voila! I wrote without much thought, but I hope everything transitions well.

And soo!! My fellow minions, _go forth and multiply_!!!! Uh…review, review, yeah. (someone hit me with a hammer before I watch Happy Feet for the twentieth time lol. Seriously.)

…I love reviews…-.-


	12. Water Falls: Clashing of Swords

Thank you, thank you for the reviews, you're far too kind! And so, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and so back to hosting! Haruhi's a bit ooc but the latter part of this chapter will explain that. -.- And I guess ya'll wondering about shiiro…hehe well, this will come at a surprise.

Not beta'd: i'm in a rush, so sorry if this would be a pain too read...je suis desole (i'm sorry)

Please don't take any offense to any preferences that contain sensitive topics, this is fiction, and anything I write is completely coincidental or building plots. Thank you.

* * *

**Water Falls: Clashing of Swords**

* * *

Monday. 

A wicked day for all students and workers around the world. Well at least for _them._

The members of the Host Club had no worries whatsoever over such a 'frivolous' day. It was six o'clock in the morning and no doubt the others are still dreaming away at this hour.

Haruhi was slowly adjusting to her time frame, but it was not working when a door adjacent to hers were the twins (sandwiching her room in between), across from her was Tamaki's domain, two doors down her left was Mori's and Hunny's, and two doors across her own was Kyouya's lair.

Not that she was suspicious or anything…

Okay, she was—_is_.

Haruhi stared at the ceiling, unmoving; as she squinted her eyes and shook her head as she lost count of her fifty-thousandth dotted gold pricks on the ceiling. The sun barely even cast shadows around her room. She drew her hand out underneath the layers of silk covering as she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with a thumb and a forefinger.

'_Too early…'_

It was a good thing that she's trying to get a hold of the time frame, but paranoia eludes her sleep, especially with her 'father' across the room from her. Locking her room would result to extremities in which the others would interpret as a sign of 'something wrong,' or in Tamaki's words: 'My daughter's been kidnapped!! Or worse, they had isolated her in this little cubicle, never to see the beauty of light again!' etc, etc…'

Then they'd proceed knocking the door down, and then they'd offer their vigilance (from unknown resources of mishaps that _may_ befall in her room) while she sleeps…via sleeping in her room. Who knows what mischief (especially the twins) could they conjure in such situations.

_That_, was something Haruhi was not willing to risk.

Damn sleeping to hell.

She sighed, there was absolutely nothing to do at this time of morning. Haruhi yanked the covers off her as the sudden coldness seeped through her skin, as she rubbed her arms. She stretched languidly and blinked momentarily, as she lift of things she can do for the day—er morning.. _'Hot bath…then breakfast…salmon, shrimp…ootoro.'_

Her eyes glazed as the image of the delectable dish flashed through her minds' eye, and she hurried her steps towards the bathroom after picking up a few clothes from her closet drawer.

* * *

Long, slender fingers curved over a sheath sword sitting innocently at a large mahogany table. The hilt was covered in a finest cloth, but tough in texture, the sheath itself looked old and ancient, passed down as an heirloom. 

Magenta colored eyes drawn into narrowed slits as it focused and unfocused from the dim light, scrutinizing the swords' quality, roaming over its sheath and stopping at the hand of the hilt.

In a single, swift flick of the owner's wrist, the sword came out of its confines as it glimmered eerily at the beauty of dim reflection of the light. It was a sharp double-edged sword with the unmistakable insignia of a dragon cleverly crafted, as it was embedded not deeply, yet it was the most prominent of its features. The dragon snaked around the hilt going upwards as it stopped at the very tip of the sharp point, fangs bared, ready to strike at its opponent.

Shiiro glared at the sword, as he tilt his head. In a swift, sudden movement, he brought down the sword, a sound of splinter cracked out of place. A helpless thud resonated out the spacious room as the once whole table, lay, cleanly split in half.

He returned a self-satisfied smirk as he turned away from the hapless bureau and gently set down the sword atop the silk covered bed.

"Best you prepare yourself Morinozuka."

Shiiro's eyes gleamed with unknown emotion as he walked over his window and opened the velvet curtains, as he basked in the warmth of the light of dawn.

The Morinozukas and the Kizumarus had been aged long rivals. They were rivals even before the Morinozukas were appointed to protect the Haninozuka lineage and heirs. It was the start of rivalry; in which it was a constant battle for both families to rise against each other and to prove which was the more superior clan. But of course, such rivalries goes deeper…for Shiiro, it was _personal._

It was a funny thing, really, bordering even childishness not only from him, but also their parents…

Shiiro narrowed his eyes further at the direction of his thoughts and memories as he shook his head. Today was not the time for such mundane thoughts, this was revenge. To hell with his father's honor, because frankly he didn't care, this was his pride.

And Morinozuka will satiate his revenge.

'_It had been years since that bastard had waged this war on me, and he's not even man enough to face me! That fucking asshole! I'll rip his ass off and beat the shi—_

_**Grumble**_**…**

Needless to say, he barely ate any food as he traveled from the Main House. Shiiro frowned and cursed inwardly as he shrugged on his leather jacket and headed down the lobby to get something to eat. Number one rule in executing a certain person:

Eat before you kill.

Contradictory in the animal kingdom…yes, human weirdness...possibly.

* * *

Haruhi sighed. 

That's pretty much all she could do as she stared forlornly at the meager breakfast combo of traditional western breakfast meal. She was overly disappointed that they didn't have any seafood combos…for breakfast…but hey! It's a five-star hotel; she thought that they'd at least have some special gourmets or something…

'_Damn, the rich bastards are rubbing off on me…'_

Her breakfast combo was huge, taking up over three plates with different types of foods and jams. _'Did they think I could eat all this…?'_ Though of course she wasn't overly surprised, as the Diner Hosts had mentioned: 'Ah! You must be _Ootori-sama's_ guess! We had been expecting you, please choose from the _biggest_ three plate combos. He says it must be to your liking.'

'_Of course…either Kyouya-senpai's 'concerned' of my health or either he'd want to give more excuse to add this to my debt. That, or he thinks I'm a gluttonous commoner. Bastard.'_

Although it's not that bad, as Haruhi chewed on a piece of toast coated with the ever-famous peanut butter and jelly (a 'cuisine' the Americans had found a soft spot on her). And added to that 'cuisine' would be a touch of mayonnaise…yes, peanut butter and jelly on toast with mayonnaise.

It's a _long_ story.

But add in her father and a few kitchen accidents…well, you get the point.

There were many other new 'cuisines' that she had tried in America. One that involves putting hot Tabasco paste (courtesy of her fellow Spanish workers) on pancake spread with honey. It's not that popular nor was it a given recipe…but Haruhi was the only person who could stomach such—such…food (if you can call it that).

Let's just say Haruhi likes a form of balance in her life. If it's too hot, you counter it with cold to even it out, simple as that. She had been thought by her father to try on different things everyday, at every opportunity you get. _Food_ was something she could agree on trying everything with.

_Very_ adaptable taste buds...? Hell yes.

Haruhi took hold of the Tabasco as she poured a copious amount across her pancake and spread over the edge and—

"Hot sauce, honey, and pancake," An amused, smooth-toned voice interpreted her actions as Haruhi caught sight of leather swish over her face and just as quickly moved-er…sat in front of her table.

"Interesting choice."

Haruhi came face-to-face with a very attractive magenta-colored and obsidian haired young man. He had an unruly hair, which can be styled to either smooth or rugged, as his bangs handsomely framed a tanned face, a strong set of jaw and soft peach lips.

'_Great…a food critic.'_

Haruhi slightly narrowed her eyes; she doesn't take to strangers so well, beautiful strangers at that—one who comes in her table unsuspectedly. "Something wrong?"

"No!" The man grinned handsomely and took the Tabasco from her as he poured it over his yogurt. "I find it quite therapeutic."

Haruhi looked at him oddly. Was the man trying to be flattering? Because it's not working...at all. So what if he puts Tabasco in his yogurt? "Therapeutic?"

"Yes. Don't you find it therapeutic?" The man eyed her teasingly as he swirled his vanilla-yogurt-contaminated-Tabasco.

She raised her eyebrows. Why was the man talking to her again? "I don't think the concept of eating…_different_ foods to be _that _therapeutic."

"Really? That's a shame. From the looks of it, you seem too preoccupied to take care of your weight, so maybe not." The man deadpanned, and shook his head.

Her eyes twitched. Was that a compliment or an insult? Haruhi leveled him with a dull stare. She took it as an insult by his tone. "_That's_ a shame. You seem too ignorant to judge people easily, maybe perceptiveness is not something your brain is capable of?"

Switched points.

Shiiro lightly choked on his yogurt as he processed what the woman had just said, and raised narrowed magenta eyes across from him. "Are you insinuating I'm stupid?"

"Are you insinuating I'm fat or skinny?"

If the man wanted challenge, then Haruhi was not one to lose. She had won not just cases for these kinds of talks, but she also gets away with free tickets to movies, money bets, gummy worms, popcorn, and free passes to parking lots. Much to her friends' and father's chagrin, they never learn that…

Lawyers have _certain_ privileges inside, and outside the _game_…

Shiiro lightly gulped. If he said skinny, then he had things against bulimic people, if he said fat, then he had something against obese people. And both would do nothing in their family's company or polls…

Time to switch modes.

He smirked languidly, the effect slightly dampening the situation, but not the caramel-eyed beauty in front of him. "I apologize. I have nothing against either. Shiiro Kizumaru." Shiiro extended his across from her.

Out of politeness, yet hesitant, Haruhi shook the proffered hand, warm and firm. "Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Pleasure to meet you Fujioka-san." Shiiro smiled and cocked his head, unruly bangs glinting smoothly. He was quite surprise though, by now, women would know him by face, and the more slower ones could at least remember him by name, but this one was…neither. Maybe she was feigning ignorance, or she absolutely had no idea who he was.

Haruhi nodded, "Likewise."

She quickly ignored the man and began eating her food with great concentration (really, eating was a hard task that needed attention). Haruhi assumed that the man in front of her was the type of person who would die without company of others, because the 'restaurant' was empty save for only the two of them. So, she allowed him to sit with her.

Besides…the man _does_ seem familiar…

Shiiro studied her closely. She seems plain enough, of course, if compared to his usual company of supermodels. This one was a traditional beauty, and a natural to boot. No women he had ever met could look as impeccable as she does during mornings, not to mention that this Fujioka in front of him seemed impassive of his presence. That was something new. Something new to add in his collection…

'That or she's playing hard to get…' 

"So, you like pancakes, honey, and Tabasco? I must say, that's quite a combo you got." Shiiro placed on his charming mode, the boyish-looks and easy-going conversation flowing freely to start an 'amiable' conversation in the woman in front of him.

Haruhi, completely oblivious, and busy devouring her food nodded in assent. Why was the man talking to her...again?

"…"

"Well, that must really be good…" Shiiro drawled on.

_Munch, munch…_

"Would you like to try my yogurt?"

Spare glance. Negative head shake.

"I see you like Tabasco a lot…"

Affirmative head shake. _Munch…crunch_…

"It does work as a great twist on the flavor huh?"

Observed food, then shrugged.

Shiiro was getting really frustrated. The woman was busily eating away! While he—one of the most sought after man in Japan—was ignored, by a girl! _No one _ever dared. It's like talking to a wall! Shiiro, like any normal person, never talks to a 'wall,' not to mention a very 'pretty wall,' who doesn't talk back to him…

It was an…_alien_ feeling…

Great vexation grating on his nerves, Shiiro lightly cracked his knuckles, he was not one to be ignored. Sure he hates constant attention from annoying women, but no one would dare pass him off and ignore him without _at least_ a backward glance.

It's time to notch up this conversation.

Shiiro placed his elbows on the table as he stared intently at his 'busy' companion, hoping to catch her attention from his stare. His eyes were one of his most beautiful assets and often had women swooning in them with one look. Okay, so it's not really a 'conversation,' but as they say, the eyes are the windows to one's soul, and the most expressive part of the anatomy.

Haruhi kept on eating. Yes, she had an idea that the person across from her was watching her with the 'I'm-going-to-stare-at-you-until-I-make-you-look-at-me' look. She was unfazed at first, but as she was on her last French toast topped with cream cheese, it became annoying. She never liked people who interrupts her while she eats, especially strangers who thought that they could get a quick 'breakfast in _bed._'

Haruhi turned dull eyes at her 'observer,' "It's a common theory that staring _is_ rude," Shiiro opened his mouth to reply, but was completely cut off with a quick remark.

"And please don't tell me that you found me interesting in a sense while eating."

Shiiro blinked, "Yes I—"(about to say that trying other foods are great for 'beauty' and health.)

"And if so, a general population would agree that eating this kind of foods are disgusting."

"Well I—" (going to go on about the beauty of life and healthy future—adding a lengthy apology for extra 'charming' points)

"You don't need to rectify that, I understand. An apology will be accepted, a letter would be unnecessary."

"…"

All his life, Shiiro was rendered speechless. She delivered a triple blow to his ego without even letting him say a thing…and completely obliterated and saw through his attempt. If they say that men were from Mars, and women were from Venus…then hell, she's, she's—

An _alien spy_!!! The world of men was doomed!!

Haruhi eyed the man with his forlorn expression, and felt (a little) guilty. Usually, people would take it lightly, and besides, she was only defending the values of people who had different tastes or in her case-a self-defense to her rights of eating freely. Really, where were the standards of free will?

The man continued to be in a state of shock, and Haruhi was at lost to what had caused such difference. _'Was it something I said…?'_

"Uh. Kizumaru-san, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way…" Haruhi lightly scratched her head, as the man bowed his head lower. Having no clue at all that she had offended him…very deeply.

Shiiro sighed. The girl was a tougher nut to crack than he expected. His boyish charm didn't work on her, his 'sexy-scorching' look, did nothing to appeal to her and even before he tries to apologize, the girl eradicated his chance.

It was time for 180º turn. The girl was not being hard-to-get, nor was she someone who was easily taken in by charm. Shiiro concluded that she had to be—

_A lesbian_.

…

A cold chill ran down Haruhi's spine. The chill usually reserved when Kyouya smiles while saying: 'That's _fine_.' (Which he never says, in occasion probably when someone asks him which torture device was most suitable). Or when the twins decided to make a pillow out of her shoulders for mischief inspiration, or when Tamaki just simply drag everyone else to the _unknown_ world of the 'commoner.'

It was that, 'something-bad-will-happen-and- I'm-not-gonna-be-able-to-do-anything-and-I-might-die' feeling. And Haruhi was never a fan of taking the brunt of those 'feelings.'

"I'm sorry, I'm not _interested_ in you."

…

'Huh?' It was one of those moments when you thought someone was talking to you, but you thought they weren't when they really were talking to you…This was one of them… 

Haruhi blinked and subconsciously tried to swivel her head around if he was talking to a waiter or something. _'Was it me, or did he assume I was ever interested in him in the first place…?_

"O…kay…" Haruhi continued hesitantly as she shot him a confused brow. Rejection. That was new, and for some reason Haruhi felt relieved rather than crushed.

"It is a complete mistake for my part, I apologize. A pity though," Shiiro took Haruhi's hands into his own and brushed his lips on her knuckles. "Such a beauty wasted on a different _plane_." He winked as he stood up, and presented her a card from his pant pockets.

"Call me if you changed your mind."

He just up and left.

That was weird.

Did the man just—

Did he try to—

Was he even aware—

Was he…insane?

Haruhi shook her head. _'I should've stayed in bed…'_

She flipped over the card in her hand. It was emblazoned with a family emblem of a blue tiger. Something triggered its memory, Harhui's eyes widened, as she placed her hands on her lips… '_Kizumaru…'_

Haruhi snapped her head in the direction where Shiiro left. It was so long ago, and it was no surprise to her, but the magenta-colored eyes were unmistakable.

"Shiiro-_kun_…"

* * *

It was strange. 

Kyouya pondered as he watched over the acts of the Host Club, but specifically watching their only female host. She seemed preoccupied. Her mind was not solely directed on her clients. He even let her be bothered by Antonio with his usual talk of 'unseen' weddings, and let her succumbed to the irksome behavior of Tamaki's identical idiot.

She was unfazed. Or more likely, too…out of her mind state. And it was decreasing the profits fairly quickly.

Kyouya was not pleased.

And anything concerning beneficial profits in descend in his knowledge was something he was not happy about.

"So mon amour! I see that you still blush before me at this fine day of the morning! That just proves further evidence that you return your love for me! Ah such a fine day, for a lovers' tryst! Est-ce-que vous voulez venir chez avec moi?" Leonardo posed before Haruhi, red roses flowing freely with enhanced lightning, a clear, thousand-watt settled behind him, blue highlights accentuated his raven hair in shimmering glitters, (angel) feathers rained down from an unknown source.

_That,_ was something Tamaki doesn't have.

"Leonardo, let our little sparrow spread its wings a little. You are suffocating her, thus rendering her afraid to come out of her nest. It would be a shame for the loving season when the beauty of a sparrow is nowhere in sight." Antonio advised wisely, blowing his tea. Satisfyingly nodding his head at his well-served metaphor, but Haruhi still did not 'spark off' in defense, nor did she paid them any attention as she continued to stare out the window through the gardens.

Very, very unusual.

"Mon amour…?"

"Mia cara?"

"…"

"Mon petite fleur?"

"Mia amore?"

"…"

Leonardo gasped, "Dear lord!! My dear love is-is-is—_dead_!! Oh woe is I! What malevolence had wrought this upon my beautiful goddess!! I am aghast! A widow at such a young age!" Leonardo fell back as other customers abandoned their _hosts_ to see the rather 'interesting' commotion, as squeals of 'cute,' 'tragic,' and 'cruelty of love' echoed through the crowds. "What woman could ever love me as my dear love had done for me!? What woman would ever want a shriveled fertility of a man— "

"Calm yourself Leonardo. In cases as tragic as this, a kiss is in order." Antonio came around the table as the ever 'prince charming' pose to offer himself—

"Don't you dare infiltrate my daughter's virtue!!" Tamaki screeched and made his way through the crowds.

"Daughter? As far as I am concerned, you, Suoh, claim someone far younger than you as your daughter! Be ashamed of yourself! At least _I _don't claim 'love' for my own daughter!! You pedophile!" Leonardo defended and stood nose-to-nose to Tamaki.

Tamaki blushed and sputtered, hoping that Haruhi did not hear any of that. "And what about you!? How dare you touch my daughter without consent!? That is _improper_ rape! I will not accept such manhandling of my daughter's virginity!"

Haruhi snapped from her 'memory lane,' as soon as 'virginity,' 'manhandling,' 'pedophile,' and her name was mentioned all in one conversation. And all equals to something she'd rather _not _comment on, as Tamaki and Leonardo's bickering escalated to French gibberish.

"I see that you have come to your senses, mia cara."

"Huh?"

"My fruitful kiss had brought you from your misery of your dying conscious."

"Eh?"

"Now, for the prince to claim what is rightfully his—fully conscious."

"Antonio." Kyouya's smooth, yet icicle barbed tone held the momentary kiss, as Haruhi blew her breath in relief and decide to escape the, (no doubt) impending 'wealth war,' between the corporate heirs.

Kyouya knew when to step in when it was out of control, and Corelli was really pushing it to the top. He knew that he was about to intervene, but stood back to acquire as much 'debt' reasons' for Haruhi to add to her debt…but a kiss from Corelli was _not_ priced.

She was about to escape route through the bathroom when the twins cornered her. _'This was not my day.'_

"What now?"

"Awww, come one, we just wanted to say hi." A twin to her left pouted and buried itself in her neck, while the other wound his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. What's been bothering you Haru-chan?" the other mimicked mockingly and settled golden orbs to her irritate caramel eyes.

She was tired, frustrated, and sleepy, and she had no time with the twins' antics. And this was all because of a certain person whom she hadn't been able to see for at least eighteen years and—

**BOOM!!**

A loud crash alerted everyone in the direction of Mori's and Hunny's Hosting section, a man in fashionable black suit came barreling though the roof with a deadly blade poised above his head.

"_Die_ Morinozuka!!!"

The imminent declaration echoed throughout the ballroom, bouncing of the walls and effectively stunning everyone in silence and awe as Mori dodged the attack swiftly, and presented a sheath sword under his hosting table.

_'Where'd that come from…?_' 

Unsheathing his sword, Mori returned his opponents attacks blow by blow, as both were equally skilled and swift in their precision of striking the other.

It was the oddest thing…I mean…hello! _Club Hosting,_ people are _not_ suppose to kill each other…! But at the moment everyone seemed to be frozen in observation as no one budge to attempt to stop the fight…not that anyone would want to be diced meat…but then again, the guys _do_ look _hot_ parrying up with each other, especially with their suits on. It was enough for the clients to fan themselves in the midst of war and death.

Haruhi stood in recognition as she fisted her hands and bowed her head, which went unnoticed by the twins who stood by her cheering on and betting who'll get hit first. Her suspicions were confirmed, _'And the stupid bastard had the gall to hit on me...'_

"Come on Morinozuka!! Hanging out with chicks got you too rusty, eh?" Shiiro smirked and twirled a side blow, aiming for Mori's mid-back section.

Mori felt blood seeped in on his left side of his external oblique and lightly frowned, but swiftly fake-aimed his attack back at Shiiro with a slash to his left shoulder.

Both paused momentarily in their corners to inspect their received blows as Shiiro whistled, watching his suit sleeve shredded in pieces tainted in blood.

Mori was the only person who could ever injure him in Martial Arts and Swordsmanship and him in vice versa. They were not in the best relationship together even from childhood to their growing years. He had come to loathe and had promised revenge to Mori ever since they were children for some unprecedented reasons. It had not been to their parents' knowledge, but both clans egged their heirs on, on either side (not knowing what's going on, but thinking it was for the pride of their clan)—thus resulting into something completely pointless of a fight—not to mention... very unknown motives nearing a degree of, 'that-was-it?' kind of deal.

Shiiro's eyes narrowed and his resolve strengthened as he tightened his grasp around his sword. _'He took something from me…and I will have it back.'_ He poised to attack until a familiar voice floated through his ears, and apparently, Mori's as well.

"Stop it, Shiiro-_kun_."

Both pairs of eyes swiveled towards the source, Haruhi pinned her eyes on Shiiro. Kyouya raised a brow, Tamaki scratched his head, the twins held identical curious expressions, and Hunny closely regarded the scenery while enjoying his ice cream from a cone.

And then it dawned on them… '_Shiiro-__**kun**__!?'_

Shiiro heaved a frustrated sigh. It was the 'Tabasco-chick' from earlier. "Look, baby," The members frowned at this term. "I thought I said to call me whenever you changed your mind, but really, this is hardly the time for—"

"I see that Uncle Senaru had let you 'roam.'"

"Excuse me—"Shiiro gaped and lowered his sword for a moment, and fully focusing on the girl in front of him. His father was never one to use his first name in business and anyone disregarding his honorable title was never seen in the country again.

"You never were the type to remember the old times, right? Shiiro-kun." Shiiro's eyes dawned in realization, as the soft, determined voice triggered a memory from his childhood. An image of a chestnut haired five-year old in a cute blue sundress with curious caramel orbs flashed about in his memories.

The female clients swooned as they conjured up secret assignations of Haruhi and the 'mysterious man' implanted in their heads.

"Oh my gosh!! You two _knew_ each other!!?"

Shiiro's magenta-colored eyes turned a light shaded hue, as he stood shocked and began to sputter, pointing his sword shakily at Haruhi. "Y-you—but—I-I-Ha-har—"

"You know," Haruhi slanted her eyes in irritation, the sword was a little too close for comfort in her face…not only that but he's shaking. "Shiiro, do you mind if—"

"Ruhi-chan!!!!" Shiiro quickly jumped on Haruhi in a tight hug, completely not minding the rather dangerous object in his grasps.

"Gah! W-wait, the sword! The sword!" The warnings were muffled and it was already too late.

"I miss you so much!! Man, where have you been!! How's Uncle Ranka and Fujioka-sensei?" Shiiro lowered his head deeper into Haruhi's hair. She had grown so much…and so…unexpectedly, and it was highly unlikely and coincidental that he found her here! Of all places!

The members watch on in shock and mortification as the 'determined-to-kill-Mori-stranger' was now embracing _their_ Haruhi! Not only that but they seem very close to each other that Haruhi was _reciprocating_ the man's hug and clinging to him—

WAIT!

'_Reciprocating the man's HUG!'_

"That's so cute!!"

"Sooo Moeeee!!!"

"Ruhi-chan! What a cute nickname!"

"They're like lovers that had only seen each other for such a long time!!"

"Ohh! The power of love!"

Tamaki was shock-stricken. His nightmare of all nightmares was dreaming of a nightmare that had come true!!! His version of the apocalypse was-_is—_happening!! Haruhi had never, _ever_ returned _his_ hug before! And he was her father! (technically speaking) And they had never seen each other for five years, then why!!? Why was this any different!? What did the man have, that, him, Tamaki Suoh (heir of the largest Japanese companies in the world, blond-violet-eyed beauty, French descend hottie) _did not_!?

He was the perfect father!? Damn it!

And what's with the hideous pet name: _'Ruhi-chan!?' _

The twins, on the other hand, narrowed their eyes as Haruhi _did_ returned the man's hug. She was never the one for touchy feelings, why now? Why when she always have both of them 'hanging' all over her? It sent a bad vibe in their spine as both continued to strain themselves by tearing the man apart from her. And besides, what did Haruhi like in him anyways…he had an ugly mismatched purple tie…Haruhi liked men that were fashionable. What's so good about _him_? Was he trying to impersonate the man in the 'Men in Black' movie? Was he trying to be James Bond?

_Ridiculous._

Mori and Kyouya, however, knew what seemed to be the problem.

In Kyouya's case, there were no excuses in coincidences, and elimination at an early rate was their best chance. In Shadow King terms: Shiiro _is_ a threat to their 'perfect balance.' And he would do anything in his power to tip off the 'gained favor' away from Haruhi. Eliminating options may include, using: torture devices, _wealth_ fare threat, GPS (global-'placement'-system) or the usual Shadow King elimination style…added with the infamous 'Ootori-family's-secret-extermination…'

'A v_isit to the dungeon perhaps...'_

Mori, however, was a bit apprehensive. He knew Haruhi seemed close to his rival, Shiiro. Therefore he decided that if she knew him and he to her, then there was nothing to be worried about. Although there was a painful twist in his chest that it was not a great option to just stand idly by, but Mori knew when to give off space and when to strike at the right opportunity. And such opportunities may come if he could hacked Shiiro's head off his shoulders…the man was irritating, after all. Better yet, why not scratch the 'any opportunities' part, and just _do_ it.

Leonardo and Antonio watched the scene in interest and clearly noted the fact that the Host Club members seemed tense…more so than Haruhi was with them. It was quite the picture, really. And it was the perfect prospect to weigh the competition heavily on the members.

Haruhi was feeling bad electrical signals directed all over her senses, setting her on overdrive. And for some reason, the strongest seemed to be emanating from a certain Ootori heir…the twins not far behind…and a somewhat malevolent aura from Mori, and more of a mournful, hesitancy from Tamaki.

She shook her head.

'_Why me_?' 

For very _logical_ reasons, Haruhi held onto Shiiro because: _a_. she did missed him (but she's not that 'extremely excited.') _b._ she needed lung space and support in case of suffocation and _c._ the sword was extremely close to severe her waist from the top of her body…and she'd rather be in one piece…

Thus the 'hug.'

"Sh-ro-kn…cn't brea-th-e…"

"Eh? Oh, sorry 'bout that." Shiiro pulled away and smiled down at Haruhi as she nodded and smiled lightly up at him—

"How dare you deprived my daughter of her life-sustaining oxygen!?" Tamaki intervened, and pulling Haruhi by his side.

"If I may," Kyouya started, it was time to get down to business, and eliminate the threat as soon as possible. "Shiiro Kizumaru, I presume." Shiiro raised any eyebrow in affirmative.

"How the hell do you know Haruhi?" Hikaru exclaimed, getting straight to the point. Kaoru, to his left with crossed arms, icy golden orbs in motion. Mori stood calmly.

"Ah," Haruhi moved beside Shiiro. "Gomen ne, everyone. Shiiro-kun's my childhood friend from Kyushu."

'_Childhood friend!?'_

"What?!"

"Not only that," Shiiro hugged Haruhi from behind, and winked at the five boys, "But she's also **engaged** to me, ever since then."

And an even bigger, "_WHAT_?!"

* * *

Hey…a cliffie hadn't had that in a while…I was tempted hehe…and besides, I don't feel like going for another round of 15 pages…lol. 

Nnnggg… I didn't like this chapter…for a lot of reason, that being the fact that Haruhi seemed ooc for me. Shiiro was not the character I wanted him to be, and there was not enough… 'flair.' But I hope you guys liked it! It was very hard to rein their characters back in after letting them 'loose' in chapter 11, not only that but I'm still having a hard time in re-directing my plots…not that I have anything prepared -.- er—I mean, n-nothin, no worries! Ehehee… so here's Shiiro's character outline:

and yes he's mine. -.-

Shiiro Kizumaru: heir of the Kizumaru Arts. He is quite the ladies man, and clever despite a rowdy behavior. He has a huge grudge on Mori (we'll be explained later). He has another younger brother and a little sister. Shiiro met Haruhi through her mom being Shiiro's 'home-schooled' teacher/their clan's personal lawyer (working part-time). He was probably the only person unaffected by Haruhi's 'blunt approaches.' A year older than Haruhi, and already had a huge crush on her since they were kids. The engagement…well you'll find out on next chappie ; )

Translation on French:

Est-ce-que vous voulez venir chez avec moi::: Do you want to come to my house with me? (in formal form)

Btw has anyone notice that as the rivals pile up the members seem to be more intense…lol, I'd so love to get on Haruhi's college buddies with this hehehe…

There you go! And thanks for the reviews again, I appreciate it! Although I do apologize that this chapter may seem 'half-assed,' but, really, I'm so tired, next I'd get more ideas and more humor for this and possible fluffs for…don't know yet, but you guys can pick.

…I love reviews…-.-


	13. Water Falls: Faux Ami

Allo everyone!! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I felt so encouraged to write ahead (sniffles). At any rate this will center attention on Shiiro and Haruhi's relationship, which y'all are wondering about! Hehe, and of course let's not forget the members' _disapproval_ lol.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Profile says it all in six words -.-

Beta'd (finally!) by: SirinaLovella (thanks a bunch! Sorry jav-chan! -.-)

* * *

**Water Falls: Faux Ami **(literally saying: 'false friend.' Double meaning: French and English literature device, something that sounds same in English as for French. _But not really_, example: _attendre_ (in french, is 'to wait')but in English we think _attendre_ is to 'to attend,' but it's not, so it _sounds alike but a different meaning_. And connects to the story in which you will read ahead and ignore me…-.- lol, and yes it is a metaphor...sorry (i babbled again) i'm a sucker for these things lol)

* * *

Engaged? 

_Silence._

We're getting this a lot every unsuspected scene, ne?

Wonder why?

Even the fans were a bit shocked and petrified in suspense. They were not suspecting someone as hot as Shiiro to already be engaged…to _their_ Haruhi-_kun_ nonetheless!

It was not an everyday occurrence, and definitely not someone would offhandedly say: "Guess what I'm engaged to Haruhi! Isn't that cool?!"

Of course if you take away the enthusiasm and childish ardor…that was what Shiiro basically exclaimed. Something that left the members' stunned speechless, with a bit calculations of putting certain people in a body bag or hiring a top-notch assassin edging in their minds.

Haruhi was literally feeling the glacier-like pinpricks in her skin, the hair on the back of her neck stood eerily. Her suit (courtesy of their Hosting costumes…in _men's_ suit as _they _suggested…her gender doesn't seem to matter anymore…again) was not enough to keep a warm barrier from the onslaught of frigid (male) eyes solely directed on her.

Though what really got her stumped was Shiiro's statement.

'_He's engaged? To who?'_

Haruhi swiveled her head and cocked a curious brow in Shiiro's beaming expression, ego-inflation in full blast. "Shiiro-kun? I didn't know you were engaged."

"Wha?"

"Congratulations. Kasumi-chan does like you a lot." Insert innocent-happy expression here.

"…" Insert stumped-face, Deflation of the ego-booster.

Thuds echoed across the room.

Another bout of silence—

"Kasumi, that crazy bitch!? Hell no!" Shiiro pulled back, aghast, blood draining from his face thinking about a certain maidservant in their household.

"Well then she's not engaged to you at all—" Kaoru started.

"Then who?"

Curious caramel orbs directed at him as Shiiro blushed heavily and determinedly inhaled. He had a crush on Haruhi ever since they were little kids, and couldn't fully express his feelings back then, so he gave her a ring. A ring that promised everything that he would return to her, that he would confess his feelings as a _man_.

"To you, of course! Don't you remember?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Stop pressuring my daughter! As I recall, I did not give you permission for my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Who the hell are you? As far as I know, Uncle Ranka doesn't have blond hair." Shiiro stopped Tamaki from pulling Haruhi away from him with narrowed magenta eyes, as his gripped tightened around Haruhi's hands.

"I do believe that Fujioka-san has not given any acquiescence to the engagement of Haruhi to you. Do not force yourself upon her to do so." Kyouya pushed his glasses to his nose, light reflecting eerily of the hidden meaning behind the unspoken threat.

Shiiro's eyebrows rose to the fringe of his bangs and leveled the Shadow King with a knowing glare. "I know Ranka-san _better_ than you."

A huge barb. That statement alone spoke volumes of intimacy between their families. Something Kyouya does not have nor have any knowledge on, as he narrowed his onyx eyes in cold slits.

The members shuddered visibly.

Kyouya had the power to create fatal damage to ones' welfare, and Shiiro was threading through thin ice.

Someone was getting the wrong plane…

"If so, where's her ring?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"You're not _legally_ engaged without the ring, so where is it?" Kaoru turned frosty golden eyes on Shiiro.

"Shiiro," Haruhi started, and drew her hands away from him as she combed her hair with her fingers, and lightly massaging her temple in a sign of frustration. For some reason someone 'up there' seemed determined _not_ to give her a normal life.

"_What are you talking about_?"

Good question…for someone so smart and a lawyer to boot. The situation seemed 'dim' in Haruhi's point of view. Why were the members' attacking her best friend with a barrage of questions? Why the hell were the clients eyeing her like that? Why was Tamaki planting another patch of mushrooms in the corner? (His corner of gloom did not offer much solace, and decided that mushrooms would be a great hobby to forget his 'occurring' nightmare…) And most of all, why the hell was Kyouya writing so much in his black book?

_'Did I missed something…?'_

Shiiro inhaled and exhaled tiredly. _'Damn…the body and the face change, but I was hoping for the alteration of personality too...'_ "Haruhi," Shiiro turned serious magenta eyes pinning down caramel orbs, as he gripped her shoulders gently.

"_**You**__ are __**engaged**__ to __**me**_."

'_The bold and italics should work…'_

…

As you can all see, bluntness seemed to take root from…

"I am?"

—Her.

"Yes!! Damn it! Don't you have the ring?"

Tamaki perked up from his third row of mushroom. Kyouya's ¥30,000 pen broke from pressure, the twins' jaws tightened in anticipation, Mori narrowed his eyes in curiosity. The clients held their breaths. Leonardo and Antonio eyed the newcomer with 'worthy-of-competition,' as they drilled scrutinizing eyes upon Shiiro.

…

"What ring?"

A wave of thuds echoed out the room for the second time. (Kyouya and Mori 'barely' upholding themselves).

"That ring! The one I gave you when we were…" Shiiro blushed as the members strained their ears for completion of the flustered sentence.

"_You know_! The ring!"

Haruhi cocked her head bemusedly. _'What ring?'_

"You gave me one?"

"Yes! The one with a huge diamond princess cut, and spiraling sapphires surrounding it! The underside of the ring sa-say-says" Shiiro's blushed turned ten shades redder as he quickly mumbled his sentence, "Alwaysandforever. Don't you remember?"

Haruhi scrunched her face for memory. She remembered, albeit a little fuzzy. She was six years old. It was Shiiro's seventh birthday, and the day that they would leave the Main House after a year of training Shiiro by her mom, and at least a year before her mom had died.

Shiiro and her were in their garden swings that were attached to a huge sakura tree. Haruhi couldn't exactly remember it, but a freckled face Shiiro presented her a (velvet) box. But then, it was so sudden that the next thing she knew was that he kissed her cheek, mumbled something about 'being a man,' then he quickly _ran away_.

It was the typical shy-boy…or more likely, the oldest trick in childhood book confessions: Give the ring and run away, and of course, the 'promise to be a man' theory. It was very cliché, but sweet.

Haruhi's eyes lit in recognition, "Ah, that ring."

Shiiro beamed with pride, "Yeah, so where is it. I was hoping that you were wearing it still—"

"I think my _dad_ had it."

"Huh?" Shiiro was beyond mortified.

"I would never be engage to the likes of you! Nor would I ever let you touch my daughter!"

"I'm not talking about you, senpai."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "So, _Ranka-san_ had it then."

The twins began to laugh hysterically, and made a bigger scene by pointing, and 'obscenely' talking about how Shiiro was engaged to a _man, _to the 'father-in-law' no less

"But-but-but—"

"Well…now that I remember, I thought I saw a ring on my dad's ring finger…" Haruhi contemplated, a finger on her lips as a huge 'imagination bubble' sprouted out in HDTV.

"I think that was when dad bought this new dress for 'tea-drinking' with a free parasol…" Haruhi mumbled to herself. (Imagine Ranka with a frilly Victorian dress and a parasol.)

The members' cringed in memory.

"He said something about 'catching on' with his buddies to watch the newest chick flick…and I saw a flashed of that ring." (Ranka waved to Haruhi a hand over his lips with the usual 'Ohohohoho! My lovely daughter! I shall be gone for the night! Please take care of yourself!')

"Y-yo-you gave _him_ the ring!?" Shiiro was now breaking into a cold sweat.

Haruhi turned eyes on him, "Well after giving me the box, I didn't know what to do. My dad found it and offered it to my mom as a 'late-engagement-ring.'" Haruhi shrugged.

"But you should've kept it! Wear it or something!"

"Um. The size of the ring was too big." Haruhi stated matter-of-factly as Shiiro bowed his head in defeat.

"Well then, so you're not officially engaged to him." Hikaru stated nonchalantly, relieved that this guy was nothing but a sham.

"You're engaged to Haruhi's dad, pathetic." Kaoru barbed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell my daughter to shut up, you ingrate!"

Shiiro ignored them and refocused his attention on Haruhi. "But-but, did you- um- at least kept it, or-or—"

"Well…I don't know, as far as I'm concerned, I think dad made a couple of trips in the pawnshop for—"

"Pawnshop!?" Shiiro gaped. That ring was an heirloom. He got spanked as a child for taking that ring from their grandmother's keepsakes! And all that for naught!

Kyouya shook his head. Haruhi made the job easier for them as she kept shutting down the man's claims. At this rate, it seems that she's able to handle herself…in a very honest way at that.

"Ruhi-chan," Shiiro was feeling faint, as he rested his head on her shoulder. It was all so fast. He felt rejected, torn, tired, and absolutely drained of energy. Even his spar with Mori did not compare to his fatigue of talking to Haruhi.

But that was what kept him going, even as a child, Haruhi was honestly blunt (something, she, apparently had not lost in its streak). It gave Shiiro a sort of immunity, not only in physical forte, but insulting barbs as well.

Haruhi's eyes lightly softened. She'd known Shiiro as her very first friend. He had been sweet, eccentric, and yet overly protective. Her mom had gotten the job after the Kizumaru family had offered them roof over their head before her mother was 'officially,' ((meaning that Haruhi's mom was _only_ working for the Kizumaru family, _exclusively_)) licensed as a lawyer.

She had befriended the gruff Shiiro and had 'tamed' his wild ways. Though in Haruhi's opinion, Shiiro was just trying to reach his father's expectations, thus making him a 'tough-looking' child. And besides, she had no other playmates back there and the girls were all playing dolls. Something she found too exhausting in accessorizing face painted miniature mannequins…ugh, Barbies…what's their point anyways?

Shiiro pulled back and smiled, "I see that Uncle Ranka seemed to be doing well, I just hope that he's not getting grounded by Fujioka-sensei." Shiiro winked teasingly. The members' clenched their fist, as Haruhi's eyes momentarily glazed over in sadness.

The man was so insensitive! (Not that he knew…)

"Apologize to my daughter immediately! I—"

"It's alright senpai." Haruhi shook her head and took Shiiro's hands into her own, as Tamaki's jaw dropped.

She needed a private conversation with Shiiro. Haruhi knew that Shiiro was very attached to her mother, and gave her his utmost respect as his sensei, and had admired her exceptionally.

"But-but-I—"

"Kyouya-senpai, may I be excuse for the day." Haruhi pleaded with her eyes, which made Kyouya's iron will of disapproval dissipate. Kizumaru must've not known about Haruhi's mother's death. (He's not _that_ cold-hearted...after all)

Kyouya gave her a nod, but not before giving her a knowing look that this would add to her debt.

Spoke too soon.

Haruhi bowed, and sincerely apologize to her customers who her still dazed in stupor of their fantasies. Shiiro looked confused, but followed his friend nonetheless. He can tell that something was wrong by the way she was acting, not to mention she seemed saddened by his statement earlier.

"Ne, Haru-onee-chan? Will you be okay?" Hunny trudged slowly towards Haruhi. He did not missed that hurt look in his onee-chan's face, and couldn't help but comfort her.

"Hai, I just need to talk to Shiiro-kun." Haruhi nodded and smiled wryly.

"Okay," Hunny spared her a smile. "Bub-bun here will protect you." Hunny thrust the white, long-eared bunny to Haruhi and gave Shiiro an intimidating glare.

Shiiro gulped.

Mori he could handle, but fighting Haninozuka was…_suicidal._ He absently wondered how Haruhi had caught the attention of the most powerful and influential _men_ in Japan.

* * *

No, it was not a crime. 

Kyouya, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori convinced themselves.

Not at all.

I mean there was completely nothing wrong having access to a high-grade, computer security, video camera in Haruhi's bedroom.

_Nothing at all._

_Eavesdropping_ was _so _not a crime. It was completely observation of their female host in regards to her safety with another _male_ in her room.

Contradicting and hypocritical in all levels? _Absolutely._

They have been all at the edge of their seats ever since Haruhi left for her 'best friend' (something they were all still irked about).

Kyouya had even made a 'convincing' excuse for an early leave. (Which goes along the lines of: 'Excuse us ladies, but I have other businesses to attend to.' Insert flash of glasses here. 'It would be a shame for me to missed this appointment, but it is required of my time.' A few drops in temperature chilled the room. 'The Board of Committee ((rich people meetings, includes wealthiest of the families—and the clients' companies)) had a few problems regarding to our company.')

The women clients did not dare question, nor whine, as they swiftly bade goodbye to their host and scuttled out of the ballroom. Antonio and Leonardo, however were a little complicated in 'kicking out' (for lack of accurate words), and settled in issuing threats, which they returned with a 'proposal of truce.' (That including Hunny as a 'post guard')

…Rich people…

Currently we could find a frustrated Kyouya in his own room with his over-the-top technology of cameras from Haruhi's room. He was frustrated, however, since he could not get an audio/sound system on the damn thing. (In his frustration, he fired the security manager and ordered to immediately install audio (and visual, in case they forget) cameras.).

It was completely _research_. It was necessary to keep the track of the budgets. It was pure curiosity, and something to inspire him in his 'plans.'

Kyouya was not worried. He _never_ worries.

But the calculation really does need to be 'looked over.'

Although, added to his already 'wired' up frustration was the other 'four' hovering over him.

"Mother! What is wrong with this defective contraption? Where is our daughter's voice!?" Tamaki wailed as he fervently clutched the laptop, as if willing it to emit sounds from a certain _someone's_ room.

"Tono! Get off the screen!"

"Your hands are in the way! Damn it!"

"Ah."

"Tamaki."

Kyouya massaged his temples in circular motions. This was not how he want to spend his 'research' in undisturbed peace. And Tamaki was making things a lot worse by 'commenting' about the 'inability' of his staff (albeit indirectly). The twins were bickering back and forth besides him, and Mori stood over behind him stiffly as he would occasionally give his disapproval with a few grunts.

_'I should have left by my own volition_…' 

"Contain yourself. If you want this to continue—"

"I do!"

"Then shut up!"

"Hikaru…"

"Ah."

…

"What's happening?"

"If we all can't hear, then certainly, you're the only one blind."

The men—er in these situation, boys; regarded the scene closely with restrained rage. Shiiro was hugging _their_ Haruhi, and she was _returning_ it!

Obviously, Shiiro was caught unexpected by Haruhi's mother's death, and had promptly latched onto Haruhi as if her mom had died just yesterday.

* * *

"Ruhi-chan…I'm really sorry about all this. I-I—" 

"It's alright. It was a long time age and I had—"

"But I could've been there," Shiiro blushed and slightly pulled back from his hug and leveled her gaze to Haruhi. "For you and Uncle Ranka…you could've lived with us—"

"It's okay, Shiiro." Haruhi shook her head and met Shiiro's gaze equally. "Dad and I made out alright, nothing's changed." She smiled tiredly.

"We could always live on and hope for the best."

Shiiro nodded in understanding. He was shaken by the news, and for him to not know such significant events had made a short of guilt in his heart. Shiiro had known Haruhi as the most sensible person, honest, and independent, but it made him frown in memory that she had been carrying burdens by herself.

"I see that Uncle Senaru had decided you to become his heir." Haruhi commented offhandedly.

"Yeah…It kind of sucks, I don't want to grow like a stiff old man like him." Shiiro chuckled.

"Well you're going in that direction…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shiiro frowned and narrowed his eyes. He knew where this conversation was going, and it was something he was dreading to speak about with her.

"I guess it can't be helped," Haruhi turned away with half-amused eyes, "You're probably already disabled before you came out of age."

"Hey! Hey! If you're still against me taking martial arts, you got it all wrong!"

"Tell that to your hipbone scar…"

"Ch—that was an accident! I was six years old!"

"Really? So do you still make the same mistakes a year before that?"

"I was inexperienced! Damn it!"

"Yeah, proof of your slashed arm. I've never heard you scream like a girl as you did back then."

"What the hell?! Of course! You would be if you got slashed by a real sword!" Shiiro was now absolutely livid and beyond embarrassed. To say that his 'ideal' fiancée knew everything of his embarrassing moments was like willingly setting the bait up high over his head.

"Well… Kasumi and I didn't cry when we played in the thorn bush maze and got lost." Haruhi listed, nodding her head in memory.

"That's because both of you left _me_ alone!!"

"Exactly."

Shiiro blushed heatedly. He hated this so much. Why and how did he loved her was beyond his logical reasoning as a child back then, and a man as now. It was frustrating, unreasonable and completely childish for her to 'refresh' him on childhood memories (the ones that are not the most memorable in his book too).

"Ah!" Haruhi clucked her tongue in 'memory-searching-triumph.' "And that one time that Kasumi saw you bathing naked."

"What!?" Shiiro was by now, in this level, had reached his boiling point.

"I think she got a picture of that…"

A dark loom passed over his head, clear murder in his eyes. _'Kasumi…that bitch…the first thing I come home…I'll fire her ass.'_ "Where did she hid _this _photo…?"

"Hmmm…" Haruhi scrunched her face for memory, a finger placed over her lips, as Shiiro silently plead for her to remember.

"I forget."

Shiiro fell, face first. _'Why the hell does she remember my embarrassing moments and not the __**significant**__ ones…'_

"Hn, but I see that there's no use." Haruhi shook her head negatively. "You seem to handle your goal very well." Haruhi smiled, "And for that, congratulations."

She had tried very hard, ever since then that she could at least distract her best friend from his 'path of destruction.' He had this ridiculous illusion that he was invincible…a power ranger or something. At that fact, she knew he had to lay off the T.V. shows, and as a best friend, had resigned Shiiro to some—er, many humiliations to deflate his ego (of course with no ill-intentions, nor did Haruhi knew that it would have long lasting effects).

She felt compelled to 'stir' her friend from a _bleak_ future…just look at his father. The man was a total stiff and hell bent on tradition. It made Haruhi sad to think Shiiro, a carefree type of man—would grow up like that, a man who had a redwood tree up his ass.

Though Haruhi knew, as Shiiro took on Mori in flawless sparring movements, that her 'agenda' had failed. Furthermore, it seemed to have strengthened him.

She sighed dejectedly. _'He should've failed…'_

"Thanks." Shiiro gave her a grin, as she nodded her head in assent.

With both lost in their thoughts. Shiiro looked over his best friend/supposed fiancée. She had grown quite, well—beautiful. He knew that the members' had feelings for her, hell it was clear as a microscope! But he kind of felt pity for them, that Haruhi was a tougher person to get through, intentionally or not.

Thus, Shiiro knew he was at advantage.

After all, 75 percent of best friends commonly end up as couples. So why should this be any different?

'_A revenge and a fiancée…I don't think you're prepared for this Morinozuka.'_

He smirked.

* * *

"Why the hell is he looking at her like that?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he focuses on the two figures on the screen with unveiled jealousy. Kaoru crossed his arms and settled for drilling holes on the bastard that was all over their Haruhi. 

"The indecency my daughter had suffered through this man…" Tamaki sniffled as one clenched fist clutched a crumpled up hankie. "It is unbearable!"

"Ah."

"Settle down, Tamaki," Kyouya adjusted his glasses as the screen blared back at him, mockingly portraying (probably) the only man who had ever gotten so close and personal with Haruhi. "You should question _your _actions before this man."

"Eh?" Tamaki turned eyes on him.

"Tono, with the way you clung to Haruhi all the time…" Kaoru started.

"Is the same thing as this ass is doing." Hikaru spat.

"Excuse me!" Tamaki gasped and pointed a finger at the twins. "But the two of you doppelgangers couldn't keep your hands to yourselves! She is my daughter and by rights I—"

"Hey…where are they going?" Kaoru pointed out, as Haruhi made a bolt out off the bed and in the direction of the bathroom, Shiiro following suit.

The camera followed their move but stopped short at the slamming door of the bathroom. Kyouya clenched his jaw. Of course, as all hotel policy, it is completely illegal to have cameras in the bathrooms. It was the first time he felt 'powerless,' over a bathroom (camera) no less!

"Eyahhh!!" Tamaki scooted away from the screen and pointed at it accusingly. The others watch confounded at the sudden turn of events—er scene. "What does he think he's doing going to the bathroom _without _Haruhi's _consent_!?"

Hikaru missed his elbow, Kaoru thudded off the chair, Kyouya sighed heavily as Mori shook his head in a sign of frustration.

"Tono…that's not the point…"

"That idiot is in the bathroom with—"

…

"_**He's** in the **bathroom **with **her**_!!!"

A thousand scenes and images filtered across their minds, (none not too innocent) vivid flashes of a helpless Haruhi half-conscious, half-naked, flashed through their mind's eye, as her captor held her maniacally.

The three didn't hesitate to bolt out of the door…

Mori and Kyouya stayed, rather miffed and amused at the same time. Miffed being the fact that the Shiiro guy had Haruhi in the bathroom with him, and amused that the other three would be getting to loads of trouble.

Besides, it was a little late to point that out now, ne?

"Hn, interesting."

Kyouya resumed in watching the screen as the three figures made post on her bathroom door, seemingly investigating and hesitating to rescue their poor commoner in the hands of an evil 'stalking-best-friend.' The other three jumping to the universe of conclusions.

"Ah."

Mori faintly smiled as he continued to watch the screen with Kyouya.

* * *

Haruhi caught a glimpse of mischief in Shiiro's eyes, as he slowly smiled, she narrowed her own. Shiiro advanced and placed a hand on the bed, and Haruhi quickly leapt up and trailed to the nearest escape possible. 

Bathroom.

When they were kids it was always a game. Be it pirate games, ball games, hide-and-seek, sword fights, bug-catching, or just the usual tickling fight, it would always start in the most unexpected times. It had been a very long time since they did this for eighteen years. With this 'opportunity,' both did not hesitate to reminisce about old times.

Besides, old habits die hard. There was always a lingering thread that leads us all to childhood.

Unexpected being at the age of early twenties and having water fights in the bathroom.

And random at this frame of events.

Haruhi currently had the extended showerhead on full blast, while Shiiro was in primitive style of throwing buckets full of water in her direction. Screams, giggles, and shouts of indignation could be heard as the two individuals carried on their water fight.

Haruhi glared at him as he threw a particularly cold bucket of water on her in the shower, as he laughed away to get more water ammo. She quickly changed her tactics and 'flooded' the bathroom floor, while squirting conditioner and shampoo on the floor, sending bubbles on the (large) entire area of the marbled bathroom.

She could be totally evil when provoked…especially in any type of games.

This trait…not many knew.

Shiiro narrowed his eyes as the running water from Haruhi's direction stopped…it was eerily silent.

He set his bucket of water down, and slowly made his way through the shower glass door—

"Banzai!!!"

"Holy shi—!"

"Shiiro!"

THWACK!

Haruhi's eyes widened as she watched in morbid slow motion as her best friend slipped off and (she cringed) narrowly smacked his forehead on the edge of the marble steps leading to the large Jacuzzi in the middle.

'_Er…that's not good_…' 

…

"Hey, you okay?"

She quickly kneeled down beside him and inspecting a rather ghastly bleeding wound in the side of his left brow. She frowned worriedly. She must've been really blessed or cursed, because this was the second time she injured someone…that someone being a _professional_ martial artist.

"Unggn…Owww…" Shiiro pop an eye open and quickly closed it back as the muscle in his left eye twitched painfully. _'What the hell happened…?'_

"Here," Haruhi quickly attended to him as she assisted him off the ground.

"Sit here." She set him down near the sink and quickly took of her wet Gucci (men's) suit, leaving only a baby blue tank top in place.

"Man…that hurt…"

"I know."

Shiiro glared at her through his good eye, but quickly averted his eyes at her quite ravishing wet form, and blushed further in contact as she tugged on his wet shirt.

"Wh-what are y-you—"

"Get your suit off."

"Why should I—"

Glare.

"Okay, geez no need to get bit—"

Haruhi turned his face closely to hers as she inspected his wounds, unaware that the other blushed harder, and trying to maintain self-control over his eyes to prevent from roaming 'downwards.'

"Chy…"

"Nothing an iodide can fix."

Shiiro pulled back suddenly at the aforementioned 'deadly' medicine. "Hell no!"

Another venomous glare, and Shiiro agreed dejectedly.

* * *

"Tono! Sshhh!" both twins synchronically rebuked silently, as three individuals 'conspiratorially' held a makeshift glass 'stethoscope' on the rather thick bathroom door. 

"But-but-but—It's my turn!" the blonde whined pitifully as the two doppelgangers hogged the only two glasses in their ears.

"Shhhh! We can't hear!" Hikaru harshly whispered.

"Here, Tono," Kaoru offered a half-pressed ear on the glass, as Tamaki gratefully (and silently) yipped in glee.

Words barely registered and muffled, but the others quickly depicted and distinguished the words and voice as they listened attentively:

"_Let me see…"_

"_Ow! Ow! Itai!"_

"_Will you stop flinching?"_

"_I can't! It hurts, damn it!"_

"_Here, let's do a different angle…"_

"_Ahhh…ow…"_

The trios eyes widened at the sounds emitting from the bathroom and all sorts of scenes (again) filtered (or more likely _not_ filtered 'purely') in their minds.

"_Better?" Haruhi's voice floated worriedly._

"_I don't know…" her bastard—er best friend replied tiredly._

"_Here let me do it again."_

"_No I'll do it!"_

"_You can't do it on your own." Haruhi's annoyed tone retorted back._

"_Yes I can!"_

"_This is distracting, take it off." _

"_Ahhh…watch it!"_

_"Stop touching it."_

_"I can't help it I-ahh ahh ah..."_

Tamaki and the twins pressed themselves harder on the wood and strained their ears at the rather interesting yet disturbing events caused by the sounds. They were suspicious, but hesitant to enter. They had an 'inkling' to what's going on, but…

"_Ahhh! Ow! Stop, stop, stop_!" 

"_What now?"_

"_Can you please do it more gently."_

"_I am."_

"_You were doing it hard, more like smacking me—"_

Okay…the three was by now, very, _very_ suspicious and ready to pounce on the door. Something was happening and it was not just a pleasant 'long-time-no-see' conversation.

"_I did not."_

…

"_Oww! Stop, stop! See you did it again. I said just do this side."_

"_Why do you have to be so picky? It had to be balance."_

"_Okay, that's it, get off me, my turn."_

"_No, it's already swollen. It'll get worse. I'll do it, we're almost finish anyways."_

"_Well could you at least blow on it from time- to –time, it hurts."_

"_Fine."_

That was the last straw something was happening and it was not just some funny business. The three determinedly stared at each other and came with a conclusion, with a push of the (fortunately unlocked) bathroom door.

"Haruhiiii!!!"

…

Two individuals sitting wet on the sink. Haruhi dabbing a piece of cloth on a no-shirt clad, injured Shiiro with his left eye closed, as the other stared at them in bewilderment.

"Eh?"

"I-I-I, but he was—"

"He, y-you—"

"What are you two doing!?"

Shiiro raised a brow and smirked mischievously. They were very predictable, and the next would probably stun them. He knew, as a martial artist that someone was right behind the door. It was not hard when he heard a few thumps on the other side, it was very amusing to his opinion, and what more to rile them up in such situations.

Shiiro turned a smile on the still confused Haruhi staring at the 'three disturbance,' and closed the distance between them:

Boldly _kissing_ Haruhi on the edge of her lips.

* * *

Ahahahahahha well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I actually did. (Another evil cliffie heheh) This is something to say not to belittle my little OC's…Shiiro as proof, but no worries my beloved Shiiro is _mine_, not Haruhi's ehehe -.- too hot… BTW I would like to apologize, they seem ooc, but i'm trying on their new 'frame of mind'...-.- it's hard. 

Okay thanks again, because you guys' reviews kept me going! Wooohoo yay! Now to plot my evil chapter 14 muwahahahahaha!! And no worries fluffs for our beloved male heroines will be put up soon, this is just something for the people who'd like to see the other side of the OC's to gain ground in competition. Hoped you enjoyed it:3

I have nothing against barbies...seriously! i was a barbie fan once (sadly, and pathetically -.- lol), anyways...carry on...

…I love reviews…-.-


	14. Water Falls: Frustration of Opposition

I am so sorry!! I wasn't able to answer you guys' reviews, I'm a horrible person!! (sobs), forgive this lowly writer, but I had fun vacationing, (and I have no access to computers to where we went)!!And my graduation, and further complications in life-(sigh)- Thus, the late update…again I deeply apologize. To keep it short, here's **chapter 14 (this chapter) dedicated to everyone who reviewed**!! yay! (you know who you wonderful people are -.!!)

Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End, is a must see!!! Btw, I just had a very great inspiration watching that movie, hehehe…but it won't come until the 17th chapter or so.

* * *

**Water Falls: Frustration of Opposition**

* * *

It was a tense Monday evening, but even more tense as word spread of the 'unofficial kiss.' 

The 'rumor' had been exaggerated, by the twins' and Tamaki's _reenactment _of the kiss. Which an added, "She smothered her!" They were French kissing!" He was sucking her lip!" and all of the inappropriateness of any kissing activities that were not even relayed…

Much to Haruhi's irritation and Shiiro's smug attitude…although he wasn't so smug anymore as in the millisecond he 'tried' to press his lips full on her—reflexes kicked in. A swift jab to his injured brow had him bleeding _back_ to the hospital…**Seriously. **

There was no use for the others to beat Shiiro up…much to their disappointment.

But now the others gave her the 'cold shoulder' no less! And she's the one getting spied here.

Although Kyouya seemed in 'talking terms' to her, that in meaning after rubbing the salt on the wounds with a few choice of words during dinner last night.

"There is no blame for their childishness. After all, _someone_ far immature had ignited this little altercation between the four of you. The three of them were loyal to fault, taking for your well-being, it is a shame that they are betrayed for their good deeds. No one's really to blame." A little smile and a pointed look here.

Bastard.

Kyouya knew what happened, and thus he was taking every opportunity to jabbed her with her 'indecent incident' and pointing out her low commoner status at the same time.

But at least he was talking to her. Mori seemed to have vanished during their trainings, the twins left her alone, and Tamaki had made advancements for his wall—now as '_Room of Gloom_.'

For the oddest reasons, they even closed the Hosting for today (courtesy of Kyouya's 'Board of Committee' business).

And now she was alone with the Shadow King in one of the hotel's private garden in a gazebo.

She—strangely enough, missed them.

Besides, the Shadow King was being a very reluctant type of companion…not to mention Haruhi was getting really, really frustrated (and guilty) with each comment from Kyouya, as she tried to attempt a 'peaceful' conversation.

"Nice weather isn't it?"

"Indeed. I am surprised that the _others_ are not taking advantage of this fine day."

"Yeah, but they're probably having fun inside."

Kyouya sipped his tea, and paused at the section of business in a New York Times paper (imported). "Hn. I do not see them as having fun to 'sulking.'" He looked up from his paper and briefly glanced at her.

"Another morbid sense in torturing them, I see…"

Haruhi's eyes twitched as her lips thinned and forced out a tight smile. If Kyouya was trying to aggravate her…he was being a real ass at it. _'Does the bastard even know the word 'sensitive?'_

"Are you trying to dissuade me, senpai?"

Kyouya hid an amuse smile. As far as he was having fun with Haruhi all to himself, he was not all that selfish with the others' (rather) 'injured' feelings at the moment pertaining to an accident, which had 'severely ripped open their hearts.' (from Tamaki's words). He sighed as he reflected on her question. _'How did she became a lawyer…?'_

"That question is not for me to answer now, is it?"

"It's a yes or no question—"

"It's your personal problem."

Haruhi glared at him, Kyouya merely sipped his tea and restrained to keep in a smug smirk.

"What's so 'personal' about _someone_ going through other peoples' conversation?"

Ah, the tables had turned…

"It is company policy."

"Really? Eavesdropping is now legal? Or is that how people could lower their morals to gain a result?"

Kyouya's glasses flashed eerily, as he settled his cup away from his lips and folded the newspaper, focusing onyx eyes on challenging caramel orbs. Her bluntness seemed to have stemmed a third rear and sharpened itself into a stinging barb. Kyouya absently wondered if several of her 'rival' lawyers had tried to plan and kill her…

"_My __**morals **__are clean_."

…

'_Uhh…Kyouya—with clean…morals…?_'

Kyouya continued, as he watched how Haruhi's eyes glazed, as if a bucket of cold water drained the fire in her eyes. "What we are concerned is how your friend seemed to have an 'immoral' motive of his own."

Haruhi snapped from connecting the Shadow King with his 'moral skills,' rising in defense for her best friend. "That does not give you any reason to pry on our conversation—"

"I hardly find a conversation involving kissing."

Haruhi frowned as she noted the Shadow King's lips thinned in silent consternation…It was a strong speculation, but it was worth a try. Kyouya was acting more than crude lately. You can't really tell, but Haruhi could see it clearly—and of course he'd been 'bugging' her with her status and certain incidents. Which made her come to a rather rash, but succinct conclusion.

"Are you _jealous,_ senpai?"

…Very succint, indeed.

What a hard question…

If it wasn't for his higher status and elegant mannerism, Kyouya was sure to have his tea revisit the front of his mouth. He did pegged her for being blunt, no surprise there…but does she have to be so _straightforward_ about _everything_?

She had no finesse—at all.

He was an Ootori heir, such feelings were not associated with his exalted reputation. Jealousy does not exact proper revenge. He had learned this ever since he was fighting for the position as the next heir.

But with Haruhi…everything he learned was not advanced enough to deal with the motions of the heart. His heart.

A common observer couldn't easily tell whether Kyouya was thinking or not, if he was upset, angered, or amused. How could such a simple question deter him? Was he jealous?

No, would be a lie.

Yes, would be an understatement.

Kyouya opted for a safer approach. His heart was unusually beating away from its pace, but his voice was as imperturbable as ever.

"What is it you try to _accomplish_?"

"Why are you _avoiding_ my question?"

"I plead the fifth."

"We're not exactly in U.S, not to mention my job is currently done by _someone else_."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, quickly switching to interrogating mode. Not realizing that she was 'speaking' to the notorious Shadow King.

Kyouya let out a graceful snort (if there was such a thing), and stood up sitting (rather) close to Haruhi in one of the bench chairs she was occupying.

"It _could_ be a permanent situation, ne?" Kyouya cocked his head, trails of raven hair sliding across his shoulder.

Haruhi stuck her chin out and gave Kyouya a frosty glare. If the Shadow King dares to threaten her profession that was made of 'blood, sweat, and tears,' not to mention a whole four years of service in the Host Club during their high school days.

She was going to sue him…even if it kills her. And possibly chopped of his hair…for good measure.

"Don't change the subject, Kyouya."

"Why?" Kyouya noted that she had dropped the honorific of his name and liked the tone of it from her voice.

"Because I ask—"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Full of questions aren't we—" her chin was then gripped firmly in place as Kyouya bore his onyx eyes on her caramel orbs, wide in confusion, and irritated of the repeated interruptions.

"Do you," Kyouya started, onyx eyes darkening in its intensity as he crept closer to Haruhi's face, their breaths mingling. "Really want to know?"

"That's what my questions are for. Why are you avoiding…"

Her voice wavered as Kyouya neared and his lips barely caressing her skin, he rubbed his own cheek against her, bangs brushing her own. Haruhi sat rigid.

In such situations she didn't know what to do. She wanted verbal answers! Not physical (and this was hardly an answer)! And this was strangely comforting, but what was Kyouya doing!?

She then heard him sigh, and placed his head gently on her lower neck, his hands had (unbeknownst to her) wound on her waist, his other hand rubbing her scalp in a soothing manner.

That's it.

Haruhi was now convinced of the Apocalypse, and all it's fiery depth of hell.

Kyouya hugging her rather intimately was making her buttery inside, she doesn't know what the hell it was, but it felt…good? If Kyouya was trying to escape from her question, he was doing a pretty good job of it.

She decided to let him do whatever he was doing, he was probably exhausted, and he was the only one that was talking to her, so this little rest was…acceptable.

She had never felt this secured, ever since her mother hugged her like this.

Unless he had another (evil) motive to raise her debt…_Then_ she'll drop him.

Kyouya didn't care anymore.

Hell, he didn't even know what possessed him to just hug Haruhi like this. Like the other members, he was mad, frustrated, and in more genteel words—itching to 'exterminate' someone. That someone, being preferably a best friend of Haruhi, heir of a large Martial Artist company, and magenta-colored eyes, who was better dead than alive.

Unfortunately he found himself (regrettably) venting his anger on the least person that was blamed for the events. And when she started questioning his actions, which was stemmed from her ignorance of their feelings.

_He snapped_.

Someone needs to show her what was going on. What she was doing to them. Kyouya was new to these kinds of feelings, but Haruhi (seemed) completely incapable of understanding the meaning of love. It was a 'blind leading the blind,' situation, and someone needs to take the first step.

Unfortunately, she wasn't too keen in doing so.

He then stiffened as he felt his own hair being brushed gently, scraping the back of his neck soothingly. Kyouya grit his teeth, it was soothing… to put it mildly…

A cold bath was in order after this.

Kyouya knew he had to pull away before he does something that she will regret-and he, to beat himself over it. Besides, he was being 'quite' unfair with the others, hogging Haruhi to himself.

It may seem like an advantage, but Kyouya does not want an easy competition. As much as he wanted Haruhi to instantly professed her undying love for him (which was highly _unlikely_, if _not_ 'spelled out'). Kyouya wanted her to choose for herself. He can't push his love on her if she doesn't want to.

In the end, it all comes down to her.

Haruhi cocked her head, her bangs shielding half of her eye as Kyouya gently brushed it off to the side, revealing curious caramel orbs.

"You still haven't answered my question."

He smiled wryly, and shook his head. She may be a lawyer, but she should really consider studying psychiatry…specifically of the human feelings.

Kyouya leaned over one last time, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. "For a Yale valedictorian, I would hope that you'd figure it out by this time." He peered from his lashes. Up close, Haruhi noted, his eyes were different shades of grey molten grey, swirling in its mystery. Almost drawing her in.

Kyouya pulled away, the urge to take that 'cold bath,' sending his nerves on alert. "I suggest you talk to the others." Kyouya (forcefully) stood up, before his body might react on something else.

Haruhi gave him a confused look. "Why—"

"Or I will multiply your tuition debt by six." Kyouya eyed her 'almost playfully, but it was still a threat that the Shadow King could easily manipulate.

"You wouldn't—"

"$180,000 going on $370,000—"

"Fine." Haruhi grit her teeth and 'cogently' bit her tongue from using a colorful English language. _'I should've dropped his head when I got the chance…'_

Kyouya turned and hid a self-satisfied smirk. Her actions may be rash towards _that _Kizumaru, but the time with her was more of an apology…

And she didn't even know.

Kyouya watch her from the distance as she contemplated on cleaning up the teacups left in the gazebo, but then decided to be the commoner she '_is_' and picked up the teacups to wash it herself.

Kyouya turned his head upwards, as if asking for an explanation. _'Of all the women…_' Kyouya sighed, there was nothing to regret about, nothing except letting his heart fall for her.

_'It had to be her…'_

* * *

Haruhi's jaw was clenched, her hands fisted around the saucer she was holding. Unbelievable, she knew the Shadow King had something up his sleeve. What she regretted was giving him a _free hug_, and '_almost_—almost' feeling pity for him. 

The fact that probably being an Ootori heir was a real strain, and adds to his stress with managing the Host Club and all. (Actually, Hosting was Kyouya's 'free time' so to say. Being an heir of the entire Ootori Empire was a secure job, not to mention it was an exercise to execute a 'better business plan' in the real world. So basically, he's not 'that' stress.)

What Haruhi did not understand was why she had to apologize?

They were suppose to apologize to her!

Eavesdropping was a total crime!! (For a girl anyways.)

What with all the eavesdropping they did, the accusations, the embarrassment, the lack of their sensitivity, the (verbal) 'bashing' of her best friend the…the—

Haruhi frowned as each _crime _seemed to clearly point to her. But she didn't get why?

It was just a kiss? Right?

She bobbed Shiiro before he got too close to her. Then she defended him from the other members' interference or (rather) 'further mutation' of her best friend from the twins and Mori, from Tamaki's ear-splitting reprimands, and Kyouya's eerily typing in his computer. (Although, the latter did not stop planning a trip to an unknown island for one.)

She still didn't get why? And Kyouya was no help after latching to her was no further explanation to her problem. What a confusing, and tiresome ev—

"Huh?" Haruhi stopped from her line of thought. Her thoughts had completely shifted her to her destination (which was the hotel kitchen, wherever that was), and had directed her to her room. _'What am I doing here?' _

It was a stupid question, and something that she wasn't even aware of and—

"Oh, it's you." Haruhi raised her brows as she turned to find the elder twin 'slightly' glaring at her through ruffled bangs, as he leaned casually on his doorframe adjacent to hers.

"Good morning—"

"Hikaru, where— Oh, well if it isn't Miss Kissable." Kaoru slipped out of his own room to the left in velvet robes, toned chest visible as golden eyes mocked in return.

Haruhi ignored them, and promptly took out her room card. Pointedly leaving the twins who she knew would act as childish after the incident. They always thought she was their toy. It was frustrating. During their high school years, she didn't mind. But prying to her personal life, and seemingly disapproving with her own actions would be overstepping her boundaries.

Boundaries that she had guarded fiercely.

Slide. Beep, beep.

Slide. Beep, beep.

Slide. Beep, beep.

Her card beeped, once, twice, three times—

"Having problems?"

Haruhi's fingers twitched, as she slowly curled them around her card, a weak attempt to strangle both twins who were—no doubt, smirking across from each other, reveling in her struggle.

'_Little bastards…_' 

She inhaled deeply, another attempt to reign in her logic, and to dispel the rather 'tempting' image of a chainsaw and some very large, black bags to occupy said limbs—er objects.

'_This is what spending a day and a hug with a Shadow King does to my sanity…It rubs off…I really should've dropped his head…'_

"Doesn't work, ne?" The younger twin pointed the obvious.

Hikaru glided over her door and took her card from her hands, and tried sliding the card for access. "Let's see…"

Slide. Beep, beep. Slide. Beep, beep.

"Nope, guess it don't work!"

"Obviously." Haruhi intoned.

"Let me try!" Kaoru snatch the card from his brothers' grasp and blew on the little sliding machine, and smoothing out the card off of its scratches.

Slide. Beep, beep. Slide. Beep, beep.

Kaoru whistled. "Well, that sucks."

Haruhi slanted her eyes in apparent irritation and plucked the card from Kaoru's hands. "There are other keys, it's not a problem—"

"Tokyo Palace only has one card for each room."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's just your 'common' ignorance which you fail to see the brilliance of having one card for an exclusive hotel room."

Haruhi's eyes twitched, as she looked from one twin to the other, both sporting identical cheshire grins, eyes melted in amused golden hues, and red hair mussed up roguishly.

The Devils' Clockwork.

In Haruhi's point of view it was the: 'Rich _Demon_ Bastards' way of 'pissing her off.' And looking damn good at it.

She gritted her teeth, confused and slightly dreading the answer for her question, and still hoping for an at least 'normal' answer.

"Rich people's demented way of saving up?"

"Nope!" Both twins exclaimed in unison.

Kaoru put a finger over his chin in attempt to 'think' (or most likely to conjure some 'believable explanation' to an extent). "Well, the 'slots' are not really the problem in this case, but the cards…"

He then turned serious as his brother mirrored his image, quickly following in his line.

"This hotel doesn't use 'extra' cards because…" The twins eyed each other as if sending a telepathic message that only both were capable of.

"It is…_Haunted_…"

Their faces clouded over as they leaned to Haruhi, whispering (almost) conspiratorially, bordering a secretive mission, in her face.

Haruhi had another wave of déjà vu. Her eyes angled to an annoyed/boredom, as if she'd heard this and been in such situations before…In fact, she had.

"So you're telling me that there are no extra cards for the rooms because the ghost could get a hold of them in the central lobby and open each hotel room to spook people around?"

The twins nodded in unison, their 'grave' faces intact. It would've been a credible sight for anyone to believe…if only the person to convince wasn't Haruhi.

"Well, good luck with that." Haruhi turned tail and headed straight down for the lobby to get another set of cards—

"Wait!! Haruhi—" Hikaru grabbed her wrist.

"We're serious!" Kaoru explained after her, as she was whirled around, yet again to face the scheming twins.

"Serious about the ghost or the cards?"

"The cards." Kaoru admitted truthfully.

"The cards don't work, because people usually hacked some doors off of other rooms with their valid cards. That's why the management resolved to have only one card. The cards work by division and separation of code numbers every week. Although sometimes, it jams in the code, and doesn't accept the card because of potential 'intruder,' which works around the most busiest times where it cannot be monitored and people could go as they please." Hikaru explained with the most solemn look.

Haruhi ogled at Hikaru.

The explanation was precise…too precise, which left her wondering if they were the culprit of such _change_ in management.

Another apocalypse was coming her way perhaps.

That might have been the most…truthful thing they've (scratch that) he'd ever said. Or maybe he had these memorized or possibly reading a placard from behind her, and—

Haruhi squinted lightly at him, carefully scrutinizing the telltale signs of a lie, and came up with none. She sighed.

"Well then I still need to tell the manager to—"

"Why?" Hikaru stopped her quickly, grinning and swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"When you have two adjacent rooms?" She didn't like the smile Kaoru was giving her…it went beyond his usual, meaning something was beyond their implication.

"So?"

She opted for a safe, neutral and the (not so) 'intelligent' question in her entire career, and in a secret denial of the inevitable.

"They're _connecting_ rooms!"

She was starting to hate the verbal in sync…_'Damn it…'_

"Come princess!" Hikaru ushered her to his room, his 'manly-demonic-lair.' Haruhi shivered and tried to squirm away.

"Hnn…I don't think this is really necessary. I can call the manager…"

"Balderdash!! C'mon!"

"I don't think I'd rather go to your rooms, I can—"

"You were alone in a bathroom with your _best friend_." Hikaru huffed, and pointedly looked away as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"That's because he _is_ my best friend." Both twins flinched, but ignored it as her non-intended statement, momentarily pained their hearts.

They had been moping all day, and Hikaru was no help as he became irritable within each hour. Kaoru was getting edgy and perturbed by his twins' 'more than' harsh/extreme antic as they ignored Haruhi and the other members, preferring to vent their aggravations upon unsuspected and hapless maids and staff. (i.e making a mess of the dinner table, throwing dirty towels around the hallway, and running amok with the cleaning supplies-courtesy of turnover hotel maids.)

It did no help.

The annoying kiss replayed over, and over, and around their heads.

What Haruhi did in smacking Shiiro did no justice. That was _only_ less than an ounce of blood…it should've spilled a couple pints more…gallons would suffice. But the man was unconscious after Haruhi had 'smacked' him quite hard, (the twins noted not to get her to pissed of while in a general 'smacking' distance).

But that was not the only thing bothering them.

Apparently their tono, Mori and Kyouya also seemed 'put off' by the sudden turn of events. Something they had been aware, and had now fully understood what the elder men were up to…the _scales_ were tip-toeing dangerously around them.

Without further adieu, both brothers agreed to collaborate together in order to eliminate certain…suitors. They had concurred upon the decision that when Haruhi's attention was solely on them—then they would be 'against' each other to win her.

Simple as that, except said person was not _that _simple. Overall, makes everything…harder.

They glided through Hikaru's room in a casual pace as Haruhi eyed the luxurious room…it would be adequate to say that compared to this room…hers was only half of _his _living room. The damn thing was a mansion within a hotel!

As if reading her mind, the younger twin grinned. "This is the grand suites room, your room is only an extra guest room, thus the connecting doors."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, Kyouya-senpai said something about keeping your tabs as low as possible. Wouldn't want you to get too hung-up on paying all ¥65,000 a night."

Haruhi refrained from her eye twitching. It would do no good to fantasize about certain peoples' deaths. After all it was futile. For all she knew the Shadow King might as well had a back up C before making Plan A.

Rich bastards.

Her eyes scanned the large living room area with furnish black leather couch, a full view of the Tokyo city lights bare for all to see in a large double glass windows. Sixty-two inch plasma T.V displayed in the far corner draped in white silks, and below it was a lion skin for an added exotic look. She caught sight of stylish stools and platinum colored, island table and refrigerator in the right side, where the kitchen was. The bathroom leading to the left of the kitchen, where it spread widely over, and no doubt, with a huge Jacuzzi tub that would put hers to shame.

Lastly, she eyed the room with platinum and gold finished frame, peered and guessed that it lead to Hikaru's room.

"If you want to sleep with me, all you have to do is ask." Hikaru broke her line of thought and smirked at her suggestively.

"Ne, Hikaru, you told me we'd share!" Kaoru whined from her right.

"I'd rather sleep in a rag, rather than sleep with both of you." Haruhi averted her eyes.

"Well then, we'd sleep in the rag with you!"

"You'd rather not."

"Why not? The more the merrier!"

"The less the better."

"Oh, so you'd like it then if Shiiro slept in the rag with you?"

"Invalid question."

"Why can't you answer the question?"

"It's out of the topic."

"Would you still sleep with him anyways."

"Why are you pestering me with stupid questions?"

"Why are you avoiding it?"

Again, how hath thee tables hath turned.

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The twins were impossible, and they had her trap (in their room no less) for further 'investigation' of her nonexistent _relationship_ with Shiiro.

Honestly, why are they making a big deal out of a _side_ kiss?

They were even worse during high school when…when…

Haruhi paused and delved in deeper for her mind to accuse the twins back of their sudden displeasure of having another man with her, when they themselves were clearly all over her during—

'_But they never…kissed me like that. Not that I want to…but why are they doing this?'_

"Hmph. C'mon I guess you can't really answer that seeing you probably liked his kiss anyway." Hikaru turned away, dropping her wrist as if singed from Haruhi's silence.

Kaoru slid away from her shoulders and quickly walked over to his brother, and started to pry open the connecting door to her room.

"What makes you think I liked it?" Haruhi queried walking over to them, the twins paused. Haruhi, unfortunately, missed their grins.

"Hah! What took you so long to smacked him over his head?"

"Is there suppose to be a time frame?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, it was fruitless to talk to her about the matters of a man kissing her. Hell, she probably didn't even know what a climax was, except probably from books with the literature of a 'turning point' in the story.

Dork.

It was at these times that Hikaru wanted to strangle her, before and after kissing her senseless. Really, she had a brilliant mind-on the logical side, but apparently, she wasn't gifted with any fiber of romance in her body.

How the hell did she even attract men to her in the first place was truly a rocket scientist question.

She was a commoner, with a mouth as sharp as a rapier, and opinion of mind with no remorse for its _honesty_.

Haruhi was blunt, a plain and simple commoner. They had nothing to gain from her, as Kyouya had often reasoned, but she was sought after, not for her looks, but for who she was inside.

She was a commoner, she was not viewed by society and she was like no other woman born of higher status. She was simply…free. Free from the stresses the rich had to pay for the price of luxury.

She was a leeway from their anxiety, a beacon of light against the darkness. Sometimes, both Kaoru and Hikaru wondered would it be different if they weren't rich?

Thinking back on it…they wished all their extravagance away just for Haruhi.

They attended Tokyo University in order to feel a traditional 'common' sense. It didn't work…they were still pampered, and had their own private classes, and a large condominium three blocks from campus at their disposal.

It was hard being a commoner…

It would've been easier if she saw them as an equal, (she already does) but something was still preventing her from getting to close. Or maybe they're just over analyzing everything…maybe not.

At any rate, being rich seemed a better option that being poor. So they changed tactics, they're not going to change, but they can _make_ her.

Haruhi ignored them, and quickly latched on the handle of the connecting door, since both twins seemed (momentarily) lost in their own world-_that_, or they were trying to delay her to get to her room-again.

Gripping the handle and turning it with a little force, a shiver ran down her spine. A feeling of dread set at the bottom of her stomach. Her room was…dark.

…

'_What the hell?'_

An eye twitch, her hand leaving the handle as she turned to the twin to her left.

"You like?"

"What the hell is this?" her voice was void of any emotion.

"Now, now, we decorated it a little." Kaoru piped up.

"You turned my room to a dungeon." A _little_ was out of the question.

Haruhi eyed the black lacy curtains, black silk covered bed, black velvet carpet with a black panther was laid down. Downy black leather cushions were placed around the window. A black lamp barely illuminating any light was at the corner. In her peripheral vision, her bathroom was now all in marbled black (how it happened she would never know). Shadowed silhouettes made by candlelights visible in the background. Her ceiling was decorated with a huge chandelier with diamond crystal glittered eerily in reflection.

She observed her large black furnished walk-in closet, and a shiver ran up her spine. _'Please let my wardrobe be untouched…'_

She took one step to her room, the velvet carpet tingling her feet. The twins grinned from behind her as she was dead set in staring at her closet.

Of course, the clothes were truly bland and not branded—_it had to go._

Haruhi's fingers slightly trembled as she fingered the handle through her closet, the twins silently closing the door behind to prevent escape. Their faces illuminated in the dark with a mischievous glint, as they stealthily sauntered over Haruhi.

She slowly peered through her closet adjusting her eyesight, nothing but black…she held a finger towards…lace…

'_What the-?'_ Further through her investigation. Silk…

Further down, Haruhi's eyes furrowed as each texture pieced in her mind, she knew for sure that he had no clothes of this fine quality. Her fingers came in contact with a cool, metal object.

It tingled.

Haruhi drew her hand back as if burned and, openly wrenched her closet wide.

A black lacy knee-length dress with silk as additional flounces that acted as petticoats, the waistline seemed tight and a fitting bodice with matching black velvet ribbons. It was a strapless dress, bordering a gothic fashion as it had connecting engageantes ((large poofy arm sleeves,)) that covered her arms and were meant to fasten on her dress. The dress itself was playing naivety and naughty at the same time. Looking to her left, was a matching set of corset with luxurious velvet, lace and flexible boning which gives shape and support trimmed with a laced front and crystal drop details connected with sheer black stockings with embroidered flower patterns.

And, oh the tingling part…there was a bell that was meant as a necklace, and beside it was a similar lace bonnet.

Haruhi backed away until she came in contact with two hard walls, breathing and warm walls.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Awww…don't you like this one better? Me and Koaru worked so hard on it." Hikaru wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I want my clothes." Haruhi glared through the dim light and held her head, completely meaning business. She had no time forgames, hell, she doesn't want to 'play' with whatever games the twins concocted right now. Not to mention, she sorely missed her old room…and her clothes.

"We don't know." Koaru answered her question easily and smiled innocently at her direction.

"You made the dress, you 'altered' my bedroom. Surely the both of you know where my clothes are."

"The maids took them away." Hikaru nonchalantly offered.

"Where?" her voice was straining.

Both twins shrugged, she narrowed her eyes.

"We did gave you a whole set of wardrobe!"

"Does it look like I'm going to my court cases wearing lace corsets anytime soon?"

"It could happen."

Haruhi glared, but only served to amuse the twins further. It was quite cute when she's angry and her glare was more like a kitten's glare than looking intimidating.

"Although…" Hikaru mimicked his twin from earlier as he put a finger over his chin, a roguish smile playing on his lips. "We could take them all back…it seemed like a waste to throw these all away…"

"Hmm…" Kaoru nodded his head. "Though if these clothes fit you, you could have them—"

"I don't want it."

"And if it does fit you, you can have your old clothes back!" Hikaru baited grinning in front of her as Kaoru bobbed his head in unison.

She bit her lip. She had new clothes, and her old clothes back, now that wasn't so bad, but why were the twins seemed like expecting something more, something '_if_' kind of deal that she had to do first. After all, Haruhi learned that nothing was free, especially when around rich, calculating bastards.

She glowered at the twins again with a 'what-are-you-hiding-from-me-look?' As if reading her thoughts (again), Hikaru and Kaoru led her back near her closet, whispering almost seductively in her ear.

"We really don't know your size."

No way, no how.

"No."

Her voice was resolute, wearing lace was one thing, wearing a corset, strapless, gothic, black dress that makes her look like a playboy bunny…**NO**.

Kaoru sniffled lightly and leaned on his brother. "Hikaru! Hikaru! What did we do wrong!?" heart-wrenching sob, "We worked so hard on it! Why, why does no one liked our creation? Aren't we talented enough?" Kaoru continued to sob through his brother's neck, muffling words as he sniffled.

"Shh…it's okay Kaoru. It's okay. We're probably just not good enough for _some_ people." Hikaru rubbed soothing circles on his twins' back as the sobs (shrilly) escalated to a dramatic screeching.

Haruhi tried to tune them out, trying on her new mantra. _'They're just acting, they're just acting, they're just acting, they're just acting…'_ She tried to match the volume of her mantra from Kaoru's sobs.

"What are we to do? Mother would surely disown us."

"Yes possibly."

"What about father, he'll leave us to the streets too.'

"Most likely."

"Do you think Dolce and Gabbana will take us in."

"Hopefully."

Haruhi deadpanned and stopped her mantra as she eyed the twins, and especially Hikaru's non-comforting ways of calming his twin. Better yet, it would be harder to get the twins to get out of her room if they continued at this pace…

Dramatically inconsolable.

'_Great, just great.'_

She sighed. "Alright."

The sobbing instantly ceased.

She could hear her other half shaking its head. _'How you bent easily Haruhi.'_ She scoffed, she '_is_' a lawyer here.

The twins shuffled quickly through her with huge golden, bright and eager eyes. She held up her hand. "In one condition."

"Fine." The twins agreed quickly.

"You will turn back my room to its proper order, fix my door, and return everything back to normal, and my _clothes_." She emphasis the 'clothes' part as her eyes darkened in its intensity. "And. No one will take pictures…or tell no one of this, got that. I'm not your doll and certainly I'm not your toy." Her voice was frigid, clearly giving a warning message to the twins.

"Alright then!"

"Settled!"

Both twins went past her, and grabbed said clothing pushing her through the bathroom doors, ready to undress her—

"I can do it myself." Glare.

"Are you sure—"

Glare.

"The corset is hard to—"

Glare.

Click. Shut. Lock.

The twins grinned. Well, now that wasn't so bad.

* * *

She peered her eyes at her large bathroom mirror, she wasn't conscious. Oh no, a person like her who didn't give a damn in wearing a tuxedo as a sixteen year old, and looking like an all natural guy while entertaining certain rich girls. 

No at all.

"Haruhiiiii!! Are you done?! We wanna seeee iiiit!!" two identical voices whined on the other side of the door. She cursed silently to herself and threatened the twins to wait or she won't come out at all-which promptly shut them up.

She eyed her dress again, and unconsciously trying to push the skirt down-to no avail. She sighed again, and narrowed her eyes. The dress was comfortable…but the look of it didn't settle with her. _'They better not take pictures, or I'll strangle them both.' _

Languorously stepping one foot at a time, she turned towards the door, feeling the cold metal of the handle in her fingers as she pressed her palm. A sudden thought passed her, _'Mother in heaven…if only I have more brilliance as you to sue this people…I would've done it a long time ago._

The twins waited for her. Kaoru took of his velvet robe wearing only black silk pants, as the room was getting hot. Hikaru donned only a white tee, and a pair of basketball shorts. As they lay tired across her bedroom, waiting for at least ten minutes. (A/N: fans self)

A click resounded from the room, both brothers eyed each other and sat up from their positions.

Shimmered black stockings with a nice long tan flesh met their view. Silk bounced and ballooned over her waist and barely touching a flesh between her knees and upper thigh. Higher up, the corset fitting perfectly to her body, ribbons dangled neatly. A modest cleavage line bared her smooth shoulders, down to her arms snaked the engageantes. Her hair was put down in its usual waves past her shoulders and over the back of her waist. She went on ahead _without_ the lace bonnet and bell.

Hikaru and Koaru's mind blanked.

The dress was perfect. She was…ravishing.

Haruhi became irritated as the twins continued to stare at her. She was starting to be annoyed and nervous. If all they would do all day was to eyeball at her, then she might as well change to her pajamas.

"The dress fits…okay."

…Silence

An eye twitch, she turned ready to change—

"Wait! Wait!" Both twins bolted from their positions from the bed and took her wrist as they pretend to inspect the dress _deeper._

The whole day was spent making (unnecessary) arrangements that both twins enjoyed and Haruhi stuck in an inescapable situation. But, she had fun…whatever the tension between the twins and her was uplifted, and for that she was glad.

And tired.

It was four in the afternoon after their modeling exertion.

The three laid comfortably together, Haruhi curled up in the middle facing Koaru, her fist twisted over her chin and seeking warmth in Kaoru's neck. Hikaru wrapping an arm over her waist, keeping her warm and his chin tucked underneath her head.

She was still wearing the 'playboy bunny' dress.

Both twins were awake, a soft gentle look over their faces as they eyes held a warm glow.

"How long do you think this will last…?" Kaoru questioned his twin silently as he caressed Haruhi's sleeping face, reveling in its smooth petal like texture.

"I don't know, Kaoru." Hikaru closed his eyes and held Haruhi tighter. "I don't know."

* * *

Mopes in the corner…sniffles…lucky girl. 

Anyways!! (pops a martini) Congratulations to me!! I graduated H.S!! And to think I'd start over lol!

The things I do for you guys…-sighs-

I think that was the cutest fluff I've ever put! In my opinion, but I hope you guys had fun! I certainly did! And I'm now a little apprehensive for the fact that each chapter seemed getting longer…oh well! You guys deserved it for supporting me! And there will be a next 'volume' of Frustration and Opposition, so no worries, Tama/Haru, Mori/Haru fluff will be in next. Chp. 16 would be the long awaited Modeling Bonanza!! I apologize again, there seem to be not enough humor but meh...it tends to be that way, focusing solely on each members' feelings.

**Have a Great Summer Vacation Everyone**!! And see ya'll in the next installment of chapter 15!

…I love reviews…-.-


	15. Water Falls: FOP Part II

Urk—whoever said working in a daycare/montessori school for little monsters was easy…is a total loony -.- from this day forth I say to you all: I hate children. (The cute ones are okay, but when they turn into a monstrous screaming machine, I'm out!) If only wooden planks were still legal to discipline children. Damn, I hate my summer job.

This chapter was far longer than I intended, as a gift for everyone's patience.

* * *

**Water Falls: Frustration and Opposition Part II**

* * *

A man in a low tied tail, with a clip over his bangs half-glared, and half-sent an annoyed look across the person he regretted to call. It's not like he asked for a _funeral _service…but this was ridiculous. 

"Nooooo!!! She's dead! Dead!! Dead, I tell you!! _Deeeeaaad!!"_

"There is a reasonable explanation for this. She can't be dead!"

"I didn't say she—"

"DEAD!"

Ranka delivered a swift blow to a black-haired man's face. Really, he was the one who should be panic here, not to mention it's his daughter at stake…that's why he called _them_.

"She was a great friend, beautiful, smart, and an ass that I could squee—" SMACK!!

"Oww, what was—" "How dare you talk of the deceased like that!!"

"I told you, my d—" "DEAD!!!!" "Shut up!"

"I shall give her this ball in her honor. In commemoration of our basketball championship." Another one nodded solemnly as he placed and nearly knocked off Kotoko's memorabilia, placing said ball beside it, as another group of boys nodded vigorously, sending an incoherent prayer in Japanese.

"Wahhh!! She left her duckie!" sniffles, strangled cry "My Haru-mommy's dead!!!"

"There is no reason for this ruckus. I say, we must find her by the use of _this_." A tall, lanky woman with streak black and white hair presented a solution, as she took out a pair of voodoo dolls from out of nowhere.

"Lulu," Ranka sighed, her friends meant well…or so he kept telling himself for five years now. Of all the people her daughter had to befriend…it had to be the _psycho_ ones. The horridly, abnormal ones with issues…big, crazy, 'needs-a-psychiatrist' kind of people.

Currently, there were about thirty or so people cramped in a (used to be) spacious and simple but elegant condominium overlooking a beautiful view of New York. Her friends were…colorful people with…_colorful_ backgrounds. Beautiful, talented, and successful, they were quite protective of Haruhi…This was why Ranka needed their help.

Haruhi had been gone beyond her 'One-week-only-visit' in Japan. And of course, as her father, Ranka had been worried. _'My poor daughter…in the evil clutches of the unknown!!'_ And with rash (regrettable) thinking, he called _them_ in.

"Well." A tanned face man leaned at the door, chocolate bangs obscuring one green eye. "How does she get to problems like this?"

THWACK! "No smoking! You idiot! What the hell are you doing here anyways!?"

"He got suspended." A similar looking girl with a pair of green eyes peered near the other man, smiling warmly in greeting. "Nearly blew up a supply 747 jet. He's lucky I bailed him out."

Ranka's jaw dropped, an eye twitch…This was dangerous…really dangerous. He should've kept this to himself and flew out to find Haruhi himself—

"But you said she's in Japan right?" Sudden silence as everyone recollected themselves. After all…they were the loudest crowd in the unloading section in the airport…

"Well then!" a blue-eyed man thrust his fist. "Let's _bomb_ Japan!!!"**1**

…

"That's the dumbest solution I've ever heard."

"Most suicidal."

"Yay, for another Pearl Harbor II."

"Gah!!! It's world War III!!! The Germans are coming!"

"Haruhi is in there! We _can't _bomb it!"

"Let's not."

"**No one will bomb anything**!!"

"Fine then." A black haired man with a tanned complexion and ruffled spike hair stood amongst them, "If we can't bomb it—"

"We're not _suppose_ to."

"I have a load of grape grenades."

"Oh, that's great, why not bomb a store while you're at it. I bet it could take a whole island."

"Really!?" "Are you _really_ a senior?"

"Cut the humor, then we all just have to fly up there and find her." The green-eyed girl suggested out of the group of bombing-maniacs.

Most sensible…Ranka mentally smacked his head, which was what he was _afraid_ of. Now he had to tour these children around there…they'd probably get lost rather than going to find Haruhi. Not to mention…why did no one suggest calling the police? Did they have to go to the extreme?

That aside…Haruhi would kill him.

"No!! We can't!! I'll go! I mean, none of you have ever been to Japan and—"

"Exactly."

"_Exactly_, that's why _I_ will go!!"

"It'll be better if we all go together, that way we'll find her easier." Ranka's logic was drowned out as everyone asserted his or her opinions on the matter.

Hmmm… but now that he thought about it…he could get a free vacation while these guys go find her and when they did, he and Haurhi could just fly back and pretend nothing happened to the others who got lost, and get rid of them forever!!. He was killing two birds in one stone!—

Ranka stopped, and an image of a spitting glare of Haruhi materialized in his mind. '_No, no, Ranka, pull yourself together! Your own daughter will kill you!! Wait—I'm her father…she can't kill me…'_ Another image glare and swirling black aura in the background, '_Or can she…?'_

"Alright show of hands? Who wants to go!?" Almost everyone had their hands up, already done making plans before Ranka stopped them all for their total destruction and doom...well, _his_ destruction and doom.

"Alright everyone!! In two days time!! To Japan we go!!!" claps and whistles and apparently a buzz of train whizzed out of the apartment as everyone prepared to their (quick) planning-rescue-mission-to-Japan-and-get-souvenirs-and-possibly-forget-said-mission-in-the-process…which left Ranka in a twitching heap on the floor.

'_All this done in less than an hour_…' 

He could definitely see Haruhi sporting a homicidal count for this…

It's time for backup, plan B. It doesn't matter if his daughter was fine or not, he just had to be sure…especially if she was 'withheld' from her own will…by that-_that _bumbling _idiot_.

Ranka's brow furrowed, a malicious gleam in his eyes, hair turning to webs of fire. _'Hold on my only daughter!! Daddy's coming!!'_

* * *

To Japan we go!!

Sweat trickled down her brow as Haruhi peeled her eyes to the waking reality. She had the most horrible dream. It was the feeling of the unknown. It settled a frightening dread of weight in her stomach.

Problem was…she forgot.

It was one of the moments in which she knew something would happen in which she had no control over. It was the dream in which settled your whole body on alert, but you just shrugged in off in nonchalance because it won't bite you in the ass…until later.

Instinct, you could say, living in the arms of two bewitching devils of—

Wait. What?

Haruhi froze, rigid. Her eyes enlarging even further as she assessed her situation and tried to figure which 'limb' was hers. She was definitely sure that she hadn't touch her lower back before…unless she'd been 'attempting' to take on the part of a 'Swan' in a ballet recital in her dream, sure. Of course, it's also completely impossible that she was hugging herself on the back.

She was still on that horrid 'playboy-bunny-gothic' dress, twins tangled to her right and left, appendages tangled together intimately. Face close to warm chest, back on to another warm chest. Hands clasped around an arm from behind (Hikaru) and another held her hand to his chest (Kaoru).

She was completely _ensconced_…in a situation that would throw her father into a tantrum, and Tamaki to a crazed (or gloomy way depending on the level of 'perverseness' of the circumstances). Any spectator who so might happen upon the scene would automatically assume the worst. After all, one was currently without a shirt, the other preferred to stuck his face rather 'personally' from behind her, breathing deeply in her neck, and the other seemingly oblivious of the situation was thinking far beyond the norm.

'_Eh? I fell asleep. Demo… I still need to do my laundry.'_

Not the usual girlish squeal you'd expected after sleeping with two hot twins in a dark, _suggestive_ background.

Carefully, and methodically, Haruhi tried to figure which parts of her body was hers, and which were attached on her. It was a feat not many could endure if they were the squeamish type, but Haruhi used to such 'limb-entanglement' had her own process. Though if tweezers were available at her reach she would've used it without fail, of course that would also risk the dangers of waking the little demons.

And so with precise agility and perfect solution…Haruhi disengaged herself without any disturbance to the twins. Slowly climbing her way out of bed, she inspected her work.

Heh. They were kind of cute…though Haruhi was sure that they'd kill her if only they weren't twins. They look very much like they've done something 'incestuous.' (Not that they would care, it comes natural for them anyways). By means of her work, she arranged where their hands were on her from before…which results into having both twins facing each other and closely 'hugging' each others' forms. Not that they'd probably care, but it was still kind of weird looking.

Haruhi contemplated on marking their faces…but decided against it.

After all, the twins were notorious in their comebacks; especially back when they tricked her into visiting her 'home,' by having a vicious-fake-fight.

Little monsters.

Slanting her eyes in irritation, Haruhi stretch her arms over her head, and quickly realizing something.

'…_Damn gothic dress…'_

She had to admit, it was kind of…comfortable, but not something she'd like to wear in public. It was one of the 'I'd-be-caught-dead-seeing-with-this' situation and prancing around with _this_ on was not something she was willing to sacrifice.

Not to mention if Tamaki so suddenly happened upon her—with this on. The horrors she'll face. She could actually hear him now. _'Oh my daughter! You have completely evolved into the right specimen of the human gender! If feel so proud! Now daddy must see you with this everyday! I shall buy you every female clothing line you desire!'_

She'll willingly lose a limb before _that_ happens.

Besides that fact, Kyouya might see a benefit of profits behind her wearing 'provocative' dresses. The Shadow King would do anything go through all the lengths of getting money, probably even so far as blackmailing her (not that he hadn't) or possibly designating her to every possible (male) heirs.

Money whore.

Aside from that…she had no clothes to put on to replace said 'playboy-dress,' thus no laundry, and the fact that the twins would be waking up sooner, they would prevent any escape until she gives in to whatever they want to do with her, _again_.

That urge to draw on their faces was really, really strong right now.

Haruhi sighed, and figured walking around naked would be worse. _'Better than wearing nothing…' _Determination setting in, she stood firm and tugged on her dress as she faced the 'door to discovery.' Praying to all hopes that Tamaki or Kyouya would not see her…or anyone for that matter.

Sending a swift prayer and a reassurance of repenting her faults if only no one saw her (indecently) clad in such a dress, Haruhi gently took hold of the handle and cowardly…crept out.

With the coast clear, Haruhi put one foot over—

"Haruuu-oneee-chaaan!!"

'_Damn…isn't this a little too early to be discovered…?'_ Haruhi stilled and focused at the task at hand, which was ignoring said voices in her head, making her nervous and cheering her on to fail on her mission to—

"Haru-onee-chan! Uwahhh! You have such a pretty dress!"

Well this was new. _'When did my brain started complimenting me in taste for my dresses?…Never…'_ Haruhi resolved to shut her brain for a while, because it was certainly not helping matters to—

TUG-

"Eh?" "Haru-chan!" Vibrant emerald eyes, met glazed caramel orbs.

Well it wasn't that bad…Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at the bumbling senior, who probably had just eaten a whole bakery of cakes with the telltale crumbs haphazardly all over his mouth, and the hand that was clinging to her rather syrupy.

"Hello senpa—"

"Neee! Haru-onee-chan where'd you get such a pretty dress!" Hunny queried beamingly.

'_This dress? Pretty? I'm sporting a red-light-district quality here…'_

"Er…haha, yeah…" Haruhi scratched her head and nervously shrugged it off. In truth she'd rather be wearing a sack or a body bag even, in comparison to this scandalous attire.

"Um, ano, Honey-senpai—"

"Ne, Haru-onee-chan, do you plan on wearing this all day?"

'_Hell no.'_ "Er—"

"Ne! It looks good on you!"

"A-ano, that's not—"

"You look like we could eat some cake with this! Just like a princess! Let's go eat cake Haru-onee-chan!"

"Honey-senpai—!"

"Wait here with usa-chan!" and just like that, the blonde, green-eyed, newly acquired sibling was off in a dash leaving a bewildered Haruhi with his beloved bunny. Instead of hoping to get rescued by the least person who'd judged her…he did even worse by abandoning her.

Haruhi sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. Really, she'd trade in a staff's uniform for this 'so-called-dress.' Though unfortunately the rich bastards have their own 'private/invincible cleaners' and the fact that she hadn't seen any turn down ladies in this hall that she was walking on—

"Eh?" Haruhi happened upon a wall, and somehow cursed Kyouya for putting wall-effects in the hallway without warning. Really, was it that hard to put 'In Construction: Wall in front of you.'

Well of course that wouldn't be liable if the wall was a living thing…a living-breathing-thing, with a nice hard yet warm chest, and some kind of appendage that was supporting her waist. She doubts that Kyouya had invented something like 'help-damsels-in-distress-by-falling' unique kind of wall, (not like women would willingly bump into walls, really it's cliché).

Haruhi waited, and conjured.

If it was Tamaki he would've squished her with his 'father-to-daughter-only-hug' or, he'd faint dead away in seeing her in such a _dress_ and proceed to declare the 'miracles' of her female development.

And if it were Kyouya…he'd be adding tabs on which part of her body would sell the most. Or he would just do the same thing and figured blackmailing would be much more torture with a morbid twist. Of course selling her off would also be an option just in case he grew tired of the slow progress of paying off her tuition debt.

Fortunately on unfortunately neither two found her. Which clues down to one person.

Looking up, Haruhi saw a trying-hard-not-to-look-down-Mori as he averted his eyes elsewhere, and had found the wall adjacent to them a fascinating discovery for a human. Truly, it was a nice shade of beige.

Haruhi felt at least relieved, Mori-senpai was one of the most sensible person around. Mature and reliable, mostly responsible, why look at Honey-senpai. He had been like a little gosling, sheltered by the safety of Mori-senpai who was now running away from a distress damsel—

"Eh? Ah, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi quickly called after Mori. Honestly! Why the hell are the most responsible and 'mature' people in their club running away from her?! Was she diseased or something? She knew the dress practically screamed 'herpes,' but damnit it's not like she wants _this_!!

"A-ah." Mori stopped in his tracks, but refused to look at Haruhi, his face beet red, and his voice unusually nervous.

"Ano, Mori-senpai, if it's alright," Haruhi fidgeted cutely, cursing the twins as she tugged on her skirt, (and now that she thought about it, it seemed to be shortening each time she tugged at it).

"I don't have any clothes."

If it were possible for his character Mori could've had a nosebleed.

"Er-" Haruhi scratched her head, and rephrased her sentence; it seemed weird the first time. "I mean, if I could, may I borrow some of your clothes?"

That's it, nosebleed seemed like an understatement, but Mori gathered all his will and faced Haruhi without showing any 'weird' outward appearances, like falling off the floor or swinging his sword around to ease his tension.

Nope, Mori was Mori, stoic, calm, and imperturbable, like a ship _unwavering_ in a swirling maelstrom …think metamorphically.

Nervousness aside, who put _that_ on her anyways?

It was highly unlikely that she would willingly wear _that_ kind of dress, but Mori being Mori, shrugged it off and passed it on his 'Unknown-Alien-Activities: Do not Ponder,' category. That category had always saved him trouble and headaches, and it was one of the categories that had kept him sane during his lifetime, needless to say…it had been full of such unanswered mysteries, in which again, he was not willing to ponder. (It was especially full during his high school days spent with the Host Club).

Mustering all his will and memories of training with lions and bears in his 'younger' years, Mori inhaled and prepared the confrontation with a younger colleague in a bunny-playboy-gothic-dress, showing off her long creamy legs, her curvy waist and a flat nice mid-section and--…not that he was looking or anything…

This was not helping…

Mori was half-wishing he was back at the neck of the woods maiming some poor puppets or taking out frustration by chopping logs, hell even chased by bears was a good option right about now. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a fair share of women with barely anything on, he _is_ twenty-six years old, about prime he should be settling down. But with it comes down to the person he had feelings for, everything he was and had ever been—began to unwind.

Change of topics here, but…Where the hell was his cousin!?

Mori averted his eyes to the left and inclined his head, hoping the Haruhi got his message that he would help her, as long as she keep her distance and herself…be herself, and not notice any thing wrong with him. Not like there was any thing wrong with him, oh no, even flustering or blushing or even having an 'I like-like you' shirt complete with matching set of 'I like you' flags, he doubted Haruhi would even notice.

She'd probably ask what concert he's going to.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looked up at him as Mori slowed than his pace so she could keep up with him, and was regarding him with a questioning look. Mori knew he was unnoticed, invincible, calm and collected that she would not notice his distraught—

"Why are you nervous?"

…

…Stabbed…

Of all the questions like: "Is there something wrong?" "Do you feel ill?" or the casual "Are you okay?" would all have been 'avoidable' questions, but jumping past those hurdles and quickly questioning his nervousness was uncalled for.

Her bluntness was expected…but not in the matter in which she would go straight to the point with no qualms whatsoever.

Mori, unknowingly sped up his pace, and momentarily glance down at her. "A-ah, why do you think so?"

He opted for a safe answer; unfortunately, Haruhi kept dragging him into deep waters.

"Because we just passed by your room."

…

Oh.

By such observation, how could she conclude he was nervous?

Mori turned to her stoned face as they walked back a few steps back at the front of his door, Haruhi scratching her head from the odd behavior of her senpai and shrugged it off.

"It was odd of Mori-senpai to pass by his room without noticing. I just assumed you were nervous." Haruhi stated honestly as Mori motioned for her to come in. He absently wondered (still) how she could come to the conclusion that he was nervous…she nearly gave him a heart attack when he thought Haruhi had somehow acquired supernatural powers to read minds.

He prayed to all the gods that such things were silly, and only Kyouya had that ability...no matter how creepy it was.

Haruhi drank in the appearance of the room, she really shouldn't be surprise seeing the fact, it was the 'rich bastards' they were talking about, but sometimes it still took her breath away, and miffed her off a little bit.

'_They're still rich bastards after all.'_

The room suited the indomitable senior, a sophisticated touch in blending colors of black, white, beige, and mahogany. It gave off a simple and traditional feeling…even if the whole thing cost more than her apartment complex it somehow made her feel…_home_.

"Mori-senpai's room is very much like…Mori-senpai." Haruhi commented, rather confused in her words, but Mori understood and nodded in assent. It _is_ the Tokyo Palace after all, it served its customers with the highest standard and their comfort comes first…in short…every room in Tokyo Palace was custom made for each clients' tastes—thus rendering this Hotel as the most expensive and glamorous ever built at its prime.

"Arigatou."

Haruhi smiled and nodded as Mori nodded her way as to give her permission to go about. Mori moved at the back of the room, to what Haruhi assumed was another door leading to another room to get her clothes.

Haruhi scanned the room, and landed her eyes upon a wall decorated with swords, spears, axes and daggers…it was like she walked right into a medieval torture chamber. She shivered a bit at that thought, and remembered how Mori kept these to…protect and defend, not brutally or senselessly maiming people for sadistic fun. Of course this just added to his 'Wild' type character as a Host Club member.

Haruhi walked up and touched one of the (deadly) decorations, fingering the sheath and imagining a rather pointy, sharp blade right behind—

"Haruhi."

"E-eh?"

Mori gave her an expectant stare and held out the clothes for her to wear. He couldn't find any clothes for her, of course it's not like he had any women clothing in the first place, and it was highly unlikely for his (wild-type) character to be wearing some kind of form-fitting clothes, or spandex for some kind of secret activity that—

"Ah, thank you, senpai." Haruhi quickly took the clothes, eager to be rid of her current attire as she smiled at Mori in gratitude as the stoic senior directed a door to his left where the bathroom should be.

Mori sighed after Haruhi was out of sight, and he stared at what caught Haruhi's attention earlier. The unreadable member smiled inwardly to himself, it was a good thing that he gave her a pair of those pants and shirts, because they were overdue for training.

O

O

Haruhi sighed gratefully at her clothes, and reveled at the restrain and itchy feeling from the 'gothic-playboy-dress.' Though her earlier clothes may seem too fitted and hugged every part of her body…her current attire now was the complete opposite.

She was literally dwarfed by Mori's clothes.

Haruhi shook her head and decided to make her clothes seem less like a she'd been thrown in a sack, no matter how comfortable it was. Knotting the shirt from behind and around her waist silhouetted her figure. The pants at least had a garter, but it was still a little loose on the waist, and had the 'habit' of sliding off her hips, remedying that part, Haruhi resolved to attached her stockings from the other dress as a makeshift belt, and lowering the garter to cover up said belt.

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Haruhi tied her hair up in a messy bun, completely comfortable in her new clothes. Practicality had never been this good.

But no one ever said it was an ideal logic to have a wooden sword thrust up your face.

Uh…

Haruhi stepped back to avoid crossing her eyes as she stared at the object that was offhandedly shoved in her face. If Mori wanted a fight, he could've said it earlier. Forget that, even if he was a professional martial artist, Haruhi was still uncomfortable with the sword up her face—even if it was just a wooden one.

"Uh, Mori-senpai?"

Mori nodded in acknowledgement as he 'properly' offered the sword back to Haruhi. Haruhi glanced at the proffered sword, and back at her senpai, given the chance that the senior hadn't spoken to her since the 'exaggerated incident' with his rival. Haruhi figured this was her chance to at least redeem some sort of camaraderie with the stoic member. Besides, she had sorely missed the lessons Mori offered, and in more than one occasion had saved her (albeit with dangerous results, Haruhi was still grateful).

But, first things were first.

"Senpai," Haruhi started as Mori led her to a spacious room, (Haruhi had no idea where it came from, but shrugged it off as Kyouya's weird family intuition to provide the rich with all their needs. Go figure.)

"Ah."

Both individuals readied their pose, but the opportunity was lost in Haruhi. "Nevermind."

Mori nodded as he readied himself for an attack, going over their lessons of defensive and offensive stances for about an hour and practicing in another half an hour.

O

O

"Oww."

"You must not swing with your eyes close, even though you hit it all the time, there are chances that your opponent is better than you." Mori advice as he pushed off Haruhi's attack.

"I know…" Haruhi groaned and tried to stand back up. Her shirt had been drenched in sweat, her pants were hot, and a couple of times had nearly tripped her, and her face was red, as her knuckles turned pale from keeping the grip of her sword.

"Good. Now, your attacks had been predictable, you have to learn how to maneuver your attack to lead your opponent on and strike at an unexpected angle."

"Alright." Haruhi's eyes shinned in determination, but it never occurred to both that it would be something truly…unexpected. Mori was a great teacher, patient, and supporting, but the thing was…he had the habit of talking to 'equals'—equal martial artist. So when he told Haruhi to basically 'attack' him with full force (with a twisted style) it truly never transpired in his mind that it would come down to this.

It came _down_ so fast.

Haruhi was doing great the first time, she was dodging his attacks, and had actually weaved up an attack that was worthy of hitting him square in the chest, but right about when she was to deliver the blow.

A banana peel came out of nowhere.

Haruhi felt gravity weighing her down, as the bokken added to her weight as she fell backwards. Eyes wide, as Haruhi's final thoughts centered on not being able to wash her clothes, and momentarily cursing the twins—Haruhi simply opted to close her eyes.

Cursed banana peels!

Mori, knew the meaning of chivalry.

Hell, the Host Club's constant displays of such acts (especially from the renowned 'King'), was its 'practical theme,' at least in Tamaki's point of view. Although that aside, At least Mori knew when a 'damsel' needed rescuing, forget the fact that he'd be embarrassed later, or his 'detached' demeanor tainted, or the fact that he'd be having dreams about these moments that—wait, he did not just think that.

Chivalry dead, Mori-like every sensible man knew how to work thing out. In a situation where he landed atop Haruhi (with every good intentions), a hand around her waist, and the other supporting the back of her neck from her (damaging) impact on the floor.

For everyone watching the _whole_ scene. It was gallantry at its finest to date.

For everyone who so happened upon the scene without knowing it's background actions, it would've been considered as an…interruption of a heated tryst.

And both very well know the situation…well in Mori's case it would be far more vivid, but in Haruhi's case…it was as plain and dim as the situation _should_ be.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Mori's concerned voice floated through Haruhi's ears as he brush the bangs off her face. Though try as she might, her vocals seemed to be constricted.

"Haruhi, do you feel any pains? Concussion? Nose bleeding?"

Haruhi momentarily compared Mori to Tamaki…but it seemed like a short bridge.

"Nnn…no…but then again…" Haruhi wheezed, and pointed out the blatantly obvious, in which Mori was trying to ignore.

"You are…on top of me…"

…

"A-ah." Mori blushed heatedly, and coughed in his hand, at least Haruhi had not seen it, as her eyes were still partially close. 'Disengaging' himself from the position, and offered Haruhi assistance, Mori decided that was it for the day.

And both individuals found themselves in the kitchen counter-the other uncomfortable, and the other (who should be uncomfortable) was seemingly…comfortable?

"Ne? Mori-senpai, thank you for today's training. I know it might be late to say this, but I hope I wasn't intruding." Haruhi finished after gulping a whole bottled water, and gave a wry grin at the elder member.

Mori shook his head in the negative, a little bit of tension flowing off his shoulders as Haruhi comfortably talked to him. "Iie. It was no trouble."

"Mhm." Silence followed after the statement as both were lost in comfort of each others' company—that was until…

"Mori-senpai? How did you met Shiiro?"

Obsidian eyes darkened and narrowed. "He was at the regional finals in Kyushu, that their family hosted. We were invited."

"I see," Haruhi stared at her empty bottle of water, watching the little sparkling droplets roll of its plastic container. "Shiiro- Shiiro-kun, was—I never thought him to be a martial artist you know. I never really thought of him being anyone as a martial artist." Haruhi smiled fondly as memories flashed before her eyes.

"But I figured…the way he sparred with you the other day. That it was something he truly enjoyed, and just as what you also enjoyed, senpai." Haruhi smiled knowingly as she stared harder at the trickling drops of water in the bottle, as if reading an unread message. "I think…Shiiro-kun admires you."

Mori started at this, he never figured that he's greatest rival, would admire him. The boy had been all through lengths in short of bringing his head in a platter. And to think that a die-hard 'kill-Mori' man, would admire him. It was unheard of—

"And I think that Mori-senpai admired him too."

Mori could've fell of his stool. But decided to question the rather 'cryptic' theory.

"Why do you think that?"

Haruhi grinned as she put a finger on her lips, as she shifted her attention away from her bottled water. "Because whenever I see Shiiro-kun and you fight, I see two _brothers_."

Another scene in which Mori failed to thud off the floor.

Determined for answers at her bizarre theory, Mori questioned to satiate his curiosity. "How so?"

"Well, Mori-senpai is always cold and aloof. You look scary and intimidating, although it suppresses that attitude whenever you're with Honey-senpai, but without him, you're just pretty hard to talk to."

Mori wished he didn't asked. This was a very blunt approach to his person.

"But that aside, I think it's pretty cool that you always keep yourself in a calm manner. Shiiro-kun admires you for that." Haruhi smiled knowingly. "He's always brash, mocking, or more or less an idiot when it comes down to situation he can't control. I just thought that with your opposite personalities I see some sort of familial ties." She scratched her head, grinning in obvious delight at her epiphany. "It's weird I guess."

Mori decided to leave it at that, and not question her any more. Next thing he'd know, She might compare him to Tamaki, Kyouya, or find some weird connection in which she thought his protection with Honey was the same as the twins' brotherly-love-love' act.

He shuddered.

But one more question bothered him. If Haruhi sees Shiiro in a 'brotherly light,' what does she see in _him_? It scared him to think of the answer, but the question presented itself in a fitting situation.

The seriousness of the circumstances was thick, anticipation arise. Everyone, inanimate or animate could feel the tension rise, the room was silent, preparing itself for the inevitable. The background theme hummed in place, lights flickered, violas were strummed and the usual grandiose (it was truly unnecessary and completely out of character, but it was a turning point, one Mori couldn't argue). It was the question of the century that was totally supposed to be in a serious situation—

"Ano, Mori-senpai." Haruhi fidgeted slightly, unaware of the rising prescience, but she had been dying to ask this all morning. "Where is the laundry room?"

Again, Mori failed to hug the precious floor. An opportunity thrown out by a hapless question…he forgot…the only person not noticing the 'aniticpated-question-of-the-century' were lost on Haruhi, let alone was she attentive of his unanswered question.

* * *

A glass of wine was perched gracefully atop calloused hands, marred by years of hard work, and persistence. It was at this moment that Yoshio Ootori relished the days of old, as he reminisced back to his younger (feisty) days in which he had carved his company with bare hands to crawl all the way up to the top. 

To say he was proud would be an understatement.

The Ootori name was born with it.

Up until now that his heir had been chosen, and he was at the midst of transferring all his power to his youngest son, that Yoshio Ootori realized.

Realized a bet long ago issued to his arch-nemesis, his rival, his contender for supremacy, his—

"Ah! My dear friend, Yoshio! How has it been? It seemed liked mother nature had been kind and gifted you two years younger than you look." A hazel-haired old man, with twinkling eyes presented himself, in a glamour of white suit and matching ivory cane.

A twitched of his left eye was not lost on the Ootori head, as the man—a long-aged rival, had materialized in his thoughts, and in person.

"Suzuru, I see it seemed Viagra failed you this time of the year." Yoshio smirked, as Suzuru's brows twitched in irritation. Insults were a common cause for both parties, and both never passed up for the other. It was especially common during a grandeur party when both are in attendance.

Like, now.

"Now, now my dear friend I came here to see to your health, and you barrage me with inconsequent rumors. You wound me so." Suzuru mock faint as he stand beside his rival, both content in watching their pawns squander in obvious delight of their 'honorary-merging.' It was modesty front, in which both companies (from time-to-time) show to the world that Suoh and Ootori were '_friends.'_

But it was clearer beneath the surface.

Both hated each other with passion. Although they may have put aside their differences, it was still lucid that both individuals still had some remaining discrepancies against the other.

Yoshio 'hmph' and shifted the topic at hand. "I've heard, that your mother had permitted Tamaki to take over the company." It was a statement coated in question.

"Hai, it is true. And it may seem like Kyouya had finally received what he deserves. Even though it is from an unworthy resource." Yoshio disregarded the last statement. He very well knew that his son was brilliant and the Ootori empire will rise higher in his command, and the fact that even without proper will of all his possessions, Kyouya can make a world for himself all on his own.

"Indeed. But the boy still had one more thing to accomplish before I truly hand over the company in his hands." Yoshio clipped back his glasses with his other hand, and placed them behind his back, as he continued to scan the crowd below him-refusing to meet Suzuru's eyes.

"Oh?" this peaked the hazel-haired Suzuru and raised an inconspicuous brow.

"My son may choose his bride, but I still highly recommend a colleague of his."

"Ah." Suzuru nodded knowingly as he too observed the crowds in front of him, with false cheerfulness and all the glamorous appearance, and powerful connections from company-to-company.

"Am I to presume that you talk of Haruhi Fujioka?" Suzuru continued, his eyes dark, as he remembered the brilliant woman who had caught the attention of his only son. From the first he laid eyes on her, Suzuru had pictured a daughter he never had, and he was still adamant in 'having a daughter.'

"Mhm, Kyouya will marry her." Yoshio countered with a calm, steady voice, which brook no arguments—except it was discounted by his rival.

"You dream of false dreams, Yoshio. The girl will certainly fall in love with my son." Suzuru bit back, and offering a smile from a passing lady—disguising the serious topic at hand with his stoic companion. "That I guarantee you."

"A dangerous bet, Suoh." This time Ootori turned to him, "But I assure you, my son will marry her by the end of the year."

With this, Ootori left smirking, his mood lightening. After him, Suoh looked forward to a challenge presented at hand.

It would be an interesting year.

* * *

It was impossible, but it (sadly) happened. 

After her request of where the laundry room was (which was at first lost to Mori as to why would she look for a 'laundry room' in a very prestigious hotel), it became haywire from down there.

They were busy minding their own business in which Mori was touring Haruhi where the 'laundry room' was or more specifically where the twins had stashed her clothes away. At this position, a bouncing Honey came out of nowhere, Mori attempted to stop his cousin—which meant hopping off to an elevator, in which Haruhi had lost them.

Lost and alone on some unknown floor, here wanders the 'laundry-room-seeking-maiden.'

She hated it. She was regretting leaving the twins unscathed/unpenned for their knavery. Haruhi was now alone to face the unsuspected. But for the moment the solitude offered peace, and the scent of freshly made crab cakes, with a hint of smoked salmon, added to a (sniff, sniff) grilled lobster tail with maple syrup topped with barbequed shrimp.

It was enough to make Haruhi's mouth water in delight as her 'laundry-room-research' was forgotten in favor of listening to her stomach. Besides, since this morning she hadn't had enough time to eat, the twins had enslaved her to wearing 'dresses' and Mori had thrown lesson after lesson just to handle swords.

She was damn hungry.

Following the scent quite easily, Haruhi came upon a platinum door, which was slightly ajar, it was emanating with the strongest smells, and so she assumed, with a push of the door, that this was where it would be—whoa…oh…

At first the blond hair could be passed up for any normal chef, the height and the regal posture as the man was attentively pouring wine to some pan while maintaining a model-like air was not lost on Haruhi. Besides…there were a lot of gay chefs…right?

Of course like every denial, Haruhi must come to terms, moreover—what person could definitely fit the description of blond hair, effeminate grace, dramatic flair and twinkling violet eyes—

"Aieeeeee!!!! My daughter!" the pan went flying off to another direction.

Haruhi slanted her eyes. _'Was I __**that**__ unexpected?'_

From Tamaki's point of view, _yes_, she was very unexpected.

"Ha-ha-Haruhi! Wha-what are you doing here?" Tamaki questioned spasmodically, as he grasped his _mortally_ burned hand (mortally burned hand: seriously injured, sporting a third degree burn…not a miniscule singe).

"That should be my question," Haruhi raised her eyebrows at the dishes presented in front of the table, but she pushed her (ravishing) thoughts aside and sauntered to inspect the (mortally) burned Tamaki, who was clutching his hand as if bleeding heavily.

"Oh my daughter!! You have come to rescue my fragile hand from the depths of fiery hell! I can feel the soothing powers of you presence! But before I die!" Tamaki slumped in the chair that he had seated out of nowhere.

"I have to tell you…to tell you that…that- I-I-I-lo-lo--" Tamaki blushed as Haruhi ignored his confession in favor of tending to his wound—and said confession was lost in to the blond.

"You just got singed, nothing big. Here." Haruhi led him to the faucet and turned on the cold water, as he placed the (mortally) burned hand underneath the gush of cold water. "You should be more careful senpai." Haruhi admonished as feather light touches to his wound sent tingles in the back of Tamaki's spine.

Tamaki nodded, glad that Haruhi was not looking at his now currently tomato-red face, and even that may describe an appearance of pain, so he was safe, for now.

"What were you trying to do?" Haruhi queried as she turned off the water and prepared to make some sort of bandage out of cold water after seating Tamaki down.

"Cooking…" Tamaki hid his blush, as Haruhi sat across from him.

"Cooking?" Haruhi repeated, apprehensive of the fact that her ears had been failing her a lot lately.

"Yes!" Tamki beamed, "My dear daughter I had been preparing a feast since this morning! I shall call it: The Seafood Galore! I have cooked every dish you desire out of your commoners' reach…" Tamaki continued to babble as Haruhi stared, wide-eyed and confused.

"You…cook?"

"Yes!" An honest smile was beamed her way, sparkling stars surrounding the simple proclamation.

Somehow, Tamki cooking something edible did not clicked right in her mind. Let alone, Tamaki cooking…_cooking_…

Out of all the apocalypses she had seen today, this had been the most shocking and vivid.

Who would've connected the clumsy, idiotic King of the Host Club, could ever cook—hell, let alone handle a spatula without burning something…It was very…un-Tamaki for his character.

"Would you like to try some?" Haruhi was snapped off from her thoughts as Tamaki thrust a steamed oyster in her face. It was irresistible. But…its Tamaki's _cooking_.

"Uh, senpai, you're not trying to poison me are you?" Haruhi questioned in a serious manner, which sent the blond straight to his 'wall of gloom,' which was directly behind an oven.

"My daughter…" Tamaki squeaked in a teary voice, "Does not like my creation, my lovely…" sniff, "hard-work, calling up every market in Japan…just so…" he rocked back in fort as he bit back a sob.

"I-er—senpai, it-it _looks_ delicious." Haruhi tried to reason, assuaging the blond, and at the same time avoid eating it.

"Well then if it looks delicious, my daughter must try it!!" Tamaki clutched her shoulder determinedly, a fork in hand topped with shrimp and oysters poised to shove it up Haruhi's mouth.

"Have you ever heard of _looks are deceiving_." Haruhi offered, which simply sent Tamaki back to his corner.

"Er—" Haruhi sighed as Tamaki began to grow mushroom sprouts in the back of the oven, she looked back at the food, it does seem delicious, but she can't be fooled, everything that involves Tamaki can never be good. It was the equation in which Haruhi learned to follow: Tamaki + inanimate or animate objects equals bad things.

In which Haruhi could only nod and say, 'Hail to Socrates.'

But at this time, the puppy eyes were getting on her nerves. The man had the gall to look pityingly while planting mushrooms.

Dammit.

Haruhi sighed, fingered the fork, and raised it to her mouth. _'The things I do for guilt…'_

With a miniscule bite, turned into a huge glomp. It was pretty good.

Next thing she knew Tamaki was cheering in the background as he fired incoherent questions that Haruhi was too busy to answer. After gulping down a whole glass of water, Haruhi turned to an excited Tamaki.

"Did my daughter enjoy it!?"

Haruhi looked up at him, then at her plate. "It would've been better with ootoro." She mumbled, a little disheartened.

Tamaki fell off the floor.

"Ne, Tamaki-senpai, how did you learn to cook?" Haruhi quickly prevented another session of 'moping-in-the-corner.' She'd be damned before she could admit that Tamaki did a good job in his cooking…no matter how surprising it was.

"I trained!" Tamaki burst with pride, as he remembered his rigorous culinary training 101 in the woods. Okay, not in the woods, but technically speaking, Tamaki had learned too cook by himself out of complete and honest accident.

"Trained?" Haruhi repeated, as if trying to test the word in her mouth for the first time.

"Well, first it was a horrible accident!" Tamaki nodded, as he closed his eyes at the coming tale of the previous events, which led him into a master chef, a culinary masterpiece worthy of a crown and to serve her majesty Queen of England.

"Accident?" Haruhi sweat-dropped. She didn't like the sound of that. It made her seem like a guine pig, who had just tested his cooking.

"Yes, my dear daughter! You had no idea how hard for I to be all alone with no company in a little mansion during my college years!" Tamaki brushed off a few tears as he continued his 'tragic-lonely-story.'

"It had been a restless night, and my chef was late in bringing in my palate. I had been worried, and burst into the kitchen, and I had created the most delicious masterpieces of all!"

"So, you came in the kitchen, tripped the chef holding the foodstuffs and had accidentally thrown in the right ingredients on the pan…is that correct?" Haruhi conjured, making a mental picture board in which Tamaki burst into the kitchen and had (more or less) bump on the chef and created the so-called 'masterpiece.'

It was a plausible scenario.

In the background, Tamaki was struck speechless. "My daughter is a genius!!"

Haruhi maintained her calm as Tamaki hugged her close. "No, anyone could actually see that coming."

"So, my dear daughter! You have approved of my skills, and so therefore, I shall pass my talents upon you!"

"No, I already know how."

"But-but-but, I'm your father. Aren't fathers' supposed to teach their daughters' the equipments essential for life as a housewife?"

Haruhi's eyes twitched. _'Does he purposely think I'm 'built' to be a housewife?'_

"A real woman must cater to her husbands' every needs," Tamaki nodded, a hand over his chin, as his eyes closed, imagining Haruhi in an apron, a clip over her hair as she kissed a blond man in a business suit, violet eyes rimmed in professional glasses. As Haruhi offered the handsome man some coffee and her homemade breakfast combo of French toast and bacons sided with sunny side-up eggs—

"Senpai, Tamki-senpai?" Haruhi tugged at Tamaki who had gone off to another world.

"Yes, my love, sugar would be nice."

"Senpai." Haruhi decided the best way to get him off the trance by yanking him hard.

"Ah! Haruhi! Yes, yes, you must be honed to become the most sought after wife of the century, nay! The millennium! Of course, every male has to be judged by me, worthy of possessing my one and only daughter! Be it in fact I resolved that there is no other male better than I!"

At best, this was how Haruhi figured it would be safest to exit the scene.

"And you!" a finger was pointed her way, escape was lost. "My dear daughter shall be presented, and I shall hand my enormous gift of talent, passed down the Suoh lineage of great cooking!" clashes of waves were in the background set atop a 'mighty' rock as Tamaki, in all his sparkling glory bestowed the so-called gift.

Much to Haruhi's dismay.

Without further adieu, both individuals—Tamaki with a more exuberant appearance, compared to a haggard and tired Haruhi, commenced upon the mission of bequeathing said 'gift of talent' that was never in the first place acquainted with the Suoh family.

"Ne? Haruhi," The blonde's cheeks tainted a shade of red at close proximity with his 'daughter' as they chopped the necessary ingredients to make la bouillabaisse (courtesy of Tamaki's affinity for French foods, and Haruhi's delight for seafood). "Ha-ha-have you ever done this w-with someone?"

It was a question very dear to Tamaki, because he felt special that he was the only one, that was able to spend time with her, just like a married couple, cooking side-by-side—

"Hai."

Happy feeling gone.

A gloom passed over Tamaki's head.

"Shiiro and I used to cook together when we were kids."

The gloom over his head grew clouds, and thunderstorms were abundant.

"It was fun." Haruhi smiled wistfully, unaware of her 'melancholic' companion.

"But," Haruhi continued, "I think cooking with you, senpai, was much better." The grin directed his way was enough to bring Tamaki back to life.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"Eh?"

Moments later, outside, in which Kyouya remembered a certain blonde's tactics of 'winning over his daughter's affections through said daughters' stomach' had him reeling his wheels into motion.

Did the blonde mention the kitchen by any chance?

Kyouya's glasses fogged. An imminent 'boom!' was heard directly from the kitchen.

Oops, it seemed the 'Food' magazine was a bad idea to be left in his room.

O

O

"Senpai." You could _not_ see Haruhi's irritation, oh no, of course you can't, after all she was covered in all the tomato paste the kitchen could ever offer, the noodles sliding off her shoulders had also took residence in her hair.

Across from her, the king's blonde hair was nowhere to be seen, as it was currently also being replaced with the same red goo and the usual pasta sliding off his body.

"My daughter! Are you alright?" Tamaki stood up as he began to ran to his 'precious daughter' but only succeeded to be stopped by a three-worded statement.

"I hate you."

The red paste that was coating the floor was truly slippery, it cannot be help, even without the banana peels, and the misstep was foreseeable. Tamaki tripped, in a sense of momentarily déjà vu, another misfortune was delivered in front of a very 'unsuspecting,' and poor, innocent Haruhi.

Added for the top of the crème, the other members had just heard the loud commotion, and inspected the damage, sliding open the door. It was a scene not easily forgotten, nor _forgiven._

Shiiro was one thing, but Tamaki kissing Haruhi square on the lips right on top of her was in all levels…

**Different. **

Forget the fact that they were all coated in red paste, because the boys were already _seeing_ red.

Not to mention it was the second time he did it…not that everyone knew _that._

* * *

* * *

1 (AN: this is **fanfiction**, please do remember, I have no intention whatsoever to do such, hell I'd rather live there.) Refers to first passages about 'bombs' this is not a threat, this is fanfiction, _don't panic_. (Deep breaths…-.-)

anyways…wow, I actually did it! yay for me! I have worn off my depression and had securely saved everything! Hooray! I hope ya'll enjoyed it, it was a bit boring in most parts, meh I was still in current depression while writing it, but I had fun doing the last part! Hope you guys enjoyed, next part would be the long-awaited modeling-bonanza!! Wooohoo!! Apologies with the cliffie and the delay -.- hehe, it's about to get freakishly interesting for the next chappie, so stay tuned!


	16. Water Falls: Out of Proportions

I assure you I have plausible explanations for this late update (including getting lost in the woods for three hours) I had Writer's Block Attack. (WBA and no it's not Women's Basketball Association -.- lol) I won't lie to you, but recently I've been running out of ideas…or more likely the ideas are running _out of_ my head. -.- is that even possible?

So I hope ya'll understand, that updates will be sloth-slow, and I mean like 400 meters an hour slow (and that's when I'm motivated). Though enjoy this chapter! It will be my last…er for sometime…

* * *

**Water Falls: Out of Proportions (**did i have that title b4? i sounds familiar...-.-)

* * *

It was oddly disturbing. Scary and frightening to a point in which Haruhi wanted to find a big hole to crawl in, but unnoticeably small so that no one could ever disrupt her peaceful self awareness on its highest alert. 

The members were acting…_normal._

Normal had never been associated with this Club.

It was enough to send goosebumps all over her body.

As normal enough as seeing Tamaki had an (accidental) smooch with her in an equally (accidental) scenario. Quote the 'accidental.' But the members were…disinclined to believe, that aside they had been seemingly _friendly._ And had passed off the incident as if a mere ghost of figures, nothing to worry about.

Unless they were in denial—which was highly unorthodox.

That's like saying the twins are not biologically brothers, or that Kyouya had no powers of mind reading at all (which was false in all levels in Haruhi's opinion). Or that Mori was secretly acting like Honey in his midnight secret activities.

A cold shiver ran up and down her spine.

No. She was sure of it. There was something happening, an invincible force that would lead ultimately to their doom—or specifically, a certain blonde's demise. But for now it was a safe territory, coast clear, nothing—

"Haaaaruuuuhiiii!" two arms encircling her waist came into greeting, faces planted near hers.

"Ne, ne! What are you wearing?" a voice to her right queried with unveiled disgust.

"Clothes." Haruhi deadpanned the obvious.

"But-but, you were suppose to be wearing our exclusively prepared clothing line!" auburn hair swished in motion as the twin to her left whined, followed by similar actions to her right.

"Lingerie, are not considered _casual_ clothes." Haruhi's brows twitched, as she was earlier mortified to find a corset, and some very short boy shorts with attached bunny tail (with matching bunny headband), and a pair of silky patterned stockings and black high-heeled stilettos.

She practically chucked them in the garbage, and donned a black (male) suit.

"Bbbuuutttt—" both twins drawled, a smirk forming in devilish lips. "You weren't complaining when _you _put it on for us."

A finger twitched, an ear somewhere was enlarged. A certain blonde caught wind of the conversation and did not hesitate to—

"That was different."

An audible thud was heard from somewhere.

"Yeah, but would you rather be naked? At least you were wearing something." golden eyes sparked in intense mischief, as Kaoru followed Hikaru's line.

"Though I wouldn't mind, after all, _natural _appearance I find far appealing than sporting clothing."

"Really," Haruhi intoned, "I don't see _you_ getting naked."

Another thud was heard somewhere, as all around females caught the line of conversation and had crowded in to see the spectacle of seeing the twins and Haruhi get naked—

"My dear Haruhiii!!" Tamaki came into view to rescue his only daughter—dragging Kyouya with him.

"Ohoho, so, so, what's this, Hikaru…" Kaoru drawled in Haruhi's ears and also loud enough for the room to hear the proclamation, which follows. "It seems that our little toy is not as… 'chaste' as she portrayed to be…"

Tamaki stopped a width a way as he merely went into a shock faint, Kyouya moving inches away from the telltales of 'fall-fainting' of the blonde.

"Hmmm, it may seem so…it makes me wonder if our precious Haruhi was as virgin as she should be." Hikaru's eyes gleamed, fully aware of the Host Club king directly behind him.

With a flourish of sparkling and glimmering fury, Tamaki swept his bangs, violet eyes shimmering forward in defensive justice. "How dare you!! How dare you assume that my dearest daughter had been touched! I have raised her with manners and mark of celibacy until her opportune time with a husband! You mongrels, of course my daughter had never been touched, nor defiled, nor—"

"Of course _she is not_!" A bigger sparkling presence, with downwind feathers swirling in his wake and the permanent 1,000-watt bolts had made Leonardo's presence known. "If she must, it will be _I_ that shall deflower our budding rose!"

"Leonardo, you are forgetting our agreement. The little lily shall not be robbed off her virtue, therefore I shall assimilate a mission in which I will capably handle in doing so." Blue eyes hard, and a posture of regal elegance, Antonio came into the scene-making women faint in his short pit stops.

By now the twins had grew bored of the scenario and clung to their toy watching the scene to try and derived things out of amusement but to no avail as Tamaki and Leonardo began their new French rubbish. And the Shadow King had found an opportunity to vent his 'low blood pressure' on the unsuspecting blue-eyed Antonio—one in which the twins nor Haruhi would not dare intervene.

Of course amidst all this, Tamaki had gone and forgot the real problem at hand, and had mistakenly given the devilish twins to continue on their earlier 'game.'

"Neee…Haruhiiii…they ruined our game." Kaoru complained, pouting, as Hikaru tugged on her.

"Then go find something or _someone_ else to play with." Haruhi tried to shrug them off, intent to go to her designators for another round of 'debt liquidation,' and possibly as far away as possible from the pestilences of her life-which was as hard to get out of as a barnacle.

"Neee…but the game we had in mind needs you…" Hikaru and Kaoru did not relent their hold.

"Go find someone else to play with."

"No." the twins chorused.

"Get off me."

"Never."

"Kaoru, Hikaru. _Get. Off. Me_."

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me—I—What are you two doing?"

Haruhi's brows twitched, as her eyes met creamy flesh. Behind her the mass of women clients had fainted—given the telltales of 'thud, thuds' in the sound effects, or perhaps Honey had somehow acquired a new amusement in dropping his cakes.

Which was, again, highly unlikely. Honey would probably prefer to save his cake from a cliff rather than a living person.

The twins had unabashedly _bared_ themselves to the world…well-the Host Club world, _that is_. Sparkles of roses were in the background as both twins took off their shirts and practically showed everyone their 'maturity' over the years. Tanned skin and tight muscles, lined their perfect arms and chest.

The silence was not shocking, that's because everyone had already fainted. The other members (in the other side) had (somewhat) stopped their bickering.

Haruhi knew where they were going with this…

"So, Haruhi," Hikaru started, "Don't you think natural appearance is appealing."

"Hikaru don't say that," Kaoru turned on his brother, but this time unlike the usual 'forbidden-incestuous' scenes the brothers' act—they turned on Haruhi, 'claws' outstretched. "She'll be embarrassed, unless she take her clothes _off_ and—"

"You doppelgangers taking advantage of my pure daughter behind my back! I would never stand up for this!" Tamaki came into the scene loosening his tie, and throwing off his own shirt, not really grasping the reality of the situation.

"My daughter! Bask yourself in the beauty of my body! I had never thought of this before, you have never seen your daddy's body! I know that only kami granted only one perfect human in every time of eons!" Tamaki swept back a few bangs as he angled his face to the right light, reflecting his hair and eyes in unnatural lights. Pale, yet strong arms with a charm of hard muscle in perfect view had the 'recuperating' women clients back down to the floor.

"Impossible! My body is far more radiant!"

Leonardo came into the scene, bringing his own spotlight, complete with the feather touches as he came strutting and slowly peeling off clothes after clothes. Ivory stoned skin packed with muscle lined his features. "Mon amour, forgive me if this may come as a shock, but it would be better if you see my magnificent physique before our consummation of our marriage. I would not want you fainting over my body in our love bed now would—"

"Mia cara, I assume you've seen bodies of such, but I assure you, mine surpasses all." Antonio took his suit off in one fluid movement, hard biceps and six-packs in view, (as if the members didn't have _that_ –drool-). His blue eyes beaming, his diamond earring catching light reflecting off his body.

Haruhi was sure when she awoke this morning that she was working for the 'Host Club,' not a five star stripper joint. Lights were assaulting her already sensitive vision, the roses were making her allergic, did they robbed the electric company or something? In short—

_She turned away._

Back to the lesser-crazed-stripper-hosts-- stood back, and tending to the fainted customers, (mostly honey and Mori, that had acquired the 'mature' character), and keeping their distance from an 'apparent' (dangerous) light in the middle of the room.

Kyouya blew out a breath that could be specified as a sigh, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. This was ridiculous, how everything went from there, to '_there_' was inexplicable. Well, now that he thought about it…

"Manipulation under your influences," Kyouya turned his onyx eyes on the supposed-victim-turned-suspect. "At this rate we will lose profits, therefore I'll just add a ¥500,000 to your debt."

Haruhi turned stone. _'How was __**this**__ my fault?'_

"Ah, of course there is also away to deduct half of it." Kyouya stated, still leafing through his black notebook, as he frowned. "Your participation, of course."

"Participation?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Oh my darling!!! My lovely Tama-chan! Oh! Tama-chan!" in a menagerie of pinks and fluffy over coats topped with feather scarves and star glasses came a woman from outer space.

'_Oh…**that** participation_…?' 

Tamaki abandoned his 'area-of-magnificence' and turned, as if in a cliché scene, a meadow had prepared itself as a background. Keiiro Urinas with her—er _his_ twin behind, sporting a more casual look of pants and turtleneck, greeted the group.

"Ah! My lovely Keiiro-hime, nay, my queen! The love of my heart—second to my daughter of course." Tamaki flared in his rose glory, an invincible breeze lovingly brushed his bangs.

"Oh you wound me so, my love. Did you know that second's are the hardest for a woman?" Keiiro followed, twining her hands in his neck, and pulling Tamaki close, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

"Forgive me, my princess. It is not what I meant! If it consoles you then I shall prove it by taking you with me tonight in my chambers, that you are my one and only."

By now, the 'radiant-contest' had simmered as the individuals regarded the scene with the new person in the room.

"Ne, ne," the twins (miraculously) had made their way to their toy, sidling up to her, as they looked at the pair of new individuals with contempt.

"Who are _they_?" Kaoru asked.

"You should know them." Haruhi raised a brow, and turned to the twins. It was unsusaul for them to forget their own rivals (not to mention they just met a week ago), or if they did it must be of no consequence to them.

"One of the fashion designer heirs." Kyouya came up behind them, while scribbling down something on his notebook. "That should ring a bell."

"The Urines!" Hikaru pointed a finger at their direction, while his brother nodded in affirmation. Haruhi gave him a 'don't-point-your-finger-it's-rude' stare.

"Excuse me! I am Keiiro Urinas. U-ri-_nas_! Don't you—"

"We are not here to squander time with the Hitachiins'" emerald eyes peered back with a vicious glare. "We are hereby in a deal to host a photo shoot for your club."

"Heh, what's a cross-dressing girl like you got to do with fashion?" Hikaru quickly barbed, tightening his hold on Haruhi.

"Don't test me Hitachiin. At least _I_ don't commit any sort of infidelity with my kin." Yukino glared with much venom than before.

"Brotherly love, I assure you," Kaoru interjected, twining his hands around his brothers hair, while enveloping Haruhi in between. "Although, we accept your challenge—"

The twins' eyes flowed in intense mischief, while Haruhi shivered in between. She definitely knew where they're going with this…and she's not going to like it…She could almost feel the clash of waves in the background followed by the misty sprinkles of water as it bashed on to the crevices of the rocks.

"This shall be a: Who's a Better Designer Game!!!"

Claps and whistles ensued in the background, praises were saluted both for the pair of twins (but mostly the Hitachiins), as everyone gathered for the coming event. In an instant and mere manner of time the whole ballroom had instantly turned into a photo shoot. Of course, courtesy of Kyouya with an extra fee, there was a seating arrangement for the ladies to 'watch' the photo shoot.

It was official, it was going to be one, freakishly interesting day.

A day in which a certain commoner had no interest in joining…too bad, it's not like she had a choice.

"Fujioka-san," Yukino smiled softly at Haruhi, offering a dazzling silk dress in colors of beige and caramel. "Please get into these—"

"No! Haruhi, get into these!" A pair of hands quickly shoved a frilly frock dress in her—

"No. I think I'll get on that one." Haruhi made a move for the silk dress—

"_This_! This is ugly!" Hikaru spat in disregard, holding up the beige silk, and just as quickly chucking them back at an irritated Yukino's face.

"Beige is not your color! You look like a dressed-up peasant! A raven in a room full of peacocks!" Kaoru added.

"I get it."

"No! You will be the clown of the castle instead of the belle of the ball!"

"Uh-huh."

"You will be an embarrassment! An obvious commoner!"

"My lovely daughter!! You certainly must wear _these_!!" Tamaki came into the scene (already dress) in what seems to be a bathrobe/velvet robe, silk pants and the trademark smoking pot in his left hand (a bubble toy of course).

'_Since when did he became the 'lord' of the 'playboy' house_?' 

Caramel eyes swerved down the length of his hand down to a tiny looking, net-like, stringy outfit. "We will be a matching pair! A stunning couple in which I, the Lord of the house…(commencing Tamaki's inner mind theater)…"

"Was in love with one of his wonderful, cute little maids! In which they secretly meet in a rendezvous in his private balcony outside his clandestine chambers…"

"Oh, Tamaki…What if your wife founds out…" Haruhi clutched tightly onto Tamaki's collar, sparkling tears of sorrow sprung out behind dark, long lashes.

"My love, thy shall never happen. You are the one for me…and I shall protect you even if it cost me my life…" Haruhi pulled him closer, sweeping back his locks and twining her hands around his neck, breaths mingling together as both were lost in each other eyes, lips—

"_No_."

The image faltered momentarily.

"Ne, tono! That's _already_ been tried…" Kaoru stated, slinging an arm around Haruhi.

The image cracked in all corners.

"Didn't you know Haruhi could be so _docile_…?" Hikaru teased, eyes gleaming eerily, as both twins twined their evil clutches upon 'his' daughter.

Said image flew into dust. Tamaki quickly reverted back to his 'Wall of Gloom,' encompassing half of the ballroom.

"Causing Tamaki's distress, a thirty percent downfall in profits." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, quickly doing a few calculations in his notebook, as he briefly pinned a nervous Haruhi with a glinting of his glasses.

"I don't want to tell you the cost of all this," Kyouya gestured around him, (which were stamped with 'expensive' and a 'your-life-wouldn't-even-cost-this-much' tags). "The clothes, light and mechanical services, stylists, photographers…" Kyouya smiled, a very scary amount of 'white sparkles' as a halo around him.

"You should be 'inclined' for a _full _participation."

Haruhi sighed. This was the worst day of her life, people making a tug of war at her in which dress she should wear, the twins harassing her, Tamaki giving her 'the eyes,' and Kyouya threatening her in a not so subtle way of 'if-you-don't-pay-all-this-your-great-grand-children-could-slave-for-us.' (Not that it didn't happen before…but this was extremely uncomfortable).

Slinking away from the twins grasp was not an easy task either.

"You're wearing this!"

"No."

"Why!!?"

"I've been in on it once, I'll _never _do it twice."

An audible "Whaaaattt!!?" sounded from the corner.

"Haru-onee-chaaaan!!"

Honey bounce in, sparkling flowery menagerie trailing behind his wake as every women's eyes turned at the green-eyed senior. Even the photographers started snapping shots at the loli-shota, accompanied by his lesser hyped-up cousin. Exuding an aura of 'refreshingly wild' wearing a black suit from the 1800's topped with an elegant suede hat. His countenance had most of the female designers, customers and stylist fainting in their wake.

"Ah, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Haruhi nodded in greeting.

"Ah."

"Ne, ne, Haru-onee-chan, how about you wear something that match mine!" Honey suggested, twirling around in his frilly Victorian top, mismatched with short trousers that should've looked weird, but had only enhanced the blonde's charm.

"Erm—"

"Exactly! That's why she's wearing one of these!" Hikaru held the dress up for—

"For your information, I believe Fujioka-san had acquiesced in wearing one of our designs that—"

"My daughter! Are you sure you don't want to wear _these_!?"

"No." Haruhi deadpanned, already clutching the pair of trousers (really matched with Honey), and matching top.

"What!? You can't wear that!"

"Yes I can."

"Not unless you want to look like a man!"

"I've been there."

"Haruhiiiii!!! You must prove your femininity by wearing _these_!!!!"

"Wearing _that_ will prove _too much_ of my femininity."

"Tono! We already told you she _already_ wore that kind of clothes!"

"I didn't wear anything."

"Whaaaaattt!?"

"Therefore, Fujioka-san will—Hitachiin! Don't you dare tear that to pieces—aaahhh!"

"Hikaru…"

"What? I thought it was extra fabric…"

"You imbecile!"

"My, my what a rowdy bunch aren't they…" Leonardo stroke his chin, eyes closed as an epiphany occurred from his magnificent brain. "Well then! As the old saying proves to be true! If you can't beat'em join'em!!!"

"No!" Choruses came from five people at the same time.

"Why not!? I am the perfect model! I am the most beautiful man ever created by the gods themselves!"

"Well sorry 'creature-created-by-god,' we don't need another idiot to join our village…" Hikaru drawled sarcastically.

"What do you mean! There is no idiot in this village! This is Japan!" Leonardo screeched, childishly stomping his foot, silver eyes lightening in indignation.

"Exactly." The twins, and Haruhi chorused, eyes slanting in exasperation.

"That's right Leonardo! You cannot be an idiot of this humble little village, for I have claimed the role of—hey!" Tamaki turned incredulous eyes back at his 'supposed comrades.'

"Rejected at first suggestion, I don't think you're much of a photogenic person, Leonardo." Antonio sipped his tea casually, from a nearby chair (already one of the first to settle himself).

"And I suppose you aren't taking any part of this." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, towering over his rival, but not directly looking at him.

"Hm," Antonio settled his tea down, gently fingering its rim. "And I suppose you aren't?"

"I have no purpose in doing so."

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I join, and take pictures with the lovely lady."

"Hn. The Urinas?"

Antonio nearly choked. "You jest me my friend, I have more taste in woman than you think."

"How peculiar."

"Ahahaha! Well then suit yourself, I for one would not mind having her on every photo frame." Blue eyes twinkling, Antonio stood up gracefully, waving a hand in dismissal. Kyouya boring holes through his back, an idea quickly surfaced in his mind.

And that would be coming the in the form of…

Creeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkk…….

The ominous feeling, a hair-rising anticipation had everyone whirling to the entrance door. There was something…or rather someone that would be of interest to many. A new yet familar recruit of the story.

"Ah! Our designer is here!" Keiiro snapped her neck to the direction of the entrance, effectively stopping all commotion, as all eyes were drawn to the prodigious door looming ahead, as it opened for a new person—

"Uh…hi, um…this is the Host Club…right?"

It was unexpected.

Not in a billion years.

Even the time of dinosaurs was more plausible than this.

The room turned stock-still.

Time elapsed, graying the environment.

The red hair was a nice touch, spiked up in all directions. Diamond earrings topped of two earlobes, a blue diamond nose ring glittered against tanned complexion. But the garnet ayes, and roguish-mean demeanor was unmistakable.

The 'stranger' walked with even steps, the door slamming behind him did not make the situation better…in fact the silence deafened the whole room.

The members (saved for one), remember such a face really well…after all who could—

"Su-chaaaannn!! You came!! I'm so happy!!!" Keiiro greeted, and throwing 'herself' upon the rather reluctant red-haired.

"Uh…you too, um…"

"It's nice to meet you again, Su." Yukino nodded respectively, to the already uncomfortable stranger, scratching his head with a hesitant smile.

"Yeah…um, glad to be of help…" The red-haired stranger, then averted his gaze amongst the people around. Quickly scanning through the crowds, and spotting the infamous members of the Host Club…

And finally landing his eyes upon…_her_…his eyes lit with recognition.

"It's-it's-it's…the designer?" Tamaki stuttered confusedly, brows furrowing in confusion.

But there was only one person the 'designer' would like to meet. With quick, long strides, he grasped Haruhi's hands, gripping them tightly in unrestrained excitement.

"Haruhi Fujioka-chan, it's nice to meet you again." Red eyes alight in a blissful glow, a smile beamed her way. It was a touching moment reserved to be _returned_ gratefully.

Honestly, Haruhi could, but—

"I'm sorry, but," Haruhi cocked her head, "_Have we met before_?"

The poor man turned stoned-face…a piece of his soul flying out of his mouth, a 'Mah!' formed his mouth, as Hunny cheered in the background with a 'Hey! Takashi, did you see that white fluff!' 'Ah! 'Do you think it's edible?!' '…'

And the golden silence reigned again.

Finally, courage and patience had given the man a backbone.

"M-m-my name's K-k-ka—"

No matter how cowardly it may seem…

"Cockroach?" Kaoru supplied.

"K-ka-kas—"

"Casket?" Hikaru added, his head cocking to the other side.

"K-k-kas-kasa—"

"Cassava?"

"No, tono, I think he said cockroach."

"Nuh-uh, I'm definitely sure he said casket."

"I am the master of names! Therefore his name is Cassava!!" Tamaki pointed. "So Mr. Cassava welcome to our—"

"KASANODA!!!"

Several gasps accumulated around the room, the customers with their early or late faint (whichever way you look at it), wheezed in surprised mortification. Déjà vu's were not something they were accustomed to, or maybe it was just an overdrive of moe-ness—we may never know.

"Ah!" Haruhi's eyes lit up in (late) acknowledgment. "Casanova-kun?"

"Casanova-kun!?!?" the three pointed blatantly, their shocked faces resembling a 'Scream' face.

From another perspective a (the-lost-interest-and-not-really-listening-people): "Impersonator! _I am the real Cassava_!!" "Settle yourself Leonardo." "This is preposterous!!!" "Yes, you, claiming yourself a worthless yam is preposterous." "What?! I am Casa_**no**_va!! That's what I said! Don't you dare degrade me Antonio!" "Much better."

In the corner the Shadow King continued to busy himself by typing, uninterested in the commotion that were below his attention. "It wasn't that hard to figure out…"

"But-but-but—mother!! You knew of this!" Tamaki turned accusing eyes to said maternal parent across the room. "You have deceived us all along! And to think that you are the devotee of this family!"

"Technically, it was Haruhi's undoing…"

"Don't pin this on me—"

"My beloved Haruhi didn't do anything!"

"Haru-Haruhi-chan…it's okay really…" Kasanoda started, feeling awkward to actually now see Haruhi grown up…modeled into a (recognizable) 'woman' and—

"AHEM!!!"

"As much as this tirade is going on, we would seriously love to move on to less than 'touching' topics." Yukino broke the unrelenting cycle as everyone snapped back in attention.

"Who the hell told you to—"

"GET GOING!!!" Keiiro enthusiastically pumped her fist, shoving each and every member to his or her respective clothing room.

"I already have clothes!!"

"You're clothes are fugly! They shall be formed into the 'Urinas' Elite Funkytabulous Wardrobe!!! It is named Chuchu!!"

"That's the ugliest clothing line I've ever heard…"

"How dare you!"

"Don't worry my love! I adore such a tres mignonne clothing name!"

"Oh Tamaki my dearest! I love you!"

"Eh! Don't come in here! Oh, Keiiro you naughty, little kitten, you…"

"Please keep your 'adulteries' to yourself…"

"My, Haruhi, would you like to join us? There's room for more…"

"Tono…she's already in _our _room…"

"Whhaaaattt?!"

"Ooohh, Tamaki-kun, how could you bring your innocent daughter to our cave of love?"

"Kaoru, Hikaru, shut up."

"Ne! Haru-onee-chan! My zip is stuck!"

"…"

"Haruhiii! My daughter is that true! Are those fiendish twins violating—"

"Ah."

"Oh, never mind! Thank you, Takashi."

While the hustle and bustle of the changing rooms wrecked havoc and excite the customers, a much more reserved member of the club accosted the 'emerged' character of the unfolding story.

"Hn. I never figure the Yakuza gang leader to be a designer…" Kyouya stood languidly, fisting a hand under his chin in contemplation, raven hair slid in motion as he tilted his gaze to Ritsu. "Changing your name to 'Su' to avoid your family heritage doesn't bring much of a difference."

The Shadow King's tone had Ritsu sweating, as his spine tingled in nervousness. It was true that he looks scary as hell since he was a kid, but it had 'somehow' softened, but many people were still a little scared of him. Although what's the real bother was the fact that Kyouya was far more intimidating, without even trying. His presence had the 'I could make you shit bricks without even knowing,' and it was happening right now. To all the members, Kasanoda was convince that the Shadow King held all the power, a mystifying aura…a dangerous countenance.

"Uh…yeah." Kasanoda nodded, as he inhaled, Kyouya can't intimidate him…even if he 'is' an Ootori (and an heir at that). "I…I just want to see how _she's_ doing…" he gulped as Kyouya threw a full onyx gaze at him—it wasn't menacing or challenging, yet the blankness in his eyes implies more than he should know.

"Hn. Indeed." And the Shadow King left him at that, as Ritsu blew out a breath he had been holding.

"Although you should be aware. Things had been far more complicated than they were before. You don't stand a chance."

Okay maybe that wasn't all…Ritsu blinked after Kyouya. _'Shit…did I just received a warning or a threat? Either way sounds bad…'_

Ritsu Kasanoda didn't technically 'ran away' from his family but the Yakuza business was a dangerous thing, and he and his family had been in a tight niche with other opposing Yakuza's from the South. His father plead for him to leave for a safer life and to continue the heritage for another date, after their 'business' with the South was over.

Fortunately or unfortunately he had been thrown into the world of fashion…well in theory, he went to live with his mothers' cousins' niece and nephew (part of disguise as a yakuza)…a.k.a 'The Urinas Twins.' And both of them had somehow entangled him into their world (which had reminded him eerily about certain members of a 'Club' from long ago). Even then, he never really knew that he had talent for making clothes…well actually he doesn't, but he was a pretty good artist as a kid, and designing clothes were like drawing down his imagination.

Thus, when he heard a 'New Club' opening from Keiiro, he became curious and had agreed to come, despite the fact that he had been in hiding for a long time. Not to mention he's also hiding his 'current job,' which were now _spilled_ by the twins.

"What the hell! I'm not changing into this!"

"It's the contract Hitachiin, you might as well-"

"To hell with the contract!"

The first of the 'models' emerged. As Hikaru tugged at the frilly tie placed on his neck, the tight pants with matching leather boots fitted nicely with a cotton vest, with metal buttons. Gold accentuated belt strap neatly down his waist, but slightly loosened for movement. A light velvet cape strung neatly behind the back of his neck by gold embroidered ornaments. Napoleonic outfit was the main theme, as other members presented themselves in the same grandeur, wearing styles fitted to their own expressions, and flawlessly executing an air of sophistication—a model-like quality.

"Ah! Vive la France! Keiiro my beloved, I am in awe as to your ingenious designs!!"

"It sucks." "Booooo!!" Yukino snarled, and her hackles rising as she bared her 'angry fangs' at the twins.

"Hehe, I'm glad you liked them, Tama-chan!" Keiiro batted her lashes, "But it's really Su-chan's designs! Wonderful isn't it!?"

"Casanova-kun did this?"

"Eh? Cassava-kun did?" Honey cocked his head.

"Ah."

"Bossanova-kun _designed_ this?" the twins' mouths dropped in bewilderment.

In the corner, the acknowledged designer twitched, as no one seemed to really concede to his real name. "Kasanoda…how many times…"

"Eh? Where's Haruhi?" all the members heads and the people in the room directed their eyes in the sole member, awaiting for her to emerge from the dressing room.

"Haruhiiii!! My daughter do you need any assistance!! Undressing you perhaps, unstrap any—"

"No." a mumbled reply.

"Ne, Haruhi? What's the hold up?" Kaoru screeched impatiently, as his twin tapped his foot.

"Unbuttoning your shirt shouldn't be that hard…besides, you're hardly a C-cup—" a shoe was propelled from the close curtains as it assailed right into Hikaru's forehead.

"Owww!!!"

"Onee-chan! I could help! I learned how to unzip and zip zippers!" Honey enthusiastically offered, pumping his fist ready to march through the curtains until his own cousin took hold of his shoulder and shook his head in the negative with a light blush.

"Eh, but--?"

"Haruhiiii!! What's a C-cup? Is it something bothering you!? Daddy is here to help, you can tell me _everything_!"

The twins laughed loudly, Kyouya pushed his glasses, the customers giggled to themselves, Kasanoda's mouth formed into a silent 'Mah,' (remembering a slight _fortunate_ event in his high school days with the Host Club). Honey looking equally confused alternated his gazes from his blushing cousin to the twins on the floor.

"Do not fear my love! A size of a bosom matters not to me!" Leonardo entered the scene, planting roses around the dressing room as a form of 'persuasion.'

Antonio nodded in the corner, "Well it's not much of a problem, but I can work _around that_."

Kyouya's glasses fogged, catching on the hidden insinuation. "Please keep such plans to yourself, for they will not succeed."

"Oh, and I suppose you'd want to carry such plans, Ootori?" Antonio smirked.

"Unlike you, I do not need to do such things."

"Are you saying that my daughter has a small chest!?!" Tamaki hollered, facing Leonardo evenly. "Why, you brute! My Haruhi's chest is completely —!" Tamaki's face blanked…and then colored—or more likely drained down to a deathly pale, realizing the current situation, as the twins laughter echoed ever so blatantly around the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Monsieur Suoh, a woman's bosom is a delicate thing," Leonardo tapped his chin in contemplation. "Let me elaborate you in a factual story of my coming _manly _years. Tu vois mon ami, women generally has such ample bosoms that are required to arouse men in their—"

"Are you insinuating that my daughter's chest is not alluring to men?" Tamaki cocked his head, as far as he was concerned, Haruhi had a very nice figure and a decent enough rac—_'Aieee! I did not just think that about my own daughter!'_

"Oui et non!"

"Eh?"

"Tamaki, I suggest you don't ask any further." the Shadow King shook his head, a little concerned for his friend's naivety for he was digging his own grave.

At the corner Kasanoda was still dreaming and blushing away. "I really shouldn't ask what's going on, huh?" Yukino scratched her head, watching the (confusing) drama unfold.

"I think it's very nice that they're all very open to themselves!" Keiiro piped up, "Especially Tamaki's honesty…Oooh how I admire men with such mannerisms!"

"You admire all men with blonde hair within a five foot radius…" Yukino mumbled.

"Yeah, but I think Haru-chan's quite a catch too!" Keiiro winked, his eyes alighted with an unknown emotion that causes the other to raise a brow. _'Keiiro…you better not be falling for the girl…'_

"Ne, Kaoru-chan, Hikaru-chan, how do you know that Haruhi's a C-cup? Was it part of her sex change?" a curious customer, willing to prolong the torture of the subject, queried carefully.

"Why of course! She is after all our toy!" Kaoru beamed, as if the whole statement itself was customary.

"It's only natural that we see her to daily basis and to know her likes, dislikes, and sizes. By the way did you know that she's a—'

"That doesn't mean it's normal…" Haruhi forcefully yanked the curtains, glaring at Leonardo, then Tamaki, to the twins, to Kyouya, then back to Leonardo. "Glad to see you're all pre-occupied in my expense." Her tone dripped with sarcasm as her eyes tinted in irritation.

"Uwaahh!! Haruhi-kun's adorable!" a female customer squealed in delight as the others followed in a similar fashion.

"She looks like a woman warrior!" "If only she was a boy, that dress would look uber cute on her!" "Kyahh! Haru-chan! We should get a picture like that!"

"Ah! Ma belle copine!!!"

"Haruhiiii!!!!" Tamaki smack Leonardo out of the way, arms wide for a hug, but momentarily stopped at her new look.

Short jackets with metal buttons and military embroideries, à la Imperial Army, complement perfectly designed coats and fitted jackets in new proportions, which are worn over high-collared shirts. Tight knickers and jodhpurs accentuate the silhouette and create a long line when worn with high boots. Romantic capes and empire-waist baby doll dresses create a feminine counterbalance to the androgynous Imperial side of the collection. The result was a juxtaposition of Napoleon versus Josephine that celebrates the two sensual sides of a woman - a woman who plays with the symbols of power but knows that her real force _is_ always found within.i

"Wow! Haru-onee-chan looks so cool!!"

"Thanks."

"Ah."

"Mon Dieu!" Leonardo gasped, mock-fainting with a hand over his head and the other clutching his heart.

"Josephine de Beauharnais! My Haruhiii!!! You look so beautiful! It is a spectacular combination with a spice of Joan of the Arc!" Tamaki's eyes twinkled in admiration, hands clasped together as the chorused of female sighs could be heard around the room.

"Mon amour!" Leonardo entered the scene back again, and pushing Tamaki hard on a wall. "Je suis fier être son mari! Je suis trés contente et trés chancuex. Pourquoi? Parce que tu as marié avec moi—!"

"Speak the required language!" the twins butted in, sending Leonardo toppling towards the newly aroused Tamaki.

"People should really use their native tongue, don't you think so readers?" Hikaru nodded, as Kaoru second the motion waving Japanese flags.

"Who the hell are you two talking to?" Haruhi quipped squinting her eyes at the general direction.

"Haruhi—uh-I mean Fujioka-san…" Kasanoda approached Haruhi, determinedly trying to start a conversation. He had expected his design to be 'passable' but on Haruhi it was stunningly resplendent, her curves fitting in the right places and proportions and it seems like she's more of a C—

"Haru-chan!!!! Oh goodness me! You're so beautiful! Why if I were a man, I'd devour you whole!" Keiiro's eyes gleamed in hearts, facing Haruhi closely as the former tried to avert from her (uncomfortable) position from close proximity. _'Isn't he already a man…? How far was his 'supposed gender' ingrained on him anyways?'_

"Aren't you a man?" the twins snickered.

"Excuse me! Why I oughta…!!"

"I think he gave half of his manhood to his sister…"

"How dare you! You incestuous bastards!"

"At least we look good together!"

"Casanova-kun," Haruhi shifted her attention to the red head as she left the pairs of twins squabble to themselves. "Thanks, this clothes are really…comfortable." Haruhi smiled gratefully, she actually liked the clothes since it was conservative out of all the provocative choices of clothes 'certain' people wanted her to wear.

Kasanoda blushed heavily, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I-it looks very good on you too…"

"Pfft!" Leonardo scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Is that all you can say to the Seductress of the Night! The least you could do is comment on how the color of her skin is a beautiful setback against the colors of her clothes, or how her non-C-cup chest are carefully stuffed behind the fab—"

"Ri-right? I – I guess…"

"Haruhi!!! My dear daughter! Do not worry! I shall shield you from prying, perversion acts of these lascivious men!" Tamaki sprung up quickly, making a barrier around Haruhi, billowing his cape and enveloping Haruhi inside.

"Shen-pai thish ishn't really nesheshary anyshmore…" Haruhi's voice muffled, as she tried to breathe through the rather thick cape.

"Do not fear Haruhi! Your innocence is safe! Daddy is here!"

In the darkest corner, Kyouya was seriously contemplating in sending them to his newest lab facility as an experiment…it would greatly improved their project to utilize real people as test subjects.

But decided against it.

He sighed, _'We are getting nowhere…'_

Although, he was at least relieved to find that Honey had already taken refuge by eating boxes after boxes of cakes, and Mori alleviating his boredom by counting the number of crumbs on his cousin's face…the majority of the members were still 'insane.'

Using his best tactical countenance, and authoritative nature, Kyouya aligned things were they should be in the first place. (Though why he let this drag on for a long time, he didn't know, but it surely was quite amusing: insert internal evil smirk).

First starting with the pair of twins:

"Kaoru, Hikaru stop harassing them. They're contagious."

"Eww!" "What do you mean contagious?!"

"Urinas, get to work. If you really want to manage this photo shoot, then get to it."

"Leonardo stop imprinting yourself on the floor. Your presence won't make any difference. Antonio, cease drinking all our tea. I am adding this to your payment. Casanova-kun…do what you must. And Tamaki," Kyouya pinned the blonde with an exasperated glare.

"You're letting a debtor get away by accidental homicide, release her."

"Eh?! Haruhi! Are you alright!"

Wheeze. "Fi-" cough, "ne?"

Kyouya's glasses gleamed eerily, the whole room suddenly dropping to thirty degrees colder. The AB blood type's eyes had everyone scrambling to their respective directions (the lesser important people that is), the members frozen in fear. As if the Shadow King's eyes worked like a dinosaurs, to detect any movement would mean the brunt of—

An itch was pressing its way at Tamaki's nose…"Achooo!!"

"Tamaki,"

"Eeek! Yes, mother." Tamaki squeaked, stiffly turning to face the wrath of the maternal figure across the room with a dark foreboding aura rising about his form.

"All of you,"

A tingling feeling crawled up and down everyone's spine, the twins and Tamaki especially gulping hard, Haruhi praying a debt reduced miracle (which was highly unlikely).

"Get to work."

"Yessir!!!"

Everyone saluted enthusiastically (except Haruhi), as the _real _Photo Shoot commences.

But Haruhi was still feeling something odd, like something big was to happen…

She stared back at the Shadow King, a barely visible smirk playing on his lips.

Now that she thought about it, why wasn't Kyouya participating?

* * *

i(Hides behind a flimsy paper cut up, bombarded by sharp objects) Drats! Should've used a wall -.- uhhh…yeah, I think it would be a reasonable thing to kill me by leaving things in a cliffie haha!! Eyahh! seriously it's been quite hard but I hope ya'll enjoyed this…it would be a longer period of time before I get things back together again (sighs)…-.-I'm sorry if this chapter suck, i think it was more of a humor, i got carried away and there wasn't much of an evaluation with the characters, but i hope you enjoyed Kasanoda's entrance! (surprise!:)) His character will 'reveal more' in the next mODELING bONANZA part deux & i'm taking the fluff up a notch to steam lol! 

Translations:

Tu vois mon ami:::you see my friend.

Mon Dieu::: My god!

Ma belle copine::: my beautiful girlfriend

Je suis fier être son mari! Je suis trés contente et trés chancuex. Pourquoi? Parce que tu as marié avec moi::: I am very proud to be your husband! I am very happy and lucky! Why? Because you maried me...(I actually love leonardo, he has an ayame and shigure in him lol)

1 (googled, (words not mine) D&G for better pic, look at my bio page, that's exactly what Haruhi's wearing. Disclaimer: NOT MINE don't sue!) btw Josephine de Beauharnais was Napolean Bonaparte's first wife.

Shiiro: Why the hell am i not on this chapter!!!??? (shakes author)

Buloy: Sorry!! But i promise, you'll be in the Treasure Hunting on chap.18/19!! (oops...er) damnit! you made me spill my plot! (punches shiiro) stay in the hospital!

...I love reviews...-.- (but i love the reviewers more)


	17. Water Falls: Outside the Box

After a rigorous battle with my muse (yes, I fought my muse, complete with swords, bombs and everything destructive for these past months), I've lost. After trying to figure out to finish MBpartII, it spawned this new ridiculous yet tempting idea, I try to hold it off for the next chappie…but it was a persistent little thing. So now MBpartII (with a _**twist**_, so says my muse -.-) would be short and chaotic, since there would be a new plot introduced (something far more interesting). So I hope you guys would enjoy this…I believe it would be the longest I've ever done, 20-28 pages max so y'all better be thankful:)

* * *

-;-;-

* * *

"Hmmm…" 

"Well…?"

"It says K-yo-to District…"

"As far as I know, isn't this the more 'traditional' part of Japan?"

"Oh you mean the 'enlightenment' part of Japan?"

"We _are_ surrounded by temples …" "Dude…this monk keeps staring at me…"

"I wish Haruhi would materialized in front of us. Namaste."

"Converting to a different religion won't make any difference. And making preposterous wishes on a well won't make it valid either. And Namaste? You're in a Shinto temple and you're talking Hindi?"

"Well you never really know. It was said that long ago witchcraft plague Japan and every part of the world was engulfed in—"

"Hey! How about we ask questions!" "Great idea! Do any of you speak Japanese?"

"…"

"By the way…Where's Mr. F?"

"…Wasn't he with us in the airport…?"

"He was?" "Was he…?"

"…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"We left him!" " Oh that's just genius." "Speak for yourself, stupid!"

"Alright, let's not panic! Be reasonable everyone! Hey what's the number for 911?!"

"9-1-1?"

"No, I mean **here**!!"

"The hell I know!" "You should know, dammit! You're a freaking cartographer!" "That doesn't mean I know everything!!!" "Waahhhh!! We're all gonna die! In a foreign country too! What am I supposed to wear on my death bed!" "Does it have to be traditional?" "I planned a solitude death, but I guess this one would do." "How the hell could you be so calm!? Lulu do something!!" "This is beyond my satellite area of profession." " 'The hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"You people are acting childish, we just need to send daddy over here." "Isn't your dad in Iraq right now?" "And to send extra tanks and the navy…" "Can you do that?" "…Yes…" "What the hell was with the extra pause!?" "I was contemplating if we need some bombs—" "Haven't we gone over the bomb thing?! Mr. F said no bombs!" "Boobs? Where?" Bombs!" "Oh, it sounded like boobs…""How the hell can bombs sound like boobs?" "A'un'know, alliteration." "Can we all just stop and try to figure things out like mature, decent, American pe—stop looking at my chest!!"

* * *

O

* * *

"Nyahahahahah!! Finally!" people stared, frightened as a black-cloaked person materializes out of nowhere. His matching cape whipping in the wind, and as effectively—stuffed them in his bag. 

He had been successful.

Ranka grinned evilly, now that he left those kids in the airport by quickly changing his airplane tickets, he was now free! Free at last!

_'Now…to go…SHOPPING!'_

In all his excitement, the most important task in hand was forgotten.

Funny how she came to this little rendezvous…

Actually it would be even funnier, if she saw the effects of the Host Club's last excursion, in which she couldn't help but shake her head to wave off her lingering and rather disturbing thoughts from the…previous or maybe occurring events.

She knew that Photo Shoot was well constructed by Kyouya, but she never knew how 'well' it was in Ootori's terms.

That aside, she found herself on a very simple date with Casanova-kun.

How that happened, needs more than an elaboration of the past events.

Which went like this:

Photo Shoot: Friday, 1:00 PM Host Club Members shooting A 'French Revolution' scene (obviously from the one and only idiot in the room, make that two.)

_Click, click, snap, snap…_

"Fu-Fujioka-san," a hesitant photographer scratched his head, and looked away from the camera lenses to regard the models. "Could you please, um, give us a little more um, smile or a—"

"Eh?! My dear Haruhi, what's wrong!"

'_You're what's wrong…'_

Haruhi currently had her lips pursed in irritation, eyes partially open from her vexation of the current events. Seriously, she's not making things as hard as the people she's working with…

"Hey, tono! It's our turn! You had Haruhi in fifteen frames!" a twin on the right complained, making a grab for the already uninterested and aggravated host.

"Nuh-uh! It's still my turn!" Tamaki screeched back, squeezing Haruhi closer to him. They had been in this (torturous) position for the whole twenty minutes, and Tamaki was not relenting his hold. How the hell was she supposed to smile when he physically invade all her space, not to mention she looked like an extra 'soldier' on the battlefield here rather than a real 'hero soldier.'

She was currently 'positioned' awkwardly in front of Tamaki. Awkwardly, meaning she's taking a picture holding a sword with one hand as Tamaki poses all around her. She's more like a post rather than a model, or sometimes Tamaki would actually take the sword from her and make some stupid poses, of him dying or her stabbing him.

It was dull, tedious, and downright repetitive. Her arm was already numb from having the same position of the sword. And the twins were not helping at all.

"Kaoru—"

"These clothes are hot!"

"When are we doing the swimsuit photos?"

"Swimsuit photos! Mon amour! Shall I present this as your bikini—"

"Get out of here!!"

"My how rude! My designer had especially designed this wonderful bikini top with matching strapless bikini bottoms! It is made with the finest silk, and it is light and comfortable for swimming!"

Haruhi stared at it in horror. _'I would neither wear or swim on __**that**__…'_

"My lovely daughter would not want that!! She must wear this!" Tamaki held up the bunny suit (he had been pressing for her to wear in every valid opportunity.)

"Tamaki-senpaiiii!! We told you, she already wore that! It would be repetitive!"

"Besides, it's hardly a swimwear. I'm sure her chest would compress with—"

"No, no, actually if you adjust…"

"How about putting silk on it!"

Her head was swirling and as much as she liked the dress it was just as Kaoru said…too _hot_ wearing these clothes. She wanted some water, a cold orange juice, a soda or anything! Sided with ootoro, or some rice and miso, crab cakes didn't sound so bad either, oyster—or maybe chowder soup, and garlic bread.

Unaware and unconsciously slipping out of the scene, Haruhi left the bickering idiots from the photo shoot stand, and preferred to listen to her grumbling stomach. _'They have hidden closets in these rooms…they should have some fridge too…'_ Haruhi mused as she slipped unknown to certain curtains away from the shoot.

It was a bland room and just like any other 'door-curtain,' except—

"Kasanova-kun?"

"Ah!"

BAM!

"Oww…"

"Oh, sorry did I startle you?" Haruhi peered, concerned as Kasanova carefully removed his head from inside the refrigerator, careful not to consciously massage his bruised head.

"Ha-haruhi? Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine, umm…" he colored, stuttering—

"Did you hit your head?"

'_No.'_ He shook his head in the negative.

"Ah, so you did?"

'Huh? How'd— ' 

"There's some," Haruhi gesticulated with her hand as she pointed to his head, and came closer to take it off. "The twins must be putting whip creams on top of the fridge again. Those idiots."

"W-whip cream?" Ritsu watched in mortified fascination as the white muck was carefully taken off his hair with a tissue, he thought of how Haruhi's hands gently seamed though his hair.

"It's most likely to scare Tamaki off about molds." Haruhi explained blandly thinking back at how Tamaki screamed 'Bloody hell!' and went scrubbing himself off to the bathroom and proceeded to cry on her shoulder thereafter, much to the twins' amusement.

"B-but molds don't look like that…do they?" Ritsu furrowed his brows and carefully tapping at his hair, having molds would be a problem. He'd have to shave his head, he paled at that thought.

"No. Molds don't look that white and they certainly don't grow on new appliances." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Oh." Ritsu smiled uneasily, still sifting through his hair.

"Don't worry, it can't get you bald." Haruhi nodded in assurance as Ritsu sighed in relief. "But it might attract fleas."

"What?!"

_Rrrgghhh_…(stomach growling)

"Hn." Haruhi sighed.

"Ah! Sorry di-did you need anything? Was the dress too tight, do you need extra pins? Did—"

"I'm hungry."

"Ah, well in that case, here," Ritsu handed her a can of coke and a pre-prepared wrapped sandwich, nervously thinking about how he's having an 'alone time/lunch' with Haruhi. It was just like back then when they were at the courtyard near the fountain when he was nursing an injured bird (too bad he only found out later that she was a girl...but the strong hunch that she was, still messed up with his mind).

To see her here, of course, although expected, was still a great thrill. He never had much time after their graduation to hang out with her. She was most likely busy with the Club, and even after the seniors (Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori) left, they still had time to 'whisk' her away in some place or another.

He on the other hand had to deal with problems in his family, and even if he did have time, she didn't. And also the fact that Ritsu knew that she was like a protected 'princess' of the Host Club, especially the twins in their last year. But what he truly did not suspect that she'd grow to be quite entrancing, although her short hair was a charm back then, there was another allure of her having long hair, and the fact that the hugeness of her eyes was still her prominent feature.

"I'd never figure you to be a designer…"

"Huh?" Kasanoda snapped back from his reverie and turned on his companion as they sat on the proffered chairs and tables around the 'secret curtained lounges.'

"It seems…" Haruhi paused, trying to work on picking more genteel terms of Kasanoda's personality. "_Unfitting_ for you."

"Eh—eh, why?" It was a stupid question to ask, and someone who would only willingly want a straight, blunt answer. And asking Haruhi was definitely a mistake.

Genteel words aside, and putting it in a more non-descriptive imagery, "It seemed _flowery."_

Ritsu turned concrete, mouth firmly dropped into 'mah' mode. It was true, he was, after all, a Yakuza gang leader, and to turn into a (clothes) designer and working with homosexual twins just put the strawberry on the cake. He had a freaky mental image of him in a pink tutu and a red bow on his head, and sparking flowers. He looked like a whacked out drag queen. He paled again.

"Ahh," Haruhi scratched her head as her companion continued to freeze in his state, and tried to compensate from her words. "I mean it's not bad designing girly clothes."

'_Girly clothes…_'

The figure didn't move.

"I mean, I think it's good that you have this kind of job rather than others, ne?

'_This kind of job…?'_

Ritsu didn't budge.

Haruhi furrowed her brows, confused as her companion was still stoned in, wondering what she was doing wrong. "Ah! Well at least you're working with Keiiro and Yukino, they seem really talented."

'_Working with transvestites…not the most fun job in the world_.' He shuddered at that time that Keiiro slipped in the shower with him. He never screamed that high-pitched before, nor did he hit someone that hard (with the shower head) that they passed out. 

Haruhi discovered that Ritsu was getting more transparent than before…an illusion? She needed to snapped him off from that soon or else. "Well, er-I-I really like Kasanova-kun's designs." His image became clearer, "I think they're really cool," the ice was melting, "And at least they're not perverted." Haruhi emphasized, burning holes on her sandwich, imagining a pair of twins and a blonde-haired idiot.

His face instantly lit on fire matching his hair. She had no idea how many times he had to (forcefully) design lingerie, after all, that was what the Urinas' were famous for. It was a record of a time for him to get nosebleeds in one day.

"A-ah, ahem," Kasanoda cleared his throat.

"I'm glad that Kasanova-kun found something that he enjoyed doing." Haruhi beamed up at him, causing the other to blush further.

"T-thank you."

"Even though it seems unsuited to your personality." An axe went through his back, "It is proof not to judge a book by its cover."

He nodded, still feeling the pricks of bluntness from the former words, at least she was honest about it.

"H-how about you, Haruhi-ch—er, Fujioka—"

"Haruhi."

He blushed deeper. "Haruhi. Umm, how have you been the last five years."

"I'm a lawyer." The statement seemed to echo and tell its stories.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"I love art." Ritsu relaxed, the silence calming him, she always had that affect, he remembered. "My dad never truly realized it, but I've been drawing since I was four." He close his eyes as he reminisce on the time as he sat cross legged on the wooden floor holding a pencil in his hand (as if some weapon) and 'attacked' the paper with vigor with the usual 'Rah! Rah! Rah!' angry sounds spouted naturally from his mouth as he was thought since infancy.

"But unlike fancy drawings, I preferred abstract. I soon advanced to higher arts and tools, printmaking, painting, point of view drawings, anything that comes to mind. If only I wasn't born in a Yakuza family, I imagined I would probably an artist of some sort, but being in one, I guess the only closest that I could be, would be in fashion designing. But even that doesn't seem enough." Ritsu smiled wanly, scratching the back oh his head.

He opened his eyes and steady caramel orbs stared right back at him, his face tinted rouge again, figuring that he rambled too much. Her left hand was folded under her chin as she listened intently to him, as the other played with the rim of her soda can, her sandwich nowhere in sight, except for the plastic wrapper.

"At least you get to experience what's it like. Not many people can do things they really want. They have to keep up with things that can't handle and others give up. Not many could have much of a great opportunity, not everyone is born with everything." She lowered her eyes and placed two hands around the can. "Sometimes, being happy is not having everything, but being happy is someone that would be content with what they have and not forcing themselves."

Kasanoda nodded, awed at her ability to—

"But I still found it weird that you're designing clothes."

Be blunt.

"Ah, yeah," He laughed nervously, and swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it, an open opportunity for him to say something, to invite her out to diner, to confess his feelings (well at least half of it), and to prove his maturity over the years. Inhaling deeply, he prepared himself for the inevitable and—

"Are you gonna eat that?" Haruhi questioned pointing and eying his barely eaten sandwich.

In his haste and confusion, "Yes you can have my Saturday go out if you're free for sandwich."

Two brows were raised, "Huh?"

"Uh-er, w-well," Ritsu blushed further in embarrassment, word jumbled in his mouth. "Go six next lunch with Saturday to eat me out."

Being the most un-romantic character in the anime world, Haruhi had no idea what poor Kasanoda-kun was trying to say, let alone understand the meaning with the ever so obvious (nervous) body language, and beet red face.

And by some chance of jumbled words the so-called date came to.

"Can I?" (Haruhi asking for the sandwich)

"U-uh y-yes!! Yes! Of c-course!" (Kasanoda ecstatic for the _accepted_ 'date').

"W-when, would you like to-to to do it?" (Kasanoda asking for the time of date).

Haruhi raised her eyebrows, eying the sandwich, and flickering back in confusion at Kasanoda's face. "Now."

"M-m—mah?! N-n-now?!" his face was now flaming fires.

Haruhi's eyes fell, sadly eying the food going to waste. "It's alright if you don't want to—"

"N-no!!" Kasanoda stood up, bravely. He'd be damned if he threw this god-given opportunity that was built upon the strenuous exercise in the mirror of trying to ask Haruhi out. This was his chance, and by holy he was going to do it!!

"L-let's go then!!" Kasanoda took her hands, eyes blazing in determination.

"E-eh? B-but the sandwich—" Haruhi still confuse was hauled by the hand and outside to freedom.

* * *

:-:-

* * *

"Have you seen something scary? Look in the mirror." (Kaoru) 

"Oh yeah! Have you seen something stupid? Look to your right!" (Keiiro)

"Well, At least I'm a real man! I don't stuff myself!" (Hikaru)

"Look who's talking?! At least I'm not a lecher! (Yukino)

"Impossible Suoh! How could you let _my_ little blossom wear such a scandalous thing!?" Leonardo screeched, holding his own 'outfit-fit-for-a-street girl' and claiming Tamaki's as ridiculous and too _revealing_.

"You're wrong! My daughter, don't you think these clothes are fitting for you?!—H-Haruhi?"

"What?"

"Haruhi?"

"Where'd—"

"Eyahhhh!!! My dear daughter has been kidnapped!!!" Tamaki screamed, turning to the main source of resources. "Motheeeerrrr!!! Hellllpppp!! Call the air force, navy, army, nuclear plants!!!"

"Calm down Tamaki." Kyouya tried to pacify his obviously distracted friend, who was fitting on a metal armor (I mean a literal one). How he got a hold of one, Kyouya avoided to think about it for now. Besides that, Kyouya had a fairly good idea where she was…as a matter of fact he also had a good guess who she's with.

He didn't attach GPS on everyone's clothes for nothing.

"Waaah! Haru-onee-chan is gone! Takashi what do we do?!"

"This is all your fault!" Kaoru pointed an incredulous finger at the other pair of twins.

"How is this my fault!? You people are the one who put her on edge! Don't you know that a woman's heart is fragile?" Keiiro huffed and crossed her arms, "Honestly, you people are the one who ignored and didn't care about how she felt with this photo shoot and all. I wouldn't be surprised if she took this opportunity and left."

"Th-that's not true…" Hunny hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes. "R-right, Takashi?"

"Haruhi would not do that." the stoic senior assured, placing a warm hand on his cousin's head. "We should look for her now."

Everyone was awed at Mori, as Tamaki gushed with tears of joy, accompanied with the twins, his cousin brimming with crystal tears as he looked up at Mori. "Takashi…"

"We must save my fiancée at all cost!!" Leonardo declared.

"You don't have to come!" "You'll scare her off!"

"I shall accompany you in this little expedition to rescue my bride." Antonio nodded in consent.

"Why the heck are you coming!?"

"Us too!"

"Tono, we understand, but you Urines are not allowed."

"For your information, she would need a female companion in times of heartbreak!"

In the corner, Kyouya continued to view the whereabouts of Haruhi in his laptop, and raised an eyebrow. _'A café?'_

He looked back on the others, and figured that they might us well be prepared. It's now or never.

"Ara…if all of you are not so inclined, let me remind you that Haruhi is currently on a _date."_

"…"

"…"

In a matter of seconds the Host Club was abandoned followed by gust of swirling wind. Kyouya's glasses fogged, that was easier than he thought…or maybe it was too much of a shock. They didn't even ask him where or who's she with.

Aside from that…it was just a speculation that she was on a date. Kyouya wasn't _that _sure if she was or not, but one thing's for sure was the fact that she's no longer _here_.

He shrugged, and turned back at the stunned crowd of clients.

Well, he'll just catch on them later.

After all, it's just one step to one of his plans for the day. Kyouya smiled, an eerie glow of sadistic amusement coming off his aura, as he flipped open his phone.

"Ootori-sama, we shall do as you request immediately."

"Ah. Make sure they find her."

He wasn't called a Shadow King for nothing.

* * *

-;-;-;-;-

* * *

It was a very cute café. 

Haruhi agreed to herself.

It was quaint, simple, and it had some very pleasant and homey feeling to it.

She was sort of glad to leave Tokyo Palace and out to get some fresh air. And she was very thankful for Casanova-kun. He even provided her a set of clothes. She was now wearing a yellow, summer cotton dress, with comfortable sandals and a matching cloche hat.

"I-I hope it's to yo-your liking." Kasanoda scratch his head, a line of red gracing his cheeks. "I wasn't so sure if you like th-this place—"

"I love it." Haruhi beamed, "Thank you so much Casanova-kun."

The line of red grew even deeper. "A-ah yeah." _'So cute…'_

Unbeknownst to the two, were nine individuals spying them.

"Grrr!! What the hell! That traitor!" two hands fisted a pair of binoculars as said person lowered his—

"Casanova-kun kidnapped my daughter!? How could he? And without my consent!"

"Tono! Get off! This is _my_ part of the bush!"

"That filthy man! How dare he touch my betrothed!"

"Will you stop shaking the plant?! They'll see us!" Hikaru whispered harshly to Leonardo.

"This is so stupid…" Yukino couldn't believe how this went to _this_. Her brother had most likely hauled her with him.

"Now, now Yukino-san, just because you're not as attractive as our princess—"

"Don't even insinuate that I'm jealous you idiot!" Yukino slapped Antonio and—

"Shush!"

"Oh, don't you shush me Keiiro! I—"

"Stop." Mori put a restraining hand on Yukino before she tried to assault her brother (they were crowded in the shadow of the poor plant already, and a fight was not something they needed in this situation).

"Takashi…" Hunny sniffled, as he watched the cakes revolve on the stand by the cashier, crying out of hunger.

"Alright!!" Tamaki slapped a wrinkled piece of paper with a crude drawing on it.

"What's that?"

"Why, it's my ingenious plan!" Tamaki beamed, raising himself to proclaim his so called brilliance—

Kaoru and Hikaru quickly yanked him down. "Sssshhhh!"

"Tono, you know we can't just barged in there and take Haruhi." The twins nodded. Remembering a scary event in their last senior year, as a matter of fact, it was even scarier in the Karuizawa residence. And Hikaru wasn't too keen on being slapped again for acting such an ass around Haruhi's 'friends' (whether or not she considered Casanova-kun a friend or not, caution was still taken very seriously).

"And why is that?" Leonardo queried. For a self-proclaimed romantic, Leonardo doesn't seem to care about different consequences in a 'relationship.'

"Mhm, I understand the predicament, Hitachiins. It is quite rude to barge in and take Haru-chan as if she's yours in the first place. I never knew you had enough sense too think that way." Keiiro rubbed his chin.

"Says the one who don't have enough sense to know his gender…"

"What was that!?"

"Yukino _is_ a lady!" Tamaki defended, as Yukino hugged him in a 'My hero…' stance.

"Whatever tono," the twins chorused, eyes slanting in boredom.

"So, so, what is this plan of yours?" Antonio picked up the pace and raised a brow at the drawing.

Everyone gathered as Tamaki laid out his plans.

"First……"

* * *

"This is a nice place." Haruhi smiled, looking around the tiny café. 

"A-ah, yes. I came here just yesterday, and found this place. They have really good—'

"Ohohoho!! What a lovely couple!!" (A/N: please read this with Italian accent, preferably Luigi's from the Simpsons lol.)

A curly, dark-haired, burly man came into view, slapping Casanova's face to the side. With equally thick moustache fashioned into a twist, and a large, chef top hat, the man presented them the menu, handing it down to Haruhi gently, and smacking Casanova with the other on the head.

"Ah, pardon meh' seri, This young 'ole mann is very, very blind—"

"I-it's okay…" Ritsu rubbed his cheek, biting the insides of his lip from crying out. That was a very hard slap.

"What can I get you ma' pretty ledy?"

"Ah." Haruhi looked back at Casanova-kun uncertainly, until he smiled and told her that he'll pay. _'Well, if he says so.'_

Haruhi thanked him, and quickly scanning and ordering a whole bunch of dish and palates. Ritsu securely patted his wallet. Good thing he brought enough cards and bills.

_Tooooooootttttt!!!!_

"Congratulations! Mah dah'ling!!"

"E-eh?"

"You just won the free steak eating contest!"

"M-mah?!" Kasanoda's jaw dropped.

"I thought this was a café?"

"Of course, of course. But you see 'ere ma' pretty lady. You are the hundredth couple who came here! No?"

Ritsu's eyes bulged and an even bigger "M-mah?! We-we're just eating as—"

"Friends." Haruhi smiled, not a bit affected by the 'slight' misunderstanding, and disregarding the figure of a slumped Kasanoda. "We're _just _friends."

And driving the knife through his heart with the emphasized point of '_just friends_.'

"Aha! So the boy is no man at all! Pity!" the 'chef' wave his hand offhandedly. "Now, now little missy, how about you leave this man and come with me instead at the back of the kitchen and I'll smother you with my rosemary and sizzle you up in my hot pot—

"Look here you—"

BAM! "Oww!"

"Did someone order a steak on the house!?"

A tall girl with skintight skirt and matching blouse, entered the scene, with a bouncy red-haired pigtail as she thrust the steak at Haruhi's face…and then stuffing her…rather _generous chest_ on Kasanoda's face.

"Hi, honey!" she winked, licking her lips.

"H-H-h-hi…" Kasanoda squeaked, averting his eyes from—

"Casanova-kun,"

"What!? What!? Hai!"

"How's the chicken bre—?"

"Of course I wasn't looking at her breast!"

"Uh…I just want to know how your food is going." Haruhi pointed to his dish.

"I-uh—er! I mean, yes! Hai! The chicken breast is good!" Kasanoda's eyes inflamed yet again as he started chopping on his food in a nervous fashion.

"Hehe, you're so cute," the waitress stood over him and pinched Kasanoda's cheeks (leaving a rather red nail mark on each cheek).

"O-oww…What are you--?!" Ritsu was panicking, eying Haruhi with a 'please-help- me and-send-this-crazy-chick-away' look, but unfortunately said date was already busy starting to cut up her portion of steak.

"Oh, let me get that for you…" the waitress pressed closer on poor Kasanoda, her lips parting as her tongue darted out to lick—

"Napkins?" Haruhi cocked her head, (unaware of the whole fiasco) barely saving a pale-faced Kasanoda from a near-death-lick-experience.

"Ahaha! Of course! What a sweet girlfriend!" the 'waitress' laughed gaily, pulling back, and stuffing her chest back in properly. "I'm sorry, sometimes these little twins have a mind of their own. Ehehe!!"

"That's okay," Haruhi shook her head. "We're just friends."

A spear joined the knife on Kasanoda's back.

"Aww, what a shame!" the pig-tailed girl gushed over, switching modes to Haruhi, biting her lip in a seductive motion, "You know honey, I could go both ways…"

"Aah," Haruhi, not in the least affected, regarded the girl with obvious scrutiny. "You and my dad would get along quite well."

"Eh? Really!" the girl exclaimed loudly, pulling back and clapping her hands in delight. "That is so cool!! Haru-ch—"

"You!! Crazy little, ugly waitress, cam'ere!" the chef came back, tugging the waitress girl—

"Ugly?! At least I look better in this dress! Unlike you, you don't even match your tie with your shirt! And your wig is—"

"Hah! As a _man_, at least I don't shave my legs!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"You, Keii—"

A huge crash was heard from where the girl and the chef, followed by harsh whispers and occasional slaps.

"Lively café, ne?" Haruhi grinned up at Kasanoda, wholly unaware and continuing to devour her ordered palate, as Kasanoda's obvious nervousness and anxiety were on overdrive, but it was still pleasant to know that Haruhi was not affected by any of it.

For some reason, the Shadow King's earlier statement regarding the state of affairs between Haruhi was even more foreboding than ever. There was some kind of invincible force of elements that were determined to—

"Casanova-kun?" Haruhi snapped the already tense Kasanoda off his musings.

"H-hai!"

"Thank you for this meal." Haruhi grinned cutely, melting his worries away into nothing…but also fueling the ire of certain observers.

"My daughter…so cute…" Tamaki's eyes bulged out through the binoculars, "Blessing her angelic smile to an unworthy heathen…"

"Tono, instead of biting your lip there, will you help us with this stupid plan of yours!" Kaoru grumbled irritably, while his brother glared daggers at Keiiro.

"Figures, not only is your upbringing a failure but also this _simple_ plan." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"You know Hitachiin, the person I hate most are people who tries to make me into a _man,_ and you're really pushing it." Keiiro gritted his teeth, an angry vein pooping on his head.

"Oh, great miracle." Both twins popped a confetti with fake enthusiasm, "Congratulations in checking the right sex!"

"That's it—!!" "I'll help you Keiiro-niisan!" Yukino pushed up her sleeve ready to pound the other Hitachiin from the thrown insults, but not before Mori butted in to stop the pairs of twins.

"She will notice." The senior warned them lowly, accompanied with Hunny's dark shadow, his bun-bun tucked securely under his arm.

"I wouldn't want Haru-nee-chan to become upset." The four shuddered, lines of distress paling their faces, as Hunny's profile was turned back (only we can imagine how frightening it must've looked).

"It is futile!!" Leonardo screeched, "We must save her at all cost! That lowly commoner is touching my princess!" the others looked at him bemusedly, wondering which 'commoner' was he pointing too, and contradicting with princess. But that passing thought was crushed as Leonardo marched in and—

"You idiot!" Kaoru threw a shoe.

"Come back here!!" Hikaru hit him square in the head with the binoculars, while Hunny stealthily stopped Leonardo in his tracks with his deadly shurikens, pinning him down where he stood.

The other three (Antonio, Yukino and Keiiro) looked back in shock, never regarding the short, childish-looking man/boy was capable of such skills.

"Eyah! I'm sorry, Leonardo-san!" Hunny bubbled with worry, apologizing to the stiff scared Leonardo, his dangerous aura replaced with his usual childish worry.

"That's it!" Tamaki rose from his position in the bushes, leaves and stems poking out of his hair, and his eyes were lined red from his hard pressure on the binoculars.

"What's it?" Antonio queried, rubbing at his sore cheek…he never figured how _that_ she-man could pack such a punch.

"We will go and confront her _now!!"_

"NO!!" choruses from the majority echoed, as Tamaki received the same discretions from Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny.

"You know what! We have a better idea!" Hikaru announced, glancing at his twin as telepathy (which only exist for the mentally (and dementedly) insight of the twins). Their eyes glinting, as twin grin fangs poked out from their lips, as a shadow overcame the members of the 'Rescue Mission: Damsel in Distress(?)'

"First……" (for Plan B).

* * *

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Get your ice cream!" A fleeting sense of déjà vu course through Haruhi's mind momentarily as she eyed a very cute, yet unfamiliar looking man/child wearing trousers and a baseball cap over a clump of black hair walking up and down the halls with a sorbet cart of a sort as his other hand waved a pair of bells. 

Next to him was a very tall man wearing traditional samurai clothing complete with a wide brimmed straw hat over his face, and some dangerous looking sword strapped to his waist. All eyes were drawn to the pair as they eventually stopped into Haruhi and Kasanoda's table.

'_Is it me or weird things just keep happening to our table…'_ Kasanoda thought, a little frightened at the new individuals. _'What's next? A pair of Siamese twins?' _

"Hi! Hi! Haru—"

"Ice cream." The tall man intoned almost dangerously, deafening his companion's outburst, as he gave the shorter man a meaning look.

"Oh yeah!" the black-haired man pumped up his fist, winking obviously to the taller man. "We have a special treat for a very special couple! But I think you don't look like a couple at all."

Kasanoda felt like a train ran over his body.

Haruhi smiled, glad that at least they didn't misunderstood her and Kasanoda's relationship. He must be very embarrassed to be in company of a commoner such as her. She smiled at the smaller man, "No, you're right. We're friends."

Behind the double meaning, the train (which ran over Kasanoda) did a reverse.

"I'm glad!" the black-haired man's true colors shone as he smiled blindingly cute at Haruhi, but Haruhi being Haruhi didn't notice at all. Even when a lock of blonde hair was poking out of the man's head, and the taller man conspicuously adjusting it with his cap, Haruhi took no notice of it.

"So! What kind of ice cream would you like?!"

"Ah," Haruhi stopped, putting a hand over her chin. "Is it free?"

"Of course! It's a special deal for a not-so-looking-couple!"

"Ah, thank you." Haruhi grinned, "I'll have a strawberry."

She shifted her gaze to Kasanoda who expectedly answered with a "Chocolate, please."

A glint in the shorter man's eyes went unnoticed by the two. "Alright! We'll be right back with the orders! See you later Haru-ch—"

"Har-ka-shu!" the taller man quickly clamped the shorter man's mouth, quickly unsheathing his sword and cutting some piece of paper into pieces, and presenting Haruhi with a beautiful and precisely cut shaped sakura blossom (how that happened was something Haruhi didn't need to know and opted to take the gift from the cheering whistles and claps from nearby customers).

"That was cool, wasn't it?" Haruhi looked over at her companion who was clouded with misery over his head. Her eyes, took on a worried look as she reached a hand over his, and Kasanoda quickly snapped up from contact.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you." Kasanoda's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"It seems everyone is taking us for a couple, and I think Casanova-kun doesn't like that." Haruhi gave him a wry smile, completely interpreting the whole event in a different light. "I'm sorry."

Kasanoda instantly felt guilty. All this time, he thought she was rejecting him, but he never figured it was more twisted than it looked. He couldn't decide if he should cry for joy or scream in frustration. It was sad and sort of cute (if you squinted and look upside down) of how she comprehended things in such a _dense_ light. He almost wanted to laugh.

His eyes swerved down to their hands, the warm tingled over his arm, and up to his face. "N-no." he shook his head, trying to dispel the blush, "_I'm_ sorry. I was thinking too much of myself, and I didn't realize how Haruhi-san is feeling." Kasanoda inhaled a surge of determination and courage sprung up from the warmth of her hand in his.

"I-I actually—" he felt his strength dwindle momentarily. "I like, I like the thought of us as—as…a couple." The last part was whispered so softly that Haruhi barely heard a word of, but from the impression of Kasanoda's face (which was burning from the tips of his already fiery hair down to the soles of his shoes).

"A couple?" his hair frizzed, and his eyes popped out, like a cat who was stepped on and boiled over with hot water, as Haruhi's eyes clouded over with bemusement, a finger placed on her lips as she cocked her head—prompting him to continue if she heard right.

Kasanoda never figured that she would hear that. He slapped his face in mortification, paling in obvious panic as the first thought came to mind. He meant to confess, but obviously he wasn't ready for her reaction.

"I-I-I-mean—a soufflé! Yes, a soufflé would be nice!"

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh!! Is that Casanova-chan!?"

"Where?! You mean _my_ Casa-chan!?" Another death threat was posted, headed for Kasanoda.

A pair of very voluptuous girls, one in red, curly pigtails, long lashes over blue eyes and heavy blush, nearly glomp Kasanoda with a loud, "Casa-chan!!!"

While the other with the same red, curly hair done up in a long ponytail, blue eyes and rouge lipstick tackled Kasanoda as both girls settled themselves on either of his lap.

"Casa-chan…how dare you leave us like that last night." The girl to his left with pigtails crowed sweetly, running his hand suggestively over Kasanoda's chest.

"I know. We feel so lonely. After such a wonderful night, you leave us like nothing. I feel so heartbroken!! " the other faked tears laying her head over Kasanoda's shoulder, breathing hotly down his neck.

Kasanoda was not so sure what to do, and he didn't even know them, by the way, the weight on his lap was steadily increasing its volume. "I-I-I don't know what you-you're talking about…"

In a corner, in which the distance of the table and her character was left out in the cold, Haruhi's brows twitched. Who the heck were these—these _women_? She glared at the both them, normally she doesn't get jealous, (heck she doesn't even know the concept of being jealous) but something about these two seemed _instinctively_ annoying to her.

"Yeah, and I never figured you'd go out with—" the other flicked her hair over her shoulder, giving her a once over glance, and rolled her eyes. "_This_ sort of girl."

"Ex-excuse me—" Kasanoda stopped as he felt the daggers in Haruhi's eyes (but it wasn't really directed to him), but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. He didn't know these girls!! I mean, sure he had a share of women from time to time, but there was no emotional or even physical attachment! Who the hell were these girls!?

A vein seemed insuppressible in Haruhi's forehead.

"Oh! Are you guys in a date!? Sorry, she looked like your little sister or something! What a cute little girl! Are you in middle school?" the pony-tailed girl queried in delight, almost cooing at an already irate Haruhi.

"I'm twenty four." Haruhi managed to grit out.

"Oh! Sorry, from your bra-size, I thought you were a middle schooler! You know these days, older women had more flesh in them." The pig-tailed girl winked, as she proudly showed a _little_ cleavage.

Haruhi's fingers tightly clenched her fork, her steak forgotten. There was something annoyingly familiar about this conversation, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, I'm sure Casanova-kun would like that." Haruhi pointedly looked at Kasanoda, who's eyes bulged in alarm, as he vigorously shook his head in the negative. She can't possibly believe these girls!!

"I-I-don't know them!!"

"Oh, honey. You have no idea how he got freaky with us last night." The two chorused, sidling up to Kasanoda who was now feeling small and seemingly mute as Haruhi's eyes of hatred centered down on him.

'_I take it back! I think I wanted the Siamese twins_!!' He was so happy he could cry when he spotted the ice-cream men from earlier.

"Strawberry ice cream for the pretty lady! And chocolate ice cream for her unworthy date!" the smaller man beamed happily serving the ice cream, as some signs of previous ice cream indulging was visible from the sides of his lips.

"Thank you." Haruhi took the proffered ice cream and quickly began to devour hers, completely ignoring Kasanoda and his pair of 'play girls.' She wasn't jealous, there was just something about these grils that were better left alone, less she was entangled in theri schemes. She almost shuddered at the thought of how they resemble a pair of mischievous twins she know oh so very well.

"Ooh!! Chocolate! Remember this last night—"

"I don't remember anything!" Kasanoda screeched in protest. His Yakuza heritage showing its true colors.

"Oh, come now. No need to be shy, you were so _open_ about it last night."

"I don't know you!! And I certainly didn't meet anyone last night!!" his eyes turned a flaming red at the given insinuation. And he was worried of how Haruhi seemed to calm for this date. Was she mad at him? Was she jealous?

It brought a sort of happy feeling in him. But that aside, it wasn't the time to be jumping to conclusion. After all, it was Haruhi here, the most un-romantic and densest person on earth when it comes to feelings of the opposite sex. _'Besides, she's too pre-occupied with eating to be thinking of me right now…'_

"Oh, well, then so you do agree that you do meet people at night?"

"W-wha? Of course not—"

"You two-timing bastard!" (left) SLAP!

"How dare you break my heart!" (right) SLAP!

And almost in sync the two women got up, dusted themselves and hightailed out of the restaurant.

'_What the hell was that_…?!' 

After the fiasco, and an almost red-faced (not from a blush mind you) Kasanoda-kun, Haruhi looked up at him. As if just acknowledging his presence, she gestured to his treat.

"Ice cream?"

* * *

"Pfft, I still think my acting is superior than yours!" Keiiro pointed an angry finger at the red-haired pair of twins.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that we're sexier to look at."

"Even cross-dressing, you're already a failure."

"Hah! At least I won't be hated by Haru-chan by what you guys did!"

"Like she won't hate you…" Yukino mumbled silently.

"What was that!? And you! You're not contributing anything to this Yukino so butt out!!"

"Yeah, butt out!" the twins chorused siding up to their former enemy.

"You _two,_ butt out!!" Yukino hissed, her hackles rising.

"What you guys did was nothing." Antonio droned, covering his mouth as he yawned in bordeom.

"What exactly did you do!? All you did was make my princess mad!" Leonardo's eyes twinkled with tears, as he knocked Tamaki from the bush.

"Assieds-toi, Leonardo!"

"Escuse-moi! Tu ne commandes pas! Elle est ma copine!"

"Elle n'est pas ta copine! Elle _ma_ fille!"

"Est oui!"

"Est non!"

"Est oui!"

"Est non l'infinite!"

"Est oui l'universal!"

The others sweat dropped as they turned away and tried to tune out the two French-speaking men.

"Sooo…as I was saying," Antonio averted his attention to the pair of twins, still curious of what exactly did the twins do. "What is it that you did?"

The twins looked at each other, eyes gleaming in sadistic merriment. "You can't very well take a lady out…"

Hikaru fished out a black wallet from his pant pockets. "Without this." The two grinned simultaneously.

* * *

The silence was uncomfortable, choking, and tense. Kasanoda felt a little self-conscious, now that Haruhi seemed to ignore him. Okay maybe that was a little weird, but this little cold-shoulder-off look of hers was unnerving him.

'_Was she that mad?'_

Kasanoda thought to himself, that and the fact that he's still a little nervous of the two men that were situated in the corner like guards. Besides that, Haruhi seemed deep in thought, (he opted to leave her to her thoughts for now) though he hoped she wouldn't recall their conversation earlier. His face blushed to the tips of his ears, as he took a bite of his ice cream—he froze.

Haruhi on the other hand was trying to decipher what Kasanoda meant from his statement of "being a couple." She wasn't exactly the ideal romantic, and she certainly had not squander her high school life reading love-love shojo mangas (though she was unfortunately forced with Nekozawa's twisted little sister). It still didn't change the fact that after all this time, working with the Host Club and all; _no one_ had any love interest at her.

Great shock at that. She has no idea at all.

As shocking as it was, she thought that the Host Club was always a second (rich bastard-y) family to her, but sometimes she felt closer to the members more than a family, but sometimes they seem to be…_different._

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something that was different with the way they act around her, but before she could think on it, they quickly drew back. Like a…a _'Sea anemone…'_ Haruhi concluded, for lack of better Shakespearean love epithets. _'They hide whenever I try to touch it, to know…why is that…?'_

She watched almost mystified at the melted ice cream, as it swirled along with her spoon. A sigh escaped her lips, _'No use thinking about it…'_ And so when you can't answer obvious questions, turn to the nearest oblivious person.

"Casanova-kun?" Haruhi altered her gaze to her companion across from her (who was incredibly red) "You said couple earlier, right?"

Of all questions…and of all things. Kasanoda registered the question in his mind, but his whole body protested. _'What the hell was on this ice cream!!??'_

When he ate (a spoonful) of the 'supposedly' sweet, cold feeling of ice cream, his senses met the hottest lava, the most excruciatingly scorching feeling as it burned down his tongue and his throat. He couldn't very well speak, let alone barfed his dinner for the night in front of Haruhi. So as a man, he quickly downed the ice cream…oh but the effects weren't over. Now his stomach was raving mad, his face was completely hued rouge, and he felt hot and cold almost every minute.

In the corner, the taller man turned to his black haired escort with a questioning look.

"Koa-chan, and Hika-chan said that Cassava-kun likes spicy food." The taller of the two gave him another 'what-exactly-is-spicy-to-you' look.

"I just put in Tabasco, wasabi, a pinch of red savina, and teensy-weensy bit of Scoville Unit."

The taller man nearly paled at the shorter man's choice of 'hot spices,' and accompanied with his dazzling smile was more of a death look than enthusiastic ardor.

Haruhi gave him an expected look, a little worried as his face seemed to puff up in its redness, as she handed water, but Kasanoda quickly took the pitcher of water to his left. "You okay?"

"S-sou-souffle?"

"Huh?" Haruhi, unfortunately aware of how his companion sweated profusely, merely gave him an inquisitive look.

"S-s-souffle!!"

"Oh la la!! Did someone say soufflé!?" a blond haired man with long hair tied in a ponytail (with a chef top) and gray eyes appeared out of nowhere in a menagerie of sparkles and dazzles, with a portable cooking table behind him.

"Oh my, oh my!! This is another treat for a very special couple!" another chef came waltzing in, adjusting his top hat as short raven hair poked from all directions, giving him a rather dashing look as his lavender eyes flickered energetically.

"What are you doing here…" the blond chef hissed out, keeping a tight smile on Haruhi and Kasanoda.

"Face it, Suoh." The raven-haired man's eyes glimmered challengingly, "I'm a better cook." Tamaki glowered. _'I'll show him! My daughter only eats __**my**__ cooking!'_

"This is a live dining show, M'lady!"

"I hope that our dish are palatable to your taste. Of course, with your pitiful date over here, I can always be of service after cooking you up." the raven-haired winked suggestively.

Kasanoda, (after swallowing a bucket of ice from their champagne bucket) glared viciously at him. It had been too many mishaps for this date, and he felt like a total dummy for letting things go on without his intervention.

"Listen here,—"

"Casanova-kun is very nice." Haruhi's eyes narrowed at the man before her. "He is far less pitiful than you," it was a short stabbed on Kasanoda's part, but a compliment nonetheless.

"I don't think you'd ever par up to him in a level that he made me feel happy today." A surge of elation went up Kasanoda's face, as Haruhi continued to verbally bash the raven-haired man before her. "So please, I know that you mean well, but there would be no chance that you could possibly woo a woman with that attitude."

Tamaki almost jumped-hug and praise his daughter, Kasanoda blinked and almost laughed at Leonardo's face.

Though unlike a certain blonde, this one had an opposite effect. "Oh! You made me fall deeper in love with you!! My lovely princesses! Such feisty spirit! Such compassion!"

Haruhi faced Kasanoda, eyes crossed. "Was he listening?"

"Er—"

"Oh my splendid Haru—!" PANG!

A pan quickly connected with the lavender-eyed man's face. "Ahahaha! My dear dau—d-darling! Nothing to worry! I shall make the best soufflé for the most bravest and beautiful girl." Tamaki gushed, turning on the stove as he placed the pan and butter—

"It's not like that!" Leonardo glared, taking a bottle martini and—

"It's a soufflé!"

"Soufflé! How boring! Let's make haute cuisine!"

"Soufflé!" the gray-eyed man glared, taking the martini from Leonardo's hands.

"Haute Cuisine!" Leonardo tugged back, the martini dangerously spewing all over the heated pan.

"Ahh—" Haruhi watched mortified as the pan grew into flames

"Hey!! Watch out!" the martini bottle cracked into the pan, flames quickly churned out. A piece of cloth in Leonardo's arm caught fire, and as Haruhi tried to help—

Outside, in the bushes, the observers watched in shock as Harhui's table was engulfed in flames. The other four's faces were quickly replaced with concern as they raced towards the café without second thoughts, taking off their disguises in haste.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Calm down—ehh?!" Haruhi caught fire, her hair tangled in the way as Leonardo hugged her in preference of taking the fire off himself.

"Haruhi!!" choruses of her name echoed and finally, she could feel a swift swish swishing of sounds behind her back. A bucket of water poured down all over her body.

She could feel a light wind brushed past her shoulders…

Her eyes widened.

"What happened here!?"

The _real_ manager came out, his eyes busting out of their sockets.

Haruhi saw red.

"Err…di-did anyone saw my wallet?" Kasanoda patted himself, knowing the situation would need a whole lot of bribing.

Tamaki fainted, and a pair of twins were edging closer to the exit.

"Haru-nee-chan…" Hunny carefully approached the ready to explode female host, but his cousin stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Condolences to you, Leonardo." Antonio mumbled, avoiding Haruhi's eyes.

Haruhi's body shook, her eyes shielded with a very wet, and very _short_...hair. "_You_…" the majority of them gulped. "All of you…"

Kyouya grinned, as he leaned back from his limousine.

Should he interfere?

A smile made its way to his lips.

Nah, maybe tomorrow…or two weeks from now depending on Haruhi's mood.

'_Mah. It was fun while it lasted.'

* * *

_

* * *

-;-;-;-;-;

* * *

yes, it was fun while it lasted, killing myself over it, sure, why not!! I wonder how did my sugar level steeped up so high!! I'm sorry, but I do love Casanova-kun! I just thought it would be fun if the host club would mess with him on this chapter, and I was right!

Hahaha! i think i love the last part the best, sorry if you guys like haruhi's long hair, i can't seem to find a way for her to be a long hair and look just like a high schooler five yrs. ago so... and my muse seems to like surprises and twists as much as i do ahaha!!

hope you guys liked it! It's a treat from the long sleep my muse had been to, and finally it's done! Next chapter I hope to simmer down from it, so Treasure Hunting might be push back a chapter or two. And the friends are coming soon!! Not to mention the parents! And you'll be surprise at some very familiar characters' entrance hahahaha! Just to tease you guys a bit lol

…I love reviews…-.-


	18. Water Falls: From Embitterment to Revela

**OWW**. Okay, okay!! Who threw that brick!??! Well I guess I'd take that abuse, and I won't make any excuses but uh…I was abducted by aliens!! Wait, uh, no, not me, my muse, yeah…or maybe the fact that it just lied to me but either way (seriously for like two days I stared at the computer and wrote nothing at all -.-). So I clubbed and chained it down to get this thing going. So enjoy:3

**HUGE THANK YOU'S TO ALL REVIEWERS, TO THE ONES WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON FAV/ALERTS, Y'ALL ROCK'EM TUTUS (or (fluffy) socks whichever you prefer)!!!**

**Chapter 18: From Embitterment to Revelation**

**

* * *

O**

It wasn't that much of a shock.

It really wasn't.

At least in Kyouya's point of view.

Though it would be said differently for the obviously guilty members and 'certain' (rich) customers of the Host Club.

Not that he minded.

It actually kept them in a sort of frozen state. Like an ice rink, a large iceberg, a glacial rock, like the Titanic in which the ship took a huge block of ice head on…although without knowing the consequence.

It was a like a sinking ship…scratch that, it already sank, then it broke in half, then it sank again, then it…well heck, you know what happened to Titanic! Many people died! (Ironically, most were _commoners_, hmmm…)

'_Ara, what did the idiot refer to it again_…' 

A graveyard.

No, wait—a tombstone. _'Hmm, isn't that the same.'_

Although the so-called silent treatment/off the shoulder coldness was wrecking havoc on the usually ecstatic members (minus Kyouya himself), the dramatics was still the same. Kyouya had a slight inkling that they're enjoying this…in a sort of morbid way, but hey, he's not complaining. It's not like he's deriving some sort of amusement from the way things were…

Heh, but an observer can't really help it.

Besides, it's quite funny to see Tamaki's interest in "painting."

…Yes, painting.

You might be wondering about the slight pause, but well, who knew?

Well in Kyouya's outlook it seemed blasé to call it "painting," but as said blonde called it "Darkening Days," with the capital D.D.

In which Kyoua could only response with a large oval sweat on his head, and a noncommittal, "I see." Of course Kyouya didn't really "see" the idea in which Tamaki asked for a painter to paint his wall black, and hired an artist to paint his image with a sort of "gloomy, but-still-look-good" image and decorated said wall with frills, roses, glitters and the occasional light flashing which enhances its lightning…but diminishes the so called "melancholic" atmosphere.

And as Kyouya entered his friend's room, he couldn't help but feel the large oval sweat drop produce a smaller sweat drop. There was Tamaki at his piano's sitting chair, a (rare) solemn look on his face, indescribable and a little thoughtful (again, very rare). If the twins were here they'd dish out his posture as 'Ralph Lauren' worthy. What with his fingers (suavely) combed through his hair, one leg up propping his elbows, and the other casually half-hanging on the bench. His eyes were wistful and while near the ventilation, the AC was blowing out over his hair.

The Shadow King was sorely tempted to back away from the obviously rare picture of maturity. He even took a second glance if the so-called idiot of their club had the decency to pull such a look. Not that he doubted him and all, but being friends since high school, Kyouya had learned the art of not looking so surprise in events that are beyond comprehension.

One being the fact that Tamaki was looking…_serene_?

Even he couldn't pull of an apocalypse as big as this one…

Kyouya did a double take of his thoughts. Trying to decipher and define the meaning of 'serene.' And came up with the words like: in a state of calmness, at peace; syn: cool, composed, tranquil and sedated.

He stared at Tamaki. Yup. The definition fits perfectly.

He stared at him again and decided to test this 'state of serenity.'

"Tamaki,"

"…"

Amazing, no response. Not a scream, squeak or the usual: "Kyouya, Mon cher ami!!" It was eerily creepy. The Shadow King decided to test his limits.

"Tamaki, I'm _disengaging_ the Host Club."

"…"

Kyouya's eyebrows quirked. This was new, he figured he'd come out of his stupor and ramble on and on about knights, damsels in distress, beautiful women, and saving his daughter doomed to poverty (heh, that latter was slightly possible, if given his own thoughts on it). And he was also fully prepared to dodge his 'I-'m-throwing-myself-at-you' attack, but not of it happened.

Tamaki in a room with a tumbleweed passing by was never, in Kyouya's time of knowing him, did it ever happen until now. With his current look, Kyouya could tell that he was thinking…rather heavily, if he may add. And he knew exactly what his thoughts were currently filled with, and with a word to snap him off.

Kyouya sighed, and proceeded to move inside his friends' room, trying hard to ignore the glaring portrait on the wall.

"Tamaki," the Shadow King started, combing his fingers through his untied hair, not receiving any response, he moved towards the large window adjacent to the piano. "It has been a week that we haven't been hosting," Kyouya pushed his glasses to his nose.

Granted he had been a little irked at the fact that they're not making profits now that the Host Club seems to be put off in hold, and many had been complaining to him. He was…quite disappointed. Kyouya grew up with responsibilities and he hated working with inadequate people, if Tamaki doesn't make any action soon, then this whole play would disintegrate. He, after all, had the foundations and rights to do so, if they wanted the Host Club running then they need to grow up and face their duties (not that Host Club-ing for life would be their job, but it was a start for them).

Again he was in silence, which was starting to tick the Shadow King off.

At some point, Tamaki moved as Kyouya watched him in his periphery. The blonde situated himself to a proper sitting position facing the keys and started to play a familiar tune, with a sort of melancholic undertone, which, Kyouya realizes was the tune he played in Karuizawa in their 'refreshing' contest.

Whether it was out of reassurance or to uplift his spirits, the Shadow King was grateful that Tamaki played it, and the fact that it is a rarity to see Tamaki play with such elegance, and maturity. Somehow, Kyouya understood.

To a casual eye, one may predict Tamaki's movements, but in Kyouya's view, the blonde had thoughts deeper than anyone may comprehend. He may act idiotic, but that was a façade, something that one can barely fathom. His carefree attitude was a shield, a barrier to separate himself from what could hurt him, thus was the case with his grandmother. Kyouya briefly closed his eyes, listening to the waning tune as it drifted to a slow end.

'_Well, the idiot has actually matured, given it's only for a week…_' 

He actually half expected him to complain or nag about the incident a week ago, but for some strange reason, everyone had recluse to themselves. The Shadow King, in the first days, was actually amuse, but as days passed on in inactivity, he was rather irritated, then the feeling of guilt crept up to him, and he became worried.

A little…

The profits were quite low after all, and benefits were stale.

Kyouya leaned his head on the window, letting the cool planes seep through his forehead, momentarily easing his growing headache, and let out a faint smile as silence once again filled the room. "Is this a sonata for your "Darkening Days" too?"

"E-e-eeehh!!?? Kyouya!!??" the blonde whirled so fast as he pointed an incredulous finger at the seemingly alien person on his window. A muscle in his brow moved sporadically as Kyouya registered the fact that the idiot was _so_ deep in his thoughts that his presence was not even computed in his mind.

"H-h-how did you get here!??! The windows?! That's dangerous!" Tamaki screeched like a teenage girl who caught a peeping tom in a bathroom.

"Yes, Tamaki I use the windows to get here in the 64th floor with a long ladder." The Shadow King stated in a matter of fact-ly way, eyebrows still twitching.

"Eeehh!??!"

Kyouya sighed, the maturity gone. He actually regretted letting his presence known, now that Tamaki had retraced his evolution and became a mere ape again. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and gave Tamaki a blank stare. Now that he had his attention, it was time to get him into topic.

"That aside, I am here to tell you that the Host Club is going to be dissolved soon."

"…"

Predictable as Tamaki was, Kyouya was a little shock to discover that the violet-eyed man was not speechless in grief, but had the look of defeat, something that Kyouya had never seen…except the time when he announced his engagement to Éclair and leave the Host Club. The look of indifferent, something that Kyouya could never pin with the usual bubbly blonde.

Tamaki shifted in his seat, motionless hands in his lap as he stared ahead at the keys, and merely nodded. "Mhm, I-I think it would be…" he swallowed carefully, Kyouya pinning him with an almost irrepressible glare. He hated _this_ Tamaki.

"Are you giving up?"

Tamaki bowed his head, shadowing his eyes.

"If this is about Haruhi—" Kyouya saw him flinched at her name.

"It's not! It's just…" the blonde fidgeted in his seat.

The Shadow King narrowed his eyes, reverting his eyes back to the scene outside the window, it was hard to believe that this stupid idiot could come up with something to bring them all together, and ruthlessly take it all away. In short, Kyouya was furious as he clenched his fist, he felt…betrayed. He couldn't very well say that it always wasn't about _her._ Kyouya knew Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi, and he was also very aware of the other members.

The raven-haired heir, tried to reign in his control, letting Tamaki answer the question itself, he was getting a hard time himself in chocking the blonde in front of him. It was the same feeling when Tamaki was unaffected by his status, a son of an heir and a mistress. He felt belittled, but this time, he felt cold, a sort of unfair deal in business in which he would be left with nothing.

"It's just what?" Kyouya snapped.

"It's just…" Tamaki's eyes went teary, and Kyouya expected him to beg but—

"Haruhi, our daughter, has become a boy, _again_!!!"

The raging pools of fury in his soul immediately froze up. Kyouya felt like a popsicle for a second in comparison to a molten lava from earlier. The usually tense room, quickly change its temperature to lukewarm. _'Was that it…?'_

A whole minute of silence passed by as a tumbleweed entered the scene again, and finally Kyouya regained his bearings and pushed his glasses up his nose. Realizing the room and radar of station (or rather lack of signal) he was in…he was, after all, in Tamaki's 'world' (the picture in the background does have its influences…).

"Tamaki, I think you're forgetting the fact that she _is_ a girl." _'A woman, rather…'_ Kyouya inwardly thought.

"Yes!! But-but! She has _short_ hair!" Tamaki insisted as if the whole world was his responsibility (of course we'd be all doomed if that ever happens). And Haruhi having short hair was the main problem in the world, or that she was in the extremely, critical endangered species list.

Kyouya sweat dropped, so if Tamaki's hypothesis of a 'girl' would always have long hair…where does that place _him_? A vein bursts somewhere in his forehead.

He was disappointed with himself…getting emotional on something so trivial, not to mention in company with a 'supposedly' _mature_ idiot. He couldn't help but grin in an almost devilish light. It wasn't even as grave as he thought. But the _thought_ of even making him worry was enough of an idea to strangle the idiot in front of him.

Telltales of that headache were slowly creeping back in.

"Tamaki, hair change does not automatically transform a person's gender." Kyouya explained patiently, "Haruhi, in this matter, had always been a girl, and your delusion of that is getting quite disturbing."

"E-eh? Delusion? But, I've always thought of Haruhi as—"

"Your daughter," Kyouya sighed, "not a son."

"Mhm," the blonde nodded in agreement, a moment of silence and then, "Mother!! What should we doooooo!!??" quickly taking hold of the raven head's shoulder and tried to shake the answers out of him. As if the whole conversation a second ago did not happen at all, and the fact that they could 'reverse' time and prevent/alter _that_ incident from happening.

"Tamaki," Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, "Calm down."

"A-a-ah, but—!!"

Kyouya pinned him with a glare, his glasses reflecting and Tamaki quickly shut up, blanching from the sudden drop of body temperature from the Shadow King, as he quickly let go of his sleeve.

He sighed shakily and sat back down on his chair, combing his fingers through his blonde locks, a thoughtful look settled back on his face. "Kyouya, it's just…I'm scared." The blonde admitted, eyes cast down and Kyouya felt like he kicked a puppy. He hated it when he acts the 'I'm-serious-please-pity-me' look, it was a sign…a sign that Tamaki needed a sentimental shoulder/advice to lean on.

With that look, Kyouya felt his iron resolve melting, and the thought of 'getting too soft,' passed mildly through his mind. '_Tamaki…this one better be good_…'

"Our daughter," Tamaki started, and the Shadow King's eyes narrowed warningly.

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya fixed him with a leveled stare, "Stop calling her that." he decided that he needed to give Tamaki a wake up call, that the night of the hour will end and the golden carriage will turn into a pumpkin…or so from Kaoru's analogy. It does have a true ring to it. Kyouya wanted his friend to be serious, because this was _a chance_, and it may be their last.

"E-eh? Why?"

"Had it ever occurred to you that she's not your daughter."

"I know that, but—!"

"I know you love her."

"E-eh!? How did mother—"

"Know?"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki squealed childishly, "Are you a mind reader!? Quick! Read my palm!"

Kyouya sighed heavily. Every time they were getting to the manly/mature topic he would quickly dragged them down to randomville. "Tamaki, I am neither a mind nor palm reader."

"Eh?! But you knew—"

"That's because I feel the same way."

"E-eh?" the blonde cocked his head to one side, completely lost in their conversation.

"I know you're worried about Haruhi," the two quickly sobered up, as the blonde nodded in acquiescence.

"Mhm, but Kyouya," Tamaki blushed, "how'd you…know?"

Kyouya's glasses fogged, his mouth formed in a straight line. _'That in itself should be obvious by now…_' but then again the person in topic was also _severely_ dense when it comes down to _showered_ affections. And the fact that Tamaki was either stupid or tactfully avoiding this subject. Kyouya wanted Tamaki to know that Haruhi, right now, was supposed to be in a delicate state. As delicate as approaching a livid female holding a grudge for their-ah-rather, reasonable to-be-mad-at-crime, they were in no position to rush her.

"But, but," Tamaki's cheeks grew red as he clicked his index fingers together in a childishly, nervous manner. "Haruhi…she's mad, and I…I," he sniffled, "_We_ fail as parents!!" he moved to give Kyouya a hug, but the raven head quickly intercepted his face with an open palm.

"Don't add _we_ in this 'parenthood.'"

"Ne, but, what should we do?!" Tamaki pleaded, violet eyes brimming with unshed tears, and Kyouya decided he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to be a rival at this point. They were friends, and as much as he'd like Haruhi all to himself he still would like Tamaki as a friend, or a best man in the future…but that's reading far ahead. And in the end, the supposed serious conversation, and the plan of establishing a firm ground to where they stood with Haruhi vanished from Kyouya's 'should-do' list.

Though process was slow, Kyouya knew Tamaki needed a little push, and that was taking the initiative for the first steps. Right now, he wanted thing as they were, as long as everyone was happy and kept their feelings to themselves, their journey will continue. It would prolong the end of what bizarre familial ties they have.

"Foremost," Kyouya started, straightening up, "You need to stop calling her 'daughter.'"

"E-eh?"

"And," the Shadow King's glasses flashed in a dominating manner as he walked with even steps followed by Tamaki with a mission in mind. "Apologize."

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

"Hey, Kaoru…"

"Hnnn…"

"…I'm bored…"

"Hnnn…"

"…I don't like this game…"

"Hnnn…"

"It's no fun…"

"Hnnn…"

"You say 'hnnn…' one more time and I'll pummel you."

"Hnnn…"

"You said '_hnnn_…'"

"Hnnn…you didn't pummel me…"

A pillow skyrocketed and hit Kaoru square in the face. Currently and surprisingly the twins were sprawled haphazardly around their bed, food crumbs, pillow feathers, pieces of fabric and two game controllers were peeking under ragged silk sheets.

Tired and haggard, it was startling to see the usually impeccable and energetic twins act like vegetables.

The rhythmic hum of their game was left to fill in the silence as the twins laid on their stomach…and astonishing as it may sound, it was a sort of punishment. Punishment, meaning of keeping to themselves and not attempting anything close to any nefarious methods.

They were…_rash_. Too rash for their liking, and it felt like they pushed _her_ too far.

This time though, it seems to them that they were pushing someone out of their world because of their carelessness, instead of that person to leave willingly on their own. It pained the twins to comprehend the fact that they were the ones (partly) responsible for the first person to ever enter their world…and the first to abandon it.

They didn't like it. In their world, whoever comes in _never_ gets out. That's why they have such high standards for the people to come through… that was if they could ever get pass arduous tests and break in on all their barriers.

They played along for the sake of keeping her close to them. Kaoru and Hikaru knew that if they leave her alone, if they ever let her go, she will drift back away from their world, as fast as she came in. But in never crossed their minds that such actions would eventually drive her out, something they had recklessly done…or so they thought, thus the 'punishment.'

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's voice was muffled as he drew the sheets over his head. At times like these, both were at constant reassurance of the other, it was the way they survive and cope in their own world. "H-how long would you think… sh-she'd stay mad at us?"

The slight movement of their king sized bed indicated that the other twin switch positions, laying on his back as his left hand was underneath his head while the other covered his face, auburn hair askew. "I dunno…"

The thought of the way her eyes flashed accusingly was enough to remind them of their crucial mistake, a mistake that they sincerely regret.

"Should we…" Kaoru hesitated, playing with the silk sheets as he rubbed it with his thumb and forefinger, "Should we see her?"

"I dunno," Hikaru replied nonchalantly. Right now, he didn't want to remember what happened in the café. Sure they did some—er, a lot of bad things that could set her off, but it's nothing evil. In fact, in Hikaru's view, they were doing a favor. She didn't like Kasanoda anyways, not in an intimate way, so why was she mad when they were the ones helping her?

It didn't make sense to him, and he was getting more edgy as time passed when she proceeded to lock her room and only ask for food service and not seeing them at all. The thought of her leaving and ignoring them settled a foreboding dread in his stomach.

"Maybe we could send her clothes, she must be lacking of it now. Or deliver seafood combo in the food service, and—"

"Will you shut up!!" Hikaru abruptly sat up, yanking the sheets off his twin as golden eyes glared at him with animosity. "Why do we have to do this, do that, give her this?! It's not like she's dead!! Why are _we_ the ones doing these things for her!?"

Kaoru could feel his twin's anger bounce of the room, his pain lashing back to defend himself, and Kaoru could almost empathize. True that he was the younger of the two of them, but while Hikaru was strong physically, he lacks the control of his emotions, and Kaoru was often left in explaining him the logic and feeling of their situation. He knew that his elder twin was mad, uncoordinated and selfish when it comes to things or people he considered to be his. The fact that Haruhi and Casanova-kun went out on a date was enough to put out a forest fire with gas, which of course in layman's terms, literally put his brother on a thread.

Kaoru fisted the bed sheets, eyes aloof as he refused to meet Hikaru's tense disposition. He hated it when his twin didn't see the anger in him, the same feelings he had for her and their situation. Kaoru knew he was selfish, just like his brother, because…he was more logical of the two, cleverer, and more resilient with his emotions. He would not let his brother think of how deeply he truly feels for her, that way…he couldn't measure him up. A front, a boundary on how the twins keep and divulge their secrets from each other. It was a sly game, and Kaoru knew that they were both playing its dangerous aspects.

"She's not dead…" Kaoru took a trembling breath, "But we are."

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment as he looked around their room. Clothes littered the floor, food was all over the place, videogames were left running. The thought of 'cavemen' briefly crossed Hikaru's mind, as his eyes settled back to his twin, a mirror of himself. Dirty, and totally unsexy.

This was her absence in their world would do to them, and Hikaru understood, that this time, the fault was their own. The elder twin sighed in resignation, crawling towards the younger red head and gently taking a hold of his hand in apology. "Sorry Kaoru."

"It's okay," Kaoru nodded, bonking his forehead with his twin, he always have to be patient with Hikaru, they were after all, brothers. "But don't you think we should see her…?"

Hikaru drew in a harsh breath, "Yeah, but…"

"I'm scared."

The elder twin withdrew back and gave Kaoru a suspicious look, "And you're the one wanting to see her?"

"I was with you for the mental support, you take the physical one." Kaoru closed his eyes, a fang jutting mischievously from his lip. _'This way you get the blows…not me, I hope.'_

"Should we beat up the Urines?"

"Hmm…or maybe shave off Leonardo's hair, eh?" the twins smiled sadistically, hair rising in blood red color as fangs glittered behind their own schemes.

"Ne…but?" Kaoru came back from the momentary evilness, a faintly visible 'angel' version hovering over his shoulder. "Hikaru, don't you think we're also partly at fault?"

The elder twin's musing of castrating one of the twins was cut off as he contemplated over his brother's question. "Yeah…but, they're mostly at fault!" Hikaru crossed his arms, denying his own part of wrongdoing.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru slanted his eyes at him, "Do you remember what she did to you back in Karuizawa?"

"Don't remind me," Hikaru glared, and pouted. The thought of the stinging slap was a feeling almost close to rejection.

"As one such as I would say," Kaoru rubbed his chin, eyes closed in a sage-like manner, "We must admit our faults and learn to be _humble_. Women, or in this case, Haruhi, would not want us to do anything dirty or underhanded."

"You sound like that homophobic Urines." The elder redhead gave his twin a bland yet amused look.

"Shut up. Do you wanna hear my suggestion or not?" Kaoru snapped, lips slightly pouting in indignation.

Hikaru complied as he nodded his head in affirmative, making way for a rather mild yet nefarious plan in keeping back in touch with their precious toy. This time, aggressiveness and force was kept off the plan, but more approaching and placid…something less suspicious.

Which was rather difficult for the usually impish twins.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

The clinking of the utensils echoed around the room as a green eyed gentleman played with the cake on his plate, frostings were piled up together, strawberry and chocolate syrup untouched and bread crumbs were left to disintegrate into mush.

It was the very first and maybe last time that Hunny would do such a thing. It was beyond belief, and something that would happen once every Pluto revolution around the sun, which in this case…would never happen in this lifetime. Like all others, he as the eldest in the group (though in age mind you) had not prevented or even stood up against the plan that had ultimately distressed _his_ nee-chan. Distraught, guilt nagged at him until the appeal of cakes (of whatever flavors and sizes) had thwarted his usual gusto and simply sent him sulking…though rather cutely from a mere observer.

Hunny didn't wish for what happened in the café, he truly was sorry for Haruhi and Kasanoda, but while reverting back on it, he kind of feel bad to revel in the entertainment it provided. He did dressed up as an ice cream man, and in the end he got to eat (most of) them, but what happened in the end dampened his mood.

'_But nee-chan didn't look bad with short hair…'_ Hunny thought to himself as he recalled the skillful way in which her hair was cut, it was traditional in their family back then for their clan to cut of each other's hair, which also became an exercise of control and agility. But the reproving caramel eyes scared Hunny the most as he shook his head childishly, trying to dispel the growing anxiety that his nee-chan would never come out of her room.

Hunny sniffled lightly as he rubbed at his eyes, leaving his cake cold. _'No, no, no…Haru-nee-chan wouldn't do that…I need to protect her next time, Mhm.'_ The blonde nodded to himself, biting his lip in forced determination. He needed to take responsibility of his nee-chan and defend her at best. But…

'What if she hates me now…' 

The green-eyed senior was saved from another bout of failed self-assurances as his taller cousin entered the room from his training. For most, Hunny knew that Mori himself was taking this hard, he was, after all, the one who chopped of Haruhi's hair. But Hunny understood that, he would've done the same, and it's not Mori's entire fault since Leonardo was the one who burned it. Hunny's eyes darkened frighteningly. The thought of seeing that man next time, he would pay dearly and he would learn the pain of hearing bones torn from limb to—

"Mitsukuni-kun." Mori gave his cousin a concerned look as he wiped a sweat off his brow, eying the unfinished half cake on his plate. He assumed that by now, Hunny would've been on his fourth box of cakes, but lately he had lost his appetite and he often see him having an internal/visible struggle with himself.

"Ah!" Hunny rubbed at his eyes, sniffling a bit as he shied away from his cousin's concern look, "G'—G'morning Takashi!"

"Ah." Mori nodded, he knew that his cousin was as dejected and bothered as he was, if not, more. He did, after all…did _that_. An unmentionable crime, but many times Hunny had assured him that he did nothing wrong, and the fact that she saved her from going into flames. But of course that really dampen the situation, since the person in subject was extremely furious thereafter, and completely unapproachable for the past week.

Mori knew that she had limits concerning her own life. Manipulating her through high school, unknowingly sending her tuition fees, and against her will—tied her up to their old 'system' again, had continuously nailed her off the edge. He fairly understood, and empathize, that in fact Mori knew that they deserved her distance from them now, but the feeling was not appreciated or enjoyed by the members.

"Takashi…" Hunny spoke, the melancholic, childish tenor barely heard by his cousin, as the blonde stared before his meshed cake, trying to find the problems in its convoluted form.

"Ah." Mori inquired slightly, turning his head and quickly took a sit across from his cousin, the instinct to protect quickly kicking in as soon as he took in Hunny's hunched form. "Mitsukuni-kun…?"

"Ah…un," Hunny looked up, embarrassed, as he ducked his head back in. He felt so small and weak when it comes down to something emotional, he was just good for physical strength, but inside, Hunny knew he was selfish, and weak. He couldn't stand up on his own unless someone would help him, and Mori had been with him ever since they were children. Depended on him so much, that all 'scary stuff' that he did in martial arts and all had nothing in comparison on how much he needed Mori's support to keep all the things he like with him. "…N-never mind…"

Mori tipped his head, trying to get his cousin's attention. He seemed as troubled as he was, just like the time of forcing himself away from the things he want and putting up a 'manly' front, in which he wasn't overly comfortable with. With a small sigh, the taller senior reached out a hand to pat the blonde's head reassuringly, ruffling his hair in a manner of comfort.

At these times, what's more important was his cousin's happiness…and also to apologize to her. There's no use of them brooding like this, if this continues, it would cause a lot of grief and despair to all the members.

"Mitsukuni-kun, eat your cake." Hunny looked up at him through tousled bangs.

"E-eh?"

A small, uncertain smile darted through the stoic senior's lips, "We will see her today."

"E-eeehh?!" Hunny's eyes glittered immediately, scared and excited at the same time. His face then quickly sobered up though as he remembered their…past deeds and how she would accept them (not that they were rejected in the first place). "B-but…Haru-nee-chan, s-she—she might not…"

Hunny halted in mid-sentence, as he sniffled, trying to keep his tears at bay, as his cousin shook his head. "For Mitsukuni-kun, she'd be glad to see you."

And with words consoling words, the green-eyed senior grinned enthusiastically, "Hai!!"

Mori nodded, though a little tentative, he was glad that his cousin was back to normal…

As normal as watching him eat all the cakes he ordered from the past days…a light sweat drop made a venture down his forehead. He doubted he was _that_ depressed, but…he looked over his cousin with a frosting over his lips as he offered him strawberry shortcake.

It was worth a try.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

There had never been a day that Kyouya stood in front of a door and admire its…polished feature. It has a very beautiful cherry red finish, cleaned to perfection, golden knobs and mirror reflection of the door was a nice touch.

He made a mental note to raise the employees salaries…you never know when karma would bite you right in the rear anyways…so better to be safe than sorry. But then again, he had this feeling that he was, dare he say it, _more_ than late.

'_Why does this door remind me of tombstones_…?' 

"Mother…" Tamaki whispered beside him, obviously nervous and excited at the same time. Kyouya was getting annoyed with his incessant tugging of his sleeve, and he was sorely reminded of a real mother with a petulant child yanking at his sleeve. It soured his thoughts on being 'mother' of their club all the more, thought it's not like he minded before.

"Tamaki," Kyouya glared at the blonde through the polished doors, "It would bring me great comfort if you would cease fidgeting with my sleeve and do yours."

"But—but," Tamaki dug his hands further on his friend's sleeve, "I don't have a sleeve!" He whined as if the whole thing was enough of an excuse to irritate the apparently peeved Shadow King with his sleeve.

Kyouya could feel a vein protrude somewhere in his forehead, as he tried to jerk his sleeve away. "Then play with the hem of your shirt."

"But! Yours is more comfortable!"

"Tamaki get off."

"I can't help it!"

Kyouya gave Tamaki the 'are-you-serious?' and half 'how-old/what-gender-are-you?' look. "Do you truly want to see her?"

"Yes! Yes!" Tamaki nodded his head fervently, eyes reverting to their puppy look, just in case Kyouya back out on him.

"If that's the case, take your hands off my sleeve." An aura of complete 'do-or-die' quickly engulfed the hallway, as Tamaki saw (in his mind's eye) a dark, cosmo-like cloud and the temperature nipping coldly at his bare skin.

And with a weak compliance of "O-okay…" quickly let go of the 'sleeve-worn-by-an-evil-personified-man.'

"…"

"…"

Ah, yes…the door. Almost forgot the most vital and purposeful mission of the duo.

Again…_ 'They polished this door real good, eh?"_

Kyouya shook his head, he was stalling, he realized. It was a weird feeling, he never stalled before, he always looked and strived forward, but the meaning of stalling was hesitation, which was rare in his case.

Tamaki breathed in gulps of air, squaring his shoulders and mildly asked, "Sh-should we knock?"

Kyouya contemplated, calculating the result with three options.

Knock---Respect.

Usage of electronics---Invasion of Privacy (not that they haven't done it before).

Force--Rude--Complete rejection (supplementary) Wailing Tamaki, enraged twins, Homicidal cousins.

'_Ah…knock seems normal…'_ The Shadow King concluded.

"Hn, it is more prudent than—"

"Aah—Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai?"

A pair of red heads stood not a few feet away from them at their own rooms.

"Y-y-you!! Doppelgangers!" Tamaki pointed in a screeching voice, but quickly realized his mistake by clamping his loud mouth with the other hand.

"Hello to you too, tono." the elder twin remarked dryly.

"We were merely passing by," Kaoru swiftly explained, then standing with his twin in front of her room, beside the other two.

"Hn… " Kyouya's brows lifted though his bangs.

"So, then, go on," Tamaki scooted over, letting them pass by down the hallway, as if the already large space needed more room for the twins to pass by.

"Oh, no, no, no, tono. It's okay, we'll let you pass down first." Hikaru smiled sweetly.

"Oh no! Go on ahead Kaoru!" Tamaki returned with an elaborate hand gesture.

"I'm Hikaru." He gritted his teeth, glaring back at Tamaki as both were trying to get rid of the other.

"So senpai…" Kaoru stared at the Shadow King through the shined door. "What brings you here…about the hallways."

Kyouya gave the red head a bland look, figuring their ways, and getting straight to the point. "Same thing as both of you are."

"E-eh?!" Hikaru overheard the conversation and dropping his 'argument' with Tamaki. "Is Kyouya-senpai going to play water balloons with us?"

"Water balloons!?" Tamaki joined in, brimming with anticipation.

"Yes, we are tono…" the red head pair quickly encircled their prey like vultures, fangs and claws ready to strike and eliminate.

"That's enough," Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, icy tones freezing up the twins fabricated plans. "We're all here to apologize, there is not a time for—"

"Eeehhh?! Kyou-chan, Tama-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are here too!?" the bubbly voice of a shorter blonde came up to them, filtering out the tension-filled hallway, as his taller cousin nodded in acknowledgment. "Ah."

"Ah! Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, what brings you here?"

"Cake!" Hunny ecstatically held up a box of cake, as Mori stood beside him with another box of flavored (imported) teas.

"Ooohhh! Can we eat it!?" the twins and Tamaki queried eagerly, forgetting their current missions.

'_Great, a slumber party…'_ Kyouya thought to himself glumly. He was at lost whether these people were earnestly, and regretfully sorry for what they did. Then again, it's not like he was involved, he was safe, and he did nothing wrong. Except for telling them where she was and all, and was greatly amused by their antics, but that hardly counts being a conspirator with their crimes!

Right…?

"Yah! We'll eat it with Haru-chan…"

'_Ah…so they were…'_ Kyouya raised a brow as all members (excluding the non-conspirator/mere observer Kyouya) held solemn faces at mention of her name. The raven head sighed, directing them back to their plan.

"Well, I'm sure she'd like to eat some."

Simultaneously, they all turned towards the door.

Lined up in the hallways like birds…there was a moment of silence, as if they all prayed for a safe return after visiting the thought-proclaimed "Lion's Den."

"Hey…" a twin asked the question of the millennia. "Should we knock?"

All eyes swerved down to Kyouya.

And for some reason, the Shadow King never felt so centered and responsible in his life.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

It was hot…

Wait, no, it was cold.

Hn…it was hot and cold…hocold, codholt…colt, hold.

She couldn't figure out anymore if s-she,

A-a-achoo!! 

A sneeze echoed out the room. An apparently sick person laid out on her back, pillows propped up, left hand outstretched towards a Kleenex box as it lay close to her reach. A glass of water on the table and a box of pills for cold, flu and sore throat settled near the bed. Sheets spread about chaotically, as random clothes and wraps of cough drops littered here and there.

She was tired, worn out, and her head ached like a needle plushie. Her whole face was covered with a soft, wet cloth, as the right hand kneaded experimentally through her forehead.

'_What exactly did I do to deserve this_…?' 

She, the poor unknowing victim, on her deathbed…heck she got the runny nose, sore throat, headache and rising temperature…the whole damn she-bang! Obviously the (extremely) unexpected haircut, followed by a splash of water thereafter had sealed eternal sickness for seven days.

She had been ordering for food service for all her sick days. She couldn't sleep and was completely bedridden. She would rather die than ask for their help…when all they did was…

Haruhi fingered her hair, her (real) father would kill her for this.

At first, the thought of her heer being cut wasn't so bad, she was used to it. But to the point of the members interrupting little things in her life had made her snap. They were friends...yes, but there were times that she couldn't figure them out, couldn't keep up with their rhythm of life.

'_Those rich bastards…'_ Haruhi thought murderously, the things she would do when she recovers. Oh they would feel pain, pain and, and…the Haruhi they never knew for five years.

'_I bet they're having fun…_' it did not irritate her; it _angered_ her to a point of doing something close to a rebellion. Her life was her own, and if they could not see or respect that, there are other ways they could find a host and for her to pay them by (close to) non-slavery.

She would sue all their asses! File harassment! Make them pay alimony! Leave the freaking country! Yeah, that's right! _Leave_! Who cares about Tamaki's delusion of father-daughter thing! Kyouya's threaths, damn him! She got a passport now!! The twins' stupid 'you're-my-toy' crap! Hunny and Mori's mysteriously protective attitudes! She'll leave them all! What would their faces be like then, eh?

…

As her mind conjured of a revolution, her heart pricked at the thought. Rebellious little thing countered all her mind's resolution. As her headache intensified at the pros and cons of her plans. Tamaki, would not doubt follow her to the ends of the world (irritatingly enough), the twins closely following behind, Kyouya hunting her down, and Hunny's expression would be painful, and Mori's disapproving gaze.

She sighed, trying to calm her erratic thoughts. The thought of leaving seem to give her more headache than relief. All she ever wanted was to sleep, sleep away from her worries and all the things that had happened.

Haruhi's thoughts fluttered in and out of consciousness, she thought of what her dad was doing, how her friends were, and Shiiro-kun…she even wondered what happened to Casanova-kun. But…but leaving them seemed…

'_I'll think about it when I get better…'_ Her eyes drooped as memories of certain Host Club members took over her thoughts…making it hard for her decision to leave. The thought of finding themselves in the positions of one member leaving the Host Club filled her a sense of emptiness. The thought of one member gone would ultimately sever what they used to have…a family. Demented as it is, Haruhi would never trade her experiences with those rich bastards for the world. But at the same time, they frustrate her so much that leaving everything seemed the only option.

Sometimes she wondered if she would regret not meeting them. Would her life be any different? Would she be happy to be with such...friends?

With her thoughts filled with convoluting aspects of the future, Haruhi's eyes lost their focus and her mind's protests diluting into darkness.

'_Yeah…later…'_ And as she drifted to sleep…said members stood just outside her door.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

It seems it was too late to redeem himself of reversing his bad karma.

The Shadow King stared ahead, index and middle finger lightly fisted over the door.

At first it was a soft knock.

…

…

Seconds ticked by.

"Sh-she's not answering…" Tamaki's voice quivered.

"We know, tono." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Haru-chan…" Hunny gripped the box tightly, while Mori quickly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to steady his cousin.

The Shadow King tapped the door again, this time louder than the last.

…

…

"Room Service!!" Kaoru intoned in a sickly, sweet (girly) voice.

Nothing. Kyouya's glasses fogged. How unusual.

"Food service! Seafood combo with oysters, grilled shrimp, clams and chowder soup with ootoro on a garilic bread, compliments of the chef!!" Hikaru followed.

…

…

Seconds multiplied irritation, and irritation invented worrisome scenarios, as the third knock was answered with silence.

Kyouya had a made a mental note to add this as an indiscretion, and raise her debt.

"What-what if she…" Tamaki turned to his raven haired friend. The twins narrowed their eyes and pressed themselves over the door.

Silence. No movement. There worse fears were confirmed.

"I can't hear anything…"

"Is-is Haru-nee-chan…?" Hunny stared up at his cousin who faced the door, scrutinizing its entrance.

"Then, I guess there is no reason for knocking." Kyouya's glasses gleamed as he flashed a golden card from his sleeve pocket.

With a quick swipe and affirmative beep of the door, the members entered the room of a soundly sleeping…

"Haru--!!"

Two red heads tackled Tamaki to the ground, muffling his unnecessary declaration, as everyone filed in her room, careful with their steps.

"Haru-nee-chan…" Hunny whispered tentatively, tiptoeing to the large bulk of sheets in the middle of the gigantic bed. Kyouya inspected the room, noting the empty water bottles and empty food trays around the room. Tamaki settled in, after a harsh shushing from the twins he quickly surveyed the area and came to an immediate surprise of the wrappers and pills around Haruhi's bed.

"Is…she—Hey!" Tamaki pouted indignantly as the twins peered curiously about Haruhi's bed. "What are you two devils doing?!"

"Shh!! Tono, you're going to wake her up!" the twins whispered simultaneously, as if hovering over her bed wouldn't do the same.

"Nee-chan, has been…?" Hunny's brows contorted in concern, breathing the words under his lips.

"Mhm," Mori grunted in reply as he came across several wraps of cough drops and empty foils of medicines.

"For sore throat," Kyouya picked up different pieces of the medicine out loud from her table. "Cough drops, colds, nighttime flu and headaches…"

"E-eh?!" Tamaki quickly sauntered towards Kyouya taking each container from his grasps surveying them as the 'extreme and amounts of milligrams' of each medicine passed through his eyes.

"M-mother…is-is Haruhi…s-s-s-suicidal?" a look of utter horror was printed across Tamaki, as the rest of the embers were clouded over in dismay at the stupidity of such a thought.

Kyouya managed to bit out a curt 'explanation' without obviously dropping a sweat drop from his forehead, "Tamaki, it would have been normal to ask if she were sick…"_ 'Even if you say the stupidly obvious…at least you won't be embarrassing yourself as much…'_

"Eeeehhh!!??" Tamaki loudly exclaimed, eyes shot, going back and forth from Haruhi's sleeping from, and back to Kyouya. Slowly connecting the dots of theory of his daughter being sick and not suicidal.

"But she didn't—why didn't—" Tamaki's eyes grew worried, as he worried his lip eyes shifting to and fro from his friend and Haruhi.

"She's been cooped up and sick in this room." Everyone turned to the elder twin, his fist clenched, as he glared at no one in particular, as his tone carried a bitter truth, "Does she want to ignore as that much?"

"Obviously, she must've thought she could handle the situation." The Shadow King dully noted, belying the anger and stupidity towards her. He understood that she wasn't in 'friendly' terms with them at the moment, but to keep herself sick and avoiding them all the while…it weighed their guilt even heavier than before. And everyone felt responsible.

"Haruhi," Tamaki sighed dejectedly, running hand through his blonde locks, violet eyes pained and sorrowful at the thought of Haruhi being sick all week and not even one call from them. He didn't feel like a father at all, in fact it hurt much more. He knew he should be mad, but there was also fear. Fear of the realization that they truly did push her too far, and afraid that she might never come back to them again. And all he could say at that time was,

"We're sorry…"

Kaoru's eyes flashed towards Tamaki, his twin's anger affecting him, the insecurity going back to his eyes, as he tried fruitlessly to offer options before the current situation had occurred. "What good does it do to apologize? She could've avoided this if she called us."

Silence engulfed them, as suddenly everyone was afraid to say anything, afraid of how she would wake up and find them all in her room, and how she would react to them. Somehow…coming to her room seemed like a very, very bad idea. But the thought was diluted by anger of the fact that she didn't want to see them as much as too reject help from either of them.

"Nee-chan," Hunny whispered breaking the silence by going towards the bed, as his eyes grew solemn. His hands gently caressing a lock of hair from her face, his back turned to the members. "Nee-chan was just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed because when there was a pile of cake in front of her, and she didn't know what to choose."

The senior smiled wanly, patting over the sheets in her bed. "Nee-chan wanted all the cakes to be happy and try to eat all of them. But—"the other members grew silent, the analogy made sense, even though it was about cakes, Hunny was making a resemblance of the situation in his story.

"But nee-chan ate too much and got a stomachache, and she was sad, and hated the cakes for luring her into eating them. But it's not entirely the cakes' fault, she knows that, but she blames it anyway, and her own recklessness." A guilty look flashed over his eyes, Tamaki bowed his head and the twins looked the other way, while Kyouya and Mori watched Hunny in understanding.

"The cakes should understand her situation too and give her space to breath once in a while." Hunny's smile returned to his eyes, his fingers cutely tapped his lips, "Like giving her tea in between breaks or juice and naps. So that next time, she could enjoy eating the cakes more slowly and savoring their taste."

A sober aura filled the room as the quietest of the group decided to take action.

"Ah. The room needs to be cleaned." Mori's voice filled out as he shuffled around the room, picking up wraps and trays of food.

"Yah! Let's clean up!" Hunny returned to his enthusiastic countenance as he hummed to the tune of 'Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up.'

"Mah, her _common _stupidity had caused such trouble," Kyouya stated in boredom, flicking his phone open to call for service and stronger medicines personally from his medical branch. "I could've given her a discount for the medicines."

"My dear Haruhi! Hang on!!" Tamaki whispered taking the Haruhi's limp hand as a soft look crossed his face, kissing her hand gently. He might as well take advantage of the opportunity while she was sleeping, besides if she was awake he must've gotten a beating before getting close enough to touch her.

"Well! Hikaru! What do you say?" Kaoru grinned mischievously towards his twin.

"Ah yes! How about we change her clothes!" Hikaru suggested _normally_, as Tamaki quickly siddled up to them, suspicious and acting in charge of her daughter's virtue while sleeping (while he himself was taking advantage of it).

"—What do you mean change her _clothes_…?"

"Why tono…" the twins gave him an obvious stare. "Apparently her body heat is high, and she might have been wearing those clothes for a longer time therefore keeping her clothes hotter and not getting any better from her flu…" a blackboard was whipped out of nowhere as the twins drew a rather crude stick drawing of Haruhi (distinguishable with a skirt for Tamaki's easy understanding) as they pointed a ruler to emphasize the idea.

"Unless…" Kaoru gave his brother a side (perverted) glance.

"Tono was actually thinking hentai thoughts…" Hikaru followed with a wink as the insinuation quickly gave Tamaki a rather distorted illusion of a half-naked, unconscious Haruhi.

His face lit up in fire, anger foremost, but embarrassment not close behind. "Eeeep!! No, no, no!! How dare you put such fallacious thoughts in my head!"

"Ok, then you! All we have to do is change her!"

"Yeah, ok!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't think that would be much appreciated…" Kyouya voiced out loud as the trio's eyes stayed rooted to said person but no progress was made. _'We're in deep trouble as it is…'_

"B-but—"

"I know we can—"

"I can do it!" Hunny offered, beaming proudly as her 'brother in charge.'

"Senpai—"

Mori took hold of his cousins' shoulder and gave him a negative shake of his head.

"B-b-but—"

"You can't! You're her brother," Tamaki reasoned, "and sisters never let their brothers see their body!" As if they were related in the first place. "Therefore, I, as _the_ father, shall assume the role of—"

"You can't either!" the twins butted, dragging their tono by the collar away from Haruhi.

"It would be best to leave her state of dress for now." Kyouya proposed, trying to calm and avoid the impending doom that he could foresee if they even dare try to do anything…_crass, _that she, would no doubt, be angry about.

"E-eh, but—"

"Okay then! We'll just get her new clothes for later!" the twins agreed readily, the meaning behind Kyouya's words as clear as seeing themselves with hand prints on their faces.

"Yah! I'll order more cakes!"

"Ah. I'll clean." Mori and his cousin quickly shuffled silently about her room.

"Tamaki," Kyouya looked over his friend, the solemn look was placed back in his face as he stayed near Haruhi's bed, lightly touching her hand. "She'll be fine."

"I know," the blonde sighed, a wistful look came over his face, "But what if she—"

"Will not die." The Shadow king quickly intercepted as Tamaki looked at him in awe. "It would be best I you do something to pass the time and—what?"

The raven head was astounded as his friend hugged him suddenly, he froze, eyes twitching, "Tamaki…"

"Thank you, mon ami."

He raised his brows.

"Now! I must beautify this place!" and came back to his true self as he started planting rose petals over Haruhi. But no matter the situation she had with them now, just like Hunny had said, space was what she needed.

But that empty space filled them with doubt, the thought of her ability to handle them, and how they can hold themselves away from her. At this point, she would even have a harder time with them; the thought of loving more than one person was either a burden or a blessing.

But this day was not the day for such worries.

And it was a dream that everyone tried to sleep on forever.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

The very first thing she sense was how low her bed felt. The ceiling seemed further away from her and—

'_Why are there bricks on my shoulders_?' 

She still had her eyes close, the drowsiness and heavy eyelids balked her from opening her eyes. Slowly and deliberately she peeled her lids from its droopy state, carefully adjusting herself to the dimness of the room. The faint smell of an aromatic odor that helped her clear her nose was apparent in the air. The freshness and new sheets around her had—

'_When did I have camel blankets?'_

Her eyes wandered around the darkness, there were roses on top of her bed (she didn't have to guess who placed them) and around her blanket and head and—she shifted her head to her left, a crop of red hair.

'_Nnn…so this is the brick_?' 

She tried to feel her right hand, which was grasped by another, her brows raised. She moved her head to the right as blonde locks tickled her nose. _'What the—?'_

Haruhi tried changing her position, but felt something pinning her down, another crop of red head and a firm arm enclosed around her, as another with raven hair was pressed against her left side, holding her left hand. And on the top of her head, she felt another crop of hair nestling through hers.

She tried to get up, but was quickly squeezed down. _'Damn rich—'_

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi quickly stilled, moving further down the sheets as the figure to her left budge towards her face, and Haruhi quickly recognized the elder twin, yet his eyes were still close. She smile tiredly, the smell of menthol lulling her back to school _'Hikaru sleep talks, huh?'_

She decided to answer him to play along as she blinked her eyes to keep awake but failing miserably. "What is it Hikaru?"

As the silence stretched on, and the comfortable heat created by the members around her encasing and feeling protected she let her eyes rest on each head, the thought of leaving seemed farfetched…

Maybe it was just her sickness talking, or that this one sweet memory failed to ignite her previous anger but—

'_Why can't I leave all you rich bastards…_' she thought in silent frustration.

"Haruhi…"

She turned back to Hikaru, her eyes partially closed as she stifled her yawn, "…Yeah?"

"I love you."

Caramel eyes slightly widened, and quickly softened, sleep invading her senses. Thoughts muddled as she replied with an unconcious answer, "I know…"

And in her mind, she pictured six men as individuals one a brother and the others a haze of confusing emotions. "I know…" she whispered, as her world blurred and darkened.

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

Four Days Later:

Choruses of sneezes echoed throughout the room, coughs and runny noses filled in with noise and whines.

"Hawu-ne-ne-ne—choo!!"

"Hunny-senpai, I told you to eat your soup, not cake," Haruhi admonished, taking the plate of cake from the blonde senior.

"B-b-but—" His cousin shook his head, Mori the only one who did not caught the sever cold and flu, (only had headaches but nothing to bad) patted the blonde's head affectionately.

"Hawuhi…may dauter," runny nose "Hep mee!!!"

"Stop acting out Tamaki-senpai, it's just a runny nose."

"Bu' may lovey vice…" he sniffled pathetically, his body sprawled rather gracefully on his bed.

"…A…uhi," Kaoru squeaked, infected with a sever sore throat he could barely talk, "Ater tis…u'll w…er a b…uny c…ot…ume."

"Damn rig—" Hikaru was cut off by severe, hacking coughs as he staggered near his brother. "ht, you wi—(cough, hack, wheeze) –il!"

"I think with my hair cut, we're all even." she gave them a passive glance as the twins visibly cowered.

"This is unbearable," the Shadow King, for once, was, without his shield of glasses, massaged his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. Onyx eyes glazed in fatigue. How the heck they all came to one room was a bad idea, but with the insistence of a certain idiot and the only female in the Host Club, they all succumbed.

He knew it, it was truly karma.

After taking care of her, as if all her 'disease' had evenly distributed amongst them, it was unfair and...

"I didn't ask all of you to take care of me anyways."

Kyouya raised his brows, "Asking and wanting to do something is different."

Haruhi shook her head, sighing as she all watched them take the burden of being sick because of taking care of her. It wasn't so bad, and she wasn't as angry anymore, she grinned facing them. She guessed that this was enough punishment for them. "Everyone, thank you."

"Hawuhi! May daut--"

Cough, cough "...A...uwi..."

"Nee-ch-ch--oo!" And was instantly hugged by a pair of red and blonde heads, while Mori ruffled her short hair.

"Get off! You'll get me sick."

"H...w m...ean..."

"Don't expect that you'll get away with this lightly," The Shadow King gave her an apprending look. "Your medical bills aren't that cheap."

She sighed. Yep, seems like they were back to normal. The thought of leaving was still fresh in her mind, but right now was not the topic to dicuss such things. Besides that, it was not something she feel like or motivated to go on with it (right now at least).

As normal as any impending events could be, there journey was still far ahead.

So far, everyone had tried hard to keep themselves as close as possible to her, but all members had vowed to respect her space...if only to keep her to them longer.

Other factors were taking actions, three fathers in pursuit of their children's happiness, and a group in search of a 'lost' friend were quickly closing in on the members' fairy tale.

* * *

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

* * *

There you go!! actually, i think this is the longest i got, i think i got more than 10,000 words on this people! woohooo. (sugar going down...) I toned down (as promise)and focus on their feelings, though i know it's not deep or anything much, i tried to keep them in character, i'm a little rough edge on their new personalities. Though apologies for Haruhi's lack of character reflection, i intended that because i'm going to refer her feelings on the coming chapters and realization of members feelings etc. (getting to the hard stuff) and i wouldn't want to spill it in one, so i guess i'm a little disappointed with that for this chapter...-.- 

AND--the gargantuan cookie is minnnnneeee!!! hahahaha everyone either thought of Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, and even Kyouya, but i bet none of you saw that coming!! hahahaha (eating large chocolate cookie in front of drooling readers). Go Hikaru! I did mention in the first chapter that their personalities changed, let's just say that little Hikaru got a backbone and talks in his sleep, muwahahaha!

Now i shall go on another hibernation (yes i hibernate, like a polar) to prepare the first and biggest outing of the Host Club! the pumped up version of Treasure Hunt a la Pirate Style! Yay!! stay tune my loyal minion--er lovers--ah-readers (whichever you prefer)!

...I love reviews...-.-


	19. Kyouya Explains

Ah hello there. How are you?

Oh my apologies, I haven't introduce myself. Kyouya Ootori, pleasure to meet you all. And if you're reading this you might want a little bit of visual ne? Of course, I'm still perfectly mysterious and handsome as always, adding to the flair of wearing this velvet robe and reading Macbeth on my expensive leather recliner in front of my very welcoming fireplace decked in platinum with floral gold designs, but of course commoners need not know.

Anyways, it's a bit of comfort knowing certain people have voted me to deliver some bit of news. Please duly note my sarcasm, and rest assured...certain people will pay as well.

"Senpai, I didn't vote-"

Anyways.

You all might be wondering where and when the bloody hell a certain author have been after a year-nay, let me be politically correct-_two_ years (exempting that little vote for Omake) of some failed enlightenment journey to Atlantis, (thanks to the twins) would redeem herself and come back to update. Wait, let me rephrase that. You all might be wondering when is the right time to stalk and kill her-

"Mon ami! You shouldn't threaten our beautiful maker!!"

And she doesn't own us at all, except for a fact that borrowing our esteemed popularity does have its dues. My glasses are glinting evilly as we speak, but no worries, I'm sure her great-great-great grandchildren would be willing to pay.

"Her commoner children could be our slave!"

"Eww, is she even capable of having children. Let alone getting a man."

"Guys..."

"Buloy-sama has kids?"

"Hn."

"Ohmagash! What a sl-"

Can you all let me talk here? I thought you've all voted me to get this information to her readers. Ah...I should really get an anti-glare for my glasses. Anyways. No, she's not in any pre-gestational status. And you're right Hikaru, it would be a feat if any man would try to date her, let alone procreate-

"The wonders of procreation is a miracle! Why my daughter, now that mother has mentioned it, we should all take this time and teach you the ways of how a man and woman-"

"No thanks."

Tamaki, please don't grow shrubs there, those books are my personal collection.

"Tono don't tell us you were about to talk about the birds and the bees? That's so grade school."

"If Haruhi wants to know about procreation, she would need a step-by-step demonstration! A foreplay!"

"Are we acting, Takashi? Yaaaaaay!"

"Er..."

"..."

Really do you sincerely want to hear how a certain author is pathetic enough to write us giving an excuse of her disappearance?

"I think its clever..."

I'm deducting that on your points for siding with her, Haruhi.

"Hmph! If she's dead it serves her right-"

"Nooooo! She can't be dead! I have to end up with Haruhi!"

"Don't be selfish, tono. You're not her type."

"Takashi what's a foreplay? Is it after death?"

"Uhn..."

Ahem. If you're all done, I could get this underway...

Oh my did the room grew colder, my glasses seemed to have fogged. Well, now that everyone had settled down. According to my status report-

"Stalking-"

Research data. The omake had been scrapped...completely, but chapter 19 is in the works with a 5 percent chance of completion out of 95 percent of more plots and writing in between. Really, you'd all thought she'd put more effort than that. What a useless author. I bet she's gotten fatter than a hip-

"Oooh! Kyo-chan! Give us a preview!"

"Did the other bisexual twins finally die!?"

"Will Haruhi confess her undying love for me amidst a plethora of roses!?"

"Am I going home?"

No, unfortunately not, not in this millenia and in your dreams. Good news is that she is publicly promising and had written a will in blood (and no in case you're wondering, I didn't threaten) that she will update WF...this year. It is unknown when exactly 'this year' is, but she had put her beloved goldfish and gigantic shamu stuffed toy as a collateral loan if she fails to keep her word. Don't give me that look Haruhi, there was no threat involved.

"Uh-huh. I should know."

Is that sarcasm?

"..."

Added to that fact, she is working part-time and also an aspiring college student pursuing the career of nursing. Heh. Good luck with that, really. I thought she'd be better of as a shrink, but she believes she can save people. Imagine that.

"Hey, at least she's working-"

"Nursing? She got brains for that?"

"Oh how valiant our author is! She is worthy of writing my beauty and elegance in this story-"

"Stop sucking up tono."

On the side not. I am quite miffed over the fact that her obsession had completely turned to another fandom/man. Thus the disinterest in writing anything about us.

"Oh wooooeeeee! Who is this man that is more splendid as I am!?"

"Well for one, anyone with a brain is better than you, tono."

"I agree."

"This is all your fault, tono!"

"Doesn't she like us anymore?"

"Hmm..."

Anyways there is also the uncertainty that she is planning to revamp this story and edit all the chapters, so it will take awhile. If anyone is willing to be a beta for her...that is.

"A beta!?"

"I warn all betas now. This woman will suck the living English soul of your life and-"

Preferably a grammar-Nazi, she said.

"Make her cry!"

"This could take years!"

Yes of course, but I do expect some talented betas out here.

"Senpai, your 'come hither' stare is scary."

"Mon ami! That's not how to lure a future beta! Come, my lovelies! I will give you pleasure no man can give if you only serve as a beta for our poor abyssmal author-"

"Taking your shirt off isn't as alluring either, Tamaki-senpai."

"Yeah! You have to show them fashionable boxers!"

"And if necessary, we can sell _your_ body, tono and-"

"Please...help us..."

Hunny-senpai, here, use Usa-chan.

"Ah."

"This is too weird."

Well now that you've heard from us. We hope to see you all in the next real chapter. If not...I would be willing to supply each reader a few pitchforks for a commoner price of 10,000 yen, and will give you the exact locations of this story's hermit-of-an-author. I hope you all have a better understanding of her plight in regards to this story. And no she will _not_ abandon it. She doesn't have a passport.

Anyways. Thank you all for everyone's patience. I'm pretty sure she is atoning for her sins as we speak. And no, she's not groveling at my feet...(yet). But she does pass the message of her sincere apologies and thank you for everyone's support, _truly_. We hope to get this story going..._soon._

"Senpai...you're glasses..."

~Fin


End file.
